La Fantaisie Ultime
by Angie Shinmore
Summary: Une fic FF7 que j'écris avec une copine, on pourrait résumer ça par 'que se passe t il quand les rêves deviennent réalités' Deux filles presque comme les autres sont propulsées dans FF7 ! Humour déjanté, action, et un peu de yaoi
1. intro: Lorsque la realite rejoint la fic

Pseudos des auteurs : Angie Shinmore et Deedo.

Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/comédie (tous publics)

Un peu de yaoi (relation homosexuelle masculine) sous-entendu – soyez pas prudes, ce n'est PAS du tout explicite ! (Désolée pour ceux/celles qui seraient déçu(e)s ! lol)

Statut : incomplète, i intro et 7 chapitres disponibles pour le moment, le chapitre 8 est à peine commencé (2007). Commencée en juin 2001 – ça ne nous rajeunit pas !

Contact :

mon e-mail : angie-arobase-traumen-point-com (remplacer -arobase- et -point- par ce-que-vous-savez)

Sites (un peu délaissés) : shinmore-point-com

Les personnages de FF7 appartiennent à Squaresoft, les personnages crées par nous NOUS appartiennent – corps et âmes (corps surtout ! lol lol lol)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La Fantaisie Ultime

Introduction : Lorsque la réalité rejoint la fiction.

C'était un soir semblable à tous les autres soirs, la lune aux reflets d'argent étincelait dans un ciel tapissé d'étoiles, le vent semblait jouer à travers les feuillages des arbres, la résidence d'été n'était troublée par aucun bruit si ce n'est le doux murmure des grillons. En un mot, c'était les vacances. Un cri se fit soudain entendre jusqu'aux alentours d'une bonne partie de cette résidence: « Vas-y, Sephy! »

Deedo était installée dans le fauteuil du salon de l'appartement qu'elle et Angie partageaient pour les vacances, la manette de Playstation dans une main, le paquet de bonbons acidulés au citron dans l'autre. Son regard restait fixé sur l'écran en face d'elle, elle était imperturbable. Angie arriva alors dans le minuscule salon et s'adressa à sa co-locataire: « Tu refais encore le passage de Nibelheim avec Sephy! Tu l'as fait au moins 50 fois! » Deedo n'avait même pas écouté son amie et continuait à fixer songeusement l'écran où un Sephy s'apprêtait à libérer Genova de sa prison de verre sur un " Mais ces créatures stupides sont en train de voler la planète à mère…". Bref, elle était envoûtée par sa drogue. Angie s'interposa alors entre Deedo et la télévision : « T'as eu la console toute la journée! C'est à mon tour! J'ai un copain qui vient de me prêter FF9 et j'aimerais bien pouvoir y jouer avant le déluge si c'était possible! » Deedo, qui ne pouvait plus admirer son idole à l'écran, se mit enfin à réagir:

« - Arrrgghhhh! Pousse-toi! J'loupe tout!

- Ça fait exactement 32 fois que tu refais cette séquence en l'espace de 3 jours! Et j'aimerais bien jouer un peu! »

Sur ce elle saisit la télécommande et s'apprêtait à éteindre la télé lorsque Deedo s'empara de l'objet elle aussi. La bataille entre les deux filles était déclarée :

« - Laisse-moi cette télécommande Deedo!

- Jamais!

- C'est à mon tour de jouer!

- T'avais qu'à jouer à FF9 avant! C'est moi qui suis en train de jouer!

- Mais ça fait 50 fois que tu joues à ça!

- C'est pas ton problème! »

La télécommande se brisa alors en deux entre les mains des jeunes filles: sa vie était finie, elle venait de rendre son dernier zap.

« - C'est malin! Tu l'as cassée! Comment on va faire pour changer de chaîne maintenant! On peut même plus passer sur un autre externe! Comment j'vais faire pour regarder mes dessins animés! hurla Deedo

- C'est toi qui l'as cassée! C'est toi qui as tiré dessus comme une brute! répliqua Angie.

- C'est pas vrai!

- Si, c'est vrai!

- Non, c'est pas vrai!

- Si!

- Non!

- Si!

- Non!

- Si!

- Non! »

C'est à ce moment-là que les deux furies furent interrompues par la sonnette de l'appartement.

« - C'est qui?

- Comment veux-tu qu'je le sache! »

Elles allèrent ouvrir et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un homme de petite taille et d'un certain âge vêtu d'un costume bleu

« - Bonsoir, Mesdemoiselles! Je suis le dépanneur!

- Huh? Quel dépanneur? On n'a jamais appelé de dépanneur!

- Mais si voyons! Pour votre télécommande! »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, surprises comme elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

« Bon et bien vous tombez à pic en tout cas! » s'exclama Deedo en laissant entrer cet homme. Il se dirigea vers le salon et saisit le petit boîtier noir qui avait été la malheureuse victime d'une guerre entre les deux jeunes lobotomisées. « Et bien! Elle est dans un bel état! » Deedo et Angie échangèrent un regard meurtrier, rejetant mutuellement la faute sur l'autre. Puis le dépanneur posa son regard sur l'écran de télévision où le jeu vidéo, qui n'avait pas été coupé, continuait de diffuser ses images.

« - Tiens, vous jouez à Final Fantasy 7?

- Vous connaissez ce jeu? demanda une Angie incrédule.

- Je ne suis pas aussi vieux que j'en ai l'air! » répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire qui paraissait cacher quelque chose. Les deux jeunes filles étaient plus que perplexes, mais après tout, elles avaient besoin d'une télécommande et ce dépanneur était une occasion en or.

« - Vous connaissez vraiment bien ce jeu? leur demanda t'il.

- Bien sûr! répondirent-elles en chœur.

- Comment se nomme la limite ultime de Cloud?

- Pff! Trop facile! Omnislash!

- Quel est le nom de la mère d'Aeris?

- Ifalna!

- Quelle est la 4ème limite de Vincent?

- Chaos! »

Il leur posa toute une suite de questions sur le jeu. Angie et Deedo répondaient tour à tour sans jamais se tromper. Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'homme réfléchit quelques instants puis reprit: « Bien…je pense que cette télécommande est irréparable, je vais vous en donner une neuve… » Il saisit un tout nouveau boîtier dans sa sacoche et la tendit à l'une des deux filles.

« - Je vous remercie… mais nous n'avons pas de quoi vous payer pour tout cela…

- Ne vous en faites pas! Je vous l'offre ! »

Avant même qu'Angie puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Deedo s'empressait de reconduire l'homme à la porte d'entrée: « Bon et bien je vous remercie! C'est très aimable à vous! Malheureusement il se fait tard! Il vous faut prendre congé maintenant ! Mais merci encore! Au revoir! » Elle claqua la porte et revint au salon.

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- Pour pas qu'il change d'avis! On a une télécommande toute neuve et gratuite ! Cool!

- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre?

- Mais nooonnn! Allez passe-la moi!

- Ah non, elle est à moi!

- Non!

- Si!

- Non!

- Si!

- Non!

- Si! » Et la guerre éclata de nouveau entre les deux partis. Deedo s'était emparée de la télécommande et tirait de toutes ses forces pour l'arracher aux mains de son adversaire. L'une d'elles appuya soudain sur le plus gros bouton de l'objet par mégarde et, quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, les deux jeunes filles avaient disparu, quant à la télécommande, elle gisait là, au beau milieu du salon, à l'endroit exact où se tenaient Deedo et Angie auparavant.

« Angie! Angie, réveille-toi! Allez debout! »

Angie ouvrit un premier œil, puis un second

« - Qu'est c'qui s'est passé? demanda t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas! Allez, lève-toi! »

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, elle n'avait mal nulle part et se sentait tout à fait bien, si ce n'est qu'elle n'avait, tout comme Deedo, aucune idée de ce qui leur était arrivé. « Tu te souviens de quelque chose? » Deedo fit signe que non

« - Tout ce dont je me souviens, dit-elle, c'est qu'on était en vacances dans notre appartement près de la mer et qu'on se chamaillait à propos du jeu…

- Et qu'on a cassé la télécommande et qu'un dépanneur nous en a donné une autre…

- Tu crois qu'on rêve?

- En tout cas ça a l'air bien réel!

- Et on est où?

- Chais pas… ça ressemble pas à la côte méditerranéenne… »

Elles se trouvaient dans un gigantesque champ d'herbe, au loin il y avait quelques plaines et plus à l'horizon encore des montagnes. Bref, elles étaient au milieu de ce qui semblait être nulle part. « On peut vous aider, Mesdemoiselles? » fit une voix masculine dans leurs dos. Elles se retournèrent pour faire face à un groupe de 5 personnes, ou plutôt 4 personnes et un animal: un jeune homme blond coiffé à la hérisson qui portait une gigantesque épée dans le dos, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, une autre jeune fille vêtue d'une simple robe rose pale, un homme à la peau mate qui possédait une sorte de canon à la place d'un bras et un fauve dont le chiffre XIII était tatoué sur l'épaule. Angie et Deedo, dont les mâchoires s'étaient affaissées de quelques centimètres, faillirent tomber à la renverse devant ce spectacle: elles étaient dans le jeu.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur (Deedo): Bon, alors voici la fanfiction délire que je viens de commencer. Je me suis inspirée d'un film : Pleasantville. Ce film racontait l'histoire de deux jeunes gens qui, grâce à une télécommande magique (qui leur avait été fournie de la même manière que dans cette fic: ils cassent la télécommande car ils se chamaillent sur le programme, puis un dépanneur arrive de nulle part, leur donne un nouveau boîtier, etc…) se retrouvent dans la série préférée de l'un d'eux. Bref, lorsque j'ai vu ce film ça a été le déclic, je me suis dit : "Et si moi et Angie, on étaient transportées dans FF7 ?" Donc voilà! Cette fic est en réalité une fic que j'ai décidée comme "commune" avec mon amie Angie. C'est donc elle qui écrira la suite, puis moi je continuerai, puis elle, etc…. Bon, eh bien je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire… Encore une fois, ceci est un délire entre deux perturbées d'FF7, ça n'est vraiment pas à prendre au sérieux! Bon, eh bien… Enjoy, pour la suite!


	2. 1: Le Kalm avant la tempete

La Fantaisie Ultime

Chapitre Un : Le Kalm avant la tempête… 

Séquence 1 : « Nous deux ! Dans le jeu !!! Woohoo, ça rime en plus !!! » (Angie)

Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement, une légère brise soufflait sur la plaine verdoyante, le soleil brillait de ses généreux feux, les petits animaux de la prairie s'ébattaient dans la douceur du printemps… mais soudain… les oiseaux se turent, la brise s'arrêta net, le soleil pâlit et les animaux allèrent se terrer dans leur tanière. Non, ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre, ni un cyclone, encore moins une éruption volcanique. C'était pire.

Revenue depuis un court instant de sa stupeur, Angie était contente. Et cela s'entendait.

« OUAIS !!! TROP GENIAL ! J'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE !!! »

La jeune surexcitée se mit à sautiller et à bondir. Imaginez 5000 supporters à un match de football américain, et vous aurez à peu près le bruit d'Angie en train de crier sa joie. Elle leva son bras droit, le poing fermé, et fit un moulinet avec son bras en sifflant et criant en rythme.

« - Woohoohoo ! C'est trop supra-méga génial !!!

- Tiens…, remarqua le fauve roux qui était Nanaki, mais encore connu seulement sous le nom de Red XIII par ses compagnons de route. Cette jeune fille… est en train de faire ta danse de victoire, Cloud…

- …, fit le jeune hérisson blond que Red venait d'appeler Cloud.

- Deeeedooooo ! » hurla Angie en refermant la mâchoire de son amie qui était toujours affaissée de stupeur. Deedo était encore trop sous le choc pour pouvoir réagir et resta là, fixant le groupe AVALANCHE avec de grands yeux ronds.

« - Nous deux ! Dans le jeu !!! Woohoo, ça rime en plus !!! s'écria alors Angie en se jetant sur Tifa pour lui faire la bise. Salut, Tif-tif !!!

- ??? fit Tifa, les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

- Aeris ! Ding-dong, y'a quelqu'un à la maison ?!!!! continua Angie, en tirant alternativement sur les deux mèches couleur auburn et bouclées qui pendaient de chaque côté du visage de la petite marchande de fleurs. Whahahaha !!!

- ?!!! » fit Aeris d'un air stupéfait.

Devant le spectacle affligeant qu'offrait Angie, Deedo se ressaisit.

« - Euh… Bonjour…, lança t-elle en direction du groupe.

- Votre amie va bien ? s'inquiéta Cloud tandis qu'Angie s'était mise à gratter le nez de Red et à lui ébouriffer la crinière.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça lui passera ! assura Deedo d'un ton blasé. Euh… On peut se tutoyer ?

- Bien sûr ! Hum… Mais… Comment sait-elle tous nos noms… ?

- Euh… C'est une longue histoire… en fait… euh… »

Deedo n'avait pas envie de passer pour une folle (elle avait elle aussi son petit grain de folie, mais en ce moment, Angie était déjà bien assez lunatique pour deux…). Alors elle se demandait comment expliquer à Cloud d'une façon intelligible le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas des personnes réelles mais des personnages de jeu vidéo, et qu'Angie et elle-même étaient entrées depuis le monde réel dans leur monde virtuel. C'était un sujet épineux à aborder… Et si elle le contrariait, le "pantin" risquait peut-être de se mettre à disjoncter, à devenir transparent, manipulé par les "voix" de Jenova dans sa tête… "Et alors, on pourrait dire Bye-bye à Deedo" songea t-elle, en réprimant un frisson d'horreur à la pensée d'elle-même, empalée sur le Broyeur, la super-épée que Cloud Strife avait récupérée après la mort de Zack…

« - Barret ! Yo, man ! Montre-moi ton bras, je veux le voir de plus près !!!

- Non, répondit le géant d'ébène à Angie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alleeeeeez, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiit…

- Non.

- Sois sympa, quoi!

- Non.

- Allez, Barr.. »

Les suppliques d'Angie furent interrompues par un grognement derrière elle. Cloud et sa troupe de compagnons regardaient quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière la bruyante jeune fille. On lisait dans leur regard, à la fois une angoisse et paradoxalement l'excitation et l'attente d'une bataille imminente.

« Angie ! » s'écria Deedo d'une voix apeurée.

Un autre grognement se fit entendre. Angie s'était tue. Elle se retourna et pâlit.

Six loups de Kalm venaient de décider d'avoir pour déjeuner un steak d'Angie.

*****

Note d'Angie : Coucou, c'est moi Angie. Ouais, l'excitée de cette première séquence ! ^_^

Cette fic est une idée de Deedo qui m'a proposé de l'écrire avec elle. Elle est trop sympa, je m'entends bien avec elle ! Jamais je n'avais encore été aussi enthousiasmée par une fic que j'écris, et pourtant je suis assez enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agit de fics FF ! Je voulais juste attirer ici votre attention sur le fait que je tire les boucles d'Aeris en criant « Ding dong ! » Hé, franchement, les deux mèches qu'Aeris a des deux côtés du visage ne vous font pas penser à des sonnettes ?! Arf, je devrais arrêter de fumer la moquette un de ces jours !

Dans cette fic, nous utiliserons les noms originaux des personnages : nous appelons donc Clad Strife, Cloud et Youfie sera Yuffie. C'était juste pour vous le signaler. De plus, certains monstres et villes seront désignés par leurs noms anglais, parce qu'on trouve la traduc' française de FF7 pourrie, mais alors, vraiment POURRIE parfois !

A part ça, le titre de la fic "La Fantaisie Ultime" est une référence à "Final Fantasy", bien sûr ! Je sais, c'est un mauvais jeu de mot, mais j'aime bien les jeux de mots (tout comme j'aime les rimes!!^_^) D'ailleurs, z'avez vu aussi le titre de ce chapitre un ?! Arf, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, eh héhéhé…

(Sephiroth : Et elle s'en vante en plus ! Pitoyable !)

Hé, Sephy ! Qui t'a permis de donner ton avis ! D'ailleurs, ton opinion, tu te la gardes ! Non mais ! N'est-ce pas que j'ai raison, hein Deedo… ?

Note de Deedo: Ben ouais qu't'as raison!! Il est bien ce titre de chapitre!!! Moi je trouve ça marrant!!! Bon ben mes notes à moi pour cette séquence, y en a pas trop vu que c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit et que j'ai rien à en redire! ^__^ donc je vous laisse passer au chapitre deux, chers lecteurs!!

*****

Séquence 2 : « J'te proute !» (Deedo)

Les six féroces canidés fixaient la jeune fille paralysée par la peur. Leurs museaux se retroussèrent pour laisser voir des crocs plus tranchants que des lames de rasoirs. Les bêtes affamées semblaient voir à cet instant à la place d'Angie, un énorme jambon vêtu d'une robe vert-pâle. Le chef de la meute parla à sa troupe dans leur langue de loup.

« - Grrrr, ouf… ! fit-il, en signifiant "Croyez-vous que cette… chose… soit comestible ?"

- Warf ! répondit le plus jeune des loups ("Le repas sent le muguet, c'est bizarre !")

- Brrrr… je…je…, bégaya Angie, devenant presque aussi verte que sa robe d'été.

- Grrrr ! » fit d'un ton sage le plus âgé des loups. ("Un repas est un repas, qu'il s'asperge de parfum ou non !")

Devant ces paroles pleines de sagesse, les loups approuvèrent, et c'est ce qui les décida à attaquer.

« - A L'AIDEEEEE!!! J'AI MEME PAS D'ARMES!!!!!! hurla Qui-vous-savez.

- Tiens, attrape!! cria Cloud en lui lançant une longue, énorme et magnifique chaîne d'acier, étincelante sous le soleil.

- KESSEKSSA ?! MAIS COMMENT J'FAIS POUR M'EN SERVIR ??!!! »

Alors que l'un des fauves s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus afin d'assouvir sa faim, Deedo passa devant Angie et tua l'animal à l'aide d'un seul coup de sabre.

« - Mais!!!!!??? T'as eu ça où???!!!!!

- C'est Clod qui me l'a donné à l'instant alors que tu allais te faire dévorer sans même réagir!!!

- Maismaismaismaismais???!!! Comment t'as fait?!!! Tu sais te battre depuis quand, toi??!!!

- Angie! Nous sommes dans le jeu! Nous l'avons fini trois fois toutes les deux! la raisonna Deedo. Nous avons fait des dizaines, des centaines de combats! Il suffit d'y croire!!!! Crois en toi et tu y arriveras! Tu verras!!! Crois en toi!!!!

- Argh, d'accord… Et si je me fais tuer, pense aux queues de Phénix !!! »

A ces mots, la téméraire ( ?) Angie se rua dans le combat. Un bout de sa chaîne enroulé autour du bras droit, elle frappa l'un des monstres au flanc avec l'autre bout de l'arme. Le loup blessé couina et s'apprêta à riposter, mais Deedo acheva la bête d'un coup de sabre en pleine tête.

« - Et zut ! pesta t-elle lorsqu'elle se fit asperger par le sang du loup. Ça partira jamais au lavage ce sang de monstre !!! En plus, le violet me va mal au teint !

- Yeah ! J'adore ça, et toutes les couleurs me vont !! » se rengorgea avec arrogance Angie, en étranglant un autre loup avec sa nouvelle arme.

Cloud, qui les avait rejointes pour leur prêter main forte, fut stupéfait par la performance des deux jeunes filles. S'il n'avait pas eu son amour-propre de Héros de RPG, il aurait même juré que ces deux filles étaient d'un niveau supérieur au sien. En effet, comme l'avait affirmé Deedo, il suffisait d'y croire. Elles savaient se battre. Et grâce à leur expérience du jeu, leur niveau était déjà assez élevé. Une fois les derniers loups achevés, elles se regardèrent, réalisèrent alors que tout n'était pas un rêve et se précipitèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en sautillant et s'écriant:

« - ON EST DANS LE JEU!!!! ON EST DANS LE JEU!!!!!! ON EST DANS LE JEU!!!!!

- Et on sait se battre!!!

- Ouais!!! C'était génial!!! Comment tu leur as réglé leur compte à ces bestioles!!!

- Et toi aussi! T'as vu un peu comment tu te sers de cette chaîne!! C'est trop cool!!!!

- Mais au fait… »

Angie se tourna vers Cloud, suspicieuse: « Comment t'as eu ces armes, d'abord?? » Cloud reprit alors ses esprits, car le spectacle qui avait eu lieu entre les deux jeunes filles quelques secondes auparavant les avait tous laissés "sur les fesses" et ils ne comprenaient toujours rien. Le blond répondit finalement :

« - Ben, en fait c'est à Kalm que je les avais trouvées dans des coffres à trésor secrets, et elles ne me servaient à rien… Mais plutôt que de m'en débarrasser, j'ai pensé les garder pour plus tard. On ne sait jamais….

- Ah… » fit Angie, en songeant qu'il était étrange que Cloud ait trouvé ces armes dans des coffres à Kalm. « Y'avait pas ces armes à Kalm quand on jouait à FF7 ! » chuchota Deedo à l'oreille de sa comparse. Assurément, tout ceci était… étrange.

« - C'est drôle, ajouta Cloud sans avoir entendu les chuchotements de Deedo. J'ai aussi trouvé un pistolet dans une des maisons de Kalm… Je me demande à quoi ça va bien pouvoir me servir. Je vais peut-être le vendre, l'armurier m'en a proposé un bon prix…

- AHHHH ! SURTOUT PAS !!!

- Huh ? fit Cloud, en état de choc après le hurlement d'Angie.

- Euh…, fit cette dernière en reprenant une voix posée. Ce pistolet nous servira peut-être un jour. L'argent n'est pas le facteur le plus important dans un RPG… euh je veux dire, dans la vie d'un aventurier. Ce sont les armes, les armures, et les compagnons de route ! Surtout s'il s'agit de Vincent, héhéhé…

- Huh ?

- Euh… Rien ! Private joke ! » intervint hâtivement Deedo en souriant d'un air embarrassé.

Deux petites minutes de silence passèrent puis Aeris prit la parole: « Bon, si vous nous expliquiez qui vous êtes et comment vous connaissez nos noms? » Les deux "étrangères" échangèrent un regard, puis Deedo expliqua un peu maladroitement: « Euh… eh bien, en fait… euh… C'est à dire que… euh… Voilà, on est passé toutes les deux à Midgar et… on avait entendu parler de toi Cloud, car tu étais dans le Soldat et euh… toi Barret, on avait entendu dire que c'était toi qui avais fait sauter un réacteur mako, et euh… toi Tifa, on savait que c'était toi qui tenais ce bar dans le secteur 7, Le 7ème Ciel, et euh… ben euh… On connaissait Red XIII par quelqu'un qui nous avait parlé de toi et qui travaillait comme scientifique pour la ShinRa… et euh… ben toi Aeris, on avait entendu parler de toi par euh… euh… Tseng! » Plus elle avançait dans ses explications, plus la goutte de sueur grossissait sur la tempe d'Angie.

« - Vous connaissez Tseng???

- Ben…Oui…..

- Admettons, concéda Cloud aussi perplexe que ses amis.

- Et pourquoi avoir dit "On est dans le jeu"? questionna Tifa.

- Oh ça!!!! Faites surtout pas attention!! C'était une blague entre nous!!! lui dit Deedo avec un rire gêné.

- Oui ! Private joke ! répéta Angie avec sa grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe. Hum… Bon alors? On peut v'nir avec vous?? »

Elle était impatiente de commencer la route à travers ce monde merveilleux qu'était FF7, et surtout impatiente d'arriver à Nibelheim pour réveiller son "Vinnie"…

« - Oh oui??? Sivouplait???? Et pis vous avez vu, on sait bien s'battre!!

- Ben tu m'étonnes! avec tous les combats qu'on s'est tapés dans le jeu! lui dit Angie à voix basse à l'oreille.

- Dites oui???????? »

Devant les yeux de chiens battus qu'avaient tout à coup pris les deux filles, l'équipe accepta et Cloud et ses amis les accueillirent parmi eux. Ils reprirent la route et Angie et Deedo, qui marchaient derrière leurs nouveaux compagnons, discutaient tranquillement:

« - On aurait dû leur dire la vérité…, remarqua Angie.

- Et pis quoi encore!!! Et après y nous auraient prises pour des folles et on n'aurait jamais pu se joindre à eux!

- Ouais, mais ça tenait pas la route ton histoire!

- J'te proute! répliqua Deedo en tirant la langue en direction d'Angie.

- … ! fit Angie en se taisant et en détournant la tête d'un air contrarié.

- …

- …

- … »

Au bout de quelques minutes…

« - …

- Bon ça suffit, t'as gagné! s'exclama Deedo qui en avait un peu marre de se taire. (Ben oui c'est qu'elle est très bavarde et quelques minutes de silence, elle supporte pas!)

- ^__^ ! Héhé, chuis la plus forte à ce concours de silence !!!

- Pfff!…Eh!

- Quoi?

- J'y avais pas encore pensé…

- A quoi?

- J'ai une arme…je sais me battre…

- Et après?

- Et t'as vu qui 'y a à deux mètres devant moi!?

- Ben oui, Cloud et Aer…Ahhh!!! Non, pas ça!!!! »

Le regard de Deedo tandis qu'elle fixait les deux jeunes gens devant elle, ressemblait fort à celui de Sephiroth lorsqu'il avait brûlé Nibelheim.

« - Tu vas pas faire ça!!!

- Mais non, j'plaisantais!!! (Mais ça sera pour une autre fois!!! Niark, niark, niark…)

- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir changer l'histoire ? demanda plus sérieusement Angie.

- Gneuh ???

- Ben ouais… Quand on va rencontrer Sephy… » Au moment où Angie prononça ce nom, Deedo fut prise d'une véritable crise d'hystérie et se mit à sauter tout autour de l'équipe en s'écriant: "Sephy!!! Sephy!!! Sephy!!! Sephy!!!! Je vais voir mon Sephy !!!!! Sephy !!! Sephy!!!!" avec une multitude de petites étoiles dans ses yeux. Cloud stoppa alors et tressaillit: « De…de qui parlez-vous? » Il osait à peine imaginer de qui Deedo voulait parler en hurlant ce nom a tue-tête. « Ben de Sephiro… » Angie s'était précipitée vers Deedo et lui couvrait la bouche de sa main pour qu'elle ne prononce pas ce nom détesté par Cloud et par ses amis. Mais c'était trop tard. "Ouuppps" pensa alors Deedo. « C'est malin! » fit Angie en lui donnant une petite tape sur le derrière du crâne. Cloud et ses amis ne disaient mot, puis le jeune homme se décida à parler, au nom de tous d'ailleurs: « Comment savez vous que cet homme est vivant… ? »

*****

Notes d'Angie : Deedo a écrit la majorité de cette séquence, j'ai juste poussé un peu plus ses délires lorsque je les trouvais marrants et rajouté le côté étrange de cette séquence (à propos des armes trouvées par Cloud) parce que j'aime les trucs un peu surnaturels, ouais ! *la musique de la 4e dimension se fait entendre*

Euh… Au fait, vous avez dû remarquer que Cloud trouvait des armes pour nous dans des coffres de Kalm AVANT de faire notre rencontre (tout comme dans le jeu, on trouve un pistolet à Kalm bien avant de rencontrer Vincent). Bref, c'est comme si Deedo et moi avions déjà été intégrées dans l'histoire du jeu. Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, réfléchissez un peu sur ce sujet, les amis. Je vous ai donné un grand sujet à méditer pour la suite de cette fic, ouais ! *très fière d'elle, la Angie !*

Note de Deedo: Bon, comme l'a très bien dit Angie, j'ai écrit la majorité de cette séquence et elle m'a aidée à peaufiner un peu les blagues et le style d'écriture et pis pour les armes aussi (ben oui je suis pas très douée en Ortho, syntaxe et tout et tout…c'est pas ma faute à moi…*baisse la tête, toute malheureuse, puis se reprend*: mais j'ai l'avantage d'avoir une grande imagination!!! He he he!!!!). Sinon, comme vous avez dû le remarquer : je haie Cloud!!!!!!!!!!! Cloud et Aéris!!!! Tous les deux, je les déteste!!!!! *flammes dans les yeux de Deedo*

Désolée pour ceux qui les aiment bien mais moi j'y peux rien, je peux pas les voir! D'ailleurs j'appelle Cloud: Clod (et là je remercie Sylvie car c'est elle qui avait trouvé ce surnom dans une de ses fics!) car cela signifie plouc en anglais. Personnellement, je trouve ça très approprié pour Cloud!! Voilà!!! Bonne continuation!!

*****

Séquence 3 : « Ces filles ont besoin de se dégivrer le cerveau de temps en temps ! » (Barrett)

Angie était embarrassée. Deedo venait de la désigner en tant que porte-parole pour expliquer à AVALANCHE comment Deedo et elle avaient entendu parler de Sephiroth. Et ce rôle de porte-parole ne lui plaisait guère. Qu'allait-elle évoquer comme explication… ? Elle se mit à réfléchir, puis…

« - Nous sommes des envoyées d'Odin ! Il nous a parlé en rêve, on doit vous aider !

- ????!!!!

- Baka ! fit Deedo en laissant sa main faire fortement connaissance avec l'arrière de la tête d'Angie.

- Itai…, gémit cette dernière.

- "Itai"??!!! Tu lis trop de mangas, Angie ! lui reprocha son amie.

- Oyo… ? »

A cette remarquable réponse d'Angie, Deedo laissa cette fois-ci la paume de sa main faire connaissance avec son propre front.

« - Euh, excusez-nous de vous déranger, Mesdemoiselles…, intervint très poliment Red.

- Gneuh ?

- Oyo ?

- … Eh bien, je suppose que vous plaisantiez à propos d'Odin. Alors, nous attendons toujours votre explication. Que savez-vous de Sephiroth…, rappela Cloud.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'inquisition ?! jappa Deedo.

- Oyo…

- Baka !! fit Deedo, exaspérée contre Angie. Arrête avec tes "Oyo" !

- Hey ! Double baka à la crème chantilly ! Et avec un parasol sur le dessus pour décorer !!! »

Deedo fixa Angie en clignant des yeux. Angie fixa Deedo en retour. La tension était à couper au couteau… Ou presque.

« - … Whahaha ! hurla Deedo en s'esclaffant. "Double baka à la crème chantilly" ! Mais où vas-tu chercher tout ça, Angie !

- Whahaha !! fit Angie en passant un bras autour du cou de Deedo tout en riant. Et n'oublie pas le parasol en papier ! Whahaha !

- Oui ! approuva Deedo en passant un bras autour du cou d'Angie pour se soutenir. Le parasol, pour décorer ! Whahaha !

- Oh. Par. La. Planète. Elles. Sont. Folles…, ponctua Tifa avec horreur.

- Les pauvres ! les plaignit Aeris.

- Envoyées d'Odin… Je… D'après leur comportement et leur langage étranges, cela pourrait bien… être le cas…, tenta d'expliquer Red.

- Bon sang ! s'énerva Barret. Envoyées par Odin ou pas, ces filles ont besoin de se dégivrer le cerveau de temps en temps !

- Whahaha… ! Mon Angie !!!

- Whahahaha… ! Ma Deedo !!! »

Cloud était perplexe. Parler avec un Chocobo ?! Et puis quoi encore !?

« - Mais si, mais si ! insista Angie. Parle avec le Chocobo près de la clôture, là !

- Il te fera une jolie danse et tu auras une matéria ! approuva Deedo.

- N'oublie pas qu'on est des envoyées d'Odin ! Venues pour vous aider car les Divinités ont remarqué votre courage et votre bravoure !!

- Courage et bravoure. C'est un pléonasme, ça, non ?

- Non !

- Ah, d'accord…, fit alors Cloud en haussant les épaules. Je n'avais encore jamais possédé de matéria d'invocation. Il paraît qu'elles sont très puissantes ! » remarqua t-il ce faisant.

Il se dirigea vers le Chocobo désigné par Angie et Deedo. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

Après avoir récupéré la précieuse matéria, le groupe déjeuna et acheta des légumes à la ferme de ChocoBilly. Puis ils s'en furent attraper un Chocobo pour pouvoir traverser sans encombre les marais de Midgar. Ils traversèrent à dos de volatile le marécage et, arrivés devant la mine de mythril, un spectacle impressionnant mais familier à Deedo et Angie les y attendait…

Les guerriers d'AVALANCHE s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent avec horreur le cadavre du gigantesque Zolom empalé sur le pieu de bois immense.

« - Sephiroth… a fait ça… ? dit Cloud.

- Incroyable ! souffla Tifa avec stupéfaction.

- Celui que nous cherchons… est capable d'une telle chose…? s'exclama Aeris.

- Bah ! fit Angie en haussant les épaules tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin vers l'entrée de la grotte.

- Quand on a déjà vu ça plus d'une fois ! fit Deedo d'un ton tout aussi blasé en suivant Angie.

- Elles… ont l'air très… puissantes, pour réagir aussi calmement à un tel spectacle ! remarqua Aeris avec admiration.

- Pff, elles font semblant, juste pour nous impressionner ! déclara Barrett.

- Hé, AVALANCHE ! appela Angie en sortant la tête de la bouche de la caverne. On n'a pas que ça à faire ! Vite, vite, vite ! (Ah, vivement Nibelheim ! Et surtout la cave du Manoir ShinRa !!!)

- Bon, allons-y ! » décida Cloud, qui se demandait encore depuis quand lui, le chef de file d'AVALANCHE, devait suivre une paire de filles survoltées - envoyées d'Odin ou pas !

Tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la grotte qui menait vers la région de Junon sud, Deedo marmonnait qu'ils auraient dû garder leur argent pour lui acheter d'autres habits (qui étaient tâchés depuis son combat contre les loups) au lieu de le gaspiller à acheter une matéria d'appât et des légumes pour Chocobo !

« - On n'aurait pas pu attraper de Chocobo sans cette matéria et ces légumes ! expliqua Angie

- Et alors ! fit Deedo d'une voix têtue.

- Et alors, on n'aurait pas pu traverser le marais sans combattre de Zolom ! répondit Angie.

- Avec notre niveau, je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu se charger d'un ou de deux de ces vers de terre à nous toutes seules, Angie !

- Tu nous surestimes, Deedo…

- Peuh ! Je me serais bien défoulée sur un Zolom en passant, on n'a encore eu aucun combat depuis ces loups ! Les monstres de cette grotte fuient à notre approche au lieu d'attaquer ! C'est nul ! se plaignit Deedo.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à combattre ? J'aime bien les combats dans les RPG, mais pas au point de les rechercher…

- Le meurtre, y'a que ça de vrai ! Mwhahahaha…!!!

- A force de baver devant Sephy, c'est ce qui devait t'arriver : il a déteint sur toi, Deedo…

- Une minute ! »

Tout le groupe se tourna en direction de la voix qui venait d'interrompre ainsi la conversation à voix basse de Deedo et d'Angie.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Tifa au nouveau venu : un grand homme au crâne chauve, qui arborait un bouc sur le menton, une cravate sombre et un impeccable costume bleu marine.

- Savez-vous qui je suis ? » demanda t-il au lieu de répondre à Tifa.

Cloud était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'Angie lui coupa la parole :

« - Ouais, ouais, ouais ! Rude des Turks, on connaît. Ce en quoi consiste le boulot d'un Turk est difficile à expliquer, et blablabla ! Kidnapping, meurtres, espionnage, etc…, mais le job est bien payé, et puis les uniformes sont cool, blablabla ! Oh, finissons-en vite, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Je suis PRESSEE !

- …

- Monsieur ! fit une voix féminine en haut d'une corniche de pierre qui surplombait l'endroit où se tenaient AVALANCHE et les deux "envoyées des Dieux".

- Eléna ! Quelle surprise ! ironisa Deedo.

- … V-vous connaissez mon nom… ? Pourtant, je suis…

- Une nouvelle recrue, oui, on sais ! Depuis la confrontation avec Cloud que Reno a perdue, vous êtes à cours d'effectif, et c'est ta première mission sur le terrain. Et vous êtes sensés retrouver Sephiroth qui se dirige vers le port de Junon !

- … ???

- Eléna, tu parles trop ! fit Tseng en arrivant.

- M-maismaismais…, balbutia la nouvelle Turk.

- Continuez la mission, ne perdons pas de temps avec ces terroristes ! Et n'oubliez pas de faire votre rapport !

- Oui, Monsieur ! firent Rude et Eléna avec un salut respectueux envers leur chef des Turks.

- … Tseng…

- Aeris, ça faisait longtemps…

- Bon, vous deux, dépêchez-vous ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! coupèrent Deedo et Angie en direction de Tseng et Aeris.

- …

- …

- Au revoir, Aeris. Reste loin de la ShinRa… » conclut Tseng avant de partir.

« - Yeepee ! s'exclama Angie en sortant de la mine de mythril la première. Junon, nous voici ! Et je vais aussi voir Rufy !!! Woohoo, je fais encore des rimes ! Héhéhéhé…

- Ouais, Rufy ! approuva Deedo en riant doucement.

- Ça promet ! conclut Cloud en roulant des yeux vers le ciel. Je ne comprends pas un mot sur deux de tout leur charabia !

- Langue spéciale des envoyées d'Odin… ? » tenta d'expliquer Red.

*****

Notes d'Angie : Je suis loin de maîtriser plus de quelques mots en japonais, mais je trouve très amusant d'en intégrer dans les fics comiques que j'écris. Pour ceux qui sont encore moins doués que moi en jap (y'en a ?!!!), "baka" veut dire "crétin(e)", "itaï" est équivalant à "bobo", je crois. Et "oyo", ben je sais pas trop…

:-/

Peut-être "pardon ?" ou bien "euh…" "aie" peut-être… ?

En fait, je n'en sais rien, mais Kenshin (du manga qui porte son nom) utilise souvent ce mot, et à chaque fois, il me fait hurler de rire (Petite page de publicité : Achetez le manga « Rurouni Kenshin », vous allez l'adorer ! Très comique ! Et en même tant, les combats sont très impressionnants !!)

Pourquoi Deedo et Angie se font passer pour des envoyées d'Odin ? Très simple : Deedo m'avait coincée sur ce problème lorsqu'elle a fini sa séquence 2 par la question de Cloud (« Comment savez-vous que Sephiroth est vivant ? »)

Et comme je ne voulais pas expliquer ce fait en disant par exemple qu'on a été témoins de l'apparition de Seph à la Tour ShinRa à Midgar, eh bien, je n'avais vraiment aucune autre idée qu'Odin pour me sortir de ce pétrin (Deedo, honte sur toi ! Me coincer comme ça, ça se fait pas ! ^_^ *pause* Hé, z'avez vu ?! Encore des rimes ! Whahaha…)

En ce qui concerne la matéria "ChocoMog" récupérée à la Ferme Chocobo avant les Marais de Midgar, je crois bien que c'est la toute première matéria d'invocation disponible dans le jeu. D'ailleurs, Deedo me le confirme. Et pour la séquence avec les Turks dans la mine de mythril, j'ai repris à peu près tous les dialogues du jeu à ce moment là. Même devant le cadavre du Zolom à l'entrée de la mine, les premières paroles que disent Cloud, Tifa et Aeris correspondent aux dialogues du jeu. Ah, admirez un peu le soucis du détail ! Je vous impressionne, là, hein, hein, hein ?!

Note de Deedo: Et dire que j'ai réussi à la coincer sur un problème aussi simple que : "comment savez-vous que Sephiroth est en vie?" et toi alors, Angie!!! Tu crois pas que tu m'avais coincée sur le problème de "où on va trouver des armes au milieu de nulle part? " durant la 2° séquence!!! Bref, de toutes façons, je trouve ça marrant de nous avoir fait passer pour des envoyées d'Odin! Au moins c'est pas banal!!! Sinon pour les mots de jap, moi aussi je trouve ça génial!! Bon ben voilà, j'ai rien d'autres à rajouter sur cette séquence que t'as écrite Angie…

*****

Séquence 4 : « Je préfère ne pas essayer de trouver une explication à ça. » (Red XIII)

Le groupe continuait donc son chemin en direction de Junon. Ils avaient rencontré de temps en temps loups, voleurs et autres monstres en tout genre pour le plus grand plaisir de Deedo qui prenait de plus en plus goût aux combats. Angie discutait tranquillement avec Tifa qu'elle appréciait d'ailleurs beaucoup. Deedo, quant à elle, marchait derrière tout le monde et ne disait mot. Elle contemplait la lame étincelante de son sabre, qu'elle tenait à la main car elle ne s'était pas décidée à le ranger dans son fourreau. Elle venait tout juste de baptiser l'arme Sirius, en l'hommage à la plus brillante étoile de son univers. L'un de ses plus grands rêves s'était réalisé à présent, elle savait se battre. Elle était même plutôt fière d'elle. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion d'affronter le plus grand maître d'armes de tous les temps: Sephiroth. Son regard se posa alors sur celui qu'elle s'entêtait à surnommer "Clod", celui qui avait injustement tué Sephiroth à la fin du jeu sans même essayer de comprendre pourquoi cet homme avait agi de la sorte. Cloud n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, accompagné d'Aeris. "Cloud et Aeris, mes très chers amis" pensa t-elle ironiquement. Une envie soudaine de leur trancher la gorge à tous les deux se fit sentir en elle. Après tout, ça n'était pas comme s'ils avaient été des personnes réelles, ça n'était qu'un jeu! Elle n'aurait donc pas vraiment tué de véritables gens!

« - Eh Deedo? Ça va? demanda Angie en voyant le sourire sadique de Deedo et son regard fixé sur Cloud et Aeris.

- Hein? … Oh oui, oui! Ça va!! Euh… Tu as trouvé un nom pour ton arme ? Moi, j'ai baptisé mon sabre Sirius…

- Bah ! fit Angie en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas tellement attachée à cette cordelette en métal ! C'est juste pratique, c'est tout ! »

En entendant cette réponse, Deedo baissa les yeux vers la "cordelette" de trois mètres de long et de cinq centimètres de diamètre, étincelant à la taille d'Angie qui s'en servait comme d'une lourde ceinture pour sa longue robe couleur vert-d'eau. Deedo fixa ensuite la propriétaire de la "cordelette" comme si celle-ci venait miraculeusement d'avoir une deuxième tête qui était en train de lui pousser sur le cou…

« - Quoi ?!! demanda Angie, d'une voix agacée en remarquant que Deedo la regardait comme un animal curieux.

- ………………………………..…… Rien.

- Eh regardez là bas!! Qu'est ce que c'est? s'exclama tout à coup Barret en pointant Fort Condor du doigt

- Je ne sais pas… Allons voir! proposa Cloud.

- AH NON !!!!!!!!!! hurlèrent en chœur les deux "envoyées d'Odin".

- On n'a pas que ça à faire!!! continua Angie, bien trop pressée d'atteindre Nibelheim pour avoir envie d'aller faire un saut au fort.

- Ouais!!! Et pis y à rien d'intéressant à cet endroit! Et de toutes façons, on devra y passer plus tard, alors!!! » renchérit Deedo.

Les deux jeunes filles hâtèrent le pas en direction de Junon et le reste de l'équipe n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui de les suivre.

« - J'en ai marre!!! Pourquoi est c'qu'on doit les écouter à chaque fois!!! pesta Barret.

- Ouais !!! On n'est même pas sûrs que ce sont véritablement des envoyées d'Odin!!! C'est ridicule toute cette histoire, vous ne trouvez pas!!? De plus, pourquoi Odin voudrait nous aider à vaincre Sephiroth?! dit un Cloud de plus en plus frustré que ces deux jeunes filles aient pris la tête d'AVALANCHE de cette manière.

- Allons, calmez-vous! C'est peut-être vrai ce qu'elles nous ont dit, après tout. Vous avez vu leurs compétences au combat ?! Et puis, elles sont là pour nous aider c'est l'essentiel…

- Je pense qu'Aeris a raison… et puis nous verrons bien, conclut le…canidé (?) aux tatouages.

Deux secondes plus tard, Angie et Deedo, qui devançaient le groupe de quelques mètres, hurlaient : « NOUS ARRIVONS EN VUE DE JUNON!!!!! »

Dans la ville paisible de Junon basse, un cri de guerre retentit tout à coup: « ON Y EST!!! ON Y EST!!! ON Y EST!!! DANS NOTRE PREMIERE VILLE POUR LA REALITE VRAIE!!! »

Deux hystériques, une grande blonde et une petite brunette, hurlaient de concert leur joie, tout en sautillant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, trop heureuses de pouvoir visiter cette ville autrement que devant un écran, une manette de jeu à la main. Une grosse goutte pendait aux tempes de Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aeris et Red.

« - Elles sont givrées, je vous l'avais dit ! fit Barret en croisant ses fiers bras de guerrier sur sa poitrine musclée. En plus, on a dû leur donner des matérias ! Ça coûte cher, ces trucs ! On devrait garder l'argent pour l'éducation future de ma Marlène !

- Euh… je crois qu'elles sont justes heureuses car elles n'ont jamais vu de ville auparavant, remarqua Cloud.

- Mais elles nous ont dit être passée à Midgar avant de faire notre rencontre ! rappela Aeris.

- Elles préfèrent peut-être les petites villes aux grandes… ? tenta d'expliquer Tifa.

- Je préfère ne pas essayer de trouver une explication à ça. » conclut Red XIII avec sagesse.

Deedo ne s'intéressait pas à la conversation qui était en train de se dérouler entre les membres d'AVALANCHE. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête : « C'est génial!!! On est à Junon!!! C'est trop, trop génial!!! J'vais pouvoir faire les boutiques et m'acheter des fringues!!! Héhéhé… »

Alors qu'elle courait vers l'ascenseur menant à la ville supérieure afin de trouver un tailleur, la main d'Angie agrippa fermement l'arrière du col de son débardeur.

« - Urgl… Peux pas respirer…, gémit Deedo, le souffle coupé, tout en essayant tout de même de continuer à courir.

- Hé, tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas aller faire des emplettes maintenant?! fit Angie en campant sur ses positions, tandis qu'elle freinait de toutes ses forces pour stopper la course de Deedo.

- Gneuh?? Et pourquoi pas??? demanda la blonde adepte de shopping.

- PARCE QU'ON A AUTRE CHOSE A FAIRE!!!

- Gneuh??? Quoi donc???

- Ma parole, mais t'as mis ton unique neurone en dépôt de bilan ou quoi!!? remarqua sarcastiquement Angie en ponctuant sa phrase avec une pichenette sur le front de Deedo. ON DOIT ALLER SAUVER PRISCILLA!!!

- QUOI ?!! Au diable, la morveuse!!! Non mais, t'as vu comment chuis sapée!!! Tu crois vraiment qu'un débardeur, un short de plage et des tongs, c'est approprié comme tenue dans ce monde!!! Et pis, tu ferais pas mal d'en faire autant!!! Non mais, regarde ta robe en dentelle, on dirait que t'as un rencard dans la chambre à coucher la plus proche!!! Et pis, l'avez qu'à savoir nager, la Gniard!!!! L'à qu'à pas s'noyer!!! Tant pis pour elle!!! De toutes façons, c'est pas la mienne!!! Et pis quand on fait des morveux, on s'en occupe! Ses parents avaient qu'à la surveiller!!!

- M-mais, t'es horrible! balbutia Angie d'une voix choquée. Tu laisserais cette petite fille se noyer ? Mais, t'as pas d'cœur!!!

- J'ai un cœur!! Et il bat que pour Sephy!!! Maintenant, lâche-moi les tongs – euh, je veux dire : les baskets! »

Une ampoule s'alluma soudain au-dessus de la tête d'Angie, elle sourit pour souhaiter la bienvenue à une idée lumineuse.

« - Tu oublies un truc…, fit-elle tranquillement à Deedo.

- Quoi?

- T'oublies que si tu vas sauver Priscilla, va y avoir un combat. Tu te rappelles ce monstre, ce… serpent volant qu'il faut combattre?

- Un combat??? »

Une lueur d'intérêt passa dans les yeux de Deedo: « Pourquoi tu me l'as pas rappelé plus tôt!! On y va!!! » Les deux filles se précipitèrent vers la plage où Cloud, Barrett et Aeris se trouvaient déjà. Priscilla jouait au bord de l'eau avec son dauphin lorsque le Bottom Swayer fit son apparition, prêt à attaquer. « LAISSEZ-MOI LE SERPENT!!!! LAISSEZ-LE MOI!!!!!! » hurlait Deedo en accourant vers le monstre, suivie de près par Angie. Cloud ainsi que les deux amies se mirent en position d'attaque: le jeune homme saisit son épée broyante, Angie dénoua gracieusement sa chaîne de métal et Deedo sortit avec majesté Sirius de son fourreau.

Séquence 5 : « HOURRAAA!!! Vive nous !!! » (Angie)

Sur la plage, le combat se déroulait avec acharnement. Les trois héros attaquèrent jusqu'à ce que la créature enferme Cloud dans une bulle magique destinée à l'immobiliser tout en l'asphyxiant peu à peu. Un sort de foudre lancé contre la bulle vicieuse délivra Cloud de son embarras avant qu'il n'atteigne le point de non-retour. Ce fut bien entendu Angie qui fut l'auteur de ce geste. Deedo n'aurait sauvé Cloud sous aucun prétexte. Blessé et d'humeur contrariée, le guerrier blond employa une de ses techniques spéciales de combat : le Climbhazard. Ensuite, Deedo attaqua d'un coup transversal, blessant grièvement le monstre qui se mit à rugir.

« - Etreinte d'Andromède !!!

- Euh… ? fit Deedo en se tournant vers Angie qui venait de crier cette drôle d'invocation.

- Ben, oui, j'ai trouvé un nom à mon arme ! Andromède ! C'est cool, ça le fait, hein ?!! »

La chaîne, comme mue par magie, s'envola en direction du serpent, s'enroula autour du monstre et le blessa légèrement mais surtout, elle entrava ses mouvements, le ralentissant et l'étouffant peu à peu, à mesure qu'elle resserrait son étreinte autour de lui.

« - Cool, hein ?!! s'extasia Angie, ravie de sa propre technique de combat.

- Kesako ???

- C'est simple, expliqua Angie tout en évitant soigneusement un coup de queue que le monstre avait dirigé en riposte contre elle. J'utilise un sort de feu pour dilater ma chaîne, je l'envoie en visant bien le cou du monstre, et j'enchaîne par un petit coup de Glace1 pour resserrer la chaîne autour du monstre ! Et le tour est joué ! »

Entendant cette explication rationnelle, Deedo en fut abasourdie. Angie avait vraiment planifié tous ces trucs pendant le combat ?! Elle pouvait pas se contenter de foncer sur l'ennemi en hurlant des insanités comme tout le monde, ou quoi ?!

« Hum…, conclut Angie. Le seul inconvénient à ma technique, c'est que je ne peux plus me servir de ma chaîne pour le reste du combat. Donc, soit je m'achète rapidement une autre arme pour pouvoir attaquer physiquement même après avoir jeté Andromède sur l'ennemi, soit je développe un peu plus ma magie afin de pouvoir m'en contenter durant les combats… Hum… Ça mérite réflexion… »

"Un jour, elle va me sortir la théorie des Quantas appliquée aux combats de RPG que ça ne me surprendrait même pas !" pensa Deedo en lançant à son amie un coup d'œil en coin tandis qu'Angie invoquait un sort de Foudre contre leur adversaire. Perdue dans ses réflexions, Deedo ne remarqua pas que le monstre l'avait choisie comme prochaine victime. Entravé par Andromède, le gigantesque serpent volant lança sur la jeune fille blonde la même magie que celle qu'il avait utilisée contre Cloud auparavant.

« - A L'AIDE!!! AU SECCCOOUUURRS!!! JE SUIS TROP JOLIE POUR MOURIIIR!!! paniqua Deedo, immobilisée.

- Je vais perdre un tour en te délivrant avec la magie et je n'en ai plus beaucoup ! Il suffit que je le foudroie encore une fois, et le monstre va crever ! » lui dit Angie pour la rassurer, bien qu'elle ne fût vraiment pas sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Quelques minutes passèrent encore en combat pour Cloud et Angie, mais Deedo ne sentait pourtant pas ses forces diminuer, elle se sentait tout aussi vigoureuse qu'avant que cette bulle ne l'emprisonne. A force de sorts de Foudre et de Glace, le combat prit fin.

« - Ça va, Deedo? demanda son amie, inquiète et légèrement gênée d'avoir mis autant de temps à finir le combat avant de pouvoir délivrer Deedo.

- Mmmmh?? Oh oui... oui ça va, je te remercie. »

Deedo était perplexe. Elle aurait dû mourir… ou au moins se sentir plus faible… pourquoi cette bulle ne lui avait-elle rien fait, ni même la vague que le monstre avait lancé juste avant de mourir. Angie non plus paraissait n'avoir rien senti lors de cette dernière attaque. Cloud était dans un sale état et dut boire une potion, mais elles deux étaient à peine essoufflées… Pourquoi…?

Tout le monde retourna son attention sur la petite fille, toujours inconsciente. Son grand-père accourut sur la plage et expliqua à Cloud, la façon de faire du bouche à bouche. Celui-ci s'exécuta, bien que peu ravi de cette situation, et ranima Priscilla qui se précipita dans les bras de son père. Ils quittèrent alors tous la plage. Une vieille femme, qui avait eu écho de leur exploit, leur offrit un toit pour la nuit. Ou du moins, un toit à trois d'entre eux. Il fut décidé que Cloud, Barrett et Aeris dormiraient chez cet homme, quant aux autres, ils dormiraient à l'auberge qui était en face tout simplement.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon bout de temps. Deedo qui, même dans ce monde, n'avait pas réussi à guérir son insomnie, s'était installée sur la plage. La façon dont le combat s'était déroulé l'intriguait. Et elle était restée songeuse depuis. Pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas été blessées ? Son regard se posa sur un morceau de verre brisé et une idée lui traversa l'esprit, ou du moins la seule cellule cérébrale qui lui servait d'esprit. Elle saisit l'objet et s'infligea une coupure profonde au bras. Elle observa la plaie, sa cellule cérébrale ne fit qu'un tour: « Mais oui!!! Mais oui, c'est logique!!! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt!!! Mais oui!!! »

Elle éclata de rire, trop heureuse de sa découverte.

« - Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?

- Angie? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- T'avais oublié que moi aussi j'étais un oiseau de nuit! Héhéhé, c'est moi qui suis sensée avoir mauvaise mémoire, pas toi ! répondit la petite brune sur un ton de plaisanterie.

- J'ai découvert un truc Gé-Nial!!! Donne-moi ta main, tu vas voir! »

Elle reprit le morceau de verre et fit une entaille profonde dans la main de son amie qui hurla aussitôt: 

« - AIIIIEUUU!!! NON, MAIS ÇA VA PAS!!! Tu sais même pas où ça a traîné, ce truc ! J'vais avoir une INFECTION !!!

- Regarde ta main, t'auras même pas le temps d'avoir une infection! »

Surprise, Angie baissa les yeux vers la main que Deedo venait si gentiment de mutiler.

Dans sa paume, la coupure était en train de se refermer, aussi vite qu'elle avait été ouverte…

« - Maismaismaismaismaismaismaismais??? Qu'est-ce…qu'est ce que???

- Je vais t'expliquer: durant le combat contre la bestiole, j'ai remarqué qu'aucune de nous deux n'avait été blessée! Puis, je me suis ouvert le bras et j'ai constaté ce que tu as pu voir avec ta propre main! Angie… on… on… on est…

- On est quoi !? Parle, parle, bon sang!

- On est… invulnérables!!!

- O… yo… ? »

Les sourcils d'Angie se relevèrent complètement en signe de perplexité. Deedo insista dans son explication.

« - Mais oui, c'est logique! Ecoute : nous ne faisons pas partie de ce monde, nous ne pouvons donc pas mourir dans ce monde!!! Lorsqu'on jouait à un jeu, ce qui était amusant c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien nous arriver! On ne pouvait pas mourir, pas pour de vrai! Eh bien, même si maintenant nous sommes DANS le jeu, c'est pareil! Nous ne pouvons pas mourir!!! Ceux qui font partie de cet univers sont mortels! Mais pas nous! Vu qu'on fait partie d'un autre univers!!!

- Mais… mais… c'est… c'est génial! C'EST TROP GENIAL!!! Hip, hip, hip… HOURRAAA!!! Vive nous!!! »

Angie exécuta alors une danse de victoire tout autour de Deedo, incapable de retenir sa joie devant cette nouvelle plus qu'extraordinaire.

« - Rhoooh!! gloussa t-elle. Quand Cloud va apprendre ça, il va être vert de jalousie!!!

- NON!!!!!

- Oyo?

- On ne doit pas le lui dire… on doit le garder pour nous… faut pas qu'on en parle, sinon, ils nous prendraient pour des bêtes curieuses!! Ok?

- O…Ok… si tu veux, Deedo. »

La jeune excitée stoppa sa danse frénétique et s'assit à côté de son amie. Un silence inhabituel s'installa alors entre les deux comparses.

« - Au fait, on a bien fait de la casser, cette télécommande, hein?! constata finalement Angie.

- Oui! … même si on ne sait toujours pas comment on a atterri là… ni ce qu'il s'est réellement passé…

- Mouais….

- De toutes façons, qui s'en soucie?

- Cochon qui s'en dédit!!! Mouuarff!!! J'viens de faire une rime!!!

- Toi et tes rimes à deux balles!!!

- A deux GILS, rectifia Angie, en plissant ses yeux rieurs. Héhéhé!! »

Elles furent alors toutes deux prises d'un irrésistible fou rire pendant quelques minutes, allant même jusqu'à pleurer de rire. Une fois calmées, le silence reprit alors sa place entre elles. Deedo posa sa joue sur ses genoux et soupira.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as ? s'inquiéta Angie en voyant la mine triste qu'avait prise Deedo depuis quelques secondes. Tu n'es pas heureuse d'être ici?

- C'est pas ça….

- Alors quoi?

- C'est demain… qu'on rencontre Sephiroth…..

- Vouais!!! Eh héhé!! ^_^ !! Nerveuse? »

Deedo répondit en haussant simplement les épaules puis continua :

« - Comment on va faire?

- Comment on va faire quoi?

- Pour le sauver….

- On trouvera bien un moyen.

- Et si on n'y arrive pas!?… Je ne veux pas qu'il meure…

- Moi non plus… Tu sais, ça ne sera pas vraiment lui, demain… seulement son image… Le vrai Sephiroth est dans la Grotte Nord.

- Je sais… mais il est toujours en vie… et je ne veux pas le voir mourir… je ne le laisserai pas mourir…

- ….

- Tu dois être pressée d'arriver à Nibelheim, toi?!

Angie se mit alors à glousser stupidement de rire tout en répétant: "Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie! J'vais voir mon Vinnie!!!"

- Tu sais, tu vas avoir du mal à t'le faire!!! Il est fou amoureux de la Lucia!!! Même après tout ce temps!!! »

Angie posa ses mains sur ses joues et rougit, les yeux scintillant d'étoiles.

« - Je me contenterais d'un baiser de Vincent…, soupira t-elle rêveusement. Même sur la joue…

- T'es pitoyable !

- Et toi alors ?!! Tu crois que tu vas arriver à te le faire, l'homme à la cape noire??!!! C'est un fou dangereux contrôlé par Jenova!!! Qui en plus a au moins 10 ans de plus que toi!!!

- Et alors? C'est pas beaucoup, 10 ans! Y'a pire!!! Par exemple, ton homme à la cape rouge qui a au moins 50 ans!!!

- Ouais, mais pas en apparence!!!

- Ouais, mais quand même!!!

- Pfff! Jalouse!!!

- J'te proute!!!

- !!!

- !!! »

Après cette petite querelle à propos de leurs fantasmes masculins respectifs, nos deux tourmentées de la cervelle décidèrent de retourner à l'hôtel, en se réconciliant bien entendu sur le chemin du retour.

Le lendemain matin, Angie fut réveillée par le vacarme assourdissant qui venait du dehors. Elle se demanda tout d'abord où elle était, puis, lorsqu'elle reconnut l'air de musique entraînante venant de l'extérieur, elle se rappela une chose très importante. Elle se leva alors d'un bond en hurlant : « La cérémonie de Rufyyyyyy !!! »

Finalement calmée, elle constata ensuite que le lit qu'avait occupé Deedo était vide. Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain, claquant bruyamment contre le mur et, comme pour répondre à la question d'Angie, la disparue (Deedo) réapparut, toute joyeuse.

« - Salut, Angie!!! Bien dormi!?

- Mais… mais… mais… Deedo…?

- Oui, quoi?

- Tes vêtements…. ce… ce…. ce sont…

- Génial, non??!!! fit la jeune fille tout en tournoyant dans la pièce pour mettre sa nouvelle tenue en valeur. Chuis allée voir le tailleur ce matin. Il s'avère d'ailleurs être le grand-père de Priscilla! Et devine quoi!! Vu qu'on a sauvé sa petite-fille de la noyade hier, il m'a fait la tenue gratis!!! C'est t'y pas cool, ça!!!??

- Oui… mais…. mais… mais…cette tenue, c'est celle de… celle de….. »

Deedo sourit alors jusqu'aux oreilles

« - C'est la même tenue que…. que KUJA!!! hurla Angie, qui n'avait pourtant vu des personnages de Final Fantasy 9 que des photos (n'ayant, dois-je vous le rappeler, pas pu y jouer A CAUSE DE DEEDO!)

- Eh oui!! ^_^ !! Enfin, pas tout à fait la même! rectifia Deedo. Les épaulières sont bien moins encombrantes et les bottes, bien plus modernes et plus stylées!!! C'est cool comme sape, n'est ce pas??

- Oui, mais c'est très… très…

- Sexy ? »

Angie acquiesça en hochant la tête et avalant sa salive.

« - Dans notre monde, c'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais osé, mais dans ce monde-ci ! Tout est permis! T'as vu comment Tifa est sapée ?! C'est pas mieux! Et puis j'trouve ça tellement classe!!! Et puis ça m'va bien! Non?

- Ah si, si…

- J't'ai aussi pris des vêtements pour toi!!! Tiens!!! »

Deedo lui déposa deux sacs sur l'étagère puis ressortit dans le couloir sur un "Allez, prépare-toi! Tout le monde t'attend!!!" Angie prit possession de ses nouveaux vêtements et se rendit dans la salle de bain. "Je me demande ce que Deedo m'a acheté comme fringues…" pensa t-elle en refermant la porte de la salle d'eau.

*****

Notes d'Angie : Cette séquence s'appelle de l'étroite collaboration, ou je ne m'y connais pas ! En effet, nous avons écrit les deux dernières séquences ensemble, Deedo et moi. Mais pour la prochaine séquence, c'est moi qui m'en occupe parce que Rufy est à moi, à moi, à moi ! Niark, niark…

J'aime bien écrire les scènes de combats, et pour la séquence 5, je me suis amusée comme une folle en m'inventant une super attaque de la mort qui tue!! Le nom de mon arme, "Andromède", est un nom tirée de la mythologie… euh… grecque, je crois (je confonds toujours un peu avec la mythologie romaine, les histoires se ressemblent tellement, seuls les noms sont différents !)

Si vous connaissez déjà l'histoire d'Andromède, passez directement à la séquence 6, parce que les notes qui suivent sont longues et concernent seulement mon attaque "Etreinte d'Andromède".

Alors, pour ceux qui sont restés, Andromède était la princesse d'un petit pays (une île, je crois, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien) dont le roi a été puni par les dieux (du moins, Zeus, le dieu des dieu) pour une quelconque faute commise. Bref, pour se racheter et éviter l'anéantissement de son royaume, il doit donner sa fille, Andromède, en sacrifice à un énorme monstre marin. La pauvre fille est alors attachée à un rocher en plein milieu de la mer pour servir de repas au monstre. Les chaînes qui la retiennent prisonnière sur son rocher m'ont rappelé mon arme, une longue chaîne de métal. (Au fait, elle est cool, mon arme, hein ?!) Pour les lecteurs de ma génération, un petit message : si vous regardiez les dessins animés japonais étant petits (ce que je fais d'ailleurs toujours, même maintenant ! Argh, chuis trop vieille pour ça, je devrais arrêter les DA…) vous connaissez sûrement déjà "Saint Seya" (les "Chevaliers du Zodiaque" dans la version française). Eh bien, l'un des chevaliers (le chevalier du Verseau, il me semble… Rah, chais plus, c'est loin tout ça !) possède aussi une paire de chaînes qui emprisonne ses adversaires. Et le meilleur, c'est que je ne me suis aperçue de cette ressemblance avec ce chevalier qu'après avoir écrit la scène de mon attaque spéciale !

Bon, revenons à la mythologie… Non, l'histoire ne se termine pas dans un horrible carnage pour la princesse ! Un des dieux a pitié d'elle (je crois qu'il s'agit d'Athéna…) et aide Persée à vaincre Méduse, la Gorgone (la créature féminine à chevelure de serpents). Persée coupe alors la tête de Méduse et la met dans un sac. Le regard de Méduse conservant encore son pouvoir (pétrifier quiconque la regarde dans les yeux) malgré la mort, pétrifie alors le monstre qui s'apprêtait à dévorer Andromède. Et alors, Persée épouse la fille et devient roi ! Aaaahh, c'est y pas mignon tout ça ?! En plus de vous écrire avec Deedo une fic amusante, je vous raconte de jolies histoires romantiques ! Je suis trop gentille !

Note de Deedo: Donc, comme Angie vient de le dire, les deux séquences précédentes ont été écrites par nous deux ! D'ailleurs, je trouve ça vraiment réussi!! On fait une bonne équipe toutes les deux!! Hein, Angie?

(Angie : Et comment! Eh hé hé…)

Dans ces séquences, j'avoue que je deviens un peu maniaque des combats! Et oui, j'aime le sang!! Niark niark niark!!!! Et qui sait, peut être que ça aura un rapport avec la suite des événements! Ça dépendra de comment moi et Angie feront tourner les choses!!

Z'avez vu!!! Ch'suis habillée comme Kuja à la fin!!!

(Angie : J'arriverai JAMAIS à me faire à cette idée… Kuja. Un. Mec. Argh…)

Lol!!!! Ku'chan pour les intimes!! J'adore ses fringues à c'gars là!!! De plus, ça m'va vachement bien moi j'trouve!! (Qui a dit que j'étais orgueilleuse!!??) et pis faut bien que j'me fasse belle pour séduire mon Sephy !!

(Sephy: Non mais, et pis quoi encore!!!)

Mais si tu verras!!! Tu es à moi, Sephiroth!!! Niark niark niark!!! Tu es ma proie dans cette histoire!! Et pis c'est ma fic (enfin la mienne et celle d'Angie) et j'écris c'que j'veux!!

(Sephy: je sens que j'vais souffrir dans cette histoire…)

Mais nooooon!!!! Sur ce, je vous laisse continuer not' histoire chers lecteurs!! ^__~

Psst, psst, c'est re-moi, Angie ! J'ai oublié de vous dire un truc à propos de la limite que Cloud utilise contre le serpent volant sur la plage de Junon : je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bien le nom de la seconde limite de Cloud, mais d'après mes souvenirs, ça doit être ça : "Climbhazard"… Et je crois bien qu'en arrivant à Junon, Coud devrait déjà avoir fait assez de combats pour pouvoir acquérir cette technique de limite. Si j'ai fait une erreur, soyez indulgents, okay ?

Waaaah, je viens de m'en rendre compte : nos notes pour cette séquence sont aussi longues que ma première séquence en entier ! Waaah ! Et vous ne vous êtes pas encore endormis en me lisant ?! Je vous admire ! ^_~

Alors, bonne lecture pour la suite ! Eh héhé… Rufy…

*****

Séquence 6 : « Le Président est vraiment trop sex' !!! » (Angie et Deedo)

La fanfare qui jouait en l'honneur du jeune président Rufus se faisait entendre à travers toute la ville de Junon. Plus de cent musiciens jouaient avec éclat un assourdissant hommage au nouveau président de la ShinRa inc. Mais le niveau en décibels d'une fanfare de cent musiciens professionnels ne put parvenir à couvrir un autre bruit qui s'éleva à cet instant-là d'une petite auberge située dans la partie basse de Junon. Un cri de terreur comme on n'en entendait que dans les pires films d'épouvante. Un cri qui vous faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Cloud s'apprêtait à suivre Priscilla vers la plage car la petite fille, remise de ses émotions de la veille, lui avait dit qu'il y avait un moyen de parvenir discrètement à Junon haute, sans passer par l'ascenseur qui était gardé par un soldat ShinRa. Mais le hurlement que Cloud entendit à ce moment-là lui glaça le sang. Il revint sur la place du village en courant et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'auberge où seule Angie se trouvait encore. Angie était-elle en danger ? Sephiroth venait-il de faire une nouvelle victime… ?

En sortant de la salle de bain, Angie avait aperçu une glace sur pied et avait décidé de s'y mirer pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air dans la tenue que Deedo lui avait apportée. Mais ce qu'elle vit à ce moment-là lui arracha un cri d'horreur.

« Angie ! »

Haletant en raison de sa course effrénée, Cloud dégaina son épée et défonça la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, afin de se porter au secours d'Angie sans tarder. Deedo et ses autres équipiers, ayant aussi entendu le cri, le suivaient de près. La porte céda sous le premier coup d'épaule de Cloud et, emporté par son élan, il tomba face contre terre sur le sol de la chambre d'Angie.

« - Aïe…, fit-il, le nez à terre.

- Iiiiik !! hurla Angie à nouveau.

- Kesky'a ?! Kesky'a ?! demandèrent ses amis en arrivant en trombe.

- Regardez, regardez !!! s'exclama Angie d'une voix terrifiée.

- Quoi ? demandèrent-ils à nouveau.

- Là, là ! répondit Angie en désignant d'un doigt tremblant son propre reflet dans le miroir. C'est horrible, j'ai pris au moins 150 grammes et demi ! Je suis boudinée de partout dans cette jupe !!!

- …

- …

- … »

Ils sortirent tous sans faire de commentaire, laissant à nouveau Angie seule dans sa chambre.

« - J'ai bien fait de sortir tout de suite, déclara Barret une fois dehors. Car sinon, je crois bien qu'Angie aurait été victime d'un "malencontreux accident" impliquant sa chère petite tête d'écervelée, et la mitraillette qui me sert de bras droit…

- …

- …

- …

- M. Strife ! appela tout à coup un groom de l'auberge en accourant pour rattraper Cloud.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien d'important, M. Strife. Seulement la facture que je dois vous remettre pour la porte que vous venez de casser.

- … »

Et voilà comment Cloud Strife perdit connaissance durant un laps de temps de 180 secondes ce jour-là. Il venait de voir le montant de la facture qu'il avait à payer pour les dégâts.

C'est durant ce court laps de temps que plusieurs évènements se produisirent, secouant légèrement le scénario habituel du "jeu" dans lequel Deedo et Angie était arrivées par le biais de la mystérieuse télécommande dont il a précédemment été question…

Rufus J. ShinRa, successeur à la tête de l'empire de son défunt père, se trouvait dans son bureau dans la section haute de Junon ("sa" ville) lorsqu'il crut percevoir un cri de terreur provenant d'une _certaine auberge_ située dans la partie basse de la ville. Haussant les épaules, l'élégant jeune homme aux mèches blond-vénitien se dit qu'il avait sûrement imaginé ce bruit, et se remit à l'étude du discours qu'il aurait bientôt à prononcer, en l'honneur de son retour à Junon en tant que président de la puissante ShinRa inc.

Au même moment, dans le couloir menant au bureau de Rufus, Tseng montait la garde, lorsqu'il vit une forme humaine suspecte se mouvoir dans la pénombre, glissant telle un serpent à l'affût. Tseng plissa les yeux pour distinguer si la vision qu'il venait d'avoir était réelle, ou un simple tour que lui jouait son imagination.

« Qui est là ?! » appela finalement le chef des Turks au bout de quelques instants scrutateurs. Sa voix était forte, mais Tseng se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. N'obtenant aucune réponse à sa question, il répéta : « Qui est là ! Répondez ! » Avec le silence pour toute réponse, il se dirigea avec prudence vers l'endroit suspect. Et fut assommé par un adversaire invisible avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Comme Cloud était toujours évanoui depuis plus d'une minute, Angie, qui avait finalement réussi à soumettre pour un temps son complexe d'obésité, décida de se rendre à la place de Cloud à Junon haute, car elle bouillait d'impatience de voir enfin "en vrai" l'un de ses chouchous de FF7 - celui qu'elle surnommait "Rufy", c'est à dire Rufus ShinRa.

Deedo insista pour venir elle aussi, mais Angie n'était pas d'accord.

« - Pas question ! dit-elle à Deedo. Je te laisse Sephy pour toi toute seule, alors Rufy est à MOI !

- Non ! objecta Deedo. Le contrat, c'était que je te laissais Vincent en échange de Sephy. Et pour tous les autres bishounen, on se les partage moitié-moitié !

- Okay, fit Angie sur un ton sarcastique. Alors on le coupe en deux, je prend la tête de Rufus et tu peux prendre le bas !

- Eh héhéhé…, ricana Deedo d'un air grivois. Le bas, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur… »

Angie en resta muette de stupéfaction.

« - Savez-vous de quoi elles parlent ? demanda à voix basse Aeris à ses co-équipiers d'AVALANCHE.

- Non, fit Tifa en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne me pose pas de questions si ces questions se trouvent être sans réponse. Cela évite bien des migraines ! expliqua Red.

- Elles ont parlé de ShinRa junior, remarqua Barrett. Le Président Rufus… J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, moi aussi. Pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser, à c'lui-là ! »

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, Barrett rechargea d'une main rageuse son bras-mitraillette.

« - Bon, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça, allons toutes les deux voir Rufy ! conclut Angie après une petite dispute de 10 secondes avec Deedo.

- Hourra ! On y va !

- Héhéhé, tu viens de faire une rime, Deedo !

- Ouais ! T'as vu, chuis comme toi ! Mouarf !!! »

Le garde qui se tenait en faction devant l'ascenseur qui relayait les deux parties de Junon, fut assez surpris de voir deux jeunes filles souriantes s'avancer vers lui. L'une d'elle était une petite brune aux très longs cheveux raides, l'autre une grande blonde aux cheveux assez courts. De grandes bottes noires en vinyle aux pieds, la blonde portait une veste courte qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du nombril une veste de style militaire, parme à grand col et à petite bordure dorée, avec de longues manches blanches largement évasées. Sa veste était assortie d'une sorte de longue jupe ouverte sur tout le devant qui laissait voir tout ou presque de son anatomie, un petit morceau de tissu cachant seulement les "endroits fatidiques". Le garde déglutit et se força à penser à autre chose. La brune était un peu plus couverte, mais ses vêtements n'en étaient pas pour autant moins originaux que ceux de son amie son ensemble de satin bleu-royal à large bordure dorée était un mélange de kimono et de jupe-short : le haut n'était en fait qu'une longue chemise sans manche ni bouton, dont les pans avaient été croisés sur le devant. La chemise de satin bleu était maintenue fermée par une longue et large bande de tissu blanc, qui servait de ceinture nouée en un grand nœud dans le dos. Quant au bas de l'ensemble, il s'agissait d'une jupette, bleue aussi, portée par dessus un short bleu à bord doré. Ses chaussures était de jolies bottines en cuir bleu-marine, courtes à grands revers retournés. Chacune des chaussures était fermée par une broche au centre de laquelle était incrusté un petit cabochon de verre imitant l'émeraude. Mais ce que le garde remarqua, ce n'était pas les chaussures de la fille : il vit surtout qu'elle tenait à la main une grande chaîne métallique, dont une extrémité était enroulée autour de son bras droit tandis que l'autre extrémité était négligemment passée autour de ses frêles épaules. Lorsqu'il aperçut aussi à ce moment-là le grand sabre que la blonde avait à portée de main dans son fourreau, le pauvre homme se mit à prier pour que ces filles ne viennent pas vers lui dans l'intention de se battre.

« - Qu-que voulez-vous ? Il est interdit de monter vers la ville haute pour le moment, fit le soldat d'une voix incertaine.

- Oh, quel dommage ! minauda la blonde en adressant au garde un clin d'œil.

- Nous qui voulions tant voir le défilé en l'honneur du Président Rufus ! renchérit la brune en s'approchant tout près de l'homme.

- Euh…

- S'il vous plait, continua la blonde en battant des cils.

- Nous vous en serions si reconnaissantes…, fit la brune en jouant avec les boutons de l'uniforme du soldat.

- Ahem, c'est à dire… Euh… Je suis en service, je ne dois laisser personne monter, je risque de perdre mon job !

- Vraiment ? Oh, mais personne n'en saura rien ! »

La brune s'arrêta de jouer avec les boutons de l'habit du garde et se tourna vers la blonde.

« - Tu sais, Deedo, fit-elle à voix assez haute pour que le garde entende. J'ai toujours trouvé les hommes en uniforme très séduisants !

- Moi aussi ! répondit son amie en souriant.

- S'il vous plait, laissez-nous passer ! demanda l'autre en se retournant vers le garde.

- Vous ne perdrez pas votre travail si vous n'en parlez à personne. Ce sera un secret… rien qu'entre vous et nous…, proposa la blonde en se penchant en avant.

Ni trop ni pas assez, juste ce qu'il faut…

- Alors… ? »

Le garde déglutit en regardant les deux filles lui sourire. Finalement, il secoua doucement la tête, avec beaucoup de regret.

« - Désolé, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer…

- Tu vois ! fit la blonde en haussant tout à coup la voix. Je te l'avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas !!!

- Bah, on aura au moins essayé…, remarqua son amie en haussant les épaules.

- Bon… On applique ma méthode, maintenant, Angie ?

- D'accord ! »

A peine Angie avait-elle répondu ça que le garde reçut un grand coup de chaîne sur la tête, suivi d'un coup violent de sabre au ventre heureusement pour le soldat, le coup de sabre fut asséné avec le plat de la lame car Deedo avait pitié de lui. Le soldat évanoui, les deux petites délurées prirent l'ascenseur en gloussant de rire.

Vingt secondes plus tard, Deedo et Angie faisaient le pied de grue devant le QG militaire de Rufus à Junon haute.

« - Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! râla Angie qui n'était pas du genre patiente. Il devrait passer par cette porte pour monter dans la voiture du défilé, non ?!

- Attendons encore un peu, Angie… Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du défilé.

- Et comment sais-tu à quelle heure a lieu le défilé ?! Dans le jeu, t'as jamais aucune indication de l'heure qu'il est !

- Ben… Euh…

- J'en ai marre d'attendre ! Allons directement le voir dans son bureau !

- Ça va pas, non ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on dira si on se fait choper par un garde ?!

- On lui dira qu'on est des fans de Rufy et qu'on s'est perdues. Au pire, on se fera jeter dehors, c'est tout !

- Ben… C'est vrai que Rufus est trop mignon pour qu'on puisse attendre le défilé pour le voir ! fit Deedo avec un sourire en coin.

- Ouais… Hihihihi… »

Les deux filles se regardèrent d'un air complice, puis approuvèrent en même temps : « Le président est vraiment trop sex' ! On y va !!! »

En se dépêchant, elles arrivèrent bientôt dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Rufus le hall était étrangement calme et vide.

« - C'est trop silencieux, remarqua Deedo. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Peuh ! souffla Angie avec dédain. C'est toujours ce que le héros dit dans les films, c'est devenu un véritable cliché ! Moi, je pense que quand c'est calme, c'est bon signe ! C'est reposant !

- Chut ! coupa Deedo en élevant un index. J'ai entendu quelque chose…

- Oyo… ? »

Les deux filles prêtèrent l'oreille et entendirent une voix masculine s'élever :

« - Qui est là ! Répondez !

- Zut ! chuchota Angie. On s'est fait repérer ! »

Un son de pas étouffés se fit entendre, puis tout à coup, un bruit étrange : un gémissement de douleur, suivi d'un bruit de corps chutant sur le tapis qui recouvrait le couloir.

N'écoutant que leur courage, ou plutôt leur curiosité, les deux intruses approchèrent prudemment de l'endroit d'où émanait ces sons intrigants.

*****

Notes d'Angie : Je me suis aperçue d'un petit illogisme dans la séquence 2, lorsqu'Angie et Deedo demandent à AVALANCHE si elles peuvent les accompagner. Mais bon, si vous n'avez pas vu où était l'illogisme, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire ! Héhéhé…

Pour ce qui est de cette séquence 6, elle a pris une drôle de tournure à mesure que je l'écrivais. En la commençant, je voulais mettre l'accent sur le défilé de Rufus (j'avais même dans l'idée de m'introduire en douce dans le défilé, déguisée en soldat, voyez-vous !) car cette scène du défilé est vraiment l'une de mes préférées dans FF7 ! Et puis la musique du défilé est très entraînante, ne trouvez-vous pas ? ^_^

Finalement, j'ai abandonné mon idée première et la mouture finale de cette séquence 6 introduit un peu de suspense dans l'histoire. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, je trouve, étant donné que Deedo et moi n'avons aucune intention de suivre à la lettre l'histoire originale du jeu. Après tout, vous connaissez tous FF7, alors ce ne serait ni amusant ni palpitant de vous resservir cette histoire avec seulement nous deux en bonus, hein !

Pour ce qui est de ma tenue, les fans du manga Kenshin ont peut-être reconnu l'habit de ninja de Misao Makimachi. Je sais, je ne suis pas très douée en descriptions, mais si vous relisez celle que je fait de la tenue que je porte, j'espère que cette fois-ci vous verrez que c'est bien la tenue de ninja de Misao, avec quelques petites modifications au niveau de la jupette et des chaussures.

J'ai décidé de couper en deux séquences la scène que j'ai écrite car sinon, elle aurait été trop longue par rapport aux autres séquences. J'ai arrêté la séquence à un moment critique, plein de suspense, car j'adore jouer avec vos nerfs ! Pas d'inquiétude, la séquence suivante arrive tout de suite après ces notes, alors vous n'aurez pas à attendre un long moment avant de pouvoir lire la suite de l'histoire !

Note de Deedo: Bon, je sais c'est pas moi qu'ai écrit cette séquence mais j'y met tout de même mon grain d'sel!!! J'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que je trouve de plus en plus que moi et Angie, on est super bien sapée!! C'est vrai, on voit la fan de Kenshin, hein Angie!!! C'était une bonne idée j'ai trouvé de t'habiller comme Misao! ^__^ et pis un grand merci à Ku'chan pour m'avoir prêté ses fringues!! Lol !!! Je sens que ça va m'être très utile pour la suite de cette histoire!! Niark niark niark!!! Lol!!!

Bon allez, j'vous laisse continuer!!

*****

Séquence 7 : « Un… Bishounen… ? Est-ce que ce serait le nom d'un nouveau groupe de terroristes anti-ShinRa ? » (Rufus)

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais apparemment, nos deux amies n'avaient pas retenu cette leçon. Arrivant à une intersection de couloirs, elles passèrent prudemment la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. La porte du bureau de Rufus était entrouverte, aussi s'approchèrent-elle d'avantage pour mieux voir. Elles se penchèrent et jetèrent un coup d'œil par l'embrasure de la porte du bureau. Ce qu'elles virent dans la salle leur coupa le souffle…

« - Bon sang ! vagit Deedo d'une voix surexcitée en essayant de ne pas baver sur Angie qui se tenait près d'elle à ce moment-là. Encore un bishounen ! Ce jeu en est rempli ! Argh…

- Deedo ! Arrête, tu vas nous faire repérer ! » chuchota Angie en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Trop tard. Celui dont Deedo venait de désigner sous l'appellation de "bishounen" se retourna vers elles et fronça les sourcils qui ombrageaient ses superbes yeux bleus. « Et zut ! » Avec ce simple constat, il délaissa la forme humaine évanouie au sol et disparut après s'être dissimulé derrière un écran de fumée.

« - Euh… Tu as compris ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Deedo à Angie.

- T'es incorrigible, tu ne pouvais pas te retenir de parler, non ?! C'est de ta faute si ce mec est parti !

- Hé, c'est pas ma faute à moi…, fit piteusement Deedo en joignant le bout de ses deux index et en baissant la tête. Il était grave mignon ! »

Angie haussa les épaules et balaya des yeux le bureau de Rufus dans lequel elles venaient d'entrer.

« - Rufy ! Il est évanoui ! s'écria Angie en accourant au secours du jeune homme tombé à terre.

- Qu-que s'est-il passé… ? demanda Rufus en reprenant conscience lorsqu'Angie lui fit avec passion du bouche-à-bouche (Eh héhéhéhé, elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher !)

- Ne bougez pas ! ordonna Tseng en entrant dans le bureau, un pistolet à la main qu'il tenait pointé vers Angie et Deedo. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

- Gneuh ?!

- Oyo ?!

- Tseng, que se passe t-il ! demanda Rufus avec autorité tandis qu'il se relevait.

- Monsieur, ces jeunes filles sont des intruses, répondit Tseng en désignant avec le canon du pistolet nos deux amies.

- Gneuh ?

- Oyo ?

- Elles m'ont assommé et se sont introduites dans votre bureau, continua Tseng. Ce sont sûrement des espionnes, ou même des assassins qui en ont après votre vie !

- Gneuh ?!!!

- Oyo ?!!! »

Rufus regarda Deedo puis Angie, il leva un sourcil perplexe et cligna les yeux. Finalement, il s'approcha de Tseng et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Malheureusement, il parla assez fort et les deux filles purent l'entendre : « Est-ce que des assassins diraient "gneuh" ou "oyo" sur un ton aussi débile ? Tseng, à mon avis, elles sont trop stupides pour être des espionnes ! »

En entendant ce "compliment", Deedo et Angie sentirent deux énormes gouttes de sueur danser en rythme sur leur tempe.

« - Monsieur, tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelqu'un m'a assommé, persista le chef de la sécurité de Rufus.

- Moi aussi, songea le jeune PDG. Je ne l'ai pas clairement vu… Mais je suis certain que c'était un homme, pas deux filles !

- Oui ! approuva Deedo. C'était un bishounen !!!

- Un… Bishounen… ? répéta Rufus. Est-ce que ce serait le nom d'un nouveau groupe de terroristes anti-ShinRa ?

- Non… ahem, toussota Tseng. Pas exactement… Voyez-vous, en utaïen, ce terme désigne… ahem… tout jeune homme doté d'une grande séduction…

- Ah ? fit Rufus d'un air perplexe. Est-ce que vous croyez que j'en fais partie, moi… ?

- Ben…, répondit Tseng, très gêné par la tournure que prenait les événements.

- Rufus, tu es un bishounen de première catégorie !!! s'écria Angie en se retenant de sauter au cou du président de la ShinRa pour lui prouver l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait.

- Et comment ! approuva Deedo en souriant.

- Oui, Rufy !!! continua Angie d'une voix surexcitée. Tu es trop sexy avec tes mèches devant les yeux ! Ah, ces yeux…

- Euh…, fit Tseng en regardant bizarrement les deux "espionnes".

- Eh bien, conclut Rufus avec un irrésistible sourire en coin. Je pense que vous faites seulement partie de mes fans, c'est bien ça, Mesdemoiselles ?

- OUIIIII ! hurlèrent les deux furies en chœur.

- Tseng, l'arrivée de ces jeunes filles a fait fuir l'agresseur qui en voulait à ma vie. Il serait injuste de les accuser d'un méfait qu'elles n'ont fait qu'empêcher !

- Euh… En effet, Monsieur…

- De plus, ajouta Rufus à l'adresse des deux filles, en remerciement de votre intérêt à mon égard, vous êtes toutes les deux invitées à la loge d'honneur pour assister à mon défilé.

- Hourra ! s'écria Deedo. La loge d'honneur !

- Oh, Rufy…, soupira Angie d'une voix rêveuse.

- Tseng, prends les dispositions nécessaires pour ça, s'il te plait.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

Le défilé passa comme un rêve pour Angie, et les oreilles résonnant encore de la joyeuse musique de fanfare, elle marchait sur un petit nuage rose depuis une bonne heure. Hypnotisée par le blond président, elle ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence (ni de la mémorablement mauvaise performance) de Cloud au défilé militaire. Après ça, chantonnant la mélodie de la fanfare, elle se laissa entraîner, sans même s'en rendre compte, par Deedo sur le quai de Junon où Rufus les attendait. Apercevant le jeune président, Angie se réveilla de sa rêverie diurne.

« - Oyo ? Que se passe t-il… ? demanda t-elle, les yeux admirativement rivés vers Rufus.

- Deedo m'a informé que le défilé vous avait beaucoup plu à toutes les deux.

- Oh oui, Rufy ! C'était merveilleux !

- S'il te plait, Angie. Je veux bien qu'on me tutoie mais pas être appelé "Rufy" !

- Euh, d'accord. Désolée, Rufy.. Euh, je voulais dire : pardon, Rufus.

- Bien. Je suis en train de faire l'inspection des différentes possessions de la ShinRa de par le monde. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez vous joindre à moi, le temps d'une courte croisière en direction de Costa del Sol. Durant le voyage, je serais aussi très heureux de vous inviter à déjeuner à ma table. Alors… ?

- T-tu… Tu nous invites sur ton cargo, Rufy ?! fit Angie d'une voix incrédule.

- Oui. Mais je peux changer d'avis si tu persistes à m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule.

- Je ne le ferais plus, promis ! Rufus, Rufus ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?!

- Bien. Allons-y, Heidegger ! ordonna Rufus, en aidant galamment Deedo et Angie à monter à bord du cargo par l'arrière.

- Embarquement immédiat ! s'écria Deedo toute joyeuse, en courant en direction du pont supérieur du cargo.

- Voici la Croisière s'amuse version FF7 !!! plaisanta Angie avec un gloussement rieur en accourant à la suite de Deedo.

- Monsieur, ces filles m'ont l'air étranges…, remarqua Heidegger à voix basse tandis qu'il marchait à côté de Rufus et suivait Deedo et Angie des yeux. Elles parlent aussi d'une façon étrange…

- Je les trouve amusantes, répondit Rufus en haussant les épaules.

- Si vous le dites, Monsieur… Gyahahahaha… !

- Heidegger, arrête ce stupide rire de cheval ! »

A peine sur le cargo, Deedo s'était mise en tête de retrouver les membres d'AVALANCHE afin de reprendre contact avec eux et de leur expliquer que même si Angie et elle avaient été invitées sur le cargo par Rufus, elles n'étaient pas pour autant "passées à l'ennemi". Aeris, déguisée en soldat, se tenait dans une des soutes, et après quelques mots d'explication pour la marchande de fleur, Deedo l'évita soigneusement. Elle retrouva tout aussi aisément les autres membres de l'équipe. Aussi déguisés, Cloud et Tifa discutaient, postés en haut d'une planche de vigie. A l'autre bout du cargo, Red se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière afin de (Chose incroyable !) se faire passer pour un humain avec un uniforme de soldat. Mais le plus incroyable, c'était que les autres soldats de Rufus étaient véritablement trompés par les apparences et prenaient Red pour l'un des leurs ! Deedo savait que Barret serait habillé d'un ensemble de marin, et elle ne voulait pas rater ce spectacle qui promettait d'être hilarant. Elle chercha du regard Angie, afin que celle-ci profite, elle aussi, du spectacle de Barret habillé en mousse avec son petit béret de marin. Angie se tenait loin des autres, penchée par-dessus la rambarde à tribord du cargo. Elle était verte et ne se sentait apparemment pas bien du tout. En approchant d'elle, Deedo constata qu'Angie… avait le mal de mer.

« - C'est pas vrai ! fit Deedo d'un air narquois. Yuffie 2, le retour !

- Urgl…, gémit Angie. Laisse-moi mourir en paix… urgl…

- Hum… En fait, comme on va rencontrer Yuffie après, je l'appellerais plutôt Angie 2, le retour ! Whahaha !

- Urgl… Pas drôle !

- Au fait, Rufus nous a bien dit qu'il nous invitait à déjeuner bientôt, non… ?

- Urgl, pas manger ! Bleurb… Je te… bleurb… déteste, Deedo ! Urgl… »

Deedo était pliée de rire lorsqu'une sirène se fit tout à coup entendre. Le bateau s'arrêta et le haut-parleur annonça que des intrus avaient été repérés à bord.

« - Oyo…, fit Angie d'une voix misérable, levant à peine sa tête pâle pour parler.

- Jenova ! dit Deedo dans un souffle. Et… et Sephiroth…

- Urgl… vais mourir… mal de mer !

- Mais le bateau est arrêté !!

- Urgl… malade quand même…

- Hum… Bon, je vais prendre quelques équipiers avec moi et descendre dans la cale pour le combat contre Jeno, décida Deedo. Toi, Angie, tu restes ici et tu…

- Urgl !

- … Euh, et tu fais… ce que tu as à faire… »

Tandis que Deedo s'éloignait pour se rendre à la cale avec son groupe, une présence maléfique regardait Angie avec intérêt.

« - Bleurb…, fit Angie toujours aussi malade. Urgl… J'ai envie de mourir !

- Ton souhait sera vite réalisé, jeune fille. »

Angie leva les yeux et vit celui qui venait de parler ainsi.

*****

Notes d'Angie : Je devrais arrêter de mettre ces notes à chaque fin de séquence, ça en devient lassant, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Hélas… Il se trouve que j'ai encore des choses à vous préciser pour cette séquence. Bon, procédons avec ordre et rigueur.

"Bishounen" : si vous n'avez pas encore parfaitement compris ce que ce mot japonais signifie, vous devriez vous rendre à la page 1 des "Bishounen" qui se trouve dans la section du Garage Highwind de mon site (un peu de pub *lol* ! : http://shinra.corp.free.fr)

J'ai aussi fait expliquer ce terme par Tseng, disant que ce mot était d'origine "utaïenne" (du continent d'Utai, quoi !) car la ville d'Utai de FF7 ressemble fort à une ville japonaise, vous en conviendrez.

Sur le cargo, j'ai utilisé le terme de "tribord" qui est assez connu et désigne le côté droit d'un navire (en se positionnant dans le sens de la marche du bateau, bien entendu).

A la fin de cette séquence, Angie, mon personnage, est dans de très sales draps : elle a le mal de mer, elle vient de "nourrir les poissons" depuis le début de la croisière, et à présent, vous avez sûrement compris que quelqu'un en voulait à sa vie. Et ce ne sera pas un adversaire ordinaire, vous verrez…

Pourquoi Angie a t-elle le mal de mer ? La raison de cela est juste d'ordre pratique : Deedo et moi devions être séparées pour les combats qui vont suivre, et je voulais donner une raison assez plausible tout en étant assez comique. J'avais besoin de détendre l'atmosphère après l'attaque de Rufus par l'inconnu aux yeux bleus (appelons-le ainsi pour l'instant) et juste avant les combats qui auront lieu à la séquence suivante. Car maintenant, le danger ne vient plus seulement de Sephiroth et de Jenova. Ces deux-là seront de la gnognotte à côté de ce qui nous attend ! Oh, je vois d'ici votre tête : o__O

Whahaha!!!

Bon, pour finir, quelques mots d'introduction pour la prochaine séquence, qui conclura ce chapitre 1 avec panache : Angie et Deedo seront séparées pendant les combats et chacune de nous donnera sa version de l'histoire dans la prochaine séquence. Bref, nous écrirons ensemble la suite, quoi !

Je ne sais pas qui Deedo va choisir pour équipiers, mais je choisis déjà d'office Red ! Alors, pas touche, hein Deedo ! -)

Note de Deedo: Je n'aurai qu'une chose à dire: je trouve le partage de Rufy tout à fait équitable !! Angie la tête et moi le bas!!! Niark niark niark!!!! *sourire de perverse*

Enfin, c'est à moi d'écrire la suite!!!

(Angie : Tss ! Et tout ça parce que j'ai mis trois jours et demi, au lieu d'un comme d'habitude, à écrire mes deux séquences précédentes ! Deedo n'est vraiment pas du genre patiente !)

Ouuufff!!! Et pas n'importe quelle suite, siouiplait: je rencontre mon Sephy!!! He he he!!!! Youpiiiii!!!!!

(Sephy: Je sens que je vais souffrir moi!!!!!! Mais alors, souffrir!!!!!!)

T'inquiètes, mon Sephy! Les chaînes, les menottes et le fouet, c'est pas pour tout de suite!! Lol!!!

(Sephy: OOOSSSEEECCCOUUURRSSS!!!!)

Tu diras pas ça par la suite, vas!!! He he!! Chers lecteurs, je me dois de m'expliquer, comme vous l'avez certainement compris, je suis une grande perverse!! *sourire en coin* donc je m'excuse à l'avance si jamais je fais certaine remarque ou blague un peu déplacées, mais comme Angie et moi l'avons dit, cette Fic est un délire!!!! Elle nous permet avant tout de nous lâcher!!! Donc, ne m'en veuillez pas!!!!

Bonne continuation!!!!

*****

Séquence 8

Première partie, Deedo : « Personne n'a jamais réussi à me faire taire! »

Deedo ainsi que tous les membres d'AVALANCHE, qui avaient préalablement ôté les uniformes qu'ils avaient revêtu afin de passer inaperçus sur le cargo, étaient réunis sur le pont.

«- Bien, trois d'entre nous descendent à la cale, quant aux autres, vous nous attendrez ici compris ? expliqua Cloud, le leader du groupe. Qui m'accompagne ?

- Moi!!!!!

- Comme tu voudras, Deedo… par conséquent, Angie vient aussi, je suppose ?

- Non elle… elle est indisponible pour le moment… Arrf!! L'a le mal de mer, la Angie!!

- Bon… alors Deedo et… Barret ? Tout le monde est d'accord ? »

Chacun acquiesça et le petit groupe se dirigea vers les soutes du paquebot. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, Deedo ne jouait pas les excitées du sabre ou de la caboche, ou du moins elle ne le faisait pas voir! Elle suivait, sans prononcer le moindre mot, Cloud et Barret. « Tu trouves pas ça bizarre…, chuchota ce dernier à l'oreille de son compagnon. C'est la première fois qu'elle ne devient pas hystérique lorsqu'il y a un peu d'action…

- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si forte qu'elle semble le faire croire…

- Mouais… moi, j'te dis qu'elle et sa copine sont louches!!!

- … »

Ce qu'ils virent en arrivant dans la soute les firent frémir d'horreur: tous les malheureux membres de l'équipages avaient été tués et ils gisaient là, près des nombreuses caisses envahissant la pièce. « Alors, ça serait Sephiroth qui aurait fait ça? » demanda Barret. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle des machines, un Soldat se tenait debout en face d'eux, puis s'écroula à terre quelques secondes plus tard. Deedo, qui avait fermé les yeux, ne trouva pas le courage de les rouvrir lorsque la voix de Sephiroth se fit entendre : « - Après un long sommeil, le moment est venu.

- Sephiroth!!! Tu es vivant!! » s'exclama Cloud.

oO(_ Oh mon Dieu!!! C'est sa voix, ça!!? Si, si, c'est sa voix!! Ouaaouuuhh!!!! Bon, un peu de courage! A trois, j'ouvre les yeux!)_ pensa Deedo qui, comme nous l'avions compris, ne s'était toujours pas décidée à ouvrir les mirettes. .oO_( Un…Deux…_)

« - Qui es tu ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?! C'est moi, Clo..

- Trois!!!! » s'écria Deedo tout en coupant la parole à Cloud alors qu'elle ouvrait enfin les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune "homme à la cape noire" en face d'elle, sa mâchoire s'écrasa au sol et elle retrouva enfin ce qu'elle avait perdu depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la soute: la parole! (hélas!) « OH-MON-DIEU!!!!! OOOHHH-MOONN-DIIEUU!!!!!!!!!! » hurla t'elle en direction de Sephiroth tandis qu'elle récupérait sa mâchoire au passage. Barret et Cloud eurent à ce moment cette pensée commune: "Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ENCORE??!!".

Elle se reprit, s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme puis s'adressa à lui sur un ton si calme qu'Angie ne l'en aurait même pas cru capable : « Hum… Je me présente: mon nom est Deedo…oO(_Aiiie aiiie aiiie!!!!! Il est trop CANON!!!! Ne surtout pas lui sauter dessus!!…)_ Je suis ton ultime adversaire Sephiroth, celle que tu ne pourras jamais battre… _(…Ne surtout pas lui sauter dessus!!! C'est vrai qu'il est vachement charismatique!! Et tellement…) _… Je suis envoyée pour…_( mais alors tellement BEAU!!!! C'est quand y veut qu'il m'empale sur sa grande épée, lui!! Mouarrf!!)_ … te délivrer de ta folie. Je suis envoyée pour te sauver.

- Mwahh ha ha ha!!!! Pour me sauver!!! Mwahhh ha ha!!

- ….oO_(C'est marrant… j'm'attendais à c'qui fasse ça!_)

- Stupides créatures! Bientôt votre race sera perdue ! Et toi aussi, sale humaine! Tu périras!! Le moment est arrivé !

- Est ce toi qui parles ? Ou Jenova ? Tu es si faible, Sephiroth ! .oO(_ Comment il est bien foutu !! Alors c'est lui le mec à la force surhumaine ?! J'ose pas imaginer ses performances en sport de chambre à çui là!! Mouarfff!!!_) Tu crois vraiment qu'une créature comme elle a pu enfanter quelqu'un comme toi !! Tu es encore plus stupide que le hérisson blond !!! .oO(_ Dans le genre, je défie Sephy et j'le met en colère, j'ai nommé: Deedo!!! __He he he!! Avec un peu d'chance, vais avoir droit à mon combat contre Sephy maintenant, moi!!)_

- TAIS TOI, HUMAINE!!!!

- Personne n'a jamais réussi à me faire taire!! Et c'est pas toi qui feras exception à la règle!!!

- Je sais comment te faire taire, moi!! dit il, un rictus menaçant au coin du visage.

- DEEDO, NON!!!! » hurlèrent Cloud et Barret lorsqu'ils virent le Masamune de Sephiroth s'abattre sur Deedo qui s'écroula à terre, terrassée par la douleur. Le guerrier aux cheveux d'argent n'attendit pas et disparut de la salle. La souffrance infligée par la blessure reflua et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour pouvoir être de nouveau sur pied, indemne.

« - Co…Comment est ce possible??!!!! Cloud ,tu…tu as vu!!! Il… il l'avait tuée!! Et elle n'a plus rien!!!!

- Ce sont bien des envoyées d'Odin!!! »

Cloud venait tout juste d'achever sa phrase lorsque Jenova Naissance fondit sur eux. Deedo se précipita sur elle, Sirius en main, sur un : "ESPECE DE GROSSE £%§£§ !!!!!!!! LAISSEZ-LA MOI !!! LAISSEZ-LA MOI, CETTE £%?§% !!! TOUT CA C EST D'TA FAUTE !!!!!!! J'TE LAISSERAI PAS LUI FAIRE DU MAL!!!!!!"

Folle de rage, elle lui infligea le premier coup et lui trancha l'un de ces "bras", la créature poussa alors un hurlement de pure douleur. Et ça n'était que le début. Deedo haïssait Jenova, la tenant pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Sephiroth. Etant une personne sadique de nature, la jeune fille jouissait déjà de chaque cri que poussait cette "crise du ciel". Cloud s'était emparé de son épée et Barret avait saisi son bras-mitraillette. Les deux hommes attaquaient Jenova avec leurs sorts de Feu, Glace et Eclair tandis que Deedo, elle, se contentait de trancher de son sabre chaque partie du corps de son ennemi. Jenova riposta soudain: elle lança son laser contre ses adversaires à deux reprises. Cloud et Barret furent grièvement touchés et ils durent se soigner tour à tour à l'aide de Sion. Deedo était transportée par ce combat, les attaques de Jenova ne lui faisant aucun mal. Lorsque la créature se servit d'un Arrêt sur les deux combattants, la jeune guerrière sentit sa colère et sa haine atteindre son apogée: elle allait, pour la première fois, exécuter sa Limite. Puisque Sirius était son sabre, elle possédait en elle la force des étoiles. Elle décida d'en appeler à leur aide, de les invoquer, ses étoiles: une aura rouge l'entourait alors qu'elle prononçait à voix haute : « Oh puissance des astres !! Puissance des étoiles!! Puissances destructrices et nourricières!! Sirius, Vega, Spica, Rigel et Deneb !!! Prêtez-moi votre force !! » La lame de son sabre s'illumina de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre la puissance de l'énergie astrale : l'énergie solaire. Le métal était désormais changé en pur lumière. « APOCALYPSE ASTRALE!!!!!!! »

Cet unique coup fut fatal à Jenova. La lame, possédant la puissance du soleil, pourfendit la créature qui poussa un long hurlement déchirant l'air. Hurlement qui fit d'ailleurs sourire la jeune fille. Jenova Naissance succomba et Cloud ainsi que Barret furent tous deux délivrés du sort qu'elle leur avait lancé. La lame de Sirius reprit son aspect de métal et Deedo rangea l'arme dans son fourreau. Le bras de Jenova, resté à terre, disparut lui aussi. « C'était Jenova, n'est ce pas ? » Cloud acquiesça à la question que venait de lui poser Barret puis ils se tournèrent vers Deedo :

« - Je crois qu'il faut que tu nous expliques certaines choses, fit Cloud.

- …

- Pourquoi avoir dit à Sephiroth: je suis envoyée pour te sauver!!? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire!! Tu as l'intention de l'aider!!?

- Non, ça n'est pas ça… Tu comprendras bientôt… Fais-moi confiance, Cloud…

- … Allons retrouver les autres… »

Sur ce, Cloud, suivi de près par Barret, sortit de la salle des machines. Deedo resta figée sur place quelques instants encore, silencieuse. Puis l'hystérie refit surface dans son unique neurone: « C'EST GENIAL!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai latté Jenova!!!! En plus j'ai une nouvelle attaque maintenant!!!! Et quelle attaque!!! Yoouupppiii!!! Quand Angie va voir ça!!!!!!! He he he!!!!!! Et en plus… »

Elle se calma subitement puis reprit, le regard dans le vague: « En plus j'ai rencontré Sephiroth… Mon Sephiroth… Je ne te laisserai… Tu ne mourras pas… pas cette fois… » Puis elle sortit à son tour retrouver les autres sur le pont. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, elle s'écriait : « ANGIE!!!!! ANGIE!!!!! TU VAS JAMAIS ME CROIRE!!!!!! J'CROIS QU' CHUIS AMOUREUUUUUUUSSSEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! »

Deuxième partie, Angie :

« Impossible, je n'ai pas le temps de mourir ! Je dois d'abord aller voir Vincent ! »

Angie déglutit, sentant son mal au cœur la reprendre. Mais ce n'était pas le dégoût qui provoquait ça, c'était l'admiration. Elle venait de reconnaître celui qui venait de parler : il s'agissait du même homme qui s'était introduit dans le bureau de Rufus précédemment. "Si Deedo était là", se dit Angie, "elle aurait déjà sauté sur ce bishou pour le papouiller !"

En bon bishounen, le nouveau venu était jeune (âgé, semblait-il, d'une vingtaine d'années), grand et vraiment séduisant, assez mince mais musclé en revanche, ses cheveux blonds était courts et coiffés normalement (contrairement à Cloud, par exemple…), il avait les deux yeux de la même couleur bleue, et il était habillé d'un simple T-shirt et de jeans. Bref, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire qui aurait fait de lui un vrai bishounen de jeux vidéos…

« - Héhé, lança Angie. Comme on se retrouve !

- Eh bien, la perspective de ta mort prochaine ne semble pas t'angoisser… » remarqua l'inconnu, un sourire sarcastique aux coins des lèvres tandis qu'il regardait Angie avec intérêt.

A cela, la jeune fille eut la réaction la plus naturelle qu'une jeune fille puisse avoir lorsque quelqu'un menaçait sa vie. Elle éclata de rire. Cela surprit le jeune inconnu, mais il ne le montra guère : « - Qu'y a t-il de drôle ? demanda t-il calmement.

- Excusez-moi, répondit ironiquement Angie. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le nombre de gens qui me souhaiteraient morte dans cet univers ou dans un autre. Prenez donc un numéro, et faites la queue comme tout le monde !

- Hum… Envie de faire de l'esprit avant de mourir… ? remarqua t-il d'une voix faussement songeuse.

- Impossible, je n'ai pas le temps de mourir ! Je dois d'abord aller voir Vincent !

- Vincent… ? Intéressant… »

Angie hurla à nouveau de rire.

« - Arrête donc de rire, je ne suis pas en train de faire le clown ! s'énerva le jeune homme.

- En revanche, vous avez bien fait une rime ! s'exclama Angie, hilare. Whahahaha !!!

- … Pardon… ? demanda t-il, décontenancé.

- Vous avez dit : Vincent, intéressant. Whahahaha… !!! Oh, mon pauvre ventre… Vous allez me faire _mourir de rire_, c'est ça, votre intention ?! Whahaha !!!

- Suffit ! En garde, jeune fille !

- Okay ! En garde, jeune homme ! Pfff… whahahaha… !!! »

Il en avait assez. Non seulement elle n'était pas effrayée, mais en plus, elle se moquait de lui et lui faisait perdre son temps !? Mais bientôt… elle cesserait à tout jamais de rire…

Dans sa main droite apparut une serpe dorée, l'arme qu'il préférait parmi toutes. Il envoya la serpe telle un boomerang en direction d'Angie qui était toujours en train de s'esclaffer.

« Iiiiik !!! Ça va pas, non ?! s'écria t-elle en se baissant pour éviter le coup qui aurait pu l'atteindre en pleine tête. Votre joujou est trop dangereux, je vais vous le confisquer ! »

A ces mots, elle déploya sa chaîne métallique comme un fouet et se mit en position d'attaque. Paradoxalement, lui, il préféra se mettre en défense, sa serpe étant retournée dans sa main gauche.

« - Honneur aux dames, n'est-ce pas, Môssieur ? lança Angie d'une voix de défi, tandis qu'elle songeait que l'inconnu devait être ambidextre.

- Exactement, gente Damoiselle ! »

"Je ne vais pas me faire prier, mon gars, pour te coller une bonne raclée !" pensa Angie en plissant ses yeux à la prunelle sombre. Elle envoya les deux extrémités d'Andromède en direction de l'adversaire. Il évita l'attaque en effectuant un salto arrière.

« - Si nous étions aux épreuves de gym des J.O., je vous mettrai 9,95 ! lança Angie, essayant de contrôler sa rage à l'aide du sarcasme.

- Seulement ?! répliqua t-il, d'une voix affectant le dépit.

- Oui, car j'ai déjà vu mieux, hélas !

- Oooooh, tu me fends le cœur ! ironisa t-il.

- Humpf ! Etreinte d'Andromède !! »

Angie avait lancé la chaîne vers le ciel, invoquant un sort de feu sur son arme. Le métal d'Andromède rougeoya et flamba. Alors sa propriétaire se servit de sa ceinture en tissu afin de pouvoir lancer Andromède sans se brûler : d'un grand geste de la main, elle tira sur le nœud de sa ceinture pour la défaire. Le tissu se déploya en un éclair et s'enroula autour de sa chaîne. Tenant l'extrémité de cette ceinture, Angie dirigea alors contre l'inconnu sa chaîne de métal brûlant qui ressemblait à cet instant-là à un gigantesque fouet de feu. L'inconnu cessa de sourire et baissa le visage en levant les bras au ciel tandis qu'Angie était sur le point d'attaquer. La ceinture de soie soumise à trop forte température se mit à prendre feu à son extrémité, tandis que les mêmes flammes ardentes se reflétaient dans les yeux de la combattante.

« Abysse… »

Avec un seul mot, l'inconnu avait crée un tourbillon d'eau des deux côtés du cargo. Les gouttelettes d'eau de mer s'élevèrent depuis ces tourbillons en direction de celui qui les avaient invoqués. Une brume humide s'éleva autour de lui, gênant la vue d'Angie pour la deuxième phase de son attaque spéciale.

« Argh ! pesta t-elle. Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle envoya tout de même Andromède en direction de l'adversaire, devinant la forme de celui-ci à travers le brouillard d'eau. Puis elle enchaîna avec un sort de Glace de deuxième niveau, le plus puissant qui était à sa disposition pour le moment, sa matéria de Glace n'ayant pas encore atteint son troisième stade d'évolution. La brume se condensa sous l'effet de la magie de la jeune fille, et se transforma en une épaisse couche de glace tout autour de l'inconnu. Un soudain silence se fit. Angie scruta son œuvre : un bloc de glace qui avait environ deux fois la taille d'un homme, et qui en fait renfermait un homme dans ses entrailles.

« Hum…, conclut-elle après une courte réflexion. C'est fini, j'ai gagné »

Angie se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait et tourna le dos au bloc de glace. Ce fut la pire des erreurs qu'elle commit. Dans un fracas de cristal brisé, le bloc se fendit et explosa. L'un des morceaux envoyés ainsi au loin atteignit la jeune fille à la jambe. La douleur la fit tomber à genoux. « Aie… La blessure se referme déjà, constata t-elle en baissant les yeux vers sa jambe. Mais ça fait mal quand même !! Aie, aie, aie !!! »

Soudain, une serpe d'or s'envola en direction de son épaule et l'atteignit de plein fouet. Angie poussa un cri de surprise mêlé de douleur tandis qu'elle tombait vers l'avant, en tendant ses deux bras pour stopper sa chute. La serpe retourna dans la main de son propriétaire qui se contenta de remarquer : « Tu m'as sous-estimé. Mauvais, très mauvais, ça… »

Angie plissa les yeux de douleur, des larmes pointant aux coins de ses cils malgré elle.

Alerté par le bruit du combat qui se déroulait près de la proue du navire, Red se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers là, accourant depuis l'arrière du bateau où il se trouvait auparavant avec Tifa et Aeris. Il était déjà intrigué par le fait que deux mini-tourbillons d'eau venaient de se créer, il y a peu de temps, des deux côtés du cargo mais ce qu'il vit en arrivant près de la proue le remplit de consternation : Angie avait l'épaule en sang, accroupie à terre, tandis qu'un inconnu la toisait de toute sa hauteur, une serpe tranchante à la main.

Angie porta la main à son épaule blessée en réfrénant à grand peine un juron. Le sang coulait en rigoles vermeilles autour de ses doigts, qui pressaient désespérément la blessure pour l'empêcher de saigner davantage.

« - Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que…

- Pourquoi est-ce que ta blessure ne se referme pas… ? compléta l'inconnu en souriant.

- Angie ! interrompit Red en accourant. Tiens bon ! »

Red prit son élan et bondit vers l'inconnu, prêt à le mordre à la gorge. Malheureusement, ce dernier fut plus rapide et lança son arme vers le guerrier mi-félin, mi-canin. Red reçut de plein fouet la serpe, qui revint dans les mains de l'inconnu après avoir fait une large blessure au flanc droit de Red. L'élan de celui-ci fut interrompu et il retomba lourdement à terre en gémissant de douleur.

« - Red !! s'écria Angie. Grrr, vous l'avez blessé, espèce de… de…

- Oui ? fit l'inconnu en invitant la jeune fille à parler.

- Vous allez amèrement regretter d'être venu ! menaça t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés avec angoisse vers la forme blessée de Red qui se relevait avec grande peine.

- La seule à avoir des regrets ici, c'est toi. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es ! Tu n'as aucune chance… »

Angie se força à lever les yeux vers celui qui venait de parler. L'inconnu aux yeux bleus.

« - Pourquoi…, répéta t-elle d'un air incrédule.

- Tu te croyais invincible car tu n'es pas de ce monde. Or je ne viens pas d'ici, moi non plus. Nous avons bien des points communs… Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois.

- Qu…

- C'est dommage que je doive te tuer… Tu es une bonne combattante. Mais pas assez bonne pour te mesurer à moi.

- …

- Oh, s'il te plait, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là ! Et ferme ta chemise. C'est indécent ! »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers sa chemise et se rendit enfin compte que lorsqu'elle avait dénoué sa ceinture pour s'en servir lors de son attaque spéciale, elle avait privé la chemise de toute attache. Les deux pans de l'habit volaient au vent et elle ne portait pas grand chose sous sa chemise. Bref, elle n'était pas "décente". En rougissant, Angie croisa les pans et les maintint fermés d'une main tremblant de rage et d'humiliation.

Le vainqueur du combat sourit et éleva la main, décidé à lancer sa serpe pour la dernière fois vers Angie. Une dernière fois qui lui serait fatale.

« - ANGIE!!! ANGIE!!! TU VAS JAMAIS ME CROIRE!! J'CROIS QU' CHUIS AMOUREUUUUUUUSSSEEEE!!! hurla tout à coup une voix familière qui semblait se rapprocher.

- Et zut ! pesta alors l'inconnu. Toujours là au mauvais moment ! Hum… On se reverra, Angie… Joli prénom, au fait... Bye ! »

Avec cette salutation, étonnamment pleine d'entrain, il disparut à nouveau dans un nuage de fumée. "… Serait-ce… un ninja… ?" se demanda Angie avant de perdre connaissance.

Tandis que Deedo revenait en hurlant sa joie vers la proue, à la recherche d'Angie, une voix résonna dans le haut-parleur : « Dû à un incident technique imprévu, le cargo sera immobilisé pendant au moins une heure pour réparations. Tous les techniciens sont appelés en salle de réunion pour recevoir les ordres du Capitaine. »

*****

Note de Deedo: Bon alors, un peu d'explication de texte (On voit que je suis en pleine période de Bac de Français, moa!!) je sais que, lorsqu'on atteint sa limite, on est pas censé l'invoquer de cette manière! Mais c'était plus fort que moi!! J'adore invoquer avec des supers phrases!! J'trouve ça mortel!!! Donc pour ma limite: comme vous le savez tous, Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante dans le ciel, donc j'ai décidé de faire ma limite à partir de la force des étoiles! Et qu'est ce qu'une étoile? Un soleil!! Donc c'est vrai que leur énergie est surpuissante!! Pour les noms que j'ai invoqués : Sirius, Vega, Spica, Rigel et Deneb il s'agit bel et bien de véritable étoiles. (ça, c'est pour la minute culture!) Sinon que dire d'autre… pas grand chose si ce n'est que la prochaine fois que j'utiliserai ma limite, je vous passerai les détails de l'invoqu' et je me contenterai de hurler le nom de ma limite, autrement dit Apocalypse Astrale!

Dire que je viens de rencontrer Sephy!! Là, je suis sûre qu'il y a des jalouses!! Attendez les filles! Vous le serez encore plus par la suite!!! Comment ça, ça se fait pas d'écrire des trucs comme ça? Mais si, j'ai le droit!! C'est moi qu'écrit et je fais ce que je veux avec les persos des autres! Non mais!!! Et pis vous croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais être dans FF7 et qu'j'allais pas sauter sur mon Sephy !! He he he!!! Et dire qu'Angie m'a interdit de lui sauter dessus et de le papouiller de partout pour cette rencontre !!! Grrrhhh!! Je te haie Angie!! Sadique!!! M'en fous, le f'rais quand même avant la fin d'la fic!!! Et pis d'abord, je ferais pareil quand tu rencontreras Vinnie! Na!

Notes d'Angie : Héhéhé… Ne crois pas que ça m'embêtera de ne pas sauter sur Vinnie lors de la première rencontre. Je lui sauterai juste dessus par la suite ! Héhéhé…

Bon que dire sur ma partie… ? Commençons par l'inconnu. Il est A MOI, je l'ai crée ! Ne volez pas ma création, sinon j'envoie Seph et son Masamune sur vous, mwhahaha… !! *tousse car a la gorge irritée d'avoir trop ri*

Ahem… Passons…

Je sais que durant le combat de la deuxième partie, les deux adversaires parlent trop. Mais que voulez-vous, il s'agit à la fois d'un combat et d'une joute verbale. Comme la séquence 5 le montre, le personnage d'Angie n'est pas du genre à foncer dans un combat tête baissée, elle calcule un minimum ses attaques avant. De plus, ça m'amusait de faire en sorte que les deux ennemis se lancent quelques vannes pendant le combat. Et il fallait bien que vous compreniez un tantinet que l'inconnu aux yeux bleus (vous ne saurez son nom que plus tard) ne venait pas de l'univers de FF7, donc il devait parler un peu pour expliquer cela à Angie. Hum… je me désigne de plus en plus à la troisième personne, moi… Je suppose que je préfère prendre du recul par rapport à la situation. Ben oui, si je dis "Je viens de me faire latter et je me suis évanouie" alors qu'en fait je suis toujours là à vous parler, ça ne va pas, quoi ! Hum... Là, Deedo dirait que je réfléchis trop…

Dernière petite explication pour ceux qui ne sont pas très au courant question sport : aux épreuves de gymnastique au sol, les candidats sont notés sur 10. Très rares sont ceux qui dépassent les 9 ou 9,5. Donc 9,95 est une note exceptionnelle (c'est de ça que parlent Angie et l'inconnu au début du combat) mais les deux combattants sont juste en train d'ironiser à qui mieux-mieux.

Bon, j'espère que ma partie de cette séquence 8 ne vous a pas paru trop sérieuse. Malgré la situation, j'ai voulu mettre un peu d'humour. Si ça ne vous a pas semblé le cas, disons alors que nous n'avons pas le même sens de l'humour…

(Sephiroth : Vous avais-je déjà dit qu'elle avait un humour bizarre… ? D'ailleurs, tout en elle est BIZARRE !)

Je choisis de t'ignorer, _Sephiroth_ !

(Sephiroth : … euh… Si tu m'appelles Sephiroth, ça veut dire que… tu es fâchée, là… ?)

Oui, _Sephiroth_.

(Sephiroth : … oups…)

Ignorez-le, les amis. Et il partira de lui-même ! Alors, où en étions-nous… ? Ah oui, le combat…

Mon attaque Etreinte d'Andromède n'est pas une Limite, contrairement à celle de Deedo. Il s'agit juste d'une attaque spéciale, disons. En fait, je ne sais même pas si je vais me créer une limite. D'ailleurs, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas encore récupéré Andromède à la fin du combat. Bah, c'est pas grave, disons que mon arme est tombée sur le pont du cargo et que je la récupèrerai en arrivant à Costa.

Et en ce qui concerne le fait que je vouvoie l'adversaire alors qu'il me tutoie, sachez juste que j'ai l'habitude d'être extrêmement polie avec ceux qui me déplaisent… N'est-ce pas, mon cher _Sephiroth_… ?

(Sephiroth : … Euh… Si je t'offre un autre collier d'émeraude pour me faire pardonner, ça ira… ?)

… Hum… Chais pas, ça demande réflexion…

(Sephiroth : *sourire satisfait et marmonne* Héhéhé, la corruption, ça marche toujours avec Angie ! Pensez-y, les lecteurs ! Héhéhé…)

Pfff ! Et il croit peut-être que je ne l'ai pas entendu. Enfin… *soupir* Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non à un joli cadeau. Surtout s'il vient d'un grand et costaud Bishou tel que Sephy ! N'êtes-vous pas de mon avis, les filles ? Surtout toi, hein Deedo ?! ;-)

Et voilà, ceci marque la fin du premier chapitre, même si l'action est coupée en plein milieu et qu'on est pas encore arrivés à Costa del Sol ! Il fallait bien qu'on s'arrête vite parce que, bon sang, il est LONG ce premier chapitre ! Jamais encore je n'avais autant écrit pour un chapitre de fanfic ! Deedo, tu m'influences trop ! LOL !!! Mais je dois avouer que j'adore écrire cette histoire, et je trouve que Deedo et moi, nous nous complétons bien. Elle me pousse à aller à fond dans mes délires (que j'ai toujours tendance à réfréner) et moi, je la limite un peu dans les siens. Ce qui fait qu'à nous deux, nous atteignons le juste milieu ! Lol ! Encore une rime que je viens de faire !!! ^^

Ah, cette fic me change un peu des autres que j'écris. Par exemple, j'ai toujours envie de déprimer pendant l'écriture de "Le Chaos qui est en Moi" (une fic avec Vincent que vous pouvez retrouver dans la rubrique "fics longues" de la section Bibliothèque de mon site) Mais pour cette histoire-ci, je suis de bonne humeur ! Héhéhé…

(Vincent : …)

Tais-toi, Vinnie !

(Vincent : … Mais… je n'ai rien dit, Angie.)

Tu l'as pensé très fort, c'est suffisant !

(Vincent : …)

Maintenant, retourne dans ta fic, au chapitre 11 que je viens de mettre en exclu sur mon site même si le chapitre n'est pas encore fini !

(Vincent : …

Sephiroth : Je rêve là, ou Angie est en train de faire de la publicité pour sa fic… ?!

Vincent : …)

Ah, ces persos qui ne savent pas rester à leur place et qui font des commentaires déplacés, ça m'énerve ! Au fait, Sephy, tu me dois un collier d'émeraude. Et ne le vole pas, achète-le, je veux voir le ticket de caisse et le prix ! Au moins 5000 gils si tu veux te faire pardonner !

(Sephiroth : Et zut ! Grumpf… Moi et ma grande bouche !!)

Héhéhé… J'ai toujours le dernier mot avec lui, c'est ça que j'aime en lui !

Re-note de Deedo: Comment ça le méchant est à toi??!!!! Je te signale qu'on y a travaillé à deux!!!!!!! Il est autant à toi qu'à moi!!!!!! C'est peut-être toi qui as eu cette idée, mais c'est moi qui t'ai dit qu'il devait être plutôt banal et qui ai trouvé son prénom!! Je proteste là-dessus!!! Il est à NOUS!!!!!! Non mais!!! Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te le laisser pour toi toute seule, non!!! Alors là !! même pas en rêve!!!!!!!

Non j'déconne!! J'te le laisse! m'en fous de toute façon! Moi, j'ai mon Sephy!! Par contre, si l'ptit nouveau s'attaque à Sephy! Là, ça va faire mal!!!!

(Angie : … *sourire énigmatique*)

Bon allez, j'espère que ce chapitre 1 vous a plu, chers lecteurs! Quant à moi, je m'en vais écrire la suite, le début du chapitre 2!!


	3. 2: Celles qui ne pouvaient pas mourir

La Fantaisie Ultime

Chapitre Deux : Celles qui ne pouvaient pas mourir 

Séquence 1 : « KIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!! TOUT MAIS PAS LUI !!! » (Deedo)

Tandis que Deedo revenait en hurlant sa joie vers la proue, à la recherche d'Angie, une voix résonna dans le haut parleur : « Dû a un incident technique imprévu, le cargo sera immobilisé pendant au moins une heure pour réparation, tous les techniciens sont appelés en salle de réunion pour recevoir les ordres du capitaine. »

« ANGIE, TU VAS PAS ME CROIRE!! TU VAS PAS ME… »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune fille lorsque son regard se posa sur Red XIII blessé, ainsi que son amie, étendue sur le parquet du pont, inconsciente.

« ANGIE!!!! RED!!! OH MON DIEU!! CLOUD, TOUT LE MONDE, VENEZ VITE!! »

Deedo se précipita vers eux tandis que le reste du groupe ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, ameuté par les cris de détresse de la jeune fille. « Angie!! Angie, réveille toi!! Allez ouvre les yeux!!! » Ses larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux et Deedo ne put retenir ses sanglots, morte d'inquiétude pour son amie. « Red, qu'est c'qui s'est passé bon sang!!?? »

Le fauve qui avait été blessé au flanc droit au cours du combat contre l'inconnu, alors qu'il avait tenté d'aider Angie, résuma les faits aussi intelligiblement qu'il le pu. Pendant ce temps, Cloud et Tifa soignaient les deux victimes à l'aide de leurs matérias de Guérison de niveau 2. Red fut vite rétabli contrairement à Angie. Sa blessure n'était plus visible mais elle demeurait inconsciente: sans doute était-ce là le résultat d'un choc émotionnel ressentit après la bataille. Deedo s'était débrouillée pour obtenir une cabine auprès de l'équipage, afin qu'Angie puisse être allongée et se reposer. Elle n'avait pas appris grand chose de la part de Red sur le combat qui s'était déroulé sur la proue du navire, une heure plus tôt: il lui avait simplement dit que deux tourbillons étaient soudainement apparus, ce qui avait apparemment été la cause des dégâts matériels du cargo, puis Red avait rejoint Angie et ils avaient fait face à un mystérieux ennemi. Red lui avait vaguement fait la description de cet homme et elle avait aussitôt reconnu celui qu'Angie et elle avaient surpris dans le bureau de Rufus. Puis, d'après Red, lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Deedo, il s'était "évaporé" dans un nuage de fumé sur un : " Zut… toujours là au mauvais moment… On se reverra, Angie…". Bref, Deedo n'était pas vraiment avancée et elle n'y comprenait strictement rien à tout cela : Pourquoi Angie avait-elle été blessée alors qu'elle était sensée être invulnérable ? Et qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi avait il attaqué Rufus et Angie ? Et pourquoi avait-il fuit en entendant sa voix ? Deedo se décida finalement et se dirigea vers les cabines du président ShinRa, désireuse de l'interroger sur leur nouvel ennemi.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant ses quartiers, un garde posté à l'entrée de la porte l'arrêta :

« - Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici, Mademoiselle…

- Je désire voir le président.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible, le président est occupé pour le moment.

- Je répète: JE DESIRE VOIR LE PRESIDENT!!!!

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est impossible!!!

- Vous allez me laisser entrer, oui ou…

- Que ce passe t-il !? intervint Rufus qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte, alerté par la querelle entre les deux personnes.

- Cette… cette personne désire vous voir, Monsieur…

- Eh bien ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait entrer ?

- Mais… Monsieur… Vous… Vous aviez dit que vous ne vouliez pas être dérangé… ? »

Rufus ne fit pas attention à la remarque du garde et laissa entrer la jeune fille qui, discrètement, tira la langue au garde en signe de triomphe.

« - Je ne pensais pas vous revoir, Deedo… Il faut dire que certains problèmes inattendus sont survenus durant cette traversée…

- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. » fit Deedo sur un ton grave, ce qui surprit un peu Rufus, car depuis qu'Angie et elle s'étaient introduites dans son bureau à Junon, il s'était déjà habitué à la voir toute excitée à la vue de tout représentant de la catégorie "bishounen" à laquelle il appartenait. Intrigué, le président invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit avant de poursuivre :

« - C'est à propos de l'homme qui vous a agressé dans votre bureau à Junon…

- Oui ?

- Savez vous pourquoi il s'en est pris à vous? Vous a t-il dit quelque chose ?

- Il s'en est pris à moi parce que je suis le président de la ShinRa. Un attentat, je suppose… Ce genre de chose arrive fréquemment, déclara posément Rufus. Il m'a simplement dit : « Cet univers sera bientôt détruit. » Je n'ai pas réellement compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là… Quoi qu'il en soit, votre amie et vous êtes intervenues au bon moment, je vous en remercie. »

Encore une fois, ces informations n'avançaient pas Deedo. Angie aurait peut-être pu l'éclairer, si elle n'était pas évanouie depuis près d'une heure.

« - J'ai entendu dire par un membre de l'équipage qu'Angie avait été blessée…, fit Rufus, coupant court aux pensées de Deedo.

- Oui… blessée par ce même homme…

- Comment va t-elle ?

- Nous l'avons guérie à l'aide de matérias mais elle est toujours inconsciente… Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt, je pense… »

La jeune fille se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Rufus : « J'ai également entendu dire autre chose…, reprit le jeune homme sur un ton grave. On m'a dit que vous faisiez partie de ce groupe de terroristes, AVALANCHE… Si vous ne m'aviez pas sauvé la vie tantôt, je vous aurais déjà fait arrêter toutes les deux…

- Je ne fais pas partie d'AVALANCHE. Cloud et ses amis désirent arrêter la ShinRa et tuer Sephiroth…

- Et vous, non ?

- Pour ce qui est de la ShinRa, si bien sûr. Je ne vous cacherai pas que je suis contre vos méthodes, mais je leur laisse cette tâche. Je les soutiens car ce sont des amis… mais mon but est tout autre… » Sans en dire plus, elle quitta le bureau du président ShinRa.

« - Deedo!! Deedo!!! Angie est réveillée!!! s'écriait Tifa alors que Deedo arrivait tout juste sur le pont.

- Ah ben, c'est pas trop tôt!!! Quelle feignasse celle là!! »

La première chose que fit Angie en se réveillant fut de demander des nouvelles d'Andromède. Deedo lui apporta donc la chaîne d'acier que Red avait ramassée sur le ponton du cargo après la bataille contre l'inconnu. Tout le groupe étant réuni dans la cabine particulière d'Angie afin d'expliquer ce qui était arrivé à chacun, ils firent alors le point sur la situation.

« Donc tu ne sais absolument pas qui c'est ? Il ne t'a même pas dit son nom ?? »

En réponse, Angie hocha négativement la tête. Chacun resta silencieux, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre.

« - Nous devrions accoster d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Allons sur le pont, décida le chef d'équipe. Angie, Deedo, vous nous rejoigniez ?

- Oui, on arrive dans un instant. »

Les membres d'AVALANCHE laissèrent alors les deux filles seules.

« - Alors il peut nous tuer ? demanda Deedo, d'une voix inquiète.

- J'en ai bien peur…, soupira Angie.

- Apparemment, il semble en avoir après toi… et il semble me fuir…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Il s'en est pris uniquement à toi et, lorsque je suis arrivée sur le pont, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a disparu…

- …

- Il vient lui aussi d'un autre monde que celui du jeu, d'après ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Oui… Il avait exactement le même style que ceux de notre planète: jean, shirt, etc…

- D'abord, il s'en prend à Rufus. Ensuite à toi… Pourquoi?

- Sais pas…

- Il a dit à Rufus que cet univers allait être anéanti…

- … Q-QUOI ? A…attend une minute!! Comment tu sais ça ??!! Comment tu sais ce qu'il a dit à Rufy ?? »

Deedo, réalisant qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe, se contenta de joindre le bout de ses deux index et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses chaussures…

« - T'es allée voir mon Rufy !? hurla Angie d'une voix jalouse. Traîtresse !! T'en profites que je sois dans les pommes pour aller t'faire Rufy!!! AVOUE!!!

- Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas allée le voir pour m'le faire, le Rufy!! Je voulais juste essayer de comprendre qui était ce type et ce qu'il avait voulut à Rufus!! Et ensuite, je me le serais même pas fait parce que… que… euh…

- Parce que QUOI ?? s'impatienta Angie.

- Ben en fait, j'allais te le dire tout à l'heure quand je suis remontée de la cale… je… JE SUIS AMOUREUSE!!! »

Deedo, dont les yeux s'étaient préalablement remplis d'une multitudes de petites étoiles, sautait partout tout en fredonnant : « Chuis amoureuse!! La la lèreuu!! Chuis amoureuse!!! Tra la la!!! »

La paume d'Angie rencontra son front alors qu'elle lâchait : « - T'es sérieuse ?!

- Vivivivivivi!!!!!

- Bon… Je ne te demanderai pas de qui, je connais déjà la réponse !

- Héhé ! ^___^

- Je suppose qu'il est à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

- Rhhoooo!! Si tu savais!! Si tu l'avais vu!! Il est booooo!! Mais il est booooo!!! répétait Deedo.

- Tu en fais trop, là !

- J'te proute!! On verra comment tu réagiras devant Vince!!

- Ah, Vincent ! Lui, c'est différent…, soupira Angie, les yeux rêveusement dans le vide.

- Héhéhé ! Tu viens de faire une rime !

- … Huh… ? …Hé, mais c'est vrai en plus !! Hihihi… »

Le cargo accosta finalement sur l'autre continent, à la ville du soleil: Costa del Sol. Les soucis de chacun s'envolèrent pour laisser la place à la bonne humeur. C'est bien connu, le soleil guérit tous les maux! Le groupe descendit du cargo sans que l'équipage ne les remarque puis d'un commun accord, ils s'accordèrent une pause bien méritée. Aeris et Tifa décidèrent d'aller se balader en ville, Red XIII prit un peu de repos à l'ombre d'un palmier et Cloud et Barret se dirigèrent vers la place du village. Il ne restait plus qu'Angie et Deedo.

« - On fait quoi ? demanda la petite brunette à son amie

- C'te question !!! On va à la plage !!! s'écria Deedo. Viva la Playa!!!!!!! »

Angie n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Deedo fonçait déjà vers la première boutique en quête d'un maillot de bain. A peine deux secondes plus tard, elle ressortit du magasin vêtue d'un magnifique maillot deux pièces et d'un paréo.

« - Bon, tu viens??!!!! criait elle à l'attention d'Angie alors qu'elle descendait les marches conduisant vers la plage.

- Attend Deedo, sur la plage il y a…

- KIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! hurla Deedo à ce moment-là. TOUT MAIS PAS LUI!!!!!

- …trop tard, soupira Angie. Elle l'a vu. Cette gourde avait oublié qu'il était là ! »

Angie rejoignit son amie. Deedo n'était qu'à quelques mètres DU responsable de tous les malheurs qu'avait subi l'amour de sa vie, sans compter les souffrances subies par le "Prince Charmant" d'Angie. « Hojo ! » Des flammes intenses consumaient le regard de Deedo alors qu'elle fixait le scientifique.

« - JE VAIS M'LE FAIRE !!!!!

- Deedo, non ! Tu ne dois pas ! l'arrêta Angie en la retenant par le bras.

- Pourquoi ça, j'peux pas ??!! Tout est d'sa faute !!!!!!!

- Tu ne DOIS pas, pour une simple et bonne raison : c'est à Vincent de le faire !

- Ghneu???

- C'est à lui de se venger de ce… de ce… » balbutia Angie en essayant de trouver un nom approprié pour décrire ce qu'elle pensait de Hojo. Comme elle ne trouvait pas de termes assez descriptifs, elle continua simplement :

« - Enfin bref, Vincent doit lui faire face, afin de se décharger de sa culpabilité… Il en a besoin !

- Gggrrhhh… Bon d'accord !!! Mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque!!!!

- On aura qu'à aider Vinnie, proposa Angie.

- Ça, c'est une idée qu'elle est bonne!!!! Bon, ok…. Je laisse ce type pour le moment alors!

- C'est bien ! Brave bête !!

- J'te proute!!!!

- Héhé !

- Bon… Tu vas te changer et tu m'rejoins !

- Oyo? Me changer?

- Ben ouais! Va mettre un maillot!

- Argh, NON !

- Et pourquoi pas ?!

- Je suis obèse !! se lamenta Angie.

- Baka ! Tu fais 43 kg toute mouillée! On est à Costa, vas t'acheter un maillot de bain !

- Peux pas ! Chuis grosse en maillot, on va se moquer de moi… Snif, snif…

- Alors achète un paréo pour t'enrouler dedans !

- Hé, bonne idée ! fit Angie en cessant ses pleurnicheries. Ok, à tout de suite alors!!! »

Angie partie acheter son paréo, Deedo prit grand soin de s'installer sur la plage, aussi loin que possible de "l'autre taré en blouse blanche" tandis que Cloud s'approchait du scientifique pour aller prendre des renseignement sur Sephiroth. Lorsqu'Angie regagna cette même plage, quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde une Deedo chanter, d'une voix complètement fausse bien entendu :

« - LOVE ME ! LOVE ME !! SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME !!! LA LA LA LA LA !! LOVE ME ! LOVE ME !! I CANT CARE 'BOUT ANYTHING BUT YOU!!! ANYTHING BUT YOU !!! LOVE ME !! LOVE…

- T 'AS PAS UN PEU FINI ?!

- Ah, Angie ?? Tu t'es déjà changée ?

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça ?!

- Chuis amoureuse, soupira Deedo.

- Et dire que je vais devoir la supporter comme ça jusqu'à la fin !! Une Deedo amoureuse, c'est kekchose !! Pitié, Dieu de la miséricorde! implora Angie d'une façon mélodramatique. Faites qu'elle sorte bientôt avec Sephy et qu'elle me FOUTE LA PAIX!!

- ^___^ !!!

- Baka amoureuse ! … Hé, tu sais quoi ?

- Mmmh?

- Je viens de parler à Cloud. Il m'a dit qu'on passait la nuit ici et qu'on repartait demain.

- Ah ? Ok…

- Tiens, regarde qui vient nous rejoindre : Tifa et Aeris. T'as vu le maillot d'Aeris avec ses petits volants ?! Mouarrff !! Ridicule!

- Chut!! Elle arrive!!!!

- On peut venir avec vous ? demanda poliment Tifa.

- Bien sûr! Installez-vous!!

- Merci, c'est gentil! »

Ainsi, les quatre filles discutèrent entre elles pendant un moment, avant que Cloud, Barret et Red ne viennent les rejoindre. Ils restèrent sur la plage jusque très tard dans la nuit, oubliant pendant un moment la quête qui les avait menée jusque là. Et lorsque l'aube arriva, ce fut avec un pincement au cœur qu'ils quittèrent Costa del Sol pour Corel Nord.

*****

Note de Deedo: Et voilà, la première séquence est achevée!!! Bon, je vais pas trop m'attarder sur les notes, vu que je sais que ça doit être soûlant!!

Ah la la!! Pauvre Angie!!! Quelle idée d'être tombée dans les pommes!! J'en ai profité pour aller voir Rufy, moi!! He he he!!!

Bon, sinon j'ai essayé de relancer le suspens dans cette séquence avec toutes ces questions: pourquoi le p'tit nouveau s'en prend à Angie et à Rufy et pourquoi est c'qu'il est parti quand je suis arrivée sur le pont ? Pourquoi semble t'il s'intéresser uniquement à Angie ? Ben oui, d'après ce qu'avait écrit Angie, c'est le cas donc… vous verrez bien par la suite ce qui peux bien nous différencier moi et Angie dans cette fic!

Sinon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire… j'crois même que c'est tout… moi, je m'éternise pas sur les notes contrairement à une certaine personne que je connais et dont je ne citerai pas le nom! Lol!!

Ah si j'oubliais! La chanson que je chante dans cette fic, c'est celle des Cardigans, mais je sais plus le titre par contre… bravo à ceux qui l'ont reconnue ! (Angie : La chanson s'intitule "Lovefool" et comme son nom l'indique, elle est très "foolish" ("idiote", en anglais) à mon avis !!!)

Notes d'Angie : Pourquoi l'inconnu "semble s'intéresser uniquement" à moi… ? C'est parce que j'ai beaucoup de charme, voyons !! Mwhahaha…

(Deedo: j'étais sûre qu'elle dirait ça!)

Ah, c'est bien, Deedo ! Tu commences à me connaître ! Whahaha…

Ahem. Bon, plus sérieusement, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore pourquoi l'inconnu s'est enfui à l'approche de Deedo. Pour dire la vérité, je devais le faire partir, parce que je ne voulais pas mourir à la fin du premier chapitre, c'est tout ! Nous allons réfléchir à ce sujet, Deedo et moi, on trouvera bien une explication plausible et intéressante à tout ça. Au fait, normalement, nous allons révéler le nom de l'inconnu dans ce chapitre deux. Alors, accrochez-vous !

Voilà, ma partie de notes est finie pour cette séquence. Cette fois, j'en ai mis encore moins qu'une certaine personne de ma connaissance et que je ne nommerai pas ! Arf ! ^_~

Ah, là,là ! Keske j'me marre avec toi, Deedo ! Hahaha !!

*****

Séquence 2 : « Pourquoi tant de haine ? » (Barret)

La journée suivante ne fut guère plaisante : non seulement le groupe quittait Costa del Sol et son climat chaleureux, mais en plus, il s'était mis à pleuvoir dès le matin. Deedo et Angie furent surprises de voir qu'il pleuvait, car lorsqu'elles jouaient au jeu vidéo devant leur écran de téléviseur, le soleil brillait la plupart du temps. Angie détestait cette pluie fine, grise et énervante. Tant qu'à faire, elle aurait préféré un bon gros orage qui les aurait obligés à rester à l'intérieur, plutôt de ce petit "pipi de chat" (comme elle l'appelait), sous lequel ils devaient voyager tout de même afin de ne pas trop perdre de temps dans leur recherche de "l'homme à la capuche noire". Arrivés au Mont Corel, ils rencontrèrent bien sûr un homme qui leur indiqua (tout comme dans le jeu) le chemin pris par un "homme habillé de noir et au tatouage représentant un 1 sur la main". Nos amis suivirent ensuite le chemin de fer désaffecté qui conduisait vers la ville de Corel Nord. Au bout du chemin de fer, Cloud voulut jeter un œil à un nid perché en hauteur, mais Angie l'en dissuada afin de ne pas perdre de temps car la pluie commençait vraiment à l'agacer au plus haut point.

A Corel Nord, Barret fut bien sûr "accueilli" comme il se doit par quelques villageois mécontents et rancuniers. Tandis que le pauvre Barret faisait le récit de son village honteusement détruit par la ShinRa, Deedo et Angie eurent une discussion entre elles, à l'écart du reste du groupe.

« - Pourquoi devons-nous aller au Gold Saucer ?! se plaignit Angie. On sait déjà qu'ils vont nous jeter en prison sans procès si on y va !

- On a besoin d'un buggy pour continuer la route, tu le sais bien, argumenta Deedo. Et c'est Dio qui nous en donnera un à notre sortie de prison.

- Humpf !

- On a besoin d'un buggy pour traverser les cours d'eau et atteindre Nibelheim…, continua Deedo avec un sourire en coin.

- Nibelheim… ? »

Au seul évocation de ce nom, le regard d'Angie s'était éclairé avec intérêt.

« - Héhé, j'étais sûre que tu réagirais comme ça ! ricana Deedo.

- Mouais, mais n'empêche… Je n'aime pas tant que ça le Gold Saucer ! Et si je restais ici à vous attendre ? proposa Angie. Vous reviendrez me chercher dès que vous aurez récupéré le buggy, d'accord ?

- Hors de question, c'est dangereux !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tu ne dois pas rester seule, l'inconnu pourrait revenir à la charge ! lui rappela Deedo. Il a vraiment l'air de t'en vouloir. On ne connaît pas encore sa motivation, mais on sait à quel point il est fort et dangereux !

- Et si tu restais ici avec moi, alors… ?

- Non. Moi, j'ai envie d'aller au Gold Saucer. Je veux m'amuser un peu et recruter Cait Sith aussi !

- Peuh ! souffla Angie avec dédain. Ce matou minable !? Il est faiblard au combat, et en plus on sait que c'est un espion de la ShinRa ! Des problèmes, c'est tout ce qu'on aura avec lui !

- Il deviendra un allié fiable après ça, il ne restera pas tout le temps un espion, tu le sais bien ! plaida Deedo.

- Il me fait pitié, il est faiblard !

- M'en fiche, tu viens avec nous au Gold Saucer. De gré ou de force ! Et on recrutera Cait aussi en passant !

- Grumpf ! grogna Angie de mauvaise humeur. Depuis quand c'est toi qui décide ?!

- Baka !

- Double baka !

- Triple baka !!

- Cait Sith à la puissance quatre !!! »

Ayant fini son récit, Barret s'aperçut que Deedo et Angie s'étaient encore mises à se disputer. Il soupira et baissa la tête. « Pourquoi tant de haine ? » fit-il d'une voix grave et pleine de regret.

Angie était toujours en train de faire son boudin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au casino du Gold Saucer. N'ayant pas assez d'argent pour acheter un ticket d'entrée permanente, ils se contentèrent d'une entrée simple cette fois-ci, puis ils se séparèrent après que Barret eût piqué sa crise de nerfs et fût parti en fulminant en direction du Battle Square. Deedo obligea bien sûr Angie à rester avec elle et Cloud, alors tous trois partirent vers le Wonder Square où ils firent la connaissance de Cait Sith. Aeris se trouvait aussi dans cette section du casino, alors bien sûr, Cait Sith se mit en tête de prédire l'avenir à Cloud et Aeris.

« - Oh, il est trop mignon ! s'extasiait Deedo devant le chat assis sur le gros Mog (ou du moins, le "matou miteux perché sur le sumo en peluche qui veut se faire passer pour un Moogle" d'après les dires d'Angie qui ronchonnait)

- Pourrait-on en finir au plus vite, s'il vous plaiiiit ?! geignit Angie.

- Tu nous gâches notre plaisir ! la gronda Deedo.

- Mais bon sang, y'a AUCUN plaisir à avoir quand tu sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer ici !!

- Baka !

- Double baka !

- Aeris à la puissance dix !!!

- Cait Sith au carré !!!

- Grrrr…

- Grrrr… »

Prudemment, Cloud, Aeris et Cait Sith décidèrent alors de laisser les deux "envoyées d'Odin" entre elles, et ils partirent à la recherche de Barret au Battle Square. Une fois seules, les deux filles se calmèrent et tombèrent d'accord sur la décision à prendre : se diriger vers le Battle Square aussi.

Arrivées là, les circonstances donnèrent tort à Angie : tout ne se passait pas exactement comme il était prévu dans le jeu… Les morts et les blessés étaient bien là, mais le carnage, la mort, et l'odeur du sang n'enlevèrent pas à Angie son esprit de déduction logique… du moins, après qu'elle eût vomi de dégoût son déjeuner.

« - Leurs blessures n'ont pas été faites avec des balles, remarqua t-elle à voix basse à l'adresse de Deedo. Dyne n'est pas…

- Chut… Attendons ce qu'il va arriver… »

Ebahi par le carnage, Cloud se reprit pourtant en main assez rapidement, et il alla recueillir le témoignage d'une hôtesse blessée : « Homme blond… serpe d'or… »

Lorsque Dio arriva, tout ce qu'il entendit du témoignage fut « Homme blond » et voyant les blessures de ses employés, il conclut que Cloud et son épée devaient être responsables du massacre. Sans autre forme de procès, tous nos amis furent donc maîtrisés par des robots de Dio et jetés dans la prison qui se trouvait sous le casino, dans le désert de Corel Sud.

Pour sortir de prison lorsqu'on était dans un jeu comme FF7, il ne fallait pas demander un avocat ou une révision de procès. Il fallait gagner une course de Chocobos, eh oui, Messsieurs-dames ! Mais avant cela, il fallut retrouver Dyne, le "grand chef" des prisonniers. Sans raison rationnelle, dans ce même univers FF7, il fallait aussi se limiter à trois équipiers par groupe lorsqu'il y avait des combats. Comme Deedo refusait de laisser Angie seule, d'autant plus qu'à présent l'Inconnu semblait avoir refait surface, et comme Cloud voulait rester avec Barret pour le soutenir, il fut convenu que Cloud, Barret et Aeris iraient à la recherche de Dyne tandis que les autres resteraient à les attendre dans une des baraques de la prison.

Maintenant que l'Inconnu était réapparu dans l'histoire, Angie laissa tomber son comportement de gamine agaçante (qui boudait et se plaignait pour un rien), et elle adopta une attitude tellement sérieuse que cela inquiéta Deedo. Debout dans un coin sombre du baraquement, la tête basse et loin des autres, Angie semblait songeuse, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion. Deedo ne savait pas ce qui passait par la tête de son amie, mais elle décida de la laisser tranquille.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Barret se tenait devant un précipice. Ils venaient de retrouver Dyne, mais cette fois, il n'y eut aucun combat opposant Barret à son ancien ami. Car Dyne était déjà mort, assassiné. Les blessures du véritable père de la petite Marlène ressemblaient fort aux blessures des employés et des clients qui avaient auparavant été retrouvés morts dans le Battle Square.

Barret s'agenouilla devant le corps inerte de Dyne, baissa la tête et murmura qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur pour s'occuper de Marlène s'il n'était même pas capable de protéger son vieil ami Dyne. Aeris arriva à la hauteur de Barret et posa sur son épaule une main compatissante, puis lorsque Barret sembla moins bouleversé, Cloud prit le pendentif qui était autour du cou de Dyne et qui avait autrefois appartenu à Eléanore, la mère de Marlène.

« - Ce sera la "preuve" que Dyne veut bien nous laisser participer à la course de Chocobo, se justifia Cloud ce faisant.

- Ha ! s'écria Barret avec colère. On ne saura JAMAIS ce que Dyne voulait bien, en fait ! Il n'a même pas eu droit à une dernière volonté ! »

En fulminant, Barret repartit vers la baraque où les attendaient les autres. Aeris et Cloud suivirent Barret en silence.

Quelques heures plus tard, en fin de journée, le groupe, qui était toujours sur les traces de Sephiroth, fit une halte dans le village de Gongaga. A l'entrée de la petite ville, ils firent à nouveau la connaissance des Turks. A cette occasion, Angie retrouva son entrain habituel : elle trouvait Reno « Trop cooool ! » et ne s'en cacha pas. Deedo quant à elle marmonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à : « Peuh ! Agents d'élite des services secrets de la ShinRa, tu parles ! Pendant le service, ils discutent de qui aime qui, comme les collégiens impubères qu'ils sont !! »

Après le combat victorieux contre Reno et Rude, auquel Angie refusa de participer pour cause d'admiration envers Reno, et auquel Deedo refusa de participer pour cause d'ennui extrême (« Je ne me bats pas contre des losers qui vont s'enfuir de toutes façons ! » avait-elle expliqué avant le combat), Cloud fut suspicieux lorsque les deux filles se proposèrent de suivre les deux Turks pour voir ce que la ShinRa mijotait. Elles ne purent retrouver la trace des deux "agents d'élite" en fuite et lorsqu'elles revinrent bredouilles vers le reste du groupe, elles surprirent Tifa qui s'écriait : « Des espionnes ?! Impossible ! » puis Cloud qui murmurait : « Je ne veux même pas y penser… Je leur fait confiance. Elles sont étranges mais… »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'il aperçut Deedo et Angie qui revenaient vers le groupe, et il leur sourit d'un air gêné. Deedo plissa les yeux de contrariété mais ne dit rien, tandis qu'Angie fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Continuant leur route, nos vaillants héros se cachèrent avec bravoure lorsqu'ils entendirent l'hélicoptère de la ShinRa approcher du réacteur en ruine près duquel ils se trouvaient. Scarlet et Tseng descendirent de l'appareil et commencèrent ce qu'un esprit peu exigeant pourrait appeler une conversation intéressante. Puis il regagnèrent leur hélicoptère et s'envolèrent à nouveau loin de Gongaga, à la recherche de "Méga-matéria". Conseillant à Cloud de prendre la matéria d'invocation qui se trouvait dans le réacteur, Angie et Deedo se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers le village de Gongaga, tandis que derrière elles, tout le groupe d'AVALANCHE les suivait en se demandant encore depuis quand ils avaient élu ces deux filles en tant que chéfesses de file.

Ce soir-là, ils restèrent dormir à Gongaga, dans trois chambres situées dans trois maisons différentes du village. Un village encore ravagé depuis tant d'années après l'explosion de l'ancien réacteur Mako avoisinant. Cloud, Barret et Red avaient loué la seule chambre disponible dans la minuscule et unique auberge de Gongaga. Aeris séjourna chez les parents de Zack qui désiraient parler de leur fils avec quelqu'un qui l'avait connu. Cait Sith en profita pour s'incruster chez le couple âgé avec Aeris. Quant à Deedo, Tifa et Angie, elles avaient été invitées chez lui par un villageois qui disposait d'une chambre d'amis et qui était trop heureux d'avoir pour toute une nuit sous son toit trois jeunes filles (surtout la jolie Tifa !). Malheureusement pour notre homme, Tifa lui apprit la galanterie et l'abstinence grâce à un coup de pied bien placé, et les trois filles furent tranquilles pour le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain de bonne heure, Angie réveilla Deedo avec un seau d'eau froide après qu'elle eût remarqué que Deedo s'était étrangement mise à gémir « Oh… Sephi… roth… Oooh… » dans son sommeil. Avec une grosse goutte de sueur embarrassée sur la tempe, Deedo dut sortir de son rêve tandis qu'Angie s'esclaffait avec sadisme d'avoir interrompu le fantasme de Deedo au moment le plus croustillant. Puis avec Deedo encore à moitié-endormie – à cause du manque de sommeil – et affalée à l'arrière du buggy, ils partirent en direction du nord-ouest, vers le village de Cosmo Canyon. Le village de Nanaki.

*****

Notes d'Angie : Dès le début, vous avez dû remarquer (d'après le climat et la pluie désagréables qui reflètent mon humeur) que cette séquence n'est pas l'une de mes préférées. Deedo m'a OBLIGEE à l'écrire en vitesse, sous la menace de son Sirius ! Elle ne voulait même pas que je prenne plus de deux soirées pour écrire cette fichue partie ! Je voudrais dénoncer ici les méthodes d'esclavagiste de Deedo !! Et c'est ELLE qui se plaint d'être exploitée sur le site de la ShinRa Corp ?!! Quel culot !

Bon, plus sérieusement, cette séquence ne me plait pas beaucoup parce que j'attends la séquence de Nibelheim avec impatience, moi ! Au fait, Deedo, pas touche à cette séquence ! C'est MOI qui écris la séquence à Nibelheim, et si tu fais ta mauvaise tête, tu vas goûter à mon Andromède sur ton arrière-train ! LOL ! ^_^ 

Okay, j'ai dit « Plus sérieusement », donc on va passer aux notes concernant cette séquence 2 : je n'ai rien à expliquer, tout est dit dans le texte (faites donc un peu attention à l'ironie du narrateur, et vous comprendrez tout ce qu'il y a à comprendre). Je veux juste préciser ici que je ne déteste pas Cait Sith, je le trouve juste faiblard au combat (d'ailleurs, c'est ce que je dis dans le texte de cette séquence) mais j'aime bien son côté clown, tout de même. Quant à Reno, je ne trouve pas qu'il est séduisant je ne bave pas devant lui comme je le ferais devant Rufus, par exemple ! LOL ! ^^

Bref, c'est seulement le côté mauvais garçon débraillé et détaché qui me plait chez Reno parce que j'aime bien imaginer le genre de difficultés qu'il a rencontrées mais qu'il a réussi à vaincre avant d'entrer chez les Turks. D'après son attitude et sa façon "particulière" de porter l'uniforme Turk, je pense qu'il était un gamin des rues qui a souffert et qui a trouvé une "famille" au sein des Turks. Mais je ne suis pas là pour analyser le passé de Reno, ou d'un autre perso de FF7, d'ailleurs ! (Deedo va encore dire que je réfléchis trop et que j'en écris toujours des tonnes dans ma partie de notes… D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas tort sur ce point, la Deedo…)

Voilà, la séquence 3 (qui se passe à Cosmo) sera prise en charge par Deedo. Quant à moi, j'attends d'écrire la séquence suivante, à Nibelheim ! Héhéhé…

Ah, au fait : je m'excuse (pour les deux derniers paragraphes de ma séquence) auprès des lecteurs à l'âme extrêmement pudique. Je devais absolument me lâcher un peu après cette séquence barbante à propos du Gold Saucer ! Bah, je suis sûre de toutes façons que vous en entendez de bien pires à la télé, même aux heures de grande audience !!

Note de Deedo: Ouais merci Angie hein!! J'passe pour une pure perverse moi avec le rêve que tu m'as fait faire!! et d'abord vous avez tous l'esprit très mal placé! Qui vous dit que j'étais pas en train de rêver qu'mon Sephy me délivrait d'un méchant monstre ! Nan bon j'admet ça tient pas trop la route…

(Sephy: euh…si je puis me permettre Angie n'a pas tort de toute façon! T'es une perverse Ddo!)

Mais nooooonnn!!! Juste un peu (niark niark niark!)

Bon sinon, comme d'hab', Angie a encore mis trois pages de notes!! Celle là alors !!

(Angie : Même pas vrai d'abord ! *snif, snif* Personne n'aime mes notes, ou quoi ?! Chuis malheureuse !! Ouiiiiinnnn, Sephiroooooooth !!! *court se plaindre auprès de Qui-vous-savez et pleurer sur son coude (étant donné qu'elle est trop petite pour atteindre son épaule)*

Deedo : … Ahem… *grosse goutte de sueur*)

A part ça, pas grand chose à dire sur cette séquence… si ce n'est qu'elle me condamne à écrire la suite: Cosmo Canyon! Arrrgghh!! I HATE Cosmo Canyon!!! Enfin… on fera avec! Vais en profiter pour papouiller Cait Sith!! Eh oui j'adore ce perso! Vu que j'adore les chats! J'le trouve trop chou sur son Mog! Et dire que c'est Reeve qui l'a créé! J'adore Reeve!! He he he!!! Bon ben c'est tipar pour la suite!! Goooo!!!!

*****

Séquence 3 : « _…nous nous reverrons…j'ai confiance en vous…_ » (Théphys)

La petite troupe traversait les forêts en direction du Sud ouest, abandonnant parfois le Buggy afin de gagner quelques Gils au cours de combats. Ils parcouraient donc les bois de long en large. Les rayons du soleil transperçaient les feuillages verdoyants des arbres, illuminant la nature silencieuse. Oui, silencieuse ! Car Deedo et Angie ne pipaient mot depuis leur départ de Gongaga. Angie, s'inquiétant d'ailleurs de cette attitude peu commune de sa comparse, commençait à se poser des questions: « Eh Deedo? Ça va? T'as rien dit depuis qu'on est partie…c'est à dire depuis trente minutes… » La jeune fille blonde se contenta de détourner la tête sur un "Mmff!!"

« - Me dit pas qu'tu boudes parce que j't'ai réveillée avec un seau d'eau ?

- SIIIII!!!!! Je DETESTE être réveillée!!! Que ça soit par la sonnerie d'un réveil ou par quoi que ce soit d'autre!!!!!! Et en plus, j'étais en train de faire un rêve génial!!!!

- Ouais! D'ailleurs tu t'es pas privée pour nous communiquer ton rêve vocalement! répondit Angie du tac au tac sur un ton rempli de sous entendus.

- C'est pas c'que tu crois !! tenta de répliquer lamentablement Deedo, comprenant ce à quoi Angie faisait allusion.

- Maiiiiiiiis bien sûr !

- Je t'proute!!

- Mouarrf! ^__^

- …!

- Oh…Sephi…roth…ohhh!!! s'amusait Angie à imiter son amie en exagérant le ton.

- GRRRRRRR!!!!!!! KILL YOU!!!! »

Deedo bondit sur Angie, agrippant sa gorge tandis que la brunette frappait le ventre de l'autre avec ses poings : la guerre était déclarée. Deedo était une fille à la susceptibilité inégalable, elle ne supportait pas le ridicule, et elle le faisait savoir. Malheureusement pour Angie, qui était bien plus petite et par conséquent plus fluette que son amie, Deedo remporta la bataille: Angie était maîtrisée, face contre terre, son bras droit tordu dans son dos.

« - Retire c'que t'as dis!!!

- Jamais!! Et pis c'était vraiment marrant ta façon d'gémir!!! » s'obstinait Angie dans sa moquerie. Deedo, sur cette réflexion, lui tordit le bras un peu plus encore :

« - J'vais te faire gémir de souffrance, moi, tu vas voir si tu retires pas c'que t'as dis!!

- Euhh… dites, c'est qui elles? » intervint une voix féminine inconnue derrière les deux furies locales. En effet, durant leur petit "accrochage", le reste du groupe s'était battu contre une jeune ninja voleuse de matérias, de surcroît la nouvelle membre d'AVALANCHE : « Yuffie!!! » s'exclama Deedo tout en relâchant son ennemie du moment. « Yuffie??! » reprit Angie avec étonnement tout en se relevant et en époussetant sa tenue.

« - On ne s'était même pas rendues compte qu'on t'avait rencontrée!

- Etant donné la querelle dans laquelle vous étiez, c'est normal! dit Red XIII avec sagesse.

- Et comment vous connaissez mon nom?? Je l'avais même pas encore dit !

- Ce sont des envoyées d'Odin…

- Ouaouuuuuhh!!!

- …Yuffie, voici donc Deedo…et Angie…

- Nous devrions repartir…sinon nous allons perdre trop de temps.

- Exact, Red… Allons y!

- Des envoyées d'Odin… j'devrais peut-être pas leur voler leur matérias… Eh!! Eh, attendez moi!!!! » appela la petite Yuffie en voyant ses nouveaux amis s'éloigner. Le groupe se remit donc en marche vers le Sud: la région de Cosmo Canyon.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil de midi rougeoyait dans le ciel et que le vent soulevait la poussière de cette région désertique… « NNNOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!!! PITIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!! J'VEUX PAS Y ALLER!!!!! »

Cloud, Barret et Angie tiraient tous trois de toutes leurs forces sur les jambes de Deedo dont les bras étaient littéralement scotchés à la portière avant du véhicule qui, comme l'avait prévu les deux jeunes filles, était tombé en panne de moteur.

« - Piitttiiiiééé!!!! Laissseezzz-moiiiiii!!! J'veux pas aller là bas!!!!!

- Deedo, sois raisonnable! Allez, lâche cette porte!

- Pitiiiiééé!!!!!

- Bon…vous voulez bien me laisser faire? »

Cloud et Barret acquiescèrent à la demande d'Angie.

« - Allez-y, on vous rejoint ! insista t-elle.

- Comme tu voudras! »

Tandis que les autres s'éloignaient, Angie s'adressa de nouveau à sa morveuse d'amie, qui était toujours accrochée à la portière, les yeux larmoyants et les lèvres tremblotantes :

« - Deedo…

- Veux pas y aller ! *snif*

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à Cosmo Canyon ? C'est une jolie ville!

- Moi, aime pas cette ville! *snif, snif*

- Pourquoi ça?

- A cause…que je l'avais pas aimé dans le jeu…à cause des souterrains et des grosses araignées qui y a là-bas…quand on va voir Seto…

- Tu veux pas aller là bas à cause de ÇA ? *goutte de sueur sur la tempe d'Angie*

- Ben vi… j'ai détesté ce passage dans le jeu…ça m'a ennuyée…c'était nul! Et je hais les araignées!!!

- Qu'elle est neuneu!!! Mais qu'elle est neuneu!!

- ???

- Tu sais, t'es pas obligée d'aller dans les souterrains pour aller voir Seto!! T'aura qu'à rester près du p'tit feu de camp qu'y aura sur la place! On laissera Cloud, Red et quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger!

- Ah… ah si, c'est bon ça !!! J'y avais pas pensé!! *p'tite ampoule près de la tête de Deedo*

- Baka!!!!

- Alors dans ce cas: c'est parti!!! Cosmo Canyon, nous voilà!!!! »

Deedo, qui avait fini par laisser cette pauvre portière tranquille, se précipitait à toute allure vers le village, suivie par Angie, rattrapant au passage le reste du groupe.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée du village où un garde était d'ailleurs posté, Red XIII s'interposa: « Je suis rentré!! C'est moi, Nanaki!!

- Nanaki !! Tu es sain et sauf!! Entre et va dire bonjour à Bugenhagen! »

Le félin sauta par-dessus les dernières marches et se précipita vers les escaliers de cette villa fascinante.

« - Nanaki? répéta stupidement Cloud.

- Cosmo…Canyon…je me demande si ça a une relation avec la planète ou les Anciens…, continua Aeris tout aussi stupidement.

- Red XIII semble différent…vous ne trouvez pas? demanda Tifa.

- Bienvenue à Cosmo Canyon ! Connaissez vous cette ville ? fit le garde.

- Oui, on sait!! On sait!! » coupa Deedo qui fut suivie par Angie:

« - Cosmo Canyon est une ville où les personnes du monde entier viennent étudier la planète et blablabla… nous sommes des amis de Nanaki et nous voudrions entrer, s'il vous plait!

- Laisse-les passer! Ce sont des amis qui m'ont aidé lorsque j'ai eu des ennuis ! expliqua le fauve, nouvellement connu sous le nom de Nanaki, qui venait de redescendre les escaliers afin de faire passer ses amis.

- Dans ce cas… »

Le garde les laissa pénétrer dans cette ville fabuleuse qu'était Cosmo Canyon. Fabuleuse si on excluait les souterrains d'après l'avis de Deedo.

« - Qui est Nanaki ?

- Faut tout lui expliquer à ce blondinet ! Nanaki, c'est Nanaki ! Il s'agit de Red XIII! Son vrai nom, ben c'est Nanaki ! Compris, Clod ?

- Oui… Mais arrête de m'appeler Clod, Deedo!

- Eh eh! Oui, Cloood!!! » ^__^

L'équipe se sépara, chacun désirant visiter des coins différents du village. Angie et Deedo, elles, décidèrent d'accompagner Cloud à la rencontre du grand père de Nanaki: Bugenhagen. En fait, elles ne désiraient pas réellement le rencontrer, c'était surtout l'envie de découvrir le "planétarium" du "vieux fou", comme l'avait gentiment surnommé Deedo, qui les poussa à suivre Cloud. La visite se déroula de la même manière que dans le jeu, les deux filles, en particulier Deedo qui avait toujours adoré l'astronomie, s'extasiant devant la machine de Bugenhagen. Puis ils se réunirent tous près de la bougie Cosmo, surnommée ainsi par ces habitants. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, tout en contemplant les flammes. Enfin, Bugenhagen revint chercher Nanaki ainsi que Cloud et Aeris pour l'accompagner dans les tréfonds de la ville à la recherche de Seto, le père de Nanaki. Le reste du groupe demeurait tranquille: Angie discutait avec Yuffie, Tifa avec Barret, tandis que Deedo papouillait le petit chat robot, ce dernier ronronnant de plaisir devant tant d'attention et de caresses. Le périple de Nanaki et des autres durerait probablement quelques heures, il fallait en profiter pour se reposer. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Angie, bercée par le crépitement des flammes, s'endormit peu à peu…

_ Les ténèbres, froids, silencieux, sombres… L'obscurité, toujours l'obscurité, plus que jamais cette obscurité pénétrante et angoissante, prête à refroidir le plus chaleureux des cœurs. Angie est là. Il n'y a rien. Puis, une silhouette. Un homme. Il s'approche. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de 35 ans, pense t-elle. Il est de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux bruns, bien plus longs que ceux de Sephiroth, tombent dans le bas de ces jambes, retenus par un élégant ruban de soie blanc. Il est vêtu d'une tunique blanche avec une opale cousue au niveau du cœur, ainsi que d'une cape. Et son regard, bleu, presque translucide mais pourtant profond, apaisant…et ce sourire, malicieux, presque rieur. Elle connaît ce sourire. Cet homme illumine l'obscurité. " Je vous connais…n'est ce pas ?" Il ne répond pas, n'acquiesce pas._

_« - Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_La jeune fille, bien qu'intimidée par cet étranger, ne se sent pas menacée, au contraire. Cet individu dégage une sorte d'aura bienfaisante. « Ton amie vient de s'endormir…je vais la faire venir également. » C'est à ce moment-là qu'apparut Deedo aux côtés d'Angie._

_« Où…suis je? Angie, tu es là toi aussi? Est ce… un rêve? Qui êtes vous? Je vous connais, il me semble…_

_- Vous avez un but différent toutes deux dans cet univers…_

_- ???_

_- …_

_- Vous voulez toutes deux changer la "fin" de ce monde, mais pourtant vos quêtes sont différentes…_

_- Quêtes? qu'entendez vous …par… quêtes…différentes? balbutia Angie_

_- …_

_- Toi Deedo, tu comprends ce que je veux dire n'est ce pas? »_

_La jeune fille acquiesça._

_« - Qu'est…ce que?_

_- Toi Angie, tu n'as pas encore pris conscience de ta quête…pas encore…mais tu sauras bientôt. Chacune, à votre façon, vous devez changer la fin de cet univers…_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Vous possédez toutes deux un pouvoir qui vous est propre…un pouvoir qui est en vous…Pour toi Deedo, c'est… »_

_Il s'interrompit subitement, comme à l'écoute d'une voix que lui seul pouvait entendre._

_« - Le moment de vous réveiller est arrivé… nous nous reverrons… j'ai confiance en vous…_

_« - Non, attendez!! Nous ne connaissons même pas votre nom!_

_- Mon nom est Théphys…"_

_Puis tout disparut…_

« Ehhh Ohhhh!!! Les Belles aux bois dormant!! C'est l'heure de se lever! Nous repartons! »

C'était la voix de Cloud qui était revenu des cavernes de Cosmo Canyon et qui était déjà prêt à repartir malgré l'heure matinale. Les deux filles se levèrent, toutes groggy par le sommeil, puis se dirigèrent à la suite de l'équipe vers le Buggy qui les attendait à l'extérieur de la ville. Elles ne parlèrent pas de leur rêve entre elles, par peur d'être prise pour une folle par l'autre. Et pourtant ce rêve était bien plus important qu'elles ne semblaient le croire. Ils mirent le cap vers le Nord, vers la ville de Nibelheim, où Angie s'apprêtait à rencontrer pour la première fois Vincent Valentine, et Deedo pour la seconde fois Sephiroth…

*****

Note de Deedo : Bon, explication de cette séquence! J'vais y aller par une explication linéaire sinon je vais jamais m'en sortir!

Pour le p'tit délire sur mon rêve au début (Mais si!! Vous savez, le super rêve de Sephy que ma très chère Angie m'a fait faire dans la séquence précédente!!) en réalité, j'avais trouvé ça tellement tripant que j'ai continué un peu ce délire, ou du moins je lui ai donné suite!

Sinon je sais pas si vous avez compris mais je HAIE le passage de Cosmo Canyon dans le jeu!! J'ai détesté ce passage! Je l'ai trouvé incroyablement chiant! Et en plus j'ai détesté les grosses araignées qu'on doit combattre dans les souterrains! Brrr!! Je haie les araignées! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de ne pas refaire cette séquence dans cette partie! D'ailleurs ça aurait été très chiant, je suis sûre! Vous avez tous fait le jeu et vous savez tous que c'est Seto qu'on va voir dans ces foutus tunnels!! Je n'avais donc aucune raison d'écrire un truc sur cette partie!

Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas décrit en détail non plus le passage où on va dans la machine du vieux ! enfin je veux dire de Bugenhagen! Encore une fois vous savez tous très bien comment se déroule cette partie!

Bon et bien, je crois que c'est tout !! Sur ce, à bientôt!!!!!

Bonne blague !!! Mais non je n'ai pas oublié! A propos du rêve d'Angie et moi (ça fait vraiment bizarre d'écrire tout ça à la première personne comme s'il s'agissait réellement de moi ! Mais bon, après tout Deedo, c'est moi!) donc, à propos de cette partie : je ne vous dis pas encore qui est ce nouveau perso! Si vous l'avez pas encore deviné, ben réfléchissez!!!!! Quant à ce qui est de nos quêtes personnelles pour Angie et moi et de nos "pouvoirs intérieurs" et ben c'est pareil! Vous verrez bien! Enfin pour ma quête perso, c'est pas trop difficile à deviner, je pense! Eh eh ! lol!!!

Bon et bien, je vous laisse continuer !!!

Notes d'Angie : …… *encore sous le choc de la découverte* Moi… ? Un… "pouvoir spécial"… ?!

*****

Séquence 4 : « … me sortir de mon cauchemar… » (Vincent)

Nibelheim n'était pas du genre "ville touristique", surtout depuis qu'elle était envahie par ces étranges personnes vêtues de noir et qui cachaient leurs traits sous une grande capuche de la même couleur. Le Manoir ShinRa était hanté, lugubre et sentait le moisi. Bref, Angie était ravie, car malgré tout cela, la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête depuis le début de leur incroyable aventure, pouvait ce résumer à une phrase : "Je vais rencontrer Vincent !"

Avant d'arriver à Nibelheim, ils avaient fait une pause-déjeuner sur l'herbe de la prairie de Nibel. Malgré l'arrivée de quelques loups de la région, le repas s'était déroulé tranquillement car Deedo s'était facilement occupée des monstres toute seule. Angie n'était pas fille à courir tête la première vers le danger, contrairement à sa téméraire comparse mais elle admirait la force de Deedo, surtout que cette dernière avait à nouveau dévoilé sa limite astrale lors d'un des combats contre les monstres près de Nibelheim.

Tout en marchant dans la rue principale de Nibelheim vers le Manoir, Angie se demandait ce que cet homme qu'elle avait vu en rêve signifiait par "pouvoir qui est en vous" et "quêtes différentes". Elle n'avait pas de quête différente de Deedo ! Elle aussi voulait aider Sephiroth et par-là même sauver Vincent du sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis tant de décennies. Elle repensa ensuite à l'Inconnu du cargo. Celui qui avait bien failli réussir à la tuer. Encore et encore, la question revenait dans son esprit : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui en voulait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il fuit à l'approche de Deedo ? Pourquoi ?

« - Hé, la Terre à Angie ! Vous m'entendez, Angie dans la Lune ?! plaisanta Deedo en claquant des doigts devant les yeux d'Angie qui étaient perdus dans le lointain.

- … mmh ? fit-elle en revenant à la réalité.

- Tu rêvassais encore à ton Vinnie ?! Hahaha !

- Non. Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais…

- On va bientôt le rencontrer, sois un peu plus patiente ! coupa Deedo en riant.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, là ! répliqua Angie.

- Gneuh… ?

- N'es-tu pas impatiente toi aussi de revoir Seph ?

- Gneuh… ?

- Dans la biblio souterraine, voyons ! Seph sera à nouveau là !

- M-mais… C'est vrai !! s'exclama Deedo d'une voix surprise et choquée. Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?!

- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de tête en l'air, tss !! » conclut Angie en roulant des yeux vers le ciel.

Comme il l'a été dit plus tôt, le Manoir était hanté et lugubre, ce qui ne plut pas à Deedo car cela lui rappelait la Grotte Gi de Cosmo Canyon. Cependant, elle se força à combattre son angoisse, en combattant aussi en même temps les revenants et fantômes du Manoir qui les attaquaient, car elle voulait descendre au plus vite dans le souterrain, et surtout dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Cloud bloqua un peu sur l'énigme de la combinaison du coffre-fort qui leur permettrait de récupérer la clé de la crypte de Vincent. Angie sachant pertinemment que l'accro à la nicotine qu'était Deedo possédait un briquet, elle le lui emprunta et approcha la flamme de la feuille de papier qui contenait l'énigme du coffre. Comme par magie, la dernière ligne du texte, qui avait été écrite à l'encre sympathique, réapparut sous la chaleur de la flamme et ils purent lire le dernier chiffre de la combinaison, afin d'ouvrir le coffre-fort.

Le combat contre "Numéro Perdu" se déroula sans grande difficulté, car Deedo et Angie possédaient déjà un niveau bien supérieur au pauvre monstre. A la fin du combat, Angie s'empara de la matéria et de la clé qui se trouvaient dans le coffre, et personne n'osa protester : Angie avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, qui semblait signifier "Celui ou celle qui ose se mettre en travers de mon chemin vers Vincent s'en mordra les doigts d'une mâchoire édentée !"

Quatre à quatre, elle descendit les marches brinquebalantes de l'escalier en colimaçon et arriva devant la porte de la crypte après avoir réglé leur compte à quelques chauve-souris vampires. Puis, un Yin-Yang eut la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à la jeune fille pressée et bientôt, il ne fut plus là pour témoigner de la colère dont une Angie pressée était capable.

Le cœur battant, Angie serra un peu plus la clé dans sa main, l'inséra dans la serrure et la tourna. Ce seul geste lui parût durer une éternité, tandis que résonnait à ses oreilles le battement de son propre cœur. L'intérieur de la crypte était faiblement éclairé par une étrange lueur qui semblait provenir des murs eux-mêmes. C'était étrange, remarqua Angie mais elle passa outre ces détails et se dirigea vers le cercueil mauve central. D'une main tremblante d'attente, elle souleva le couvercle qui gémit en s'ouvrant. Une voix murmura alors, sur un ton ensommeillé :

« - …me sortir de mon cauchemar…

- Vincent… » chuchota Angie.

Entendant quelqu'un appeler son prénom, l'homme allongé dans le cercueil ouvrit lentement les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, deux yeux rubis rencontrèrent deux yeux d'ébène et ils se fixèrent attentivement…

Et ce moment fut un choc pour la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, elle sursauta et, manquant de tomber à la renverse, elle recula précipitamment loin de cet homme et de son cercueil.

_C… ces yeux ! Ils ne sont pas… Mais ce sont les mêmes que…_

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Vincent en se levant grâce à une surprenante acrobatie aérienne.

_Il… On dirait qu'il… VOLE !_

« Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici auparavant. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Angie ne répondit pas à la question. Elle avait bien trop peur. Peur de Vincent.

Deedo courait vite, pourtant elle n'arriva dans la crypte que bien après Angie. Ce à quoi elle assista à son entrée la surprit considérablement. Elle s'attendait à voir Angie déjà pendue au cou de Vincent, ou au moins à la voir lui parler d'une voix d'amoureuse transie. Mais ce que Deedo vit en entrant dans la crypte n'était pas une Angie transie d'admiration. Angie était bien transie, mais de peur. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur, et adossée à un mur, elle tremblait tandis que Vincent lui posait une simple question : « Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici auparavant. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« - Angie… ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! s'inquiéta Deedo.

- … Et qui êtes-_vous _? demanda Vincent en se retournant vers Deedo.

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous demander ça ! » répliqua Cloud qui était finalement parvenu dans la crypte.

Les autres membres de l'équipe furent bientôt tous là, et l'entrevue se passa sans grande surprise : Cloud révéla à Vincent le but d'AVALANCHE, et à l'évocation du nom de Sephiroth, l'homme à la cape rouge se montra très intrigué et intéressé par l'histoire du jeune blond. Après une rapide explication de la part de Cloud, Vincent refusa de dire tout ce que lui savait sur Sephiroth et demanda au groupe de partir, stipulant que ses fautes étaient décuplées et que ses cauchemars allaient être encore plus nombreux maintenant qu'il avait entendu l'histoire de Cloud. Après une brève présentation de son nom et de son ancienne implication avec la ShinRa, Vincent se rallongea dans son morbide lit et le couvercle se referma tandis qu'il leur demandait de le laisser dormir.

Durant tout ce temps, Angie était restée silencieuse, les yeux baissés avec appréhension vers le sol. Quand elle entendit enfin le couvercle du cercueil se refermer, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

« - Quel type étrange ! remarqua Tifa tandis que le groupe ressortait de la crypte.

- Oui, il m'a fait froid dans le dos ! approuva la petite Yuffie. Je suis bien contente qu'il ne se soit pas joint à notre équipe !

- Hélas, il le fera…, murmura Angie pour elle-même en entendant ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?! demanda alors Deedo en la prenant à part. Bon sang, Angie, qu'est-ce ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! Je pensais que tu n'attendais que ça, rencontrer Vincent et faire équipe avec lui !

- …

- Tu vas parler, oui ?! s'énerva Deedo en empoignant Angie par le revers de la chemise pour la secouer. Dis-moi !!! »

Le regard déterminé que lui lança Angie en réponse figea Deedo d'étonnement, et elle la relâcha.

« - Tu devrais aller dans la bibliothèque rencontrer Qui-tu-sais…, se contenta ensuite de dire Angie, d'une voix horriblement calme.

- T-tu… ne viens pas avec moi… ? demanda Deedo avec surprise

- Non. Allez-y tous. Je… préfèrerais rester une minute seule.

- C'est dangereux, tu ne dois pas rester seule !

- Je ne risque rien. La bibliothèque est à deux pas d'ici, l'Inconnu n'a aucune chance de pouvoir m'attaquer par surprise à notre insu à toutes les deux.

- Euh… Bon, d'accord. »

Accompagnée de tous les membres d'AVALANCHE, Deedo se rendit alors dans la salle d'expérimentation qui menait à la bibliothèque. Même si les autres ne savaient pas ce que Deedo savait, leur intuition leur disait à tous que dans cette même bibliothèque les attendait Sephiroth.

« Restez là…et quoi qu'il arrive, n'intervenez pas… » ordonna la jeune fille au reste de l'équipe qui obtempéra et resta donc à l'entrée de la pièce. Deedo allait encore une fois changer le cours du jeu et elle ne savait pas comment Sephiroth pouvait réagir. Elle ne risquait rien, mais ça n'était pas le cas pour les membres d'AVALANCHE. Elle ne voulait pas risquer que l'un d'entre ceux se fasse tuer au cours d'un combat qui aurait mal tourné. "C'est reparti !" se dit elle alors qu'elle avançait encore vers le centre de la bibliothèque suivie de Cloud qui, lui, n'avait pas consenti à obéir à ses ordres. « Etre ici ramène les souvenirs. » expliqua Sephiroth avec nostalgie sans même attribuer un regard vers Cloud qu'il pensait être seul. « … Mais ces stupides créatures sont en train de voler la Planète à Mère… Ce sont tes paroles exactes, n'est ce pas? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers celle qui venait de prendre la parole, surpris :

« - Tu…tu es encore en vie, toi! Mmmh…je vois…je t'ai sous-estimée semble t'il… Deedo, c'est bien ça ?

- A ton service ! » répondit la jeune fille tout en exécutant une révérence. Tandis qu'elle saisissait Sirius, elle fit signe à Cloud de s'écarter.

« - Tu comptes te battre contre moi, peut-être?

- Ça m'en a tout l'air!

- Mhwa ha ha ha !

- Encore une fois, tu me sous-estimes !

- Je vais te faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes, jeune fille ! »

Les deux sabres s'entrechoquaient à présent. Et, après avoir percuté plusieurs fois les étagères poussiéreuses, la jeune fille se retrouva à terre, Sirius à quelques mètres d'elle. C'est ce qu'elle désirait et ce qu'elle avait prévu depuis qu'elle avait dégainé son arme.

« - Tu n'es pas mauvaise…je t'avais un peu sous-estimée, je dois l'admettre.

- En effet… Ne serais-je pas la seule personne à t'avoir blessé ?

- Blessé ? »

Sephiroth posa alors son regard sur sa clavicule et découvrit, avec stupeur, que cette fille avait bel et bien réussi à le toucher sans même qu'il s'en rende compte : une coupure, très fine et pourtant bien présente, s'étendait sur quelques centimètres à cette partie du corps. « Impressionnant…très impressionnant. »

Un sourire cynique apparut sur son visage : « J'aurais presque de la peine à tuer un adversaire tel que toi. » Les membres d'AVALANCHE, à l'exception de Cloud et Barret, tressaillirent lorsque Sephiroth, pour la seconde fois, empala la jeune fille restée à terre. Elle l'avait également prévu. Mais, lorsque Sephiroth s'apprêtait à retirer Masamune du ventre de son ennemie, celle-ci bloqua son geste. Elle agrippa la lame, la retenant à l'intérieur de son corps, se releva avec peine, refoulant les larmes de douleur qu'elle éprouvait puis s'avança vers le jeune homme, stupéfait par cette réaction. Le Masamune la transperçait de par en par et bientôt, ce fut le pommeau du sabre qui touchait son ventre. « Mais…Qu'est ce que ? » s'exclama le guerrier aux cheveux d'argent qui tentait d'ôter son sabre du drôle de fourreau dans lequel il était. En vain… Deedo agrippait sa main maintenant, l'obligeant à lui faire face. « Je sais…que ça n'est pas toi qui…est…en face de moi…seulement ton image… Mais… je te rejoindrai… au Nord… et j'arrêterai ta folie…je…t'expliquerai…la vérité…celle…celle que tu as toujours cherchée… Tu n'es pas…différent des autres…tu n'as pas…été crée comme…comme ces monstres…que tu as vus ce jour là… Tu n'es pas…Jenova…tu n'es pas… son…son… » Elle ne réussit pas à achever sa phrase. Même si elle ne pouvait pas succomber à ses blessures, la douleur était pourtant présente. Elle avait eu le plus grand mal à la refouler jusqu'à ce moment. Elle avait agit en n'écoutant que son courage et sa force. Sa vue commença à se troubler et elle s'écroula vite à terre, relâchant la main du jeune homme qui s'empressa de reprendre possession de son sabre. Pour lui, le combat était fini. Il ignorait que cette fille se relèverait indemne quelques secondes plus tard. Et, même si ce combat l'avait terriblement surpris, il reprit ses esprits et laissa le corps toujours inconscient de la jeune fille derrière lui. Puis il s'adressa à Cloud à propos de la réunion et disparut.

« - Deedo…ça va?

- Oui…ne vous inquiétez pas…tout va bien, répondit-elle tandis qu'elle se relevait.

- Bon sang, tu nous à fait une de ces frousses !! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prise!? T'es malade ou quoi?! hurla le petit chat robot vers sa nouvelle amie.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda Cloud, suspicieux, Tu aurais très bien pu le tuer et tu le sais! Pourquoi l'avoir laissé?

- Non je n'aurais pas pu le tuer…ça n'est pas vraiment lui qui était là…

- Quoi???

- Vous comprendrez…je vous le promets…faites-moi confiance…

- En tout cas, y s'attendait pas à ce que tu fasses ça! Vous avez vu la tête qu'il a fait quand t'as agrippé son sabre!? renchérit la petite ninja en admiration devant le geste de Deedo.

- Allons retrouver Angie… » conclut Deedo qui ressortait déjà de la bibliothèque.

A sa sortie, Deedo retrouva Angie tranquillement installée sur un des rochers qui se trouvait dans ce souterrain creusé à même la pierre. Manipulant des deux mains son arme, Andromède, Angie avait encore le regard perdu dans le vague. En entendant le groupe revenir, elle se leva prestement et afficha un sourire à leur encontre tandis qu'elle époussetait ses vêtements et rectifiait la nouvelle ceinture en tissu qu'elle s'était procurée à Costa – en remplacement de l'ancienne qui avait été brûlée lors du combat contre l'Inconnu.

Lorsqu'après ça, Vincent rattrapa le groupe qui se redirigeait vers les escaliers de sortie et insista pour se joindre à eux, Deedo remarqua qu'Angie était restée impassible vis-à-vis de Vincent. Cela rassura un peu Deedo de voir qu'Angie n'était plus effrayée par celui qu'elle appelait "Mon Prince Charmant" à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de lui à Deedo. Mais Deedo n'aurait pas été aussi rassurée si elle avait pu lire les pensées de la secrète Angie.

_Le regard de Vincent… ses yeux… Ce sont exactement les mêmes que ceux de l'Inconnu ! Je sais que les yeux de Vincent sont rouges et ceux de l'autre sont bleus. Et pourtant… Non, c'est idiot !! Je dois me faire des idées. C'est à cause du stress ! J'ai été choquée par mon combat sur le cargo, c'est tout ! Je vais me reprendre en mains, et tout ira bien… Du moins… Je l'espère…_

*****

Notes d'Angie : Je n'ai rien à dire sur cette séquence, hormis que Deedo a écrit la scène dans la biblio avec Sephy, et moi j'ai écrit le reste. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque avec la dernière remarque à propos des regards de Vincent et de l'Inconnu. Ne sur-analysez pas ce que j'écris le plus souvent, les rebondissements que je donne à mes fics sont des intuitions faites sur le moment (rappelez-vous le chapitre 6 de « Chaos », lorsque Vincent retourne dans son passé eh bien à ce moment-là non plus, je ne savais pas dans quoi j'allais m'embarquer !)

Bref, soit je donnerai plus tard une explication vraisemblable à ma terreur lors de la rencontre avec Vincent, soit je laisserai tomber tout ça, sous prétexte que j'avais imaginé la terrible ressemblance entre lui et l'Inconnu. Tout dépendra de si je trouve une explication vraisemblable (et imprévisible, je tiens à une explication imprévisible) à tout ça.

C'est tout pour cette partie de notes ! Vous avez vu, je n'en ai pas écrit une tonne, cette fois ! *sourire fier* Et d'ailleurs, mes notes pour la séquence 2 ne faisaient qu'une ligne !! *sourire encore plus fier*

(Sephiroth : Deedo, tu devrais choquer Angie plus souvent avec tes révélations de "quête personnelle" et de "pouvoir intérieur". Cela la fait taire un peu, et ça nous fait des vacances !)

… Suis-je obligée de répondre à ça ?! *soupir*

(Vincent : Non, Angie. Cela ne ferait que l'encourager à t'embêter d'avantage. Tu sais comment sont les enfants !)

Tu as raison. Merci, Vinnie ! *grand sourire triomphant*

Note de Deedo: Angie qui saute pas sur Vincent! Qu'est ce qui va tomber! Enfin! Moi, j'ai pas l'intention de faire pareil, hein mon Sephy?

(Sephy: Et oui hélas!! En plus, t'es une vrai sado ma parole! T'as vu c'que t'as écrit!!)

Oui! ^__^ bon a ce propos: c'est clair que je suis une grosse sado là! Et vi, j'aime ça me faire empaler sur Masamune! Niark niark niark!! Plus sérieusement : ben, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai écrit ça…c'est venu tout seul…je trouvais que ça donnait un côté surprenant à la situation: la victime qui retient le sabre et qui s'empale encore plus sur ce dernier, c'est du jamais vu ça !! c'est vrai que ça a un côté vraiment sado mais bon… après tout, vous devez savoir que je suis une grosse sadique à présent! He he he! Pour le fait que Deedo tombe un peu dans les pommes après, je sais que ça peu semblé bizarre tant donné qu'elle est invincible, mais le truc c'est qu'elle ne peut pas mourir mais ressent la douleur. Et lorsqu'une douleur est vraiment trop insupportable (et là, merci à mes cours de biologie!) la personne tombe dans les pommes. Sinon j'ai pas grand chose à dire…si ce n'est que mon comportement, enfin celui de Deedo (m'y ferais jamais à ça! Lol!) commence à inquiéter Cloud, il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle agit de la sorte envers Sephiroth…c'est normal je pense…bon je crois que c'est tout, là…A y est!!!!

*****

Séquence 5 : « J'ai au contraire un cadeau pour toi… » (Laekh)

Toute l'équipe, composée maintenant de dix membres, finit par quitter cette ville étrange qu'était Nibelheim pour se diriger vers ses monts, qui avaient été les spectateurs de bien des désastres. Ils traversèrent les chemins sinueux et escarpés de ces montagnes où logeaient, pour l'immense plaisir de Deedo, de nombreux monstres et bestioles en tout genre. Angie était restée songeuse depuis l'arrivée de Vincent dans le groupe et elle ne semblait même pas faire attention à lui. Quant à Deedo, elle était en extase: non seulement être ici était pour elle une sorte de pèlerinage mystique, mais en plus cette endroit était plus que favorable pour les combats! Elle n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Ils parcoururent le pont, ayant été reconstruit par miracle, puis entrèrent dans cette sorte de caverne à l'intérieur de la montagne où étaient disposés cinq "tunnels" qui amenaient au niveau inférieur. Chacun leur tour, ils empruntèrent ces tuyaux, à l'exception de Deedo qui restait figée sur place, fixant tantôt la porte menant au réacteur qui se trouvait sur le côté, tantôt le tunnel conduisant à ses amis qui, visiblement, l'attendaient.

« - Alors tu viens, oui ou non!! Qu'est ce que t'attends ?!! t'as quand même pas peur de sauter là-dedans??? s'exclamait Angie d'où elle était.

- Ben c'est pas ça…c'est que j'ai envie…d'aller le voir le réacteur…mais chais pas trop si j'dois…

- QUOI?!! Le réac… »

Trop tard. Deedo venait de faire son choix et elle se précipitait déjà vers le puit à Mako installé à l'extérieur. « C'est pas vrai! Celle là ! elle m'aura tout fait! Continuez vous autres! J'vais la rejoindre! »

Deedo pénétra à l'intérieur du réacteur. Elle l'avait vu des dizaines, des centaines de fois, et pourtant tout lui semblait différent, mais tout en restant semblable. Elle passa au dessus de la cuve et se dirigea lentement vers l'autre salle. Les caissons d'acier étaient vides et poussiéreux désormais. Tout était si étrange. Tout était réel. A l'époque, il est vrai que cela avait été amusant de voir Sephiroth s'énerver contre ces même caisses de métal, perdre la raison, brûler un village puis être jeté dans cette cuve. Oui, ça l'avait amusé. C'est ce qui avait fait tout le plaisir et l'intérêt du jeu, toute son histoire. Mais maintenant. Oui, maintenant, tout était réel, ça n'était plus une utopie créée pour amuser et divertir les gens. Et tout ce qu'avait éprouvé les personnages durant le jeu était réel également. Et tout ce qu'avait éprouvé ce jeune homme à la physionomie si particulière avait été réel. Sa haine, sa peur, sa souffrance, sa tristesse, tout ce qu'il avait dû ressentir ce jour là…tout cela…avait été…réel. Elle gravit les escaliers et arriva devant l'entrée de la pièce suivante. A force de quelques coups d'épaules bien placés, celle-ci céda. La chambre de Jenova: sombre, angoissante. Le tube de verre avait éclaté, répandant de nombreux morceaux de vitre brisée au sol. Les câbles électriques avaient eux aussi été arrachés. Le buste de métal qui ornait jadis cette prison de verre gisait également au sol. Elle tenta de le soulever, mais en vint. Il devait en effet posséder une force prodigieuse pour avoir pu arracher cette chose. Et elle demeura là, au beau milieu du verre et de l'acier brisés, pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, bien que son instinct lui criait de faire demi-tour, que quelque chose n'était pas normal, que quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle…

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait en courant en direction du réacteur à la suite de Deedo, Angie maudissait intérieurement l'obsession de sa copine pour un certain ex-Général du SOLDAT. « Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'aller faire un pèlerinage à l'endroit où Sephy a pété les plombs ! » pestait Angie à voix basse tandis qu'elle débouchait hors de la grotte vers l'endroit où se dressait le réacteur de Nibel. Tout à coup, une sorte de sueur froide gagna Angie : quelqu'un la suivait, elle en était sûre. Elle pila en chemin avant d'atteindre les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée du réacteur et elle se retourna d'un bond. Plissant les yeux dans l'attente d'un combat imminent, elle s'arma avec précaution d'Andromède.

« Ce n'est que moi, calme-toi » fit une voix tandis qu'Angie entendait des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Le son métallique, que faisaient ces bottes sur le sol rocailleux malgré la démarche discrète de leur porteur, renseigna Angie sur la personne qui venait de parler.

« - Vincent… ?

- Oui. »

L'homme à la cape rouge parvint enfin à hauteur d'Angie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Un mauvais pressentiment, répondit-il laconiquement.

- Mauvais pressentiment… ? A propos de quoi ?

- A propos de toi.

- Oyo ? »

A ce moment-là, Angie put jurer que Vincent avait souri. Bien que le reste de son visage fût caché par le grand col de sa cape, ses yeux carmins s'étaient plissés par un petit sourire. Cependant, sa voix, grave mais mélodieuse, resta très sérieuse lorsqu'il répondit à l'interrogation silencieuse de la jeune fille.

« - Tu sembles m'éviter…, remarqua t-il.

- N-non ! mentit Angie d'une voix trop passionnée pour être sincère. Pourquoi je t'éviterais ? Je ne te connais même pas !

- Hum… C'est vrai, je dois admettre que je ne connais aucun d'entre vous. Après tout, je ne fais partie des vôtres que depuis deux heures à peine. Pourtant… C'est étrange. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un…

- …

- Elle m'évitais aussi, jadis… C'est… Votre ressemblance n'est pas physique… C'est difficile à expliquer.

- …

- J'ai l'impression de monologuer, t'en rends-tu compte ? plaisanta Vincent, d'un air très sérieux pourtant.

- Euh…

- … Et contrairement aux autres, tu n'as pas eu l'air surprise. Ni même enthousiasmée par ma transformation, comme Deedo l'a été lorsque j'ai utilisé pour la première fois ma technique…hum, "spéciale"… de combat, tout à l'heure.

- Ben… »

Vincent sembla une fois de plus sourire, ce qui fit qu'Angie commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise en sa présence. Mais soudain, il cessa de sourire, sortit prestement son pistolet et le pointa en direction de la tête de son interlocutrice. Angie se figea et écarquilla les yeux de frayeur.

« - Ne bouge pas, Angie ! siffla Vincent, en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que…, parvint-elle à prononcer avant qu'il ne lui coupe la parole.

- Ami ou ennemi ? demanda t-il d'une voix forte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Vincent ?! s'étonna Angie.

- Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il parle, ma chère, c'est à moi ! Heh… »

Angie resta pétrifiée sur place en reconnaissant cette voix qui la hantait depuis ces trois derniers jours. L'Inconnu du cargo.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

- Cette phrase semble être un leitmotiv pour vous, M. Valentine. » déclara avec sarcasme le nouvel arrivé, qui se tenait au coin du réacteur, à quelques mètres derrière Angie. Puis il se mit à rire doucement, sur un ton de défi lancé à Vincent.

Tournant le dos à l'Inconnu mais faisant face à Vincent, Angie ne put lire aucune émotion sur le visage de son nouveau compagnon de route. Inconsciemment, elle s'en doutait depuis longtemps : c'était ainsi que Vincent se préparait à un combat, en plaçant un masque impassible sur son visage afin que son adversaire ne puisse pas y lire ses intentions et deviner les coups qu'il s'apprêtait à porter. Ainsi, aussi calmement que s'il s'agissait d'une formalité, il tenait toujours son arme braquée vers l'Inconnu. Debout devant Vincent, Angie se mit à trembler, les souvenirs de son combat sur le cargo lui revenant en mémoire telles des vagues de douleur.

« - Calme-toi, Angie. Je suis là…

- Vous ne savez pas encore de quoi je suis capable, M. Valentine, répliqua l'inconnu tandis qu'il s'approchait d'Angie d'un pas nonchalant. Sinon, vous même auriez aussi peur que cette petite !

- Je vous trouve un peu jeune pour la désigner sous le nom de "petite" !

- Heh ! En effet, vous qui avez plus de 50 ans, vous pouvez vous permettre ça. Pas moi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais l'heure n'est pas aux longues présentations mondaines. Je vous fais juste l'honneur de vous donner mon nom : Laekh Traumen. Pas la peine de vous présenter, Vincent Valentine. Je sais tout de vous ! D'ailleurs… Angie aussi sait tout de vous. N'est-ce pas, ma chère ? »

Sa voix mielleuse débordait d'ironie et de sous-entendus. En baissant les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit Laekh rire, Angie s'aperçut qu'elle avait lâché Andromède. Elevant lentement ses mains vers son visage, elle les vit qui tremblaient malgré elle.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer. Pas cette fois-ci, Angie. J'ai au contraire un cadeau pour toi… »

Laekh éleva la main en direction de la jeune fille qui lui tournait toujours le dos, Vincent crispa ses doigts autour de la crosse de son pistolet. Lorsqu'il vit une boule d'énergie sombre jaillir de la paume ouverte de Laekh, Vincent pressa la détente et sa balle toucha l'ennemi en plein cœur, le traversant de part en part. Cependant, l'ex-Turk ne put rien faire pour empêcher la boule d'énergie d'atteindre Angie et de l'envelopper d'une aura noire. Elle tomba à genoux en poussant un cri de surprise, tandis que Laekh se relevait déjà de sa blessure par balle qui guérissait à vue d'œil. Laekh disparut dans un nuage de fumée, en riant comme s'il venait de faire une bonne farce à quelqu'un.

Deedo, refusant toujours d'écouter son instinct qu'elle savait pourtant infaillible, demeura songeuse là, dans cette salle sordide et macabre. Soudain, elle ressentit une incroyable douleur dans sa poitrine, quelque chose venait de la blesser au cœur. Se pliant en deux de douleur, elle baissa les yeux et eut à peine le temps de constater qu'un trou de quelques centimètres de diamètre lui déchirait le corps. « Mais…qu'est ce que…? » La blessure venait de disparaître, laissant pour seul marque un vêtement tout juste abîmé. Elle se décida finalement à écouter cette petite voix lointaine au fond d'elle même et se précipita à l'extérieur des salles du réacteur. Le rire qui lui parvint tandis qu'elle traversait la cuve lui fit presser sa course. Son amie l'avait donc suivie, et elle était en danger…

« Angie ! Est-ce que… tu es blessée ? »

Malgré la voix de Vincent qui l'appelait, la jeune fille maintenait ses yeux clos de toutes ses forces, attendant l'atrocité de la douleur et peut-être la délivrance de la mort. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne vinrent. L'aura autour d'Angie se dissipa peu à peu puis disparut totalement.

« Je… »

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçut Deedo et Vincent, accroupis devant elle et l'air inquiets.

« - Deedo… ?

- Oui, je viens de sortir du réacteur. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Et dès que j'ai entendu ces rires à vous glacer le sang, j'ai couru comme une dingue ! Tu… Tu n'as pas l'air blessée… Est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Je… Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en forme !

- Tu en es sûre… ?

- Oui ! s'écria Angie en se relevant avec un air mi-surpris mi-heureux sur le visage. Je me sens… forte ! Et… capable de tous les miracles !

- …

- Euh… Tant mieux alors, fit Deedo à l'adresse d'une Angie étrangement joyeuse.

- Allez, rejoignons les autres ! proposa Angie en souriant tout en ramassant Andromède. Ne perdons plus de temps ! »

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux plaines de la région de Rocket Town. Tout était calme et la bonne humeur avait refait surface dans le cœur de chacun. Deedo, qui n'avait pas pensé à expliquer à Angie ce qui lui était arrivé dans le réacteur, discutait avec sa comparse, toutes deux à la traîne du groupe:

« - Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt! Y'en avait marre des montagnes et de tous ces monstres! pesta Angie qui, depuis l'aventure au réacteur du mont Nibel, avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

- Moi, j'ai bien aimé ces montagnes!

- Toi ! Forcément !

- Mais qu'est c'qu'y t'as fait ce type!? Ce Laekh, c'est ça? T'as retrouvé ton sourire depuis qu'tu l'as vu!

- J'en sais rien! Mais j'ai une forme d'enfer!!!!

- Mouais…j'y comprend plus rien! Tout d'abord il veut te tuer, après il refuse de te combattre et te redonne ton sourire! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et pis on sait toujours pas quelles sont ses motivations! Ni pourquoi il me fuit comme ça !

- Arrête de réfléchir, profite de la vie! Et pis ça te va pas de réfléchir, de toute façon!!

- Grrrhh!!!!

- On lui dira! »

C'est à ce moment là qu'une Yuffie surexcitée bondit sur les deux filles:

« Coucouuuuuuu!!!!! Dites, pourquoi vous restez derrière tout l'monde ?!!!! » Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaînait déjà sur une autre question:

« - Vous êtes vraiment des envoyées d'Odin hein ?! Et vous êtes immortelles !! C'est génial !!

- Comment sait-elle qu'on est immortelle? Je croyais qu'on était pas sensée le dire ! demanda Angie tout bas à son amie.

- Ben en fait euh…y s'est passé quelques p'tits incidents, au début y avait que Clod et Barret qu'étaient au courant…mais euh…depuis la biblio…ben c'est toute l'équipe qu'est au courant…

- Ah ouais au fait!! Avec tout ça j'ai même pas pensé à te demander ce que tu avais dit à Sephiroth pour… »

Yuffie, qui venait de suivre toute la conversation des deux filles, répondit à la place de Deedo qur un ton d'admiration total: « Tu sais pas encore c'qu'elle a fait devant Sephiroth???!!! Si tu l'avais vu!! Elle est vraiment téméraire! Elle avait même pas peur de lui!! Elle s'est approchée de lui et y se sont battus! Et après… »

Quelques minutes plus tard…

« - T'AS FAIT KOA ?!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ben heu…c'est à dire que…heu…ben…j'ai pas vraiment fait ça…mais euh…

- T'AS FAIT ÇA, OUI OU NON ???!!!

- Oui….pourquoi y fallait pas… ? fit Deedo d'une petite voix gênée.

- T'es incroyable comme fille !!

- Ben oui mais tu sais…il est vraiment super mignon et moi, tu me connais…j'arrive jamais à me contrôler dans ce genre de cas et je fais des choses irréfléchies…

- T'es un peu maso dans ton genre !

- Moi ? Non….c'est juste que heu…ben…ouais…bon…*joignant pitoyablement le bout de ses index*

- Bon ben, j'vous laisse dans vot' discussion hein! .oO(Envoyées d'Odin ou pas, elles sont barges !)

- …

- … »

Les minutes passent puis…

« - Au fait! *p'tite ampoule au dessus de la tête de Deedo*

- Quoi? soupira Angie d'une voix lasse.

- T'as l'air de lui plaire à ton Prince Charmant, hein?! Y t'a suivie jusqu'au réacteur d'après ce que j'ai pu voir! Héhé! *clin d'œil complice*

- N'importe quoi! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Il avait juste un mauvais pressentiment et…

- Ouais, ouais, ouais! C'est ce qu'on dit !

- T'inventes des trucs, j'te dis!

- C'est ça!

- !!!

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas discuter avec lui?

- …

- Timide, hein! Whahaha!!!

- Ça c'est sûr! Toi, tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge alors !

- Héhéhé! T'as raison! D'ailleurs, si tu veux pas aller lui parler c'est moi qui vais l'faire! Avant le fils, j'vais essayer l'père!

- …?! … DEEDO!!!!!!!!!! » hurla Angie, choquée par la réaction et l'attitude de Deedo qui partait déjà vers Vincent tout en ricanant à l'idée de rendre son amie folle de rage.

« - Bonjour, Vincent !

- Mmmh? Bonjour… »

Deedo scrutait Angie du coin de l'œil, laquelle était toute rouge et fumait des oreilles (si, si ! C'est possible!) tout en s'écriant: « Mais c'est qu'elle le fait en plus!!!! »

Deedo reprit sa conversation, intérieurement morte de rire car elle adorait faire enrager Angie :

« - Je m'appelle Deedo, on a pas eu vraiment l'occasion de faire connaissance…oO( et je suis votre future belle-fille! Héhéhé!)

- …

- Vous êtes donc un ex-Turk, c'est ça ? »

Elle poursuivit la conversation avec un Vincent très peu bavard tandis qu'elle étudiait minutieusement son visage. Puis, elle retourna vers Angie, toujours quelques mètres plus loin, avec un large sourire.

« - Pfff! Tu t'es bien amusée!? lança Angie d'un ton vexé.

- Héhéhé! Tu devineras jamais ce que je viens de découvrir !

- Nani ?

- Héhéhé!

- Alors, quoi!!!

- Héhéhé!

- Tu vas parler, ou je te fais avaler Sirius sans sel!!!

- Vincent…

- T'accouches, oui!

- Ben, il a exactement la même bouche, le même menton et les mêmes oreilles que Sephiroth! »

A cette déclaration plus que stupide et surprenante, Angie tomba à la renverse comme si un boulet de canon venait de lui être tiré dessus avec un grand "Baam !". Mais bientôt elle se relevait, demandant : « - Me dis pas que t'es allée voir Vincent uniquement pour lui trouver des ressemblances avec Sephy!???

- Ben, en fait si ! Mais j' y allais aussi pour t'énerver un peu !

- Baka!!!

- J'te proute !

- Sans rire, pour remarquer qu'il a les mêmes oreilles malgré tous ses cheveux et le col de sa cape, tu dois avoir des yeux d'aigle !

- Héhéhé! Vi, vi!

- T'es vraiment incroyable, toi !

- Héhéhé!

- Et arrête avec tes Héhéhé !

- Hohoho!

- … Baka qui veut faire de l'esprit !

- ^___^ !

- Sans rire… il y a vraiment des ressemblances?

- Sans rire… oui…

- C'est peut être une coïncidence…oO(ou peut-être pas…)

- T'as vu la tête qu'il avait l'aut' taré en blouse blanche ! Impossible que Sephy soit son fils! Ou alors y tient tout de ça mère… heureusement pour lui si Hojo c'est vraiment son père parce que sinon! Oh le pauvre!

- Faut quand même être un peu folle pour être sortie avec Hojo…

- Tu l'as dit! L'avait une tare, la Lucia ! Pauuuuuvre Sephy ! Avec des parents pareils, m'étonne pas qu'il soit devenu fou lui aussi !

- Mouais… Oh, regarde!!! »

Angie pointait du doigt une gigantesque fusée émanant du sol, ils étaient enfin arrivés dans cette nouvelle ville et allaient accueillir le dernier membre d'AVALANCHE, Cid, à qui Deedo comptait bien taxer toutes ses cigarettes…

*****

Note de Deedo : Ah la la! Si seulement j'étais pas en période d'exam, j'aurais pris un peu plus de temps pour écrire cette partie! Enfin bon… bientôt, je pourrai consacrer tout mon temps pour écrire de jolies séquences !!

J'ai pas grand chose à dire pour cette séquence… si ce n'est qu'Angie a écrit la partie avec Laekh.

(Angie : Et avec Vincent ! Les parties avec Laekh ET Vincent ! Faut pas oublier mon Vinnie, non mais !!)

Pour ceux qui adore Lucrécia, désolée de l'avoir traitée de tarée! Mais c'est vrai que pour être sorti avec Hojo, faut un peu l'être quand même!

(Angie : Toutes les femmes ne sont pas attirées par un homme juste pour son physique, voyons ! Lucrécia étant une scientifique avant tout, je pense qu'elle admirait Hojo pour son savoir… Il est intelligent, il n'est pas aussi dingue qu'il en a l'air ! En fait, il est surtout bien cynique et pragmatique, voilà tout ! De plus, je pense que Lucia voulait faire partie du Projet Jenova plus qu'elle ne voulait autre chose – même s'il s'agissait de Vincent. Et puis, Hojo avec 30 ans de moins ne devait pas être aussi laid que ça. A la fin du jeu, sa peau est d'une drôle de couleur : verte ! Mais c'est à cause des cellules Jenova qu'il s'est injectées. Non, je ne cherche pas des excuses à Hojo, j'ai pitié de Lucia et je voudrais chercher à la comprendre un peu, c'est tout ! *soupire puis marmonne* Mais quand même, dire non à Vince… !! Ah, les femmes, je ne les comprendrai jamais ! *pause* Hey, une MINUTE… ! Je SUIS une femme !!! *se frappe le front de la main et baisse piteusement la tête* Deedo, continue ton speech, sors-moi de l'embarras…)

Sinon à la fin de cette séquence, j'ai encore rajouté du suspense (suspense qui existait déjà à l'époque du jeu d'ailleurs) : est-ce qu'il y a vraiment des ressemblances entre Vinnie et Sephy ? Quel suspense!! A vous couper le souffle, n'est ce pas!

(Angie : Parfois, tu es tellement ironique que tu me fais peur ! Ne pique pas ma place, okay ? De nous deux, c'est MOI, la cynique ironique ! Et qui fait des rimes en plus !!! *ricanements*)

Ben ouais, je suis sûr que vous aussi vous vous êtes déjà posé cette question: "Est ce que Hojo est vraiment le père de Sephy?" alors il était normal que j'me la pose moi aussi dans cette fic! Qui sait, peut-être qu'on donnera la réponse dans les chapitres suivant !

(Angie : Désolée, Deedo. Je devrais arrêter de me mêler de ta conversation avec les lecteurs dans ta partie de notes ! *sourire forcé* Mais entre ce qu'on dit et ce qu'on fait… Enfin bref, si tu comptes aborder ce sujet de ressemblance, je te le laisse volontiers… *ricanements* Et encore une rime, une !)

Notes d'Angie : Je parlerai plus tard du pourquoi de cette « aura noire » que Laekh a lancé vers Angie (le perso de la fic ! Ne confondez pas avec moi, hein !) dans la scène du réacteur de Nibel. Pour l'instant, juste un petit topo sur le nom de Laekh, l'ancien "Inconnu du Cargo" : je voulais créer un personnage de Méchant de plus pour cette fic, et en en parlant avec Deedo, nous sommes tombées d'accord sur l'un des noms qu'elle a proposés : Laek. Je ne connais pas l'origine de ce nom, mais pour encore me faire remarquer (j'aime faire l'intéressante !), j'ai ajouté un "h" à la fin de ce prénom. Son nom de famille signifie "rêver" en allemand, parce qu'au moment de lui trouver un nom, je lisais le Livre des Rêves de Freud. Un petit cours de prononciation, à présent : répétez tous après moi… Laèkr Traoumeune… Bien ! Vous venez de prononcer correctement le nom du méchant : Laekh Traumen. Continuez comme ça et vous aurez un bon point !!! :-P

En ce qui concerne cette histoire de Vincent qui dissimule ses intentions derrière un masque impassible pour ne pas que son adversaire puisse deviner les coups qu'il allait porter, cette théorie m'a été inspirée par le personnage de Sojiro Seta (dans le tome 16 de Kenshin ! On voit à peine que je suis une mordue de ce manga ! ^^)

Je suis désolée d'avoir encore été trop sérieuse dans les parties que j'ai écrites pour cette séquence ! Heureusement que la fin était un peu plus délirante, pour détendre l'atmosphère ! La prochaine séquence, je la ferai bien fofolle, promis ! Ehéhéhé…

*****

Séquence 6 : « $%@# ! C'est parce que j'ai plus de clopes!! »

(Cid. Euh… non ! C'est Deedo qui dit ça !!)

Lorsque le groupe arriva dans Rocket Town, le soleil commençait à se coucher, teintant l'horizon d'une palette vermeille, combinant ses jolies nuances orangées aux teintes violettes de la nuit qui…

« $%@# ! $%@# ! $%@# ! »

La contemplation rêveuse du paysage par Vincent venait d'être interrompue par une ribambelle d'insanités d'autant plus choquantes qu'elles venaient de la bouche d'une "frêle" jeune fille.

« - $%@# ! répéta Deedo.

- Calme-toi, lui conseilla calmement Angie, mains croisées nonchalamment dans le dos tandis que la troupe entrait en ville.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Tifa.

- Deedo est sous pression, c'est tout, répondit Angie.

- $%@# ! A la maison de Cid, et vite !

- Calme-toi, Deedo.

- $%@# ! Angie, arrête de me dire de me calmer ! Je m'énerve si ça me plait ! $%@# !

- C'est d'un distingué ! marmonna Cloud avec ironie.

- …, fit Aeris, choquée par le langage de Deedo.

- Qui est ce Cid, d'abord ?! lança Barret.

- Quelqu'un dont nous ferons la connaissance plus tard…

- $%@# ! Comment ça, plus tard ?! hurla Deedo en entendant la dernière phrase d'Angie. J'veux le voir maintenant, et VITE !!!

- Il est tard, nous ferions mieux d'aller à l'auberge Shangai nous reposer, et ensuite…

- $%@# ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce $%@# de plan foireux ?!

- … ensuite, demain matin, nous irons rendre visite à Cid, compléta Angie entre deux jurons de Deedo.

- C'est une très sage proposition, approuva Nanaki.

- Ouais, j'ai sommeil ! fit Yuffie en baillant et en se frottant les yeux.

- $%@# ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Dans le jeu, on arrive dans Rocket Town en pleine journée !!!

- Pardon… ? demandèrent les sept membres d'AVALANCHE en chœur.

- …, fit Vincent, tout aussi perplexe.

- $%@# ! $%@# ! Pas fichus de comprendre c'qu'on raconte, ces persos de RPG au Q.I de navets !!!

- Ne faites pas attention aux choses étranges que nous disons parfois, traduisit Angie.

- Les envoyées des Dieux utilisent souvent des sigles mystérieux…, murmura Aeris en direction de Yuffie qui se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse.

- La proposition d'Angie me paraît la plus appropriée pour le moment, fit Cloud en essayant de garder le plus longtemps possible sa position de leader du groupe. Allons à l'auberge dormir. Nous aviserons quoi faire demain.

- $%@# !

- Tu ne jurais jamais autant, avant…, remarqua Tifa.

- $%@# ! C'est parce que j'ai plus de clopes !!

- Ah, d'accord…

- Je vous l'avais dit, conclut Angie tandis que le groupe se dirigeait vers l'auberge pour réserver des chambres. Deedo est sous pression, c'est tout !

- $%@# !

- C'est bien, Deedo. Cela les habitue un peu au langage de Cid, remarqua Angie avec sarcasme. Il ne seront pas trop choqués en le rencontrant, demain.

- ???

- $%@# ! »

Pour des raisons de décence et de confort, il fut décidé que la joyeuse et bruyante troupe d'AVALANCHE serait divisée en plusieurs groupes de personnes du même sexe pour partager les quatre chambres d'hôtel qu'ils venaient de louer pour la nuit au Shangai. La première chambre était occupée (honneur aux dames !) par Tifa, Deedo et Angie, la seconde par Aeris et Yuffie (Aeris étant trop gentille pour refuser de dormir en compagnie d'une sale gamine remuante), la troisième chambre fut investie par Cloud, Barret et Red quant à la dernière chambre, elle le fut par Vincent et Cait Sith (Cait étant un robot, il fut le seul à avoir accepté sans crainte de partager une chambre avec "le type étrange à la cape rouge")

Ainsi, les compagnons de route se séparèrent après un bon dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel et montèrent tous se coucher. Dans l'escalier, Deedo se remit à se plaindre, comme la gamine gâtée-pourrie qu'elle était (et qui a eu une PS2 à Noël !!!), de son manque de nicotine.

« - Tu m'embêtes ! Vas t'acheter un paquet de clopes si tu en as tellement besoin ! lui dit Angie d'une voix exaspérée.

- Y'en a pas !!! hurla Deedo en réponse, le menton tremblotant. Dans ce monde, ils ne vendent de cigarettes nulle part ! Je m'en suis aperçue à Junon, à Gongaga, puis à Cosmo Canyon. Je vis sur mes réserves de clopes depuis notre arrivée ici… mais maintenant, j'en n'ai plus ! Ouiiiiiinnnn !!!

- Et toi, Tifa, tu ne sais pas où on pourrait acheter des cigarettes… ?

- Non, je ne fume pas, et je ne sais vraiment pas où cela se trouve. Les cigarettes sont devenues assez rares de nos jours…

- OUIIIIIINNNNNN !!!

- Oh bon sang ! marmonna Angie en roulant des yeux vers le plafond de leur chambre dans laquelle les trois filles venaient d'entrer.

- Je sens que ça va être une loooongue nuit… » compléta Tifa avec un soupir résigné.

Quatre heures plus tard, vers les trois heures du matin, Tifa dormait paisiblement dans son lit Deedo endormie depuis peu dans le sien était en train de marmonner quelque chose dans son sommeil à propos de "s'en griller une" et d'une boîte géante d'allumettes quant à Angie, étrangement, elle ne pouvait dormir. Après s'être retournée dans son lit une bonne douzaine de fois, elle eut subitement faim et décida d'aller "visiter" les cuisines de l'hôtel. Normalement, dans un hôtel, il aurait été difficile d'aller et venir ainsi en pleine nuit dans les zones réservées aux employés. Mais dans la logique de cet univers, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les couloirs de l'établissement. On pouvait arpenter à sa guise l'hôtel comme on pouvait entrer dans les maisons des gens sans frapper pour ouvrir leurs coffres et prendre les objets qui, comme par hasard, seraient bien utiles à l'équipe dans le futur du jeu… Tandis qu'elle déambulait ainsi dans le couloir menant à la cuisine, Angie songea même qu'il n'y avait qu'AVALANCHE dans tout l'hôtel, et que toutes les auberges de ce monde avaient peut-être bien été construites dans le seul but d'héberger le groupe lorsqu'ils viendraient ! Secouant la tête, la jeune fille se força à ne plus penser à ces théories perturbantes. Elle n'était plus devant son écran à jouer à sauver le monde du Météore, elle faisait maintenant partie de ce monde, les habitants qui le peuplaient étaient bien réels et non plus en polygones elle les voyait, pouvait les toucher, leur parler et entendre leur voix – et plus seulement lire les dialogues qui s'affichaient dans un petit cadre bleu au-dessus de la tête de l'interlocuteur ! En fait, se dit Angie avec un sourire en coin, ça aurait été amusant si au lieu de parler tout le monde avait une boîte de dialogue bleue ou grise au-dessus de la tête, comme dans le jeu !

Riant doucement de ses pensées saugrenues, Angie entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour se servir. Elle prit une pomme et un morceau de gruyère et referma soigneusement la porte du frigo tout en chantonnant "A te mia stella, penso con infinito ardore…". Lorsqu'elle se retourna, deux yeux bleu-transparent la fixaient avec malice.

« Bonsoir, Angie. Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait ! Tu te souviens de moi, j'espère… ? » prononça Laekh avec un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Deedo était aux anges ! Enfin elle était parvenue à dénicher une cigarette ! Elle ne se posa pas de question lorsqu'une énorme boîte d'allumettes apparut tout à coup dans sa main. Ces allumettes arrivaient à point nommé et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Fermant les yeux et renversant la tête avec délectation, elle aspira une profonde bouffée de cette chose qui provoquait les cancers du poumon et qu'on appelait "une cigarette". Son moment de délice fut interrompu par une voix qui semblait familière et l'appelait. Deedo ouvrit les yeux et vit devant elle Thephys, l'homme qu'elle avait déjà vu en rêve à Cosmo Canyon.

« - Bonsoir, Deedo, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne pourrai pas rester en contact très longtemps avec toi. Ton… manque de nicotine est si obsédant pour toi que bientôt ton rêve de cigarette reprendra ses droits et notre conversation sera interrompue. Je n'ai pas encore pu joindre ton amie, Angie. Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas encore endormie ou qu'elle ne l'est plus…

- Angie… ? répéta Deedo avec surprise tandis que sa cigarette disparut de sa main (ce qu'elle regretta beaucoup).

- Ceci n'est pas un rêve, expliqua Thephys, du moins ça l'était lorsque tu as allumé cette cigarette onirique. Mais notre conversation maintenant n'a rien d'imaginaire, tout comme était réelle notre petite entrevue à Cosmo Canyon. Je suis entré en communication avec vos esprits, je ne peux le faire que lorsque vous êtes endormies, c'est plus facile pour moi ainsi.

- Qui êtes-vous… je veux dire, quel genre de type êtes-vous ?

- Du genre gentil ! plaisanta Thephys. Plus sérieusement, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Cela n'a pas commencé comme prévu, mais j'espère que ça finira comme prévu…

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De l'avenir de ce monde, de l'avenir des rêves, de _notre_ avenir à tous !

- Comprends pas…

- Je… j'ai du mal à rester en contact avec toi pour le moment, nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard. Maintenant, il faut que tu saches qu'Angie a subi… une altération. Son pouvoir intérieur a été corrompu lorsque Laekh…

- Laekh ?! Vous le connaissez aussi ?!

- Je pensais le connaître jusqu'à ce jour maudit où il a perdu la raison, soupira Thephys. Je vous parlerai de tout ça plus tard, lorsqu'Angie sera avec nous. A présent, Deedo, tu dois te méfier d'Angie.

- ???

- Ou plutôt faire attention à elle, à ses réactions. Elle a acquis un immense pouvoir grâce, ou plutôt _à cause _de Laekh. Si elle ne s'en sert pas pour la bonne cause ou si elle en abuse, de très mauvaises choses risquent d'arriver…

- … Mauvaises comment, ces choses… ?

- Hum… Mort, destruction, folie, anéantissement… Ahem, la routine, quoi ! »

Deedo leva un sourcil interrogateur : si Thephys était en train de plaisanter, il avait vraiment un humour étrange ! Thephys sourit d'un air innocent et poursuivit :

« - Angie risque d'être assez enthousiaste lorsqu'elle découvrira le nouveau pouvoir que Laekh lui a "offert". Ne la laisse pas trop s'emporter là-dessus, mais ne la dénigre pas trop non plus. Tout est une question d'équilibre. Rappelle-toi, Deedo : _tout est une question d'équilibre…_

- …

- Je… je crois que c'est le moment de nous quitter. N'oublie pas de veiller sur ton amie ! »

A ces mots, Thephys se changea subitement en… gigantesque cigarette. Deedo se jeta sur elle, l'alluma grâce à un briquet de la taille de feu (jeu de mot !!!) Le Titanic, et aspirant comme… un aspirateur, la jeune fille s'adonna à nouveau à sa drogue douce qu'était la nicotine…

« - Lai… Laissez-moi tranquille…, prononça Angie d'une voix cassée.

- Calme-toi ! Pourquoi as-tu tellement peur de moi ?!

- Peut-être bien parce que vous avez essayé de me tuer et que vous avez failli réussir !!

- Heh, tu as retrouvé ton sens de la répartie, constata Laekh toujours en souriant. C'est ce que j'aime en toi. Bien. Maintenant que tu n'as plus peur de moi, parlons affaires…

- Bien sûr ! Comment vont les cours de la Bourse ses derniers jours ? Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de suivre les chiffres des dernières ventes, j'espère que mon portefeuille d'actions n'a pas chuté en valeur !

- Tes actions vont bien. Je te propose même un partenariat dans la nouvelle société que je viens de créer. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- J'essayais seulement de me mettre ton niveau, Angie ! Au fait, tutoie-moi. Ça me fait tout bizarre de t'entendre me vouvoyer.

- …

- Oh, j'adore quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux pleins d'impuissance ! Je me sens tellement supérieur dans ces moments-là ! Hahaha…

- Même si je dois y laisser la vie, tu vas regretter tes paroles ! »

S'avançant telle une furie, Angie gifla de toutes ses forces celui qui avait le culot de rire d'elle. La gifle claqua telle un fouet et le rire de Laekh stoppa net. En frottant sa joue, il regarda Angie en penchant de côté la tête comme un chiot perdu.

« - Wow ! Quelle femme ! s'exclama t-il. Tu m'intéresses de plus en plus. Sérieux, sérieux ! Ma proposition de partenariat tient toujours, hein !

- Vas griller en enfer !!

- Oh, je l'ai déjà visité. Cet endroit ne m'attire pas beaucoup. Surpeuplé, trop chaud, et la nourriture y est infecte ! Franchement, je ne te conseille pas l'Enfer pour tes prochaines vacances, Angie ! »

La jeune fille fixa son interlocuteur avec perplexité, en se demandant où la plaisanterie de Laekh finissait et où exactement la vérité commençait dans ce qu'il venait de dire…

« - Tu devrais réfléchir à ma proposition. C'est pour ton bien, vraiment ! insista t-il d'une voix grave.

- Je refuse d'avoir à faire de près ou de loin avec un type comme toi ! siffla Angie entre ses dents serrées.

- Hum… Nous verrons bien. Comme le dit votre proverbe : Qui vivra verra ! Hum… du moins, si on vit assez longtemps pour le voir ! Héhé… »

Il sourit, adressa un clin d'œil à Angie et disparut encore une fois dans un nuage de fumées.

« Ses trucs de magicien à deux gils ne m'impressionnent pas ! » lança Angie pour elle-même à voix haute. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même dut reconnaître qu'elle était impressionnée et qu'elle avait encore peur de ce Laekh.

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Deedo de réveiller Angie avec un seau d'eau froide.

« - Iiiik !! hurla Angie en sautant hors de son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris !? Pourquoi ?!!! Je ne rêvais même pas !

- Ce n'était pas pour casser ton rêve ou pour interrompre un quelconque fantasme, je voulais juste me venger ! Niark, niark… Pour la fois où tu m'as réveillée à Gongaga… Rappelle-toi Gongaga, niark, niark…

- T'es vraiment malade, Deedo ! répliqua Angie, les mains sur ses hanches.

- C'est juste le manque de cigarette, niark, niark…

- T'es devenue maniaque durant la nuit ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?!

- Chais pas, niark, niark…

- Grand Odin, aidez-moi ! implora Angie en joignant ses mains d'une façon mélodramatique.

- Niark niark, allons voir Cid avant que je pète les plombs ! »

Ainsi conclut Deedo en sortant de la chambre pour laisser Angie se changer, puis tous ensemble, ils allèrent faire la rencontre du Capitaine Cid Highwind.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, après dix tasses de thé, vingt-trois jurons divers et variés, ainsi qu'un Palmer gavé de thé au sucre et au lard (Pouah !!) se faisant renverser par un semi-remorqueur (qui arrivait juste au moment où Palmer traversait la route pour fuir après avoir perdu son combat contre nos héros d'AVALANCHE – héros d'ailleurs tellement héroïques qu'ils s'étaient mis à trois pour battre le pauvre obèse…), l'aventure à Rocket Town se finit dans un avion : le Tiny Bronco qui fut criblé de balles par la ShinRa tandis qu'il s'envolait. Bien évidemment, ni Angie ni Deedo n'étaient montées à bord de l'avion. Non seulement il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tous dans le Bronco, mais en plus, nos amies savaient pertinemment ce qui allait arriver : le Bronco allait finir le bec dans l'eau, ou plutôt le moteur dans l'océan d'Utai.

Seuls Cid, Cloud, Aeris et Barret étaient montés dans le Bronco avant que l'avion ne décide de décoller de lui-même, sans l'aide d'un pilote. Vingt minutes après le décollage mouvementé, et tandis que Deedo hurlait que Cid était parti avant qu'elle ait pu lui demander une cigarette, le PHS de Tifa sonna. C'était un appel de Cloud. Il lui informait que les autres et lui étaient échoués quelque part près du continent d'Utai et proposa à la deuxième équipe (c'est à dire celle qui était restée à Rocket Town) de les rejoindre à Utai. Sans raison apparente (?), Yuffie sauta sur la proposition, mais un hurlement conjoint de Deedo et Angie figea tout le monde sur place. Il fallait revenir au Gold Saucer, affirmaient-elles, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! Après de vagues explications données par Deedo et Angie (« Nous sommes des Envoyées d'Odin, faites c'qu'on vous dit ! »), le groupe de Cloud accepta de ramer jusqu'à la région de Corel Sud où se trouvait le Gold Saucer, et les deux filles prirent d'emblée la tête de la troupe restante.

« - Cela devrait nous prendre au minimum cinq jours pour atteindre le Gold Saucer à la rame, ajouta Cloud. Je suppose que vous prendrez à peu près trois-quatre jours pour revenir là-bas. Donc prenez votre temps pour le voyage de retour, puis vous nous attendrez à Corel Nord, d'accord ?

- C'est d'accord. Mais aurez-vous de quoi manger pendant tout ce temps ? s'inquiéta Tifa.

- Pas de problème ! assura Cloud avec détermination. On pêchera du poisson !

- Et Cid le fera cuire à la cigarette ! Hum ! Du bon poisson fumé ! fit Angie en riant.

- Ahem… Bon, on se retrouve au Gold Saucer. S'il y a du nouveau, nous vous appellerons, promit Cloud.

- Et nous de même, au revoir ! »

Tifa coupa le téléphone et se tourna vers ses camarades. « Bon, allons-y ! » proposa Deedo. Tous acquiescèrent et ils prirent le chemin de retour vers la région de Corel Sud, ne se doutant pas de tous les imprévus qu'ils allaient rencontrer en cours de route.

*****

Notes d'Angie : J'ai écrit cette séquence dans une sorte de transe à deux heures du mat' parce que Deedo était trop impatiente d'avoir ma suite de l'histoire, donc certaines choses méritent quelques explications afin d'être parfaitement compréhensibles. Je vais procéder par ordre d'apparition dans le texte (ce que Deedo appelle une explication de texte linéaire, quoi !) :

Deedo fume vraiment dans la réalité, même si elle n'est pas aussi accro que ce qu'il a été dit ici (nous exagérons toujours dans cette fic, vous l'avez sûrement compris !) donc je me suis dit que quelques gags sur ça seraient les bienvenus pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le truc de la boîte d'allumettes géante (dans le rêve de Deedo) est une blague entre Deedo et moi, en référence à la fois où elle s'est acheté une boîte d'allumettes "spécial barbecue" pour allumer ses cigarettes ! Lol ! ^^ J'en ris encore !

(Deedo: Oh ça va!!!! Y vendait pas d'briquet! C'est pas ma faute quand même!!!)

Okay, okay ! Laisse-moi rire encore cinq minutes et après, je te laisse tranquille avec ça.

*Dix minutes de fous rires plus tard*

Bon. Le personnage de Thephys est une idée de Deedo et je l'ai un peu développé ici. Je lui ai donné un caractère assez décontracté et plaisantin malgré le sérieux de la situation car je ne voulais pas qu'il soit un type parfait, un peu coincé sur les bords, sérieux comme s'il avait un manche à balai coincé là où je pense !

(Deedo: Moi non plus je voulais pas qu'il soit comme ça! J'l'aime bien mon ch'tit Théphys, moi!)

Quant à Laekh, son caractère avait déjà été introduit lors du combat sur le cargo : il est assez cynique, un peu sadique mais plutôt intelligent, et son sens de l'humour décalé se rapproche un peu du mien (c'est ce qu'on me dit – les rares fois où on comprend mes plaisanteries ! *soupir* Sinon, comme je plaisante parfois avec un air sérieux, on me prend au pied de la lettre ! C'est dur d'être une incomprise… *snif, snif*)

Pour finir, je voudrais juste vous dire de patienter encore un peu pour en savoir plus sur le "pouvoir intérieur" de nos deux héroïnes, et tout ce qui se rapporte à Laekh et Thephys sera expliqué dans la suite de l'histoire. Ceci était la dernière séquence de ce chapitre deux, j'espère que mes notes ne vous ont pas semblé trop longues cette fois…

Oups, j'allais oublier deux points importants! Premièrement : ce qu'Angie chantonne dans la cuisine de l'hôtel est tiré de la version orchestrale (chantée en italien) de "Aria di Mezzo Caraterre" (l'opéra de FF6) dont vous pourrez trouver les paroles complètes en italien (+ leur traduction en français) sur mon site web (http://shinra.corp.free.fr), dans la section "Garden d'Aeris" de la rubrique "Salle de Repos"…

(Sephiroth : *d'un ton tellement sarcastique que ça en devient marrant* Un peu de pub n'a jamais fait de mal, n'est-ce pas, Angie ?)

…???

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Sephy ?! Je croyais que tu me laissais enfin tranquille parce que depuis plusieurs jours, je ne t'entendais plus !

(Sephiroth : *prend la voix de Schwarzenegger dans Terminator* Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai ! Mwhahaha…)

Tais-toi, Sephy ! Je n'ai pas fini !

(Sephiroth : *montre Angie du doigt* Whahaha, elle vient de parler en rimes !! Whahaha…)

*goutte de sueur sur la tempe* Bon, continuons…

(Sephiroth : Whahaha, encore une rime ! Pfffff… whahaha… *s'écroule à terre en riant*)

*re-goutte de sueur* …Suffit, Sephy- euh.. roth ! (Ouf, j'ai failli encore faire une rime, moi !)

(Sephiroth : Whahaha…)

*roule des yeux vers le plafond et essaye de continuer malgré les rires de Seph*

Ce que je voudrais rajouter maintenant concerne le temps que mettent nos héros pour voyager entre les villes de FF7 : si on était logique, ils devraient mettre _bien plus_ de temps pour tous les trajets qu'ils font. En effet, de Kalm à la ferme des chocobos, on met à peine quelques heures à pied alors que les deux points m'ont l'air éloignés d'une bonne centaine de kilomètres ! Ensuite, je ne vous parle même pas du cargo qui traverse un océan en quelques heures au lieu de plusieurs jours… si on était dans la réalité. Mais voilà, nous ne sommes PAS dans la réalité. C'est pourquoi Cloud a la taille d'une ville lorsqu'il se trouve sur la carte du monde, et voilà pourquoi les persos mettent seulement trois jours pour se rendre du Gold Saucer à Rocket Town ! Et pourquoi aussi, Cloud et compagnie disent qu'ils devraient mettre cinq jours à ramer sur leur avion/radeau pourri pour atteindre un endroit situé à des milliers de kilomètres de là où ils se trouvent (sans compter qu'ils devront contourner un continent entier !) Bref, j'ai préféré raccourcir ces trajets pour garder l'esprit du jeu et aussi pour une autre raison : ne pas trop allonger la fic, et la garder très dynamique. En une journée, il se passe un tas de choses ! ^^

Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire…

(Sephiroth : *air très sérieux tandis qu'il se relève et s'essuie les yeux* J'aurais cependant une chose _importante_ à ajouter : Whahahaha !!! *s'esclaffe à nouveau*)

Humpf ! T'es pas drôle, Sephy !

Note de Deedo: Ben en fait j'ai rien à dire sur cette séquence mais j'avais envie de mettre mon grain d'sel dans les notes! He he!! Le prochain chapitre mettra certainement plus de temps à être écrit étant donné qu'Angie sera pas dispo pour l'écrire avec moi, eh oui c'est les vacances! Et qui dit vacances dit pas de PC, et qui dit pas de PC dit pas de suite à nos histoires! Donc vous devrez patienter chers lecteurs !

(Sephy: ça leur fera des vacances de ne pas lire vos conneries à toi et Angie!!)

J'te permet pas de dire ça! T'es vraiment désagréable parfois, mon Sephy-sama à moi! Pour la peine j'te ferai souffrir encore plus dans not' fic!

(Sephy: Ouups…jesuisdésoléjelepensaispasvraimentjemexcusetusaisquejetadoreheinmadeedo ???)

mouais…..*perplexe quant au ton hypocrite qu'avait soudain pris Sephiroth*…mouuuuais….

(Sephy *yeux de chiot battu à faire fondre le cœur de n'importe quelle fille et Deedo la première* Chuis désoléééééé!!!!! Tu me pardonnes??????)

*****Deedo sautant au cou de Sephy et en le papouillant de partout comme à sa grande habitude* Mais bien sûr que j'te pardonne!!!! Tu sais que je pourrais jamais t'en vouloir!!! Même si tu rebrûlais un village à nouveau!! Hein, mon Sephy-sama n'amour de moi !!!!!!!

(Sephy: He he! Ça marche à chaque fois les yeux de chien battu! )

Oh mon Sephy!!!! *piaula de joie une Deedo toujours pendue au cou de Sephy*

(Sephy: Heu….Deedo ? y…y a les lecteurs qu'attendent là!)

Hein? Ah oui!! Bon et bien, sur ce chers lecteurs, je vous laisse au chapitre trois car ce qui va se passer d'ici quelques secondes ne pourra pas être classé tous publics et donc je vous prie de prendre congé!!! Niark niark niark *regard prédateur qui se tourne vers Sephy qui comprend de suite ce à quoi Deedo fait allusion et qui s'enfuit en courant*

(Sephy: OOOOSSEECCOUUURRSSS!!!!!!MAMANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! A MOIIIIIII!!!!!!)

Reviens ici!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'es ma proie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Angie : Je ne ferai aucun commentaire là-dessus… Euh, au fait, Sephy… *met ses deux mains en porte-voix* N'oublie pas que je t'ai donné des pouvoirs de téléportation, alors sers t'en, Grande Cruche, au lieu de courir en appelant ta maman !)


	4. 3: Un reve eveille ou la triste realite?

La Fantaisie Ultime

Chapitre trois :  Un rêve éveillé, ou la triste réalité ? (Tiens, je viens de faire une rime !)

Séquence 1 : « Oh oui! Et si on jouait ! » (Cait Sith et Yuffie)

_Le jeune homme contemplait songeusement le paysage par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Une terre détrempée par les multiples averses depuis près d'un mois, voilà ce qu'étaient devenues ces plaines ensoleillées et verdoyantes où ils avaient eu l'habitude de se balader. Et aujourd'hui, un étrange pressentiment l'oppressait. IL changeait, de plus en plus. Il lui arrivait même de ne plus LE comprendre. Il ne voulait pas LE perdre. Il ne le supporterait pas. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Fallait-il qu'il LUI en parle ? Qu'il LUI dise que SON comportement n'était plus le même par moment ? Il soupira et se laissa aller contre la vitre froide où ruisselaient encore les gouttes de la dernière pluie. Soudain, il sentit deux bras l'étreindre et des lèvres se poser délicatement dans son cou. Il reconnut cette voix familière lui murmurer à l'oreille : « J'ai attendu que tu viennes me rejoindre… » Il se retourna et LUI fit face pendant quelques secondes, sans prononcer un mot, puis se blottit dans SES bras. Dans les bras de cet homme qu'il avait toujours aimé, dans les bras de son… amant. Il sentit une main jouer dans sa longue chevelure d'ébène, puis caresser sa nuque._

_«  - Jamais tu ne me quitteras ? dit-il tout en relevant vers son amant un regard mêlé de crainte et de tristesse._

_- Tu me ferais presque de la peine en me regardant avec ces yeux-là, tu sais !_

_- Tu ne réponds pas à ma…_

_- Shhh ! dit-IL tout en posant son index sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question, il me semble… »_

_IL étreignit le menton de son ami entre deux doigts et releva son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le plus jeune des deux hommes, rassuré par ce geste, lui rendit son baiser et resserra l'étreinte qu'ils partageaient. « Je t'aime… Laekh… » réussit-il à prononcer avant de se laisser aller aux caresses de son compagnon…_

« - KUCHIBIRU TO KUCHIBIRU ME TO ME TO TE TO TE !!! 

KAMI-SAMA WA NANIMO KINSHI NANKA SHITENAI !!!!! 

AISHITE ' RU !! AISHITE ' RU !! AISHITE ' RU !!!!!  

- NON MAIS, ELLE VA PAS SE TAIIIIIIIIIRE!!!!!!!

- PAR PITIEEEEE!!!!! Y EN MAAAAAARRRE!!!!!

- ANGIE, DIS LUI DE LA FERMER!!!!!!!!! » hurlèrent Tifa, Nanaki, Yuffie, Cait Sith et même Vincent de concert contre une Deedo chantonnant depuis leur départ de Rocket Town, c'est à dire depuis environ 6 heures non-stop.

« - Deedo, par pitié tais-toi!!!

- Hein? Quoi ? fit l'intéressée en comprenant qu'on s'adressait à elle.

- Elle s'est arrêtée de chanter!!!! Miracle!!!!!! »

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, tandis que Deedo qui n'avait rien compris relevait un sourcil perplexe.

« - Ben quoi ? Keske j'ai fait ???

- Rien… t'as rien fait, vas… Contente toi de ne pas chanter et tout ira bien ! 

- Ah… bon…

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu chantais ?

- Ben, une chanson, Yuffie…

- Non, je voulais dire, c'est un dialecte spécial ? Ça ressemble un peu à l'Utaïen, sans vraiment en être…

- Ah… euh… ben… _(J'vais tout de même pas leur dire que c'est du japonais, y comprendraient rien!)_

- C'est le dialecte des Dieux, expliqua Angie devant l'absence de réponse de son amie.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais!  répondit la petite ninja tout en se croyant perspicace.

- Dites… Quelle heure il ééééééé????

- L'heure de te taire, Deedo.

- Rhhhooooo!!! T'es pas drôle, Angie!

- Vu la position du soleil dans le ciel il est…

- Il est 12h46, Deedo ! coupa Tifa devant le début d'explication de Red.

- Merci, Tifa ! Ça veut dire qu'on marche depuis près de 6 heures!!! Pfffiiouuu!! C'est pour ça que j'ai faim !

- Tu as tout le temps faim!

- Ça, c'est pas vrai!! Et pis c'est facile pour toi, Angie, de dire ça ! C'est pas toi qui t'les es torché les monstres quand on a retraversé les monts Nibel!

- Comme si tu t'en plaignais ! Moi, je ne suis pas folle. Je cours pas après des combats inutiles! En plus, on n'a pas marché pendant 6 heures…

- Ghneu?

- Ça c'est vrai, intervint Yuffie, on a eu le Buggy à un moment, quand on est ressortis de Nibelheim!

- Tu parles! fit Deedo. On a réussi à faire deux heures de route à tout casser dans cette carcasse métallique qui tombe tout le temps en panne!

- Au moins, ça nous a permis de traverser la rivière. Imagine, si c'était tombé en panne de moteur avant la rivière!

- Arrgghh!!! On aurait dû nager! Et en plus, j'avais même pas de maillot!! 

- Alors! Tu vois, Deedo, que ça aurait pu être pire! 

- Mouais… Quand est-ce qu'on arrive à Cosmo Canyon ?

- Normalement, demain dans la matinée.

- Q-quoi ?! balbutia Angie. Tu plaisantes, Red ? Hein? Rassure-moi! Tu plaisantais, là !?

- J'ai bien peur que non…

- Mais… mais… mais… on va dormir où?

- A la belle étoile, ma chère Angie !

- KOA ???!!! Ça veut dire qu'on va dormir…de…dehors???

- Eeeeeettttttt oui! Tu es tellement perspicace ! »

Angie, sur cette déclaration quant à la nuit à venir, était subitement devenue toute pâle et tremblait de tous ses membres tel un cocker nain devant un lion. Quant à Deedo, elle pleurait de rire en se tenant le ventre devant la tête que faisait son amie, sachant pertinemment ce que craignait celle-ci.

« - Eh, Angie ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Eh Deedo, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta Tifa en voyant la petite brune tétanisée.

- Elle… mouarfff!!!… Elle…. Mwahaha !!… Elle a…. Hehehe!… Elle a peur…des insectes volants!!!!!

- Même pas vrai ! protesta Angie. J'ai pas peur des insectes, je les hais, c'est tout !

- Vraiment ? demanda Deedo avec malice en pointant un doigt en direction d'Angie. Alors, tu n'auras pas peur de la mouche qui est juste là, sur ton épaule… ?

- Qu.. KOAAAAA ?! hurla Angie en sursautant et en inspectant fébrilement son épaule. Où elle est ?! Où elle est ?! Vade retro, mouche !!! Iiiiiiik !!! Où elle est, la mouche ?! »

Celle qui n'avait pas peur des insectes effectua une "danse" spéciale destinée à se débarrasser de l'insecte : elle sautait sur place tout en époussetant fébrilement ses épaules des deux mains.

« - Où est la mouche ?! Je la vois pas, elle est partie ?! Où est l'horreur volante ?!

- Whahaha, elle n'était même pas là, s'esclaffa Deedo. Je t'ai bien eue, Angie ! ….Ha ha ha!!!… C'est pour ça qu'elle aime pas dormir à la belle étoile!! continua t-elle à l'adresse des autres tout en désignant Angie du doigt. Mwaha!… A cause des p'tites bébêtes qu'il y a la nuit!!! …Héhéhé!!! »

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur la tempe de chacun : « - C'est  vraiment pour ÇA ?

- C 'est pas ma faute…j'ai la phobie des insectes…j'y peux rien…, se justifia timidement la brunette, un peu honteuse.

- Nous devrions repartir…, proposa Red. On a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps…

- Red a raison ! » approuva Angie, sautant sur cette occasion de faire oublier aux autres la façon idiote dont elle venait de se comporter.

Quelques heures plus tard, après que la joyeuse troupe se fut arrêtée pour déjeuner à la demande expresse d'Angie et de Deedo, mortes de faim : « ONLYYYY YOUUUU!!!!!! ONNNNNLLYYYYYY YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!! ONLYYYY!!!!!!! YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Angie fit signe à tous ses amis de se boucher les oreilles puis couvrit le bruit en hurlant encore plus fort : « LAAAAAA FEEEEERRRRMMMMMMEEEE,  DEEEEEEEDDDOOOOOOO !!!!!! »

Cela réussit finalement à faire taire la… hum… cantatrice, ou du moins à la faire arrêter de chanter.

« - Pfff!! Si on a même plus l'droit de chanter!

- Parce que tu appelles ça chanter ? Tu ne chantes même pas le refrain en entier ! (Tiens, je viens de faire une rime !)

- Ben… j'connais pas les paroles… c'est pas ma faute à moa, d'abord…

- T'es nulle!

- J'te proute, Angie!

- C'est ça ! On lui dira!! (Tiens, encore une rime !)

- Mmfff!

- ….

- ….

- … »

Quelques minutes de silence reposantes passèrent puis une petite ampoule s'alluma près de la tête de Deedo : « - Dites, les amis ?! Et si on jouait ?

- Jouer… ??? » s'exclamèrent Tifa et Red.

Angie se frappa le front de la main. Vincent, lui, n'adressa qu'un vague regard mi-consterné mi-amusé à l'auteur de cette idée aussi stupide que surprenante. Il n'y eut que Cait Sith et Yuffie qui montrèrent un peu d'enthousiasme : 

« - Oh oui!!!! Et si on jouait!! Ça passerait l'temps! On joue à quoi ?

- A action et vérité! Ou plutôt vérité et vérité dans ce cas… l'action, ce serait pas pratique! Mouarff!

- Deedo, t'es pas croyable… » remarqua Angie devant l'absurdité dont son amie faisait preuve, tout en songeant que l'action pourrait consister, par exemple… à tout hasard… je ne sais pas, moi… peut-être… à embrasser Vincent, par exemple… ?

Tandis qu'Angie se mettait subitement à sourire dans le vague, Yuffie interrogea Deedo :

« - C'est quoi comme jeu ?

- Ben en fait, chacun notre tour on pose une question à quelqu'un, n'importe quelle question,  et la personne interrogée doit y répondre franchement…

- C'est aussi simple que ça?

- Ben ouais… »

Au bout de quelques "Ohhh, allez !! Vous verrez, ça sera marrant!!!", ils (c'est à dire Deedo, Cait et Yuffie ) arrivèrent à convaincre tous les autres de jouer, même Vincent, qui avait accepté en haussant simplement les épaules. Ce fut Deedo qui eut l'honneur de poser la première question.

« - Alors….qui vais je bien choisir…mmhh… au pif… Angie!

- Arrgh! J'étais sûre que ça tomberait sur moi!

- Héhéhé! Alors…

- Oui???

- Attends, j'réfléchis…

- Ben, ça risque de durer longtemps, économise tes neurones! *BAFF! Une claque sur la tête d'Angie la spirituelle* Ouille ! Okay, c'est bon… J'ai rien dit…

- Alors… Si tu pouvais avoir un super pouvoir, ça serait koi?

- Mmmh… De pouvoir donner ou retirer la parole!

- Ghneu?

- Comme ça, je te ferais taire une bonne fois pour toutes!!!

- Tiens, ça me rappelle ce que quelqu'un m'a dit, ça! *les yeux de Deedo se remplissent subitement de petites étoiles et se perdent dans le vague suivi d'un long soupir rêveur*

- Redescends de ton nuage, Deedo-chan!

- Hein? Ah vi… bon ben, à toi de poser une question…

- Alors… Niark, niark, niark… Au pif… Deedo ! Héhéhé

- Humpf !

- Héhéhé, je tiens ma vengeance…»

Le jeu se poursuivit pendant un bout de temps, chacun posant des questions simples et plaisantant sur les réponses que les autres donnaient. Ils s'amusaient, ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un les épiait à quelques mètres de là et comptait bien les interrompre…

« - Bon alors… Tiens, Tifa à toi! T'as pas encore eu droit à mes questions!

- Je croyais pouvoir y échapper! » les entendit-il prononcer du haut de la falaise surplombant la vallée où il se tenait. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.

_Il est temps de te montrer de quoi tu es capable dorénavant, Angie… Il est temps que ton pouvoir se réveille, que tu prennes conscience qu'il est en toi. Et que tu rejoignes ma cause…_

Il leva les mains à la hauteur de son visage, ferma les yeux quelques instants avant qu'une aura noire ne se forme autour de ses mains, puis se fut le ciel tout entier qui s'assombrit, ne laissant plus que nuages annonciateurs d'orage. « Narse ! Asmodée ! Galiator ! Venez à moi, je vous l'ordonne!» 

Trois gigantesques dragons noirs à cinq queues descendirent soudain du ciel, attendant les ordres de leur maître. « Attaquez ce groupe d'humains dans la vallée mais ne tentez de blesser que la jeune fille brune vêtue d'une tunique bleue. C'est compris ? Ne blessez pas les autres! Ça serait inutile et dangereux… » Les dragons acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et se précipitèrent sur celle que leur maître leur avait désigné comme "la seule à blesser"…

*****

Note de Deedo:  Bon alors…que vais je bien pouvoir raconter sur ce passage…que, au moment où je l'ai écrit, le groupe est juste après la rivière entre Cosmo et Nibelheim, le groupe a traversé durant la matinée les monts Nibels puis ils  ont retrouvé le buggy là où ils l'avaient laissé et ont pu traverser la rivière avec. Puis, comme vous l'avez compris, le buggy est tombé en panne, donc ils doivent continuer à pieds, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils vont mettre environ 5 jours à atteindre Corel Sud. Ben oui ils doivent faire tout le chemin inverse maintenant! 

Sinon pas grand chose a dire… sur les chansons quand même: la première est une chanson tirée de l'OST de Rurouni Kenshin et qui s'intitule ½ . Les paroles signifient : "Lip to lip, eye to eye, hand in hand. God doesn't forbid anything at all. I love you, I love you, I love you." Voilà. Et l'autre chanson  c'est Only You de… Elvis je crois ?

(NDAngie : Non, des Pretenders !)

Voilà! Bravo à ceux qui auront reconnu ces morceaux!! Tiens! On va faire un jeu nous aussi! Maintenant je vais inclure des morceaux de chansons dans la fic et vous devrez reconnaître de quelle chanson il s'agit ok? Bon courage!! Par contre, je vous le dis tout de suite, vous y gagnerez rien !

(NDAngie : Radine ! Lol !)

Fin des notes de cette séquence! Pour moi en tout cas!!!

Argh !! Non ! encore une chose (ou deux choses plutôt) Les noms des dragons (ben oui quand même, je tiens à expliquer d'où je les tiens) Pour Narse c'est le nom d'un des dragons dans Lodoss (Un manga GE-NIAL ! d'où j'ai tiré mon pseudo d'ailleurs!^_^)  Pour Asmodée c'est… le nom d'un des disciples du diable… N'est ce pas ? Je sais pu trop…y me semble… Et Galiator, ben c'est sorti tout droit de mon imagination, si jamais c'est un nom qui existe vraiment, ben ce sera une coïncidence, ou alors c'est que je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part et que je l'ai réutilisé inconsciemment.

Bon, la deuxième chose (et pas la moindre! Comment ai-je pu oublier d'en parler !) Vous avez dû remarquer : la relation entre Laekh et le jeune homme (dont je n'en dirai pas plus pour l'instant) Et oui, ce sont deux mecs ! et ils sortent ensemble et ils s'aiment ! et alors ?!! C'est ce qu'on appelle du Yaoi (pour ceux qui connaissent pas) c'est lorsqu'il y a des relations entre hommes dans le manga. Désolée si ça vous gêne, mais z'aviez qu'à être plus ouvert d'esprit! Na ! (on voit la Yaoiste confirmée) et pis c'est mes persos et je fais ce que je veux avec ! (enfin mes persos et ceux d'Angie, hein!)

(NDAngie : Deedo, je te laisse l'autre perso, le gentil. Moi, je me contenterai de Laekh, il est tout à fait comme je les aime : intelligent, humour décalé, et bien cynique ! Surtout bien cynique ! Niark, niark, niark… Oui, je sais, Deedo, je t'ai piqué ton rire de sadique. Mais c'est de ta faute, tu avais oublié de le mettre sous Copyrights ! Je te précise aussi que je viens de le mettre à l'instant sous Copyrights, donc chaque fois que tu riras de cette façon, tu devras me reverser des Royalties ! Mwhahaha…)

T'as le droit d'y croire!!! C'est mon rire de sadique le niark niark !!! C'est le MIEN !! C'est moi la perverse ! Pas toi ! Non mais ! 

Ai-je besoin de vous préciser que c'est une idée de moi ça ? d'avoir mis du Yaoi dans cette histoire… hum, je crois pas non… Donc voilà… je ferai peut être une ch'tit review sur ce couple… je sais pas encore… Donc si ça vous à gênés, ben z'avez intérêt à vous habituer parce que c'est pas fini! niark !niark !  sur ce, à bientôt chers lecteurs ! ^___^

(NDAngie : Royalties, Deedo ! Royalties ! *les yeux d'Angie deviennent des $$ et une sonnerie de caisse enregistreuse retentit*)

Va te faire voir avec tes Royalties, Ng !!! C'est MON rire ! Voleuse ! *saisit Sirius et saute sur Angie pour l'étrangler et lui montrer qui est la chef ! lol !!*

(NDAngie : ??? Comment espère t-elle m'étrangler alors que l'une de ses mains est déjà encombrée de Sirius ??? *points d'interrogation au-dessus de la tête d'Angie tandis que Deedo s'apprête à lui sauter dessus* Deedo a trois mains ou quoi ??? Bah, pas grave ! *sort prestement Andromède et saucissonne Deedo avec, avant qu'elle ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Enchaînée, Deedo se met à faire Niark, niark ! avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux*

Angie : Arh, c'est qu'elle aime ça, en plus !!! O___- ;;;)

Deedo: Bien sûr! Keske tu crois! Chuis pas une perverse pour rien ! Sauf que j'aurais préféré que ça soit Sephy à ta place....*soupir*

(Angie : Sans commentaire…)

Notes d'Angie : Pourquoi je suis toujours celle qui est en danger dans cette fic ?! C'est injuste que les monstres ne s'attaquent qu'à moi ! Bon, okay, je l'ai un peu cherché au début du chapitre 1 (lorsque les loups m'attaquent près de Kalm) et c'est parce que j'ai parlé de cette "aura noire" que Laekh me transmet que je me retrouve en mauvaise posture à la fin de cette séquence ! *soupir* Je ne récolte que ce que j'ai semé, après tout. Ceci étant dit, passons à ma partie de notes à présent: Le premier paragraphe est tout bonnement excellent, je te félicite, Deedo ! Je n'aime pas le Yaoi mais quand c'est bien écrit, je change d'avis (Attention : une rime !!! ^_^ ;;;)

Et pour finir : Deedo, ce n'est pas gentil d'avoir parlé à tout le monde de mon horreur des insectes! Lol ! Je les déteste !!! *Bzzz, bzzzz* Argh, Vade Retro, insecte maudit !!! *tics nerveux, sort sa matéria Ultima afin de se débarrasser de l'insecte envahissant*

*****

Séquence 2 : « …Je dois admettre qu'elle m'inquiète… » (Deedo)

La joyeuse petite troupe continuait donc son jeu, ignorant le danger qui les attendait, ignorant même le ciel qui s'était soudain assombri.

« - Mmm… alors, c'est à moi… à qui vais-je poser une question… à Angie, pour changer ! 

- Grrhhh! Sale garce ! Ça tombe pratiquement tout le temps sur moi ! 

- ^__^ Alors… Si ta machine à laver tombe en panne, qui appellerais-tu en premier ?

- Quelle question stupide ! 

- Je sais, Cait, mais je n'ai plus d'idée! Alors, quelle est ta réponse, Angie ?

- TROIS DRAGONS NOIRS !!!!! » hurla celle-ci en pointant le doigt vers les gigantesques bestiaux qui descendaient du ciel et se précipitaient sur eux. Mais Deedo elle, contrairement aux autres membres d'AVALANCHE, ne comprit pas de suite : « Hein ? Trois dragons ? C'est ça que t'appellerais pour dépanner ta machine? T'es bizarre, toi! Moi, j'aurais plutôt dis Darty mais bon…

- Mais non, Deedo!!!! Là-bas!!! Il y a trois dragons là-bas!!!!

- Ghneu ? »

Deedo leva le visage vers le ciel et, voyant enfin ce dont Angie parlait, fit un sourire qui menaçait de lui faire trois fois le tour de la tête : « Trop coool!!! Enfin  une vrai baston!!! On y va!!! » s'écria t-elle tout en saisissant Sirius et en accourant vers les dragons.

- Elle est… vraiment téméraire…, constata Cait.

- T'as pas idée ! soupira Angie. Bon… Attends moi, Deedo!! J'arrive!!!!

- J'y vais avec vous…

- Non, Red, intervint calmement Vincent. Ces monstres volent, tu ne pourrais pas les atteindre facilement. Moi, en revanche… »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ses camarades, Vincent partit en courant à la suite de Deedo. Angie haussa les épaules et se hâta aussi vers le lieu du combat qui venait à peine de commencer sous l'initiative de Deedo, cette dernière ayant été trop pressée de se battre pour attendre les renforts.

Deedo venait d'engager seule le combat. Malgré l'altitude à laquelle les dragons volaient, elle avait réussi grâce à un spectaculaire saut à toucher l'un d'eux à une des jambes postérieures. A la grande horreur de Deedo, elle vit la blessure du dragon se refermer presque aussitôt. Le gigantesque saurien ne prit pas la peine de riposter, la cible que son maître avait désignée se tenait à une petite dizaine de mètres de là et c'est vers elle qu'il voulut se précipiter, griffes en avant. Avant de parvenir à son but, il sentit quelque chose entraver sa respiration. De plus en plus… Etranglé, il dût se poser à terre, tandis que les deux autres dragons volaient en rond près de lui, comme pour l'encourager.

« - Andromède a une sacrée poigne ! constata Angie en tirant malicieusement la langue, très fière d'elle-même.

- Maintenant que ton arme est autour du dragon, avec quoi comptes-tu combattre… ? demanda Vincent par simple curiosité, tout en tirant de loin sur l'un des dragons qui volaient encore.

- Oups… J'avais oublié ce détail ! fit Angie en se forçant à sourire tandis que le dragon, vite remis de sa blessure causée par Vincent, se jetait sur elle en rugissant de colère. Euh… A-au secours… ?

- Tes matérias ! rappela Vincent en criant.

- Toutes attachées sur Andromède ! …. Iiiiiik, il arrive, à l'aideeeeeeuh !!

- !!! »

Commençant à s'affoler, Vincent lança une de ses matérias à Angie. Malheureusement, dans la précipitation, il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier de quoi il s'agissait…

« Une matéria "voler" ?! Qu'est-ce que j'vais pouv… »

Angie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le monstre venait de lui administrer une formidable volée de coups à l'aide de ses multiples queues. La force du choc envoya la jeune fille au loin, elle atterrit lourdement à terre, à plusieurs mètres de là et se mit à gémir de douleur. Ayant réussi à blesser la cible désignée par son maître, le dragon crut que sa mission était finie, mais une voix résonna dans son esprit. Un ordre venant de son maître.

_Encore, encore une fois…_

Dans un grand rugissement comparable au tonnerre, le dragon obéit. Lorsqu'elle reçut la nouvelle volée de coups, Angie se sentit tout à coup très légère… Elle crut entendre deux voix qui l'appelaient. Etait-ce Deedo et Vincent… ? Elle n'en savait rien, le monde entier semblait tourner à une vitesse folle autour d'elle, le paysage s'obscurcit, sa vue se brouilla, et elle n'entendit plus qu'un murmure étouffé. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule doucement, se répandant comme son sang se répandait sur le sol rocailleux de la région du Canyon.

Murmure de l'eau qui coule… Le bruit d'une cascade…

_Le paysage n'existait plus, il n'y avait que les ténèbres autour d'elle. Puis, comme si un voile translucide se levait, le décor se découvrit à elle. Une cascade. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Tournant la tête, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait tout près du pied d'une cascade à l'eau merveilleusement tumultueuse. En chutant, l'eau formait une brume fraîche qui se déposait par moment sur son visage, le mouillant agréablement. Le temps était radieux, elle pouvait percevoir la douceur printanière de l'air environnant qui embaumait du parfum des fleurs sauvages - sucré et impétueusement poivré. En levant les yeux au ciel, elle vit deux soleils jumeaux qui brillaient généreusement sur cet endroit idyllique._

_« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? » s'impatienta une voix masculine près d'elle. Sans même s'en rendre compte et le regard toujours tourné vers le pied de la cascade, Angie répondit. Mais sa voix était changée. Elle avait une voix de jeune homme !_

_« Regarde ces merveilleux cadeaux de la Nature ! » soupira t-elle rêveusement, parlant de cette voix masculine qui était étrangère à la sienne - et qui pourtant lui semblait si familière._

_« Cette chute d'eau, nos deux Soleils, ces fleurs tout autour de nous. L'univers n'est qu'un magnifique château de cartes, fragile, survivant grâce à un équilibre précaire. Si nous voulons que la vie continue, nous avons pour mission de protéger cet équilibre… »_

_Elle se sentit sourire doucement de l'humeur poétique dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Puis, en tournant la tête, elle aperçut Laekh Traumen mais ne fut ni surprise ni effrayée de le voir qui se tenait là, au pied de la cascade avec elle. Il souffla dédaigneusement et lança un « Ha ! » de mépris devant le discours d'Angie._

_« - Oh, s'il te plait, Laekh ! plaida t-elle. Tu n'étais pas aussi insensible avant !_

_- Avant quoi ?! lança son interlocuteur sur un ton agacé. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, crache le morceau !_

_- Laekh, tu as tellement changé…_

_- Je n'ai pas changé, c'est toi qui te fais des idées ! »_

_Si Angie avait été elle-même, elle aurait pouffé de rire en remarquant que Laekh venait de parler en rimes. Mais à ce moment-là, le ton méchant qu'il avait pris pour répondre lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se força à ravaler ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder et cacha son chagrin en baissant honteusement la tête. Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir las et s'approcher en silence d'elle. _

_« - Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je suis juste… juste un peu énervé en ce moment…_

_- Parfois, hoqueta t-elle avec peine en retenant ses pleurs, j'ai l'impression que je t'ennuie. Est-ce que c'est… moi qui t'énerve ? »_

_Deux mains étreignirent doucement ses épaules._

_« Regarde-moi… »_

_Elle obéit et leva son visage encore marqué de larmes. Mais lorsqu'il l'embrassa passionnément, ses larmes se changèrent en un sourire faible, et elle ferma les yeux…_

_… ferma les yeux…_

Elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux, et lorsqu'elle sentit finalement ses yeux s'ouvrir, elle ne vit pourtant rien du tout. Aveuglée et assourdie. Son corps entier n'était qu'une douleur. Non. Pas seulement une douleur. Une sorte de haine se mit à se développer sourdement en elle. Une haine rampant sournoisement en elle, une colère féroce, attendant son heure, une haine qui rendait toute son énergie à ses membres blessés. Et même plus.

Elle entendit un cri inhumain résonner comme le glas de la vengeance, et sentit un vent froid s'élever autour d'elle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Qui venait de crier ? Etait-ce elle-même qui hurlait ? Elle ne le savait pas, tout ce dont elle avait connaissance se résumait en deux mots. Ténèbres et Cosmos. Le début et la fin de toute chose. La création venant du Chaos originel.

Tout cela dura une minute, ou peut-être une éternité. Puis le vent s'apaisa, le cri disparut dans la gorge de la jeune combattante, une lueur perça les nuages orageux et le soleil de fin d'après-midi refit son apparition dans le paysage de la Plaine de Cosmo.

Du haut de son promontoire, il avait observé toute la scène et cela le fit sourire de satisfaction.

« Angie, félicitations, prononça t-il à voix basse. Tu viens de passer avec succès le rite d'initiation… » Il y eut une courte pause durant laquelle il resta silencieux et pensif, puis il fronça ses sourcils clairs. « Pourquoi ai-je tout à coup envie de me mettre à rire en remarquant que je viens de parler en rimes ? » se demanda t-il avec perplexité tandis qu'il sentait une énorme goutte de sueur perler à sa tempe gauche. Il toussota d'un air gêné puis disparut dans un nuage de fumées sombres pour cacher son embarras.

Angie ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il n'y avait plus de dragons, plus de danger, plus de blessures.

« - Que m'est-il arrivé ? demanda t-elle avec une voix fatiguée et la gorge étrangement irritée.

- Tu… tu as… » commença Deedo sur un ton partagé entre la frayeur et l'effarement.

Angie n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase de son amie. Elle venait de s'endormir, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible.

Deedo avait beau se le répéter, elle savait pourtant que cela avait été bien réel. Incroyable, effrayant, mais réel. Deedo était en état de choc et incroyablement silencieuse à cet instant-là. Au contraire d'elle, Yuffie était excitée comme une puce. De loin, elle avait assisté aux "Prodiges des Dieux" d'après ses propres termes.

« - J'avais encore jamais vu une technique de Limite pareille ! s'extasiait-elle en sautillant sur place.

- Chut ! fit Tifa en rappelant la gamine à l'ordre. Laisse Angie dormir.

- En pleine après-midi ?!

- Elle semble très fatiguée…

- Roooh ! recommença Yuffie avec admiration. Z'avez vu comment elle leur a réglé leur compte aux bestioles ?! Et puis comment ses blessures se sont mis à guérir toutes seules, et tout ce brouillard autour d'elle, et puis l'apparition de…

- On sait, Yuffie, on sait ! On était même aux premières loges, contrairement à toi ! rappela Deedo avec agacement en désignant de la main Vincent et elle-même.

- Ben, t'énerve pas, quoi… »

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à la ninja, Deedo s'éloigna du groupe et se dirigea vers la tente dans laquelle Angie dormait encore depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Deedo se trouvait au chevet d'Angie dans la tente lorsque quelques instants plus tard, Vincent arriva.

« Je dois te parler, Deedo, c'est important. » fit-il à voix basse en faisant signe à la jeune fille de sortir de la tente avec lui. Deedo le suivit et ils s'éloignèrent à la fois de la tente et de tous les autres membres du groupe afin de discuter de cette chose "importante".

« - Connais-tu Hojo ? fit Vincent sans détour.

- Hein ?

- Il y a trois décennies, il travaillait sur le Projet Jenova avec le professeur Gast. Je sais que ça peut paraître insensé étant donné que je semble n'avoir pas encore la trentaine, mais j'ai connu personnellement ces deux scientifiques lorsqu'ils ont…

- Je sais, se contenta de répondre Deedo.

- … Comment ça, tu sais ?

- Je sais tout à propos de toi, tes sentiments pour Lucrécia, le Projet Jenova dirigé par le professeur Gast, et même pourquoi tes techniques de Limites sont tellement… spéciales.

- …

- Disons que nous avons été bien briefées par Odin avant qu'ils ne nous confie cette mission ! tenta t-elle d'expliquer. Nous savons pratiquement tout de votre passé à tous. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Aeris, et tous les autres !

- Bien. Alors tu dois avouer que la Limite qu'Angie a utilisée contre les dragons de tout à l'heure ressemblait assez à ma "technique spéciale" de Limite, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?!

- Je me demandais si elle aussi avait eu à faire aux "altérations d'ADN" que Hojo m'a fait subir…

- Ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! Elle… elle ne s'est pas réellement transformée.

- Pourtant, cela y ressemblait fort, insista Vincent.

- Non !

- J'étais plus près d'elle que toi à ce moment-là. J'ai tout vu, ses yeux n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils étaient devenus rouges comme les miens ! Et tout comme moi quand je me transforme, ses blessures se sont rapidement guéries toutes seules.

- Mais la faux qui est apparue tout à coup à côté d'elle n'avait rien à voir avec tes transformations! Sans parler de ce brouillard sombre qui a littéralement avalé les monstres et les a fait disparaître ! Non. En fait, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'Angie était aidée par quelqu'un - ou quelque chose… (Et surtout ce cri inhumain, qui est sorti de sa gorge sans que ce soit vraiment elle qui crie…)

- Une sorte d'invocation, alors, c'est ce que tu penses ?

- Euh… ? … Oh, ça ! Ben, je ne sais pas…

- Je crois savoir que Cloud possède une matéria de "Destruction" qui peut déclencher la Mort subite d'un ennemi…

- Non, ce n'était pas exactement comme les effets de cette matéria : les monstres n'ont pas laissé de cadavres, ils ont juste été évaporés. Poof - comme ça ! Et puis cette lumière noire qui a soudain jailli d'elle pour envelopper les ennemis… C'est dingue, ça ! Comment une lumière peut-elle être NOIRE ?!! Et pourtant…

- … Faut-il parler de tout ça avec Angie lorsqu'elle se réveillera… ?

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'elle soit mise au courant du strict minimum, mais ce n'est pas la peine de s'exciter là-dessus comme Yuffie le fait. Ce n'est pas sain.

- Pas sain ?

- Ce serait même dangereux d'après ce qu'un "ami" m'a dit dans un de mes rêves… Hum… Mais au fait, Vincent, pourquoi voulais-tu parler de ça avec moi sans que les autres ne le sachent ?

- Parce que la plupart de ces "autres" se méfient de moi. Quelques uns ont un peu peur de moi, et le reste me prend soit pour "le type bizarre à la cape", soit pour un monstre, soit pour un fou furieux, soupira t-il en réponse. Mais la majorité me fuient. Même Angie m'évitait au début. Mais pas toi, tu sembles presque blasée devant moi, et quelles que soient tes raisons pour ça, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas m'épancher sur ton épaule compréhensive et pleurer sur mes malheurs passés et présents. Je n'aime pas trop en parler mais je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois la réaction que ma "différence" déclenche chez les autres. Je sais que ceux de notre équipe n'aiment pas trop se trouver près de moi, même s'ils font de leur mieux pour le cacher, par simple politesse envers moi, leur allié. Donc… je n'avais pas envie de partager mes doutes sur l'état d'Angie avec eux, car je ne veux pas lui faire subir le rejet dont je suis victime.

- …… (Waouh ! C'est sûrement la plus longue tirade qu'il a sorti de toute sa vie !!!)

- En tant que son amie, je suppose que tu veux aussi lui épargner cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… ?  Oui, bien sûr, voyons !

- Alors, considérons que je ne t'ai rien dit du tout. Rien du tout. D'accord ?

- … D'accord. »

Angie se réveilla juste après que cette conversation ait eu lieu. Elle se sentait apparemment en pleine forme. A peine venait-elle de sortir de la tente que Yuffie sauta sur elle pour la submerger de questions surexcitée et de félicitations admiratives, etc, etc… Bref, avant que Deedo ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour en placer une, Angie avait été mise au courant de sa "super technique de Limite" par la Ninja. Cette découverte n'arracha qu'un seul commentaire à Angie :

« - Cooooool !!! Alors, chuis vraiment aussi forte que ça ?! Waouh…

- Et comment ! approuva une Yuffie toujours aussi excitée.

- Coooool !!!

- Bon, il serait peut-être judicieux de se trouver un endroit convenable pour passer la nuit, proposa Deedo pour détourner la conversation.

- Mouarf ! Tu n'avais encore jamais utilisé un mot aussi distingué que "judicieux" ou "convenable" avant ça, Deedo !! Mouarf, tes neurones n'ont pas trop surchauffé pour nous sortir ça, j'espère ?! la taquina Angie, d'humeur très plaisantine après cette petite sieste.

- Grrr…, grogna sa susceptible amie. Baka ! »

Deedo donna à Angie une grande claque à l'arrière de la tête. Elle ne pensait pas avoir tapé très fort ni méchamment mais apparemment cela venait de faire mal à Angie.

« - Ouille…

- Angie… ? Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… »

Angie tourna un visage colérique vers Deedo. Cette dernière remarqua soudain que les yeux de son amie étaient… d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle se recula, surprise et angoissée. Mais à la seconde suivante, les yeux de sa comparse étaient redevenus normaux.

« - J'te proute, Deedo ! fit Angie en lui tirant la langue d'un air faussement vexé.

- Héhéhé…, rit faiblement Deedo, plus par soulagement que parce que ce terme lui semblait drôle.

- Bon, finalement, t'as raison, dut admettre Angie. On devrait avancer encore un peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Ne serait-ce que pour gagner du temps sur la route à faire demain…

- Okay, allons-y. »

Quelques heures de marches plus tard, alors que le soleil venait tout juste de disparaître, toute l'équipe décida finalement  de s'installer au beau milieu d'une clairière afin de passer la nuit. Angie avait conservé sa bonne humeur excessive depuis cet "incident". Bonne humeur qui ne réjouissait pas Deedo, inquiète pour son amie. Bien entendu, elle commençait à comprendre la mise en garde de Théphys. Tout cela était la faute de ce Laekh. C'est lui qui avait donné ce "cadeau" à Angie, mais pourquoi ? Angie ne semblait elle-même que très peu se préoccuper de la raison de sa transformation et de l'origine de son nouveau pouvoir… Ce Laekh… qui n'avait même pas le courage de se présenter devant elle !

« - Grrhhh…Celui-là, si j'lui met la main dessus ! grogna Deedo pour elle-même.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? demanda Angie qui avait vaguement entendu Deedo parler tandis qu'elle dépliait sa tente pour la nuit.

- Hein ?  Moi ? Rien ! Fais pas gaffe, je parle toute seule ! He he !

- Ah…

- Il faudrait peut-être faire un feu ? proposa Tifa.

- Ouais… Mais on n'a pas de bois… 

- J'ai vu un genre de p'tite forêt au loin avant qu'on n'arrive ici…, intervint Yuffie

- Ah ouais ? Et qui va y aller ? Toi ?

- Ah non! Comptez pas sur moi pour aller en forêt en pleine nuit ! T'as qu'à y aller, Tifa!

- Euh… j'peux pas…je… fais le repas ! Envoyez Cait et Red !

- Moi, je monte ma tente ! se défendit Cait Sith 

- Moi aussi ! Et Angie ?

- Arrgh, non ! Moi, je…Ben, je…j'aide Tifa à la cuisine (même si je suis nulle en cuisine, héhéhé…) Je t'aide, hein, Tif' !?? »

Bref, personne ne désirait s'aventurer dans les bois par une nuit sombre comme celle-ci, chacun (et en particulier Angie) ayant un peu peur des bébêtes que cet endroit contenait sûrement à foison! Et chacun rejetant cette tâche sur son voisin. Jusqu'au moment où deux voix se firent entendre de concert, dont l'une d'un calme que l'on aurait cru impossible : « C'est bon j'y vais… ». Chacun fixa tour à tour Deedo et Vincent qui venaient de se porter volontaires et se souriaient mutuellement.

« - Bon, ben c'est parfait ! Vous y allez ensemble ! conclut Yuffie, soulagée que quelqu'un se soit enfin décidé.

- Qu…QUOI ? Deedo et…et Vincent ??? Juste tous les deux ??? (Je ne peux tout de même pas la 

laisser y aller seule avec Vincent… mais d'un autre côté la forêt, la nuit… Brrr) »

Un frisson le long de son l'échine finit par décider Angie et elle opta pour la solution "courageuse": elle resterait au campement.

« Bon…Si on est pas revenue demain matin…vous inquiétez surtout pas et ne venez pas nous chercher! On vous rejoindra! »

Deedo éclata de rire devant le sous-entendu qu'elle venait de faire, sous-entendu qui avait pour principale fonction d'énerver Angie, bien sûr. Et c'est ce qui arriva : lorsque Deedo croisa le regard plein de colère d'Angie, elle se calma aussitôt. « Hum…Bon ben à toute, les amis ! Tu viens, Vincent ? ». Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Angie ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Tu me le paieras ça, Deedo… Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi ?! Je vais tout de même pas lui en vouloir pour ça ?! De toute façon, elle oserait pas faire une chose pareille…enfin…j'espère que non… dans son propre intérêt… »

Deedo ne comprenait plus Angie…Mais qu'est-ce que Laekh avait bien pu lui faire, bon sang ! Jamais elle ne l'avait regardée de cette façon.  Et elle savait très bien qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter ! Théphys avait raison… Il fallait prendre soin de son amie maintenant… Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de Sephiroth à s'occuper, maintenant il fallait qu'elle aide Angie aussi ! Sans compter Rufus, Tseng et les autres qu'il fallait également sauver !

« - Pfff …, soupira t-elle.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Hein ? Ah si ! Si, si… je te remercie, Vincent… C'est juste que… la journée a été épuisante c'est tout! Ennnnnnnfin, j'aurais pas tout perdu ! dit-elle en sortant l'une des cigarettes improvisées qu'elle s'était fabriquées sur le trajet avec certaines plantes.

- …

- Et vive le système D ! 

- ...

- Bon, vu qu'à mon avis on risque d'arriver dans cette forêt seulement dans une ch'tite quinzaine de minutes, ben je propose qu'on discute…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Angie, n'est ce pas ? 

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas chanté une seule chanson de toute cette fin de journée…

- Ah ? Ah… C'est vrai… je dois admettre qu'elle m'inquiète… mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose… pour l'instant en tout cas… et puis qui sait, elle vient de se découvrir un nouveau pouvoir, c'est normal qu'elle soit heureuse ! 

- … probablement…

- Et puis… On verra bien ce qui arrivera !

- …

- Bon, je sais que t'es pas très bavard, mais c'est pas grave. Ça m'arrive souvent de faire la discute pour deux, alors! »

Vincent se contenta de sourire avant que Deedo ne reprenne la conversation tout en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette (Et oui car c'est bel et bien une cigarette ! N'allez pas imaginer qu'elle fume n'importe quoi. Elle n'est pas de ce genre, la Deedo. Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle utilise comme plante !)

« -  Bon, alors quoi de neuf dans la vie ? Pas grand chose hein ? Ouais, je sais ; mais c'est ce que je dis quand je sais pas quoi dire, ce qui n'arrive que très rarement je suis d'accord, mais bon… c'est marrant, j'aurais cru qu'il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de monstres par ici, la nuit…

- Ils dorment à cette heure… Personne ne veut sortir la nuit, alors que c'est bien moins dangereux qu'en journée…

- Ah ? Ah… Moi, j'ai toujours préféré la nuit au jour… Quoique, non… en fait, j'aime les deux. Je trouve que les deux ont leur charme ! Et puis, les nuits étoilées… c'est tellement beau ! Les étoiles… leur lumière… en fait, elles sont l'espoir de la vie, elles émettent une lumière capable d'engendrer la vie sur des planètes entières, je trouve ça merveilleux… » Deedo expliqua son point de vue à Vincent, le nez relevé vers le ciel, elle s'extasiait devant "cette merveille de la nature" comme elle l'appelait.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Deedo et Vincent étaient partis, et Angie n'était pas vraiment rassurée: « - Qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent, bon sang ! Le bois n'était pas si loin que ça !

- Peut être qu'ils ont eu des ennuis…

- Impossible ! Deedo est une déesse, il peut rien lui arriver ! expliqua Yuffie qui venait tout juste de baptiser Deedo et Angie les "Déesses des Cieux".

- Ou peut-être qu'ils ont fait plus qu'aller chercher du bois ! 

- Encore une plaisanterie de ce genre, Cait Sith, grogna Angie, et je te transforme en bourrage pour coussin…

- Euh… (Gloups…)

- Les voilà !  s'écria Tifa qui venait de remarquer les deux silhouettes au loin.

- Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! » pesta Angie. 

Lorsque Vincent et Deedo arrivèrent au camp, la jeune fille riait à gorge déployée tandis que Vincent était trempé jusqu'aux os.

«  Maismaismais?? Kesky vous est arrivé ?! (Tiens, je viens de faire une rime… Hum !)

- C'est…Mwa ha ha !!! C'est Vincent !!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé pour que tu sois trempé à ce point ?

- C'est…Mwa ha ha !!! Si vous aviez vu !!! Ha ha ha !! C'était trop drôle !! Mwa ha !! 

- Deedo arrête de rire, tout ça était de ta faute en plus …

- Je sais Vince, mais… Mwa ha ha !! C'était vraiment trop drôle !! 

- C'est malin, je suis trempé maintenant ! remarqua inutilement Vincent en ramenant en arrière sa longue masse de cheveux agglutinés par l'eau qui gouttait encore de lui.

- Désolée !! Mwa ha !! 

- Deedo ???

- Quoi, Cait ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as dans ta tunique ? 

- Ça… Eh bien, voici le deuxième fautif de mon état » expliqua Vincent en esquissant un sourire tandis que Deedo ouvrait sa veste et prenait dans ses bras la petite boule de poils qui dormait paisiblement contre elle.

« - Un chat ??? 

- Un… UN CHAT !!!! KIIIAAAAHHH!!!! ARRIERE !!! hurla Angie l'allergique de service, en s'éloignant de l'animal.

- C'est bon, Angie ! Pas la peine de t'écarter à ce point, tu sais, c'est inutile ! reprit Deedo avec plus de sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Tifa qui servait à Angie de bouclier contre le gigantesque, effroyable, absolu danger que représentait… cet adorable petit chaton ébouriffé.

- Elle est allergique aux chats, expliqua Deedo. Enfin...quoi qu'il en soit c'est... c'est Vincent qui l'a… Mwha ha ha… récupéré !!

- VOUS ALLEZ NOUS DIRE CE QUI S'EST PASSE, OUI !? s'énerva Angie devant l'hilarité agaçante de Deedo.

- Calme toi, Angie… Je vais me sécher et on vous expliquera tout après… »

Vincent partit se sécher dans sa tente pendant que Deedo tentait, tant bien que mal, de reprendre son calme.

« - Vous vous êtes bien amusés à ce que je vois ! fit Angie d'une voix boudeuse.

- He he he ! 

- KOI ???!!!

- Toi… T'es jalouse ! répondit Deedo avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas du tout !

- Alors, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? »

Angie se contenta de tirer la langue en direction de Deedo ce qui fit sourire celle-ci. Enfin elle avait retrouvé son Angie à elle, mais pour combien de temps… 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés autour du feu et grignotaient le plat que Tifa leur avait préparé tout en écoutant Deedo, qui était toujours à moitié morte de rire, narrer les prouesses de Vincent, la boule de poils toujours dans ses bras et Angie le plus loin possible d'elle et de son animal.

« - Bon alors… Je commence par le début… En fait…c'est pour ça qu'on a mis autant de temps… On est arrivés dans la forêt, on a donc ramassé du bois et là, j'ai entendu un bruit… Ce bruit provenait d'un arbre à côté d'une mare… parce que dans l'arbre, il y avait un chaton sauvage coincé en haut et il n'arrivait pas à redescendre !

- Quel crétin ! marmonna Angie. Il arrive à y monter, et après il ne peux plus redescendre !

- J'était trop petite pour atteindre les premières branches, continuait Deedo sans avoir entendu la remarque d'Angie. Alors Vince y est allé… et là, il est tombé dans l'eau qui était juste en-dessous de la branche où se trouvait le chat… et voilà !

- Non, ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi ! protesta Vincent.

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiissssss si !!! fit Deedo en souriant d'un air forcé.

- Tu as oublié de leur dire _pourquoi j'étais tombé de cet arbre._

- Hum, hum…

- Avoue, Deedo ! fit Vincent d'un ton faussement menaçant.

- Tiens, z'avez vu le ciel comme il est beau ! 

- Deedo…, rappela Vincent d'une voix mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

- Bon, ça va. J'vais leur dire… Ben, en fait quand Vinnie était en haut de l'arbre… Ben…

- Ne m'appelle pas Vinnie ! Et continue ton histoire, elle est _fascinante._

- … Ben…

- Continue, nous t'écoutons…, soupira Vincent tandis que Deedo devenait muette d'embarras.

- J'ai crié et c'est pour ça qu'il est tombé…

- Plus fort, ils ne t'ont pas entendue.

- J'ai crié et ça l'a surpris, alors il a glissé et il est tombé de l'arbre ! 

- Et pourquoi as-tu crié ? questionna Vincent.

- Parce que… Ben…

- Tu avais un _excellent motif pour avoir crié, alors vante t'en auprès de tout le monde, voyons ! ironisa t-il._

- J'ai crié parce que je m'étais aperçue que je venais de me casser un ongle ! Content !?

- Très ! »

Bien entendu, chacun éclata de rire devant cette confession et se moqua de la jeune fille pendant près de cinq bonnes minutes ce qui lui parut une éternité. Puis Tifa, quelques larmes encore présentes au coin des yeux, continua : « - Et donc, vous avez fini par récupérer cet animal ! 

- Et oui !

- Tu vas tout de même pas le garder !?? s'inquièta Angie

- Ben… Pourquoi pas ? Il est chou ! Et puis, sinon il serait mort tout seul ! 

- Comment tu l'as appelé ? demanda Yuffie qui gratouillait le chaton

- On l'a appelé…

- On ?

- Ben ouais, Vinnie m'a aidée à trouver un nom !

- En ce qui concerne _mon nom, c'est __Vincent Valentine !_

- Estime toi heureux que je t'appelle pas Lolo !

- ???

- Private Joke ! Fais pas attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, fit Deedo pour couper court au sujet, _Vincent ne veut pas l'avouer, mais il est bien content de l'avoir sauvé, ce petit chat !_

- …

- Donc, on l'a appelé Caelial…

- Caelial ?

- Yep !

- C'est original ! 

- Ça peut ! On s'y est mis à deux ! »

A cette dernière remarque de Deedo, Angie éclata d'un rire d'enfant. Hilare, elle en tomba à la renverse en se tenant le ventre et en montrant Deedo du doigt. « Elle vient de faire une rime ! » s'écria t-elle pour explication, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur se pendit à la tempe de tous les autres (même à celle de Caelial !). Finalement, Angie s'arrêta de rire, aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé (Qui vient de parler de personnalité changeante, au fait… ?)

« - C'est moi, ou il commence à faire frisquet !? fit-elle tout en frottant ses bras nus.

- T'as qu'à mettre une couverture sur tes épaules…

- Le meilleur moyen de régénérer la chaleur corporelle c'est d'être dans un duvet, nu comme un ver, avec une autre personne toute nue, elle aussi !

- DEEDO !!!!! s'écrièrent les autres, sur un ton choqué.

- Deedo ! » réprouva de même Angie, en songeant qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas aussi outrée suivant le compagnon de duvet qu'elle aurait. (Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…)

La jeune blondinette qui avait lancé cette idée se contenta de tirer la langue. La bonne humeur s'était de nouveau installée parmi l'équipe et de toute la soirée, personne ne fit allusion à l'étrange pouvoir d'Angie…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il ne restait plus qu'Angie, Deedo, Caelial (bien entendu!), Cait Sith et Yuffie devant le feu de bois, les autres membres d'AVALANCHE étant partis se coucher dans leur tente respective. Et tandis qu'une Angie horrifiée criait en galopant partout «IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKK !!!!! Insectes !!! Vade retro !!! Arrière, arrière, sales bestioles !! », Cait Sith prédisait tranquillement l'avenir à Yuffie et Deedo.

« - Bon alors, c'est à mon tour ! s'impatienta la Ninja.

- Bon alors... Tu auras très bientôt une importante rentrée d'argent ! 

- Trop génial, j'le savais !! 

- A moi, maintenant ! 

- Toi, Deedo... »

La peluche se balança à nouveau d'avant en arrière puis Cait Sith, installé sur la tête du Mog en peluche, lut le ticket de prédiction qui était sorti :

« - Prend garde à ne pas perdre quelque chose qui t'est cher...

- Tu l'avais déjà sorti à Clod, celle-là !!

- Ah non, ce n'est pas pareil. J'avais dit à Cloud qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait, mais perdrait quelque chose qui lui est cher ! C'est pas pareil !

- Mouais... si tu l'dis...

- Arrrrgggghhh !!! A l'aiiiiiiiiiideeee, à moi !!! Deedo , quelqu'un vite, aidez moi !!! 

- Quoi ENCORE ?

- Y'a un papillon d'nuit, làààààààà !!!! » hurla la petite brune en pointant son doigt vers un minuscule papillon d'à peine 1 cm. Une énorme goutte de sueur apparut alors sur la tempe des trois témoins présents.

« - Y'a 5 minutes, tu nous a dérangés parce que c'était une araignée! se lamenta Deedo. Calme toi un peu. Comment peux-tu combattre toutes sortes de monstres et être effrayée par de minuscules et inoffensives bêtes !

- C'est mesquin de dire ça !! répondit son interlocutrice en plissant les yeux de rage.

- Bon... ben moi, j'vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit ! 

- Bonne nuit, Yuffie ! lança joyeusement Deedo.

- Ouais, fit Angie. On ne va pas tarder à aller dormir non plus. La journée à été rude !

- Moi aussi, je crois que je vais y aller...

- T'as besoin de dormir, toi, la peluche ?

- Et oui, Angie! Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de débrancher les circuits parfois ! répondit Cait Sith tandis que son Mog éteignait le feu de bois avec un seau d'eau.

- Bonne nuit alors, Cait !

- Bonne nuit, les filles ! »

Cait Sith et Yuffie filèrent dans leur tente et laissèrent les deux jeunes filles seules. Deedo s'assit près du feu éteint, caressant son nouveau compagnon qui ronronnait de plaisir dans ses bras. 

« - Tu ne l'as même pas caressé une seule fois..., remarqua t-elle en direction d'Angie.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis allergique aux chats, Deedo !

- Quoi ??? Alors, tu plaisantais vraiment pas en disant ça tout à l'heure ???!!! s'étonna Deedo

- Bien sûr que non !!! 

- Mais qu'elle est neuneu, c'est pas croyable ! 

- Comment ça ?!! 

- Alors c'est vraiment pour ça que tu ne veux pas l'approcher ?!! Mwa ha ha!! »

C'est ainsi que Deedo entra dans un fou rire incontrôlable, chose qui fit grimper la colère d'Angie.

« - ARRETE DE RIRE !!!!

- Mais c'est juste que...Mwa ha ha !!! 

- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU RIS COMME CA ! ???

- Angie... Pfff!!! Tu peux pas être allergique aux chats, on n'est pas dans le monde réel !! T'es donc pas allergique aux chats d'ici !!! Mwa ha ha !!!

- Quoi ?! Tu le crois vraiment... ? (C'est vrai, ça... elle a raison... comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt...)

- Mwa ha ha !! T'es vraiment trop bête quand tu t'y mets, tu sais !!

- Arrête de rire !

- Mwa ha ha ha!!!

- ARRETE DE RIRE OU JE VAIS TE FAIRE ARRETER, MOI !!! »

Sur cette dernière remarque, Deedo se figea aussitôt. Non elle ne rêvait pas. Son amie ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte. Certes, elle avait l'habitude de crier sur elle, mais jamais de cette manière. Jamais sur ce ton-là. Lorsqu'elle fixa le regard de son amie, ce qu'elle y vit lui glaça le sang. Aucune émotion. Ni colère, ni peine, rien... Il ne reflétait rien. Mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser faire, encore moins qu'on se permette de lui parler sur ce ton, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une amie.

« - He ho ! Faut te calmer les nerfs, hein ! T'es grave comme fille ! 

- Comment ça, je suis grave ! Pour qui tu te prends ?! C'est toi qu'es grave à rire comme une imbécile depuis tout à l'heure! Et n'oublie pas que maintenant je suis bien plus puissante que toi, alors tu devrais éviter ce genre de blague ! »

Là, c'en était trop pour Deedo. Comment osait elle ?! Non mais, pour qui se prenait-elle !

« - Je suis peut-être moins puissante que toi, mais question stupidité c'est aussi toi, la championne!

- QUOI !!!???

- Ah, parce qu'en plus t'es sourde! Pff !

- Espèce de sale garce ! Si je le voulais, je te...

- Tu me quoi ?! Pff, ne me fais pas rire ! 

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour t'esclaffer comme une imbécile heureuse ! Tu ferais mieux de pas jouer à ça avec moi, Deedo ! »

Deedo se détourna d'Angie et se dirigea vers sa tente, coupant court à la dispute. Elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Quoi que ce Laekh ait pu faire à son amie, il avait bien joué son coup.

« Tss ! C'est ça, va te coucher, ça vaut mieux pour toi ! » s'exclama Angie avant de se diriger d'un pas rageur vers la forêt, où elle comptait bien défouler ses nerfs sur tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main. Lorsqu'elle passa près du feu éteint qui se trouvait au milieu de leur campement, une flambée noire se déclencha au-dessus de l'âtre auparavant sans vie. Elle ne le remarqua pas, et à peine s'était-elle éloignée du feu que la flamme sombre mourut aussi vite qu'elle s'était réveillée.

*****

Note de Deedo: Pffiiiouuu !!! L'était longue cette séquence ! Enfin…bon, tout d'abord, la scène du combat au début a été écrite par Angie (que j'applaudis des deux mains pour la scène flash back qu'elle nous a sortie !) Donc, c'est elle qui vous en parlera très prochainement… Moi, j'ai pas grand chose à dire… Si ce n'est que Deedo et Lolo (j'aurais jamais dû lire la fic de Kineko, moa ! C'est elle qu'a donner ce surnom à Vincent et depuis j'arrête pas de l'appeler comme ça! Merci Kineko, si tu lis cette fic !) Donc je disais, Deedo et Lolo se prennent d'amitié dans cette séquence… ben en fait, c'est de la faute d'Angie ! C'est elle qui a commencé en écrivant ce passage où Lolo va parler à Deedo, etc… Donc moi, j'ai continué dans ce sens là ! Et pis ça fait enrager Angie et j'adore ça ! niark !

(NDAngie *en sautillant sur place et en tendant la main vers Deedo* : Royalties, royalties !!! *$$$$ - cliiiing !! (ça, c'est le bruit que fait la caisse enregistreuse !)*)

T'es chiante avec ça, toi, ma parole !

Mais à propos de Lolo, ne vous en faites surtout pas! (surtout toi, Angie) Je ne ferai jamais aller ça plus loin ! De toute façon j'ai un aut' poisson en vue !

(NDAngie : Tu t'en rends compte, Sephy ?! Deedo vient de te traiter de poisson ! Mouarf, trop marrant !!

Sephiroth *marmonne* : Poisson de Deedo ou petit chien à tes ordres, je ne serai de toute façon jamais traité comme un homme par vous deux ! Humpf !

Deedo: FAUX !!! Moi, je te considère comme tel ! Niark niark *sourire de pure perverse* 

Angie : Tu n'es pas perverse, Deedo ! T'es une vraie nympho ! *pause* J'viens de faire une rime ! Mwhahahaha !!

Kefka : Hey ! C'est MON rire, ça !

Angie *tics nerveux en voyant Kefka débarquer* : Sephy… *grogne* Occupe-toi de ce déchet Squaresoftien, s'il te plait…

Sephiroth : Avec plaisir !!

*Quelques Super-Novas, double slash de Masamune, et coups d'aile de Safer-Sephiroth plus tard*

Sephiroth *a remis son uniforme de Général du SOLDAT* : Ah, ça fait du bien !! Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de le zigouiller celui-là ! Peuh, et dire qu'il y en a qui osent comparer ce minable à moi, pour la seule et mauvaise raison qu'on se transforme tous les deux en ange pour le combat final contre les Héros !

Deedo : Sephiroth est si sadique quand il est énervé, j'adore! Niark, niark ! Et y'a pas intérêt Angie à me réclamer tes Royalties car c'est MON rire!

Angie: J'te proute!

Sephiroth: ...irrécupérables, ces deux là...

Deedo et Angie (à Sephiroth) : On te proute !

Angie (à Deedo): On parlait de quoi, déjà?

Deedo: De la masculinité de Sephy...

Angie : Ah ouais ! Je voulais dire que si tu te coupais les cheveux, ça aiderait peut-être les autres à considérer ta masculinité, Sephy…

Sephiroth : …!!?? Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de les couper !

Angie : Dommage… Je suis sûre que beaucoup de tes fans auraient payé très cher… *yeux d'Angie en forme de $$* …très cher pour quelques mèches de tes cheveux, Seph'. J'aurais pu devenir très riche grâce à toi… euh, je voulais dire : _nous aurions pu devenir très riches, tous les deux, Sephy ! *sourire mensonger*_

Deedo : Eh, ho ! C'est MA partie de note, hein ! Et elle commence à devenir trop longue avec vos discutes privées à tous les deux !!

Angie et Sephiroth *baissent piteusement la tête* : Désolés, Deedo… *disparaissent dans un nuage de fumées sombres*

Laekh *apparaît depuis sa fic* : Sales plagiaires !!! *disparaît dans un nuage de fumées encore plus sombres que celles de Seph et d'Angie*

Deedo : … *grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe*)

Donc, je toucherai pas à Lolo, c'est juste que j'ai voulu qu'il y ait des liens amicaux entre eux et que c'est Angie qui m'en a donné l'idée ! voilà tout ! Et pis comme ça, ça énerve le perso d'Angie dans la fic et ça pourrait avoir certaines conséquences… enfin on verra…

Pourquoi un chat ??? Bonne question… En fait j'aime bien mettre des chats dans toutes mes fics vu que j'adore ces animaux (clin d'œil à Barbara!) et donc voilà… c'est venu tout seul… Un peu comme la fois où j'ai écrit le combat de Deedo contre Sephy au manoir Shinra… ça vient tout seul dans ma tête et je tape voilà tout…

Je crois que c'est tout pour les notes !!!

Notes d'Angie : C'est vrai que cette séquence était longue, mais c'est parce qu'on s'y est mis à deux pour l'écrire, 'spa, Deedo ?

(NDDeedo: Euh...ouais... j'ai quand même écrit le plus gros cette fois là ! même si tu m'as pas mal aidé durant le combat... ben ouais mais la partie combat était pour toi vu que tu découvrais ton pouvoir alors c'est normal..)

Et comment ! J'adore écrire les scènes de combat ! ^___^

(Sephiroth : Pourquoi elle aime le sang et la bataille, on se le demande ! *roule des yeux vers le ciel*)

Je choisis de t'ignorer, Sephiroth ! Humpf !

Bref, les séquences de ce chapitre sont longues. Mais ce n'est pas un problème, il y aura moins de séquences dans ce chapitre que dans les précédents, c'est tout. Ça compensera la longueur grandissante des séquences !

Que vais-je dire maintenant dans ces notes ? Oh, il y a tant de choses, mais des choses que je ne veux PAS encore expliquer pour l'instant ! A propos des flash-backs, des intentions de Laekh envers Angie, de la "technique de Limite" que celle-ci vient de révéler, etc, etc. J'aimerais que les lecteurs trouvent des théories par eux-mêmes. En plus, comme me le dit _si gentiment __Sephiroth *regard noir en direction du sus-nommé*, ça raccourcit mes parties de notes et personne ne s'en plaindra!_

(Sephiroth : N'oublie pas aussi d'ajouter que tu n'as pas encore d'idée précise pour ta "Limite" dans cette fic. C'est pour cette raison que la description est tellement sommaire, et non parce que ton sens du suspense t'interdit à toi, *ton débordant d'ironie* oh grand écrivain émérite, d'en dire plus pour l'instant !)

Oh, laisse-moi tranquille, Sephy ! En ce moment, Laekh est en train de lancer un raid sur ma p'tite tête déjà encombrée par toi ! Il m'assiège en ce moment, pour intervenir dans mes pensées de tous les jours ; mais je résiste, je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Un Sephy est déjà suffisant, je ne veux pas d'un Laekh en plus !

(Sephiroth : QUOAA ?! Il n'a pas le droit, je suis LE SEUL a avoir le droit d'occuper ta tête, pas ce Laekh aux pouvoirs pitoyables, et qui embrasse des garçons en plus ! *fronce le nez de dégoût*

Laekh *apparaît depuis sa fic* : Tu devrais lire des fics ou des doujinshi Yaoi, mon cher Sephiroth… *sourire en coin* On te voit dans _toutes sortes de positions compromettantes avec bien plus de garçons qu'il ne m'est possible de comptabiliser avec une calculatrice scientifique graphique !_

Deedo: ça c'est vrai, chuis témoin ! niark niark ! (pas de Royalties !! Grr!)

Sephiroth : …!!! *regard choqué, nez froncé de dégoût, ton horrifié* Angie, Angiiiiiie ! *geint comme un gamin en désignant Laekh* Fais-le partir avant qu'il ne s'incruste pour de bon !

Moi : … *soupir résigné* Bienvenue dans ma tête, Laekh…

Laekh : Heh ! Merci bien, ma chère ! *sourire -vraiment adorable- de triomphe*

Moi *pointant Sephy et Laekh du doigt* : Maintenant, dégagez de ma partie de notes, vous deux!!!

Sephiroth : Okay, okay ! On s'en va, pas la peine de s'énerver !

Laekh : *sourire en coin* Angie, as-tu remarqué ? Sephiroth vient de rimer ! *grand sourire car il a fait exprès de rimer aussi*

Moi : *ton agonisant* Aaaaargh, à l'aiiiiiide… Ils sont encore plus dingues que moi !

Deedo: Pôôôôôôôôvre Angie...et pis, si Laekh il est pas content c'est à moi qu'il doit se plaindre ! c'est moi qu'ai voulu le caser avec un mec !! Niark !

Laekh *revient à la charge* : Oh, mais au contraire, au contraire ! Je suis ravi de ta décision ! *clin d'œil charmeur vers Deedo*

Moi *horrifiée parce qu'il y a des enfants qui visitent mon site et qu'ils risquent de lire ces c…ries*: Aaaargh !!!)

Bon… *soupir résigné* Maintenant, qu'ils sont partis, je voudrais juste préciser que si Deedo adore les chats, moi, j'y suis bien allergique. Mais rien de grave. Tant que je n'ai pas de contacts prolongés avec eux, je ne risque rien ! Héééélas, pour ceux qui pensaient pouvoir me faire mourir de suffocation en me mettant un chat sous le nez, mon allergie aux poils de chat n'est pas létale !

Quant à la dernière scène (la flambée noire lorsqu'Angie s'approche du feu de camp), je l'ai juste mis là afin de créer un "visuel" impressionnant, pour conclure avec panache cette séquence 2 ! J'aime bien ces petits trucs qui relancent le suspense et les questions auprès des lecteurs (pour peu qu'ils s'intéressent un peu à l'histoire qu'ils lisent !). Et pour que cette scène soit bien claire : c'est _effectivement Angie qui déclenche cette soudaine reprise de flamme lorsqu'elle passe près du feu de camp éteint… *musique de la 4ème dimension qui se fait entendre en fond sonore*_

(Laekh *réapparaît en entendant la musique* : Wah, j'adorais cette émission !! C'est dommage qu'ils ne la passent plus à la télé. Tu devrais te payer le cable ou le satellite, Angie…

Moi : Je n'ai pas assez de sous, Rufus refuse de m'en donner. Et puis, tu me squatterais encore plus si j'avais 30 chaînes de télé au lieu de mes cinq misérables chaînes nationales, n'est-ce pas ?!

Laekh : Hum… Oui, c'est vrai… Mais t'en plaindrais-tu réellement, heh ? *clin d'œil*

Moi : Argh, je n'aurais jamais dû faire de toi un bi ! C'était mon idée en plus ! Aaargh, comme je le regrette !

Deedo: ça c'est vrai! C'était ton idée ! Pour une fois, c'était pas la mienne... Quoique, si je l'avais pas fait homo, on n'aurait pas eu à le faire bi... enfin bon, pourquoi pas ? Perso j'ai rien contre ! Niark niark… (Ce rire est à MOI !!)

Laekh : Je vous remercie alors. Et je suis très content de ton choix, Angie ! *clin d'œil* Comme ça, j'ai le meilleur des deux mondes ! *sourire en coin*

Moi : Aaaaaargh !!! *s'arrache les cheveux tandis que Laekh pouffe de rire*)

*****

Séquence 3 :_ « __C'est mauvais pour la tension de s'énerver, voyons ! » (Laekh)_

Un silence pesant, un silence de mort planait sur ces bois obscures. L'endroit était éclairé par un rayon de lune faiblard qui pointait directement sur Angie comme on pointe du doigt une coupable. Celle qui était ainsi accusée par la Lune fulminait encore de rage et pourtant elle avait oublié la raison de sa colère ; seule importait ce sentiment, en fait ; la raison à ce sentiment en elle-même lui semblait un fait si négligeable qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper.

Dans ce paysage nocturne, chaque ombre voulait la happer, se nourrir d'elle, se nourrir de sa rage pour grandir, et grandir. Chaque arbre tendait vers la jeune fille ses branches effeuillées comme autant de doigts avides, crochus, des griffes meurtrières, acérées comme des lames d'acier. Les feuilles bruissaient et lui murmuraient des paroles étranges qu'elle comprenait sans en saisir le sens.

_Rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi. Malgré toutes ces années…_

Se souvenir? Mais de quoi, bon sang, de quoi?!

_Rappelle-toi, mon Amour. Tu ne m'as pas oublié, je le savais ; tu essayes seulement de combattre tes propres sentiments..._

Oublié quoi?! "Mon amour"?!! Combattre... mes sentiments...? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

_Quel dommage, quelle triste gâchis que ce qui était rose soit devenu noir. Hélas..._

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette...?!

_Pourquoi, Laekh, pourquoi…?_

« ... La-Laekh?! »

A voix haute, d'un ton angoissé, Angie venait de prononcer ce prénom, l'écho le lui renvoya à contre-coeur, puis disparut presque aussitôt pour laisser à nouveau place au silence. Et pourtant, cette voix, si étrangère, si familière...

_Rappelle-toi, ne m'oublie pas, tu m'avais promis..._

Promis...? Quelle promesse... ?

_Tu m'avais promis..._

Angie sentait sa tête si lourde mais son corps si léger, tandis que le monde s'était mis à tournoyer devant ses paupières mi-closes.

_Tu m'avais promis..._

« ...promis de ne jamais me quitter... » murmura t-elle d'une voix lointaine. Si lointaine.

_Rappelle-toi, souviens-toi de ce rêve qui est la réalité..._

« … notre réalité… »

_Le paysage avait changé, le temps s'était rafraîchi. Lentement, l'été avait laissé place à l'automne. Et l'automne serait bientôt fini à présent. Les pluies avait enfin cessé depuis quelques jours. Et tout comme le temps, Laekh changeait. Après leur conversation et leurs ébats, avec cette cascade comme seule témoin de leur amour, Laekh était encore devenu de moins en moins patient, et de plus en plus agacé. "Enervé" selon ses propres termes. Il s'énervait souvent pour un rien depuis quelques temps. Puis, il y avait quelques jours, devant cette fenêtre au dehors de laquelle la pluie pleurait comme une fiancée abandonnée, ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se quitter. Non, en fait, Laekh ne lui avait rien promis du tout. Il avait éludé la question, avec son charmant sourire en coin puis un baiser électrisant. Il éludait souvent les questions embarrassantes avec un baiser. Bien pratique, tout ça, pour changer de sujet en douceur !_

_Il fallait agir. Tout ceci n'était pas normal. Cela l'inquiétait. Laekh l'inquiétait vraiment. Il y avait sûrement une explication à tout ceci. Il fallait agir et ne plus se voiler la face. Une bonne discussion s'imposait !_

_Debout devant le porche de leur maison, regardant ce paysage nocturne sans le voir, Angie secoua doucement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et elle passa une main fatiguée sur son front. Elle était fatiguée. Peut-être devrait-elle aller dormir, il se faisait tard et elle était fatiguée. Elle se sentait un peu fiévreuse, aussi…_

Dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec Tifa et Angie, Deedo était soit trop énervée, soit trop angoissée pour dormir. Tifa était paisiblement en train de sourire dans son sommeil dans le sac de couchage à sa droite. Mais à sa gauche, le sac de couchage d'Angie était vide. Allongée sur le ventre, caressant machinalement le dos de Caelial qui dormait aussi et rêvait probablement de petites souris à se mettre sous les crocs, Deedo était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'aurait jamais dû éluder la dispute de cette manière. Thephys le lui avait pourtant bien dit : il fallait qu'elle évite de trop dénigrer Angie à propos de son nouveau pouvoir. Il avait sûrement une bonne raison pour lui avoir donné ce conseil, surtout qu'il avait raison en ce qui concernait le nouveau "pouvoir" d'Angie, ce cadeau empoisonné "offert" par Laekh.

Deedo déposa doucement sur son sac de couchage le chaton qui dormait dans ses bras, puis elle sortit de sa tente, décidée à discuter, calmement cette fois-ci, avec Angie. Elle ne la vit nulle part près de la tente. Faisant le tour du campement, Deedo entra d'abord dans la tente de Vincent pour voir si Angie n'aurait pas, par le plus grand des hasards, rejoint le "Prince Charmant" endormi. Mais Angie n'était pas là et Deedo constata que Vincent était plus calme réveillé qu'endormi. Il grognait et murmurait des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles à propos de "voix venues du passé" qui le hantaient. Timidement, Deedo se retira en silence de la tente. Dans la seconde tente, celle de Yuffie, de Cait Sith et de leur "baby-sitter" Red, tout ce petit monde dormait à poings fermés, Red remuant de temps en temps dans son sommeil sa queue dont la flammèche éclairait l'obscurité comme une lampe de veilleuse destinée à rassurer les deux "gamins" dont il avait la charge. Cait Sith était aussi débranché qu'il se pouvait, économisant ses batteries jusqu'à Cosmo car il avait oublié de recharger ses accus à Nibelheim et vivait sur ses batteries de secours depuis le village de Rocket Town. Yuffie quant à elle donnait de temps en temps des petits coups de pieds en grognant à voix basse : « Chuis la grande Chasseresse de Matéria ! Donnez-moi votre fric ou je vous casse les dents ! »

Avec une petite goutte de sueur sur la tempe, Deedo ressortit en se disant que ces personnages de RPG avaient vraiment un sommeil agité.

« Bon, où a t-elle bien pu aller ?! » se demanda la jeune fille à la recherche de son amie. C'est alors que ses yeux se tournèrent en direction de la forêt qui se trouvait près de là… « Bingo ! » souffla Deedo en s'élançant en direction des bois.

_Les saisons se suivaient, partout le temps passait sans se soucier des humains. Ici, les mois avaient passé comme dans un rêve. C'était l'hiver à présent. Pendant la soudaine maladie (une mauvaise grippe accompagnée de fièvre et de délires) qui avait obligé Angie à rester alitée quelques temps, Laekh avait été si prévenant avec elle, qu'elle avait poussé tous ses doutes de côté, comme on chasse de ses pensées un souvenir indésirable. Laekh n'avait pas changé, c'était elle qui s'était imaginé tout cela ! A présent qu'elle se remettait peu à peu de sa maladie, il s'occupait tendrement d'elle, prêtant attention à ses moindres envies, même lorsqu'elle n'osait pas les formuler pour ne pas l'ennuyer. Il fanfaronnait que le véritable amour n'avait pas à craindre quoi que ce soit, même pas une grippe, et il avait continué à l'embrasser, même lorsqu'elle le repoussait de crainte de lui "passer ses microbes" comme elle le disait. Et il avait raison, en fait. Jamais il ne fut infecté par la grippe malgré les baisers prolongés._

_Angie s'en étonnait un peu, mais d'un autre côté, elle était tellement soulagée que Laekh soit toujours le même ! Oui, bien sûr, parfois elle percevait une certaine froideur dans son regard. Ou plutôt une certaine indifférence. Comme si ses yeux ne reflétaient… rien… ne reflétaient rien… Mais là encore, elle se persuada que son imagination lui jouait encore des tours. C'était cette même paranoïa qui avait provoqué tant de disputes entre eux ces derniers mois. Et à présent qu'elle se rendait compte que son compagnon était toujours aussi adorable avec elle, elle s'interdisait de gâcher leur bonheur à cause de ses stupides doutes et de ses peurs irraisonnées._

_Et pourtant…_

Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que Deedo cherchait son amie en appelant à tue-tête son nom dans ces bois hostiles. L'obscurité n'aidait pas les recherches, et parfois, certains monstres réveillés de mauvaise humeur par ses appels s'attaquaient à elle. La jeune combattante s'en débarrassait sans trop de difficulté mais au bout de toutes ces recherches, elle commençait à se fatiguer de courir. Elle commençait même à perdre espoir. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait envie de crier sa rage ou de pleurer de frustration ; elle était en train d'opter pour les hurlements de frustration lorsqu'elle la vit. Angie semblait… en transe, debout au milieu de la forêt, les bras écartés avec détermination, mais fixant un point dans le vague. Deedo accourut et parvint à une demi-douzaine de mètres de son amie, elle allait l'appeler lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Angie parlait dans le vide. Mais elle parlait comme s'il y avait un véritable interlocuteur en face d'elle… Elle était au bord des larmes, et prononçait ses paroles d'une voix serrée par l'émotion. Son discours n'avait pas beaucoup de sens car Deedo ne pouvait entendre que ce qu'Angie disait, et non les répliques de l'autre. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit son amie prononcer le nom de celui à qui elle parlait, Deedo tressaillit d'horreur.

_« - Je refuse de le croire, Laekh !_

_- … Il n'y a pas à croire ou non. Les faits sont là. La vérité est tellement éblouissante que tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à saisir ! Es-tu stupide ?!_

_- N'essaie pas de te débarrasser de moi en feignant la méchanceté ! Je sais que tu es là, sous le masque. Le vrai Laekh, celui que j'aime, est toujours présent. Et je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ton comportement odieux ! Tu viens de les tuer et ça ne te fait rien du tout ?!_

_- Oh, ne crois pas ça. En fait, cela m'a procuré… une certaine joie, un certain plaisir… Je ne saurais pas trop comment t'expliquer ça…_

_- Tu… Tu ne peux pas parler sérieusement ! C'est impossible ! Nous… nous faisons partie des Gardiens ! Notre rôle est de protéger, pas de détruire !_

_- J'ai fait mon choix, laisse-moi tranquille. Je vais partir, et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas._

_- C-comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ?!_

_- C'est mauvais pour la tension de s'énerver, voyons ! Eh héhéhé…_

_- Je… je suis… je t'aime plus que tout, Laekh, mais si tu ne changes pas d'attitude, si tu ne te repens pas…_

_- Que feras-tu, alors ?_

_- Je dois… Mon devoir est de te reprendre ton pouvoir et de t'empêcher de nuire…_

_- Oh, tu me fends le cœur, mon Amour !_

_- …_

_- Hahaha, c'est hilarant ! Tu parlais de devoir, mais est-ce ta tête qui guide tes actions en ce moment ? Ou bien autre chose ?! Heh !_

_- Arrête tes sous-entendus dégoûtants !_

_- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse._

_- Tu n'as pas seulement commis un crime envers tes semblables, c'est aussi cet univers tout entier que tu menaces. Je n'ai pas le choix. L'Equilibre doit être maintenue. Sinon, nous…_

_- Tss ! Tu m'ennuies profondément ! Que sais-tu de l'Equilibre ?! Tout ce qu'on t'a appris en classe, voilà tout ! L'Equilibre est une fumisterie de première ! Cet univers, la vie en elle-même n'est pas une question d'équilibre ! C'est une lutte. Une lutte constante entre deux forces opposées,  acharnées dans leur lutte, détruisant tout sur leur passage tellement elles sont obnubilés par leur combat !_

_- …_

_- Ce que vous autres appelez l'Ombre et la Lumière, le Mal et le Bien, ne sont en fait que les deux faces d'une même médaille…_

_- Si tu le dis… En effet. Pile et face. Sans pile, il n'y a pas de face. Et sans face, pas de pile. Les deux doivent exister ; et pour que la pièce puisse exister, l'équilibre entre les deux est indispensable ! L'Equilibre, Laekh, l'Equilibre !_

_- Non, non, non. Lorsque que tu lances une pièce en l'air, elle pivote. Les deux faces de la pièce luttent afin de te dicter sa propre loi. Pile, tu fais ci ; face, tu fais ça. Tu crois laisser ta décision entre les mains du hasard. Mais même le hasard est régi par cette lutte entre les deux Forces ! Il n'y a pas d'équilibre. Ce que tu crois être l'Equilibre Absolue ne se produit que lorsque les deux Forces luttent, se poussent, gagnant et perdant du terrain chacune leur tour, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent par hasard pile au milieu de l'aire de combat. Elles sont au milieu et tu crois qu'il y a équilibre ! Ha ! Tu ne vois que le résultat et tu oublies de regarder les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire. Enlève tes œillères et ouvre enfin les yeux, bon sang !_

_- … Laekh… Que comptes-tu faire alors, puisque tu ne crois pas en l'Equilibre ?_

_- Très simple. Je vais régler cette histoire absurde de lutte, et je vais apporter la victoire à l'une de ces deux Forces. Et comme j'aime gagner, j'ai choisi la Force la plus puissante des deux._

_- Tu… tu veux dire… l'Ombre… ?_

_- Oh, appelle-la comme tu veux, ça m'est égal !_

_- Laekh. Je… je suis… »_

Deedo était de plus en plus inquiète pour Angie, cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'elle parlait, et à présent des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Décidant d'agir, Deedo l'empoigna par les épaules pour l'appeler par son nom.

« - Laekh. Je… je suis…, murmura la brune en parlant difficilement entre ses sanglots.

- Angie ! Est-ce que tu m'entends, tu me vois ?! Réponds !

- Je suis désolée… Mais je dois… C'est mon devoir… »

Angie éleva la main droite, une lumière jaune faible s'était formée entre ses doigts, et elle la dirigea vers Deedo, persuadée que cette dernière était Laekh, celui à qui elle "parlait" depuis tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, à présent elle voyait Laekh qui la maintenait fermement par les épaules et approchait son visage du sien pour lui murmurer en plissant ses yeux bleus avec détermination:

_« - Que vas-tu faire ?_

_- Malgré ce que je ressens pour toi… Je dois t'empêcher de nuire…_

_- Je te le jure : je te prouverai que j'ai raison. Un jour, tu comprendras enfin !_

_- Mon devoir… t'empêcher de nuire… en te tuant… »_

« Quoi ?!! Angie, Angie !!! »

Au lieu de lâcher Angie pour se mettre à l'abri, la téméraire Deedo la secoua de toutes ses forces afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. La lumière prit de plus en plus de puissance dans la main d'Angie, sa lueur éclairant dangereusement le visage de Deedo vers qui la main était dirigée.

Ce ne fut qu'à la dernière minute que le visage de Laekh fut chassé par celui de Deedo dans l'esprit d'Angie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur en reconnaissant son amie et en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle voulut stopper le tir, mais trop tard, la force lumineuse était déjà relâchée !

Angie put dévier sa main de justesse, la boule d'énergie s'échappa dans une explosion de lumière. Les deux filles furent touchées en même temps par la décharge d'énergie et furent envoyées au loin. Elles atterrirent sur le c… euh, sur le derrière. Et heureusement, elles n'eurent de blessé que leur orgueil.

« - Ouille, ça fait mal ! fit Deedo en se relevant et en frottant son… (ahem)… derrière meurtri.

- Ouille, ça fait mal ! » approuva en même temps Angie, en se relevant de la même façon.

Toutes deux se fixèrent un court instant en clignant les yeux.

« - Pourquoi tu répètes ce que je dis ?! firent-elles en chœur.

- Mais non ! protestèrent-elles ensuite. C'est toi qui répètes ce que je dis ! »

Les deux filles se regardèrent encore une fois, levant chacune un sourcil en signe de perplexité.

« Et tu fais aussi la même chose que moi ! » dirent-elles en même temps, en se montrant mutuellement du doigt et en fronçant les sourcils.

Deux secondes plus tard, la forêt résonnait de leur rire commun.

*****

Notes d'Angie : Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu écrire tant de trucs à l'eau de rose dans ce chapitre et que je n'aie pas encore vomi de dégoût devant tout ce romantisme ! o__O

Euh… Veuillez m'excuser un petit moment ! *sourire forcé, se dirige vers les toilettes, et va vomir*

Ah, ça va mieux, là. ^_^ ;;

Comme les séquences de ce chapitre sont vraiment longues (elles font environ la taille d'un chapitre de mes autre fanfics ! Donc ce chapitre fait la taille de trois chapitres pour mes autres fics - et même plus ! Dingue, ça !!), il n'y a que trois séquences. Nous allons embrayer juste après ces notes sur le chapitre 4 et je pense que les explications que vous attendez tant vous seront données à ce moment-là. Du moins si je n'ai pas encore d'autres idées farfelues qui rallongeraient les séquences comme ce fut le cas pour ce chapitre. Je l'avoue, c'est de ma faute si les séquences sont si longues dans ce chapitre, s'il y a soudain une telle atmosphère d'étrangeté et de mystère et si les explications n'ont pas encore été données. J'ai tout de même essayé de mettre quelques petits gags dans cette séquence (Yuffie qui parle en dormant, par exemple !) et la précédente : le méchant qui se demande, avec une grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe, pourquoi il a soudain envie de rire en remarquant qu'il vient de faire une rime ! Fallait oser le faire, n'est-ce pas ?! Eh ben, j'ai osé et j'en suis plutôt fière. Au moins, cette fic garde le fond de parodie qui fait tout son charme et tout son succès, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? *grand sourire* Si vous répondez non, gare à vous ! *sort Andromède et joue avec sa chaîne d'un air menaçant devant les lecteurs* Croyez-moi, je sais m'en servir… *sourire en coin*

(NDLaekh : Attention les lecteurs, j'ai une annonce importante à faire : je lance une OPA sur ce sourire en coin "copyrighted to Laekh Traumen" ! *retourne dans sa fic dans un grand nuage de fumées*)

*soupir résigné* Ne faites pas attention à lui. *ton blasé* Vous vous y habituerez après un petit temps d'adaptation, croyez-en mon expérience !

Bon, continuons ces notes : le premier "rêve" d'Angie dans la forêt est à rapprocher du flash-back de la séquence 1 et de la sorte de transe d'Angie lorsqu'elle révèle sa "technique spéciale de Limite" (pendant le combat contre les dragons). Si vous lisez attentivement tous ces passages, vous devriez déjà être sur la piste et avoir une petite idée de celui qui est _en réalité à la place d'Angie dans ces "rêves éveillés" qu'elle fait. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris,  je vais vous éclairer un peu là-dessus : oui, Angie se voit effectivement à la place du jeune homme, le compagnon de Laekh, qui se tenait devant la fenêtre au début de la séquence 1 !_

Mais je tenais à tout écrire du point de vue interne de ce jeune homme, en mettant le personnage d'Angie à sa place. C'est pourquoi au début du premier "rêve" dans la forêt, j'ai intentionnellement utilisé des pronoms neutres en parlant des craintes du jeune homme/d'Angie (dans les phrases "Laekh ne lui avait rien promis" ou "Laekh l'inquiétait vraiment" par exemple, le pronom "lui" peut autant servir à désigner un homme qu'une femme). De même, j'ai évité d'écrire "Laekh lui avait promis de ne jamais le/la quitter" et j'ai remplacé ça par "ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se quitter". Et ce n'est qu'au dernier paragraphe de ce premier "rêve" que le prénom d'Angie commence à être mentionné!

Voilà, j'arrête les explications là car je ne voudrais pas trop vous ennuyer avec ces détails techniques, d'autant plus que j'aimerais aussi garder certains de mes "secrets d'écriture" secrets !

(Laekh : Ben, ouais, sinon ce ne seraient plus des "secrets d'écriture" !)

C'est qu'il a raison, en plus ! *goutte de sueur embarrassée, sourire forcé*

Ah oui, il faut aussi que je précise que la théorie de Laekh sur la lutte du Bien et du Mal sort tout droit de mes propres convictions (en un peu plus exagéré, quand même !). Je ne pense pas que cela ait été déjà dit quelque part, donc je revendique ce discours de Laekh comme étant le mien. J'aimerais que vous oubliiez un peu vos préjugés là-dessus. Il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvaise "Force" pour moi, tout dépend de ce qu'on en fait !

Note de Deedo:  Que dire ??? Ben pas grand chose en fait... vu que moi, je suis au courant de tout!!! He he he ! C'est bien d'être l'auteur , on est au courant de ce qu'on écrit !

(Sephy : Encore heureux que tu soies au courant de ce que tu écris ! Quoique des fois... je me demande si toi et Angie savez vraiment ce que vous écrivez!

Angie et Deedo : On te proute !!!

Laekh : C'était le mot de la fin ! A bientôt ! *œillade vers Angie, sourire charmeur vers Deedo*

Angie *cri d'horreur agonisant* : Aaaaaaargh !

Deedo : -___-;;; )

He pss ! c'est moi, Deedo ! Juste un truc (à l'attention d'Angie) :

JE NE SUIS PAS UNE NYMPHO !!!!! Une nympho est une fille qui saute sur TOUT ce qui bouge ! Moi, je saute simplement (sur ?) TOUS les bishos ! Loool désolée pour cette remarque déplacée mais c'était plus fort que moi ! ^___^

(Angie : Et elle s'en vante, en plus ! *roule des yeux vers le plafond* … Huh… ? Tiens, ce plafond a besoin d'être repeint aussi…)


	5. 4: Confrontation

La Fantaisie ultime

Chapitre 4 : Confrontation 

Séquence une : « _La Vie est en toi… »_ (Thephys)

Lorsque Deedo essaya d'aborder le sujet qui la tracassait avec Angie, cette dernière affirma ne pas se souvenir de l'étrange "transe" dont elle avait été victime dans la forêt.

« Tout ce dont je me rappelle, ajouta t-elle en se grattant la nuque avec perplexité, c'est qu'on s'était disputées et que je suis allée dans les bois me défouler… Je suis désolée de m'être énervée contre toi…

- Oh, c'est déjà oublié ! fit Deedo en souriant. Je suis désolée de m'être énervée aussi ! »

Ainsi finit la discussion et le voile de la nuit recouvrit à nouveau leurs questions et leurs doutes. Demain était un autre jour, et elles pensaient qu'elles finiraient bien par faire la lumière sur toute cette histoire.

La nuit fut fort reposante, mais en revanche, sur la route qui les ramenait vers Cosmo…

« THINGS ARE GETTING STRANGE AND I CANT SLEEP ALOOOOOONNNNEE HEEERRRREEE !!!!!!!!! MY BED IS MADE FOR TOW AND THERE 'S NOTHING I CAN DOOOOO !!!!!  SO TELL ME SOMETHING I DONT KNOW !!!!!

- La v'la repartie..., soupira Angie 

- Elle s'arrête jamais de chanter ? demanda Yuffie.

- Au moins, elle semble heureuse... » songea Vincent qui portait Caelial dans ses bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est une Deedo chantonnant qui tournoyait autour de tous et qui allait même jusqu'à entraîner Vincent dans sa danse, s'attirant par ce geste les foudres d'Angie auxquelles elle ne fît strictement pas attention. Elle était sur un petit nuage rose bonbon.

« OOOOOOHHHHH MYYYYYY LOOOOOVVVEEEE !!!! MYYYYY DARLING!!!!!

- Mais elle est pire que d'habitude ! fit Tifa horrifiée à Angie. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

- Je sais pas... Deedo ?

- MYYYYYYYY LOVVVVEEEEEE!!!!!

- DEEEEDDDDOOOOO !!! hurla Angie afin de faire redescendre son amie sur terre.

- Hein?Qui?Que?Quoi?Dont?Où?

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- He he he ! J'ai fait un rêve GE-NIAL cette nuit, ça me met toujours de bonne humeur quand je fais ce genre de rêve ! He !

- Je vois... Pas besoin de m'en dire plus..., comprit Angie tandis qu'une énorme goutte de sueur pendait à sa tempe.

- T'as rêvé de quoi ? demanda la petite Ninja curieuse.

- D'un ange ! soupira Deedo rêveusement. En moins innocent ! niark ! 

- Deedo sera toujours Deedo..., conclut Angie en pensant que sa comparse avait une drôle de vision des anges : un ange qui brûle un village et tue tous les habitants, on n'en voyait pas tous les jours. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leur route vers le village de Nanaki...

Le trajet ayant pris un peu plus longtemps que ne l'avait prévu Nanaki, ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que les huit membres (en comptant Caelial !) du groupe arrivèrent finalement à destination. Six d'entres eux paraissaient totalement extenués.

« Tiens, Nanaki ! Te revoilà ! s'exclama le garde à l'entrée du village. Mais ??? Que vous est il arrivé ? Vous n'avez pas bonne mine, les combats en chemin ont été rudes ?

- Si ce n'était que ça ! » se plaignit Red XIII

Le jeune garde commençait a se poser des questions lorsqu'il entendit une jeune fille à l'arrière du groupe chanter à tue tête…

« YOUUUU AND MEEEEEE ALWAYYYSSSS !!!! AND FOREVER !!!!!! YOU AND MEEEEEEEE !!!!

- Elle a pas arrêté de chanter ne serait-ce que dix minutes depuis ce matin ! éclata Angie à bout de nerfs. 

- Hum..., reprit le garde de Cosmo. Bon, entrez... Vous êtes les bienvenus. Nanaki, tu peux passer voir Bugenhagen. Il sera heureux de te revoir une deuxième fois en si peu de temps ! »

Une fois dans Cosmo Canyon, Tifa accompagna Nanaki vers le sommet de la ville à la rencontre de son grand père, Yuffie, elle, se hâta d'aller "faire un tour au-magasin-de-matérias-où-il-paraît-qu'ils-z'ont-des-HPMax-Whaouh !!", quant aux autres ils allèrent s'installer près de la "bougie" (un peu gros pour une bougie quand même) en attendant l'heure du dîner.

« Bah kes vous avez à faire la tête ?

- Deedo... Parfois... t'es épuisante..., dit Angie en secouant lentement la tête.

- ??? Ben kes j'ai fait...???

- ...

- Bon ben, puisque vous faites tous la tronche, moi aussi !

- On n'est pas fâchés, on est juste un peu fatigués, tu sais Deedo... Le voyage a été long ! expliqua Cait Sith pour ne pas vexer la blondinette.

- Aaah??? Bon, ben moi j'vais me squatter l'bar ok ? A tout à l'heure ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Deedo partit tout en fredonnant l'air d'Eyes On Me mais pas avant d'avoir fait un gros poutou à son "Caelial d'amour" qui était toujours dans les bras de Vincent.

Angie fut alors confrontée à un choix cornélien : rejoindre Deedo au bar, et subir sa bonne humeur excessive (qui se faisait entendre !), ou rester un peu avec Vincent, qui portait dans ses bras l'animal auquel elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas être allergique malgré ce qu'en disait Deedo. Elle était en train de peser les avantages et inconvénients de tout ça (avoir un petit apéritif avant le dîner et subir Deedo qui chantait faux, ou rester près de l'objet de sa passion, et rester en même temps près de l'objet de sa presque-allergie), lorsqu'une étrange musique leur parvint du bar.

Deux jeunes gens accouraient vers cet endroit tout en parlant avec excitation :

« Il paraît qu'il y a une danseuse au bar ! 

- Non, tu plaisantes !

- J'te jure ! Viens, on y va ! »

L'esprit d'Angie oublia son choix cornélien et ne fit qu'un tour : « Deedo !!! »

Lorsque les trois compagnons entrèrent dans la salle, leurs mâchoires fracassèrent le sol en parfaite coordination. Deedo était en train de mener une danse "plutôt" langoureuse sur une musique du même style qu'elle chantait, tournoyant autour des chaises et escaladant les tables du bar devant le regard ahuri des clients.

« Oh... Mon... Dieu..., articula Angie. Elle me fait honte… Je ne la connais pas, je ne la connais pas!

- Je... ne savais pas qu'elle savait danser... et... chanter comme ça... Elle chante plus aussi faux que tout à l'heure..., continua pitoyablement Cait Sith.

- Elle est saoule, il faut la stopper.

- Non, Vincent... Elle n'est pas saoule...

- Comment ça ?

- Si elle était saoule... elle ne serait pas ici... Elle serait... à l'étage avec le serveur... » expliqua Angie toujours avec le fond sonore que Deedo produisait.

« I WOULD DIE FOR YOU  !! 

I ' VE BEEN DYING JUSTE TO FEEL YOU BY MY SIDE !!

TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE MINE !! 

I WILL BURN FOR YOU !! 

FEEL PAIN FOR YOU  !! »

Et ce ne fut qu'une fois sa chanson terminée que Deedo s'écroula à terre. Ses amis, alarmés se précipitèrent vers elle. « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?! Elle a dû avoir un malaise ! » s'affola Angie. Vincent s'accroupit près de la jeune fille et se contenta de sourire : « Ne t'inquiète pas... Elle s'est juste endormie... » Angie en tomba à la renverse. Ce faisant, elle se cogna la tête à une table, et vit une ronde de petit Sephiroth ailés qui tournaient autour de sa tête en piaillant : "Sors immanis et inanis ! Sors immanis et inanis !". Angie devait faire une drôle de tête car Cait Sith et Vincent s'inquiétèrent de son état : « Angie, Angie ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

- Réponds-nous !

- J'adore… cette chanson ! » conclut-elle avant de s'évanouir, une grosse bosse venant tout juste d'émerger de son crâne.

L'obscurité... angoissante... froide... sans vie... puis un homme arrive, elle le reconnaît, il illumine les ténèbres. Il se dégage de cet individu une étrange impression. La paix, la sérénité... La joie, l'amour... La Vie.

_« Théphys ?_

_- Tu commences à me connaître à ce que je vois, lui répondit celui-ci de sa voix douce._

_- ... »_

_C'est à ce moment là qu'Angie apparut à leur côté, tout d'abord perdue._

_« Huh ??? _

_- Bonsoir, Angie..._

_- Théphys ??? Maismaismais ?? C'est bizarre comme rêve... C'est la deuxième fois que je le fais !_

_- Ce n'est pas un rêve Angie, c'est la réalité._

_- …… (Tiens, des rimes… Mais est-ce le moment approprié de le faire remarquer… ? … Duh !)_

_- Est ce que je m'exprime au nom de tous si je dis : Hein ???_

_- Je vais vous expliquer... à toutes les deux. »_

_Les deux filles se turent et écoutèrent avec attention le récit de Thèphys, même si elles avaient de la peine à comprendre ce qu'il se passait._

_« Voilà, comme vous le savez, il existe votre monde, sur la Terre, où vous avez - ou plutôt aviez - votre vie, votre famille, vos amis... Votre monde est le monde dit De Base. Le monde originel. Le monde réel comme vous l'appelez, celui qui fait partie de la réalité. Seulement ce que vous, dans votre monde, appelez la réalité, ce n'est pas la vérité complète. Ce terme est seulement exact à vos yeux, dans votre monde. Il existe des centaines, des milliers de mondes, et ils sont tous réels, mais d'une façon différente..._

_- ... Je pensais que les univers parallèles n'existaient que dans les films ! s'exclama Angie en se tournant vers son amie._

_- Moi aussi..._

_- Ce ne sont pas tout à fait des univers parallèles, rectifia Thephys. A l'origine, il y avait votre monde, puis d'autres mondes sont apparus. Alors le monde d'où je viens à été crée par un "Etre Suprême" afin de garder l'équilibre de tous les mondes existants, afin de les protéger si vous voulez..._

_- A l'origine, il y avait notre monde ? Donc, les autres mondes viendraient… du nôtre ?_

_- Oui Angie... Tous les rêves que vous faites, tous les univers que vous créez par votre imagination, sont fictifs dans votre monde. Mais ils deviennent tangibles pour les personnages qui y vivent, puis ils finissent par devenir autonomes, des mondes différents... C'est vous, les humains de la Terre qui les créez à chaque fois que vous imaginez, que vous rêvez..._

_- Je crois que je commence à comprendre, fit Deedo, A chaque fois que nous inventons un univers, un monde, des personnages, une histoire dans notre monde à nous, celui-ci devient réel... Il naît de nos rêves... Et c'est ainsi que le monde de Final Fantasy VII est né... ainsi que celui de Starwars, de Kenshin ou que sais-je encore !_

_- C'est tout à fait ça, Deedo. Il y a le monde dit réel, le vôtre le monde à mi-chemin entre réalité et rêve qui est le mien, et les mondes rêvés._

_- Alors le monde de FF8 existe aussi ?! intervint Angie aussi excitée qu'une puce._

_- Je ne croyais pas que tu l'aimais tant que ça, fit Deedo, perplexe._

_- Ce n'est pas tellement pour moi. Mais Alia serait si contente d'apprendre ça !!_

_- Je ne pensais pas que vous prendriez ça aussi bien…, songea Thephys en clignant les yeux avec surprise._

_- Mais si, mais si ! On en reste babas, c'est incroyable !_

_- Vous disiez que votre monde protégeait l'équilibre, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- Dans mon monde, il y a ce qu'on appelle des Gardiens. Des personnes sélectionnées selon des critères très spécifiques pour assurer l'équilibre des Forces. Il y a différents Gardiens, un pour chaque Force, mais les Gardiens aux plus hautes responsabilités sont en charge de la force de l'Ombre et de celle de la Lumière. Pour que tous les mondes existent, il faut maintenir l'équilibre entre toutes les Forces, surtout ces deux Forces. J'ai eu l'honneur d'être choisi pour être le Gardien de la Lumière et Laekh… fut choisi pour être celui des Ténèbres..._

_- Laekh vient du même monde que le vôtre ? demanda Angie, très intriguée._

_- Oui._

_- C'est vous qui nous avez fait venir dans ce monde, n'est ce pas ?_

_- C'est exact... ça n'aurait pas dû débuter de cette manière. J'avais pris l'apparence d'un dépanneur afin de vous faire venir dans mon monde en premier pour tout vous expliquer... Mais malheureusement, je me suis rendu compte trop tard que la télécommande, qui n'était autre qu'un objet magique de notre monde déguisé, était endommagée... vous avez donc échoué dans le monde de ce jeu avant que je ne puisse vous expliquer. En fait, j'ai besoin de votre aide afin d'arrêter Laekh qui se trouve aussi ici…_

_- Et pourquoi ne pas venir directement dans ce monde ? demanda Deedo. Tout comme Laekh l'a fait ?_

_- C'est simple, le pouvoir de la Lumière est puissant... mais beaucoup moins que celui de l'Ombre. Il est différent, il ne me permet pas de pénétrer dans les mondes chimériques. Je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de vous parler, c'est durant votre sommeil, dans vos rêves. Et cette ville est un lieu propice, elle est proche de la Planète et des âmes de la Rivière de Vie, ce qui me permet d'entrer en contact avec votre esprit plus facilement… Et je ne peux le faire que pour une courte période à chaque fois. J'ai besoin de votre aide car les autres Gardiens ne peuvent interférer dans le combat qui m'oppose à Laekh et seul, je ne suis pas armé pour gagner cette bataille. Il est bien plus puissant que moi, autant en force qu'en magie. C'est grâce à son pouvoir de l'Ombre. C'est aussi ce pouvoir qui lui a permis de garder sa jeunesse..._

_- Pourquoi ? Quel âge a t-il ? demanda Angie_

_- Le même âge que le mien, et même quelques mois de plus... Il semble avoir la vingtaine alors qu'il a déjà 33 ans. J'aimerais avoir cette chance ! ajouta Thephys pour plaisanter._

_- Et pourquoi nous avoir choisies, nous ? reprit Deedo_

_- Parce que vous connaissiez cet univers à merveille..., répondit-il en ajoutant en pensées "Et car vous possédez quelque chose d'essentiel en vous…"_

_- Pourquoi l'univers de FF7 ? Pourquoi pas un autre ?_

_- Laekh a choisi ce monde au hasard, je pense... Il aurait pu en choisir un autre, mais le hasard a voulu que son choix se fixe sur l'univers de ce jeu vidéo..._

_- Je vois... Et que doit-on faire au juste ?_

_- Sauver ce monde, ainsi que tous les autres... Pour l'instant, vous devez arrêter Laekh._

_- ..._

_- ..._

_- Il est temps de te réveiller, Angie... Prends garde à toi... » murmura t'il à la jeune fille alors qu'elle disparaissait du rêve. Elle se réveillait._

_Deedo attendit... elle attendit encore, puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne quittait pas ce rêve et que Thephys était toujours en face d'elle._

_« Ben et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ???_

_- Je devais te parler seul à seule..._

_- C'est à propos d'Angie n'est ce pas ? »_

_Thephys acquiesça._

_« Je voulais vous poser la question..._

_- Qu'a fait Laekh à Angie ? compléta Thephys._

_- Oui._

_- Il lui a donné son pouvoir, celui de l'Ombre._

_- Mais pourquoi a t-il fait ça, bon sang ?!_

_- Je ne sais pas... Il semble qu'Angie l'intéresse... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a choisie…_

_- ... Je dois prendre soin d'elle..._

_- Oui._

_- Et pourquoi Laekh me fuit-il ? Pourquoi me craint-il ?_

_- Tu le réaliseras par toi même... Je compte sur toi. Angie détient maintenant les Ténèbres. Si elle est assez forte, elle contrôlera son pouvoir comme le font les Gardiens. Mais si ça n'est pas le cas, elle sera corrompue et contrôlée par lui. Et elle ne pourra plus rien faire pour sauver cet univers… ou se sauver elle-même…_

_- ..._

_- Tu ne pourras rien faire, seule contre deux personnes ayant le pouvoir de l'Ombre. Si Angie était amenée à se faire dominer par son pouvoir et à rejoindre Lae..._

_- Angie ne fera jamais ça !!! s'énerva la jeune fille._

_- J'espère que tu as raison, Deedo... Cependant, je préfère être prévoyant... Tu as quelque chose en toi de spécial, tu as beau le nier mais tu es une personne dont la Vie elle-même est le guide. Cela explique ta joie de vivre... Je t'avais un peu choisie selon ces critères, tu étais destinée à posséder ce pouvoir. Cela explique ta Limite dans ce monde, la puissance Astrale, la puissance des étoiles... C'est le même pouvoir, il ne se réveillera en toi que lors d'un évènement particulier. Pour Angie, son pouvoir s'est réveillé lors de ce combat contre les dragons que Laekh avait invoqués, c'est la peur de mourir qui a réveillé son pouvoir, la peur conduit à la colère, la colère conduit à la haine et la haine conduit à l'Ombre et aux Ténèbres… Mais ton pouvoir se réveillera de manière différente, ce sera une peur différente de celle qu'a éprouvée ton amie..._

_- Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Quel pouvoir ! ??_

_- De celui que je vais te donner... »_

_Thephys s'approcha de la jeune fille stupéfaite tandis qu'une boule de Lumière se formait entre ses mains, puis des ailes magnifiques apparurent dans son dos, sa pupille se contracta et ses yeux bleus devinrent si clairs qu'ils en étaient presque translucides. Un ange. La beauté incarnée dans cet être qui avait changé, tout en restant le même. Il dirigea sa main vers Deedo et la lumière envahit le corps de la jeune fille. Juste avant qu'elle ne se réveille, elle entendit Thephys lui parler une dernière fois : « Je ne vous ai pas encore tout expliqué... Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, hélas. Vous devez encore vous poser beaucoup de questions. Mais souviens-toi d'une chose, dorénavant la Vie est en toi... »_

Angie venait de se réveiller, dans un lit inconnu et avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables. 

« Je promets de ne plus jamais boire ! » gémit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Elle aperçut la pendule accrochée au mur qui faisait face à son lit et se leva avec regret. La pendule indiquait neuf heures. Mais était-il 9 heures ou… 21 heures… ? En titubant, elle sortit de la chambre, et se cogna à Vincent. Qui tenait toujours Caelial dans les bras. « Argh ! » fit Angie en s'éloignant, toujours en titubant. Vincent la retint par le bras.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? s'enquit-il.

- Mhhh, oui, répondit-elle sans grand entrain. Je jure de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool ! Ces cocktails ne me réussissent pas !

- De quoi parles-tu ? Tu t'es juste cognée la tête à une table et tu t'es évanouie…

- … Ah oui. C'est vrai, ça ! se souvint l'étourdie. Alors… où est Deedo… ?

- Deedo, elle, cuve vraiment l'alcool qu'elle a avalé au bar tout à l'heure.

- Donc je n'ai pas bu ?

- Non.

- Alors, ma promesse ne tient plus, et je peux aller me saoul… euh, prendre un petit verre ! Quel heure est-il ? 9 heures ou 21 heures ?

- … 21 heures… mais…

- 21 heures ?! L'heure d'un Irish Coffee après le dîner, alors !! s'exclama Angie en dévalant les escaliers de l'hôtel pour se rendre au bar.

- … Mais… nous n'avons pas encore dîné… » protesta faiblement Vincent tandis qu'elle était déjà partie. Il soupira d'un air dépité et caressa machinalement la tête de Caelial.

« Ah, les femmes ! pesta t-il à voix basse.

- Miaou ! » approuva le chaton avec conviction en léchant la main de Vincent.

*****

Notes d'Angie : J'ai pris la résolution de ne plus bavasser autant dans mes parties de notes. Donc tout ce que je dirai ici, c'est que la chanson piaillée par les "petits Sephiroth ailés" est « One Winged-Angel », le thème du combat final contre Sephiroth.

Alia ayant parlé de nous dans sa fic « C'est quoi ce délire ? » (que vous pouvez lire sur mon site à la section des fanfics longues de la Bibliothèque), j'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir que je parle d'elle dans cette séquence. Voili, voilà.

Les explications données par Thephys dans la scène du "rêve" devraient vous suffire pour l'instant. Si Deedo le veut, elle vous en parlera un peu plus dans sa partie de notes. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour apporter ma contribution de gags à cette séquence majoritairement écrite par Deedo, mais si vous n'aimez pas mon humour, vous avez dû souffrir, 'spa ?

*****

Séquence 2 : « Euh... Je... Je... me suis cassé un ongle ! » (Deedo)

_La jeune fille se trouve dans le manoir ShinRa. Elle se dirige vers l'une des chambres et parle au garde : "Sephiroth a l'air différent". Elle ouvre le mur de pierre qui conduit au sous-sol et descend l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle arrive dans la cave. Elle trébuche sur une pierre. Elle se rend finalement compte que les vêtements qu'elle porte ne sont pas les siens. Elle est vêtue de l'uniforme que porte Cloud habituellement. Il lui sied plutôt bien juge t-elle. Elle pose son regard sur la pièce du fond et s'y dirige. Elle pousse la porte. Un rire lui parvient. Elle s'approche du bureau au bout du corridor. Il relève la tête vers elle. "Traître !" s'exclame t-il.  Il se lève et s'approche mais elle ne bouge pas. Elle n'a pas peur, même si elle le devrait. Il lui explique ce qu'elle sait déjà. Il a été crée, sa mère était une Cetra, les Cetras sont morts à cause de son peuple à elle, les humains ... Elle s'attend à ce qu'il passe devant elle et ressorte du sous-sol, mais il ne le fait pas. Il reste devant elle, ses yeux dans les siens. Puis soudain, il saisit son visage et l'embrasse violemment. Pour rien au monde elle ne lui aurait résisté. Il place ses mains sous ses cuisses et la soulève. Elle enlace sa taille de ses jambes. Il la pose sur le bureau. Puis étrangement, elle se sent tomber. Une chute. Soudain, elle tombe du bureau où elle était assise.... __ArgGhhH !_

BLAMM !

« ArgGhhH !! Aieuuu !!! Ouuuchhh ! OuIIiiNnnNNnn !!! » Deedo se releva tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, des larmes au coin des yeux. Ce n'était pas du bureau qu'elle était tombée, mais de son lit ! Par chance, ni Angie, ni Tifa, qui dormaient dans la même pièce qu'elle, ne furent réveillées. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil : 4h32.

« GRRR !!! Si seulement j'étais pas tombée de ce ù$£^ùù$$£ de lit !! » dit elle tout bas. Plus la peine d'espérer se rendormir, et encore moins reprendre ce rêve là où il s'était arrêté. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre sans bruit.

Dehors tout était calme. Il commençait déjà à faire chaud malgré l'heure. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se vêtir et était restée en débardeur et en bikini. Mais d'ailleurs... comment s'était elle déshabillée la veille? Elle s'était endormie... dans le bar ! Elle repensa à sa soirée et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Au moins elle s'était bien amusée. Elle repensa à la tête effarée d'Angie lorsqu'elle l'avait vue. Elle rigola de plus belle. Et elle s'était endormie subitement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Vincent avait dû la porter jusqu'à la chambre et Angie l'avait mise au lit sans doute... Son premier rêve lui revint alors à l'esprit. Théphys... il lui avait donné son pouvoir... La vie est en toi, lui avait-il dit... Mais qu'est ce que cela voulait signifier ? Et pourquoi les mondes étaient en danger ? Puis son second rêve prit le dessus sur le premier dans ses pensées. Elle soupira, le regard dans le vide. « Ahhh... mon Sephiroth... Si seulement je n'étais pas tombée du lit ! GRRRR !!! ... »

Le jour se leva et elle se décida à aller réveiller les autres. Mais pas sans avoir pris une bonne douche! Elle passa prendre ses vêtements puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain, l'unique salle de bain d'ailleurs, de l'hôtel. Elle entra sans frapper, sûr et certaine que personne ne serait debout si tôt, et tomba nez à nez avec Vincent. La mâchoire de Deedo fracassa le sol (Non, ça n'est pas ce que vous croyez, bande de vicieux!), en effet Vincent était en train de... se raser ???

« Deedo ? 

- Je... Pardon... je ne pensais pas que la salle de bain était... prise et... je..., balbutia t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'excuse pas. »

Elle observa quelques instants Vincent, profitant de l'occasion qu'elle avait de pouvoir voir son visage en détails sans être gênée par la cape qu'il portait à longueur de temps. Il lui ressemblait vraiment... Et si c'était son père, comment le prouver ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, ce serait le seul moyen d'apprendre si Lucrécia et lui avaient...

« Tout va bien ?

- Mmmm ?? Oh oui ! J'étais juste... Hum...

- ...

- Je te remercie pour hier soir, je suppose que c'est toi qui m'a emmenée jusqu'à la chambre? Je vois mal Angie me porter jusque là !

- Pas de quoi...

- C'est... Angie qui m'a mise au lit ?

- Non...

- Qu...Quoi ???

- C'est Tifa... Angie était occupée au bar durant toute la soirée..

- Ah? Ah... C'était gentil de sa part en tout cas...

- ...

- Où est Caelial ?

- Sur mon lit, il a dormi avec moi.

- Ah...

- La douche est libre. » termina t-il alors qu'il partait.

Puis le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Deedo : si Angie avait vu ça ! Vincent torse nu et en train de se raser! « He he he! Quand elle va savoir ça ! He he! »

Deedo pénétra dans la salle de bain puis referma la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle déposa ses vêtements sur l'une des tablettes et se dévêtit. Soudain, lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur sa poitrine, un cri d'effroi qui finit de réveiller ses compagnons franchit ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cait Sith, Tifa et Yuffie accouraient devant la porte de la salle de bain où Red, Vincent, Caelial et Angie se trouvaient déjà : « Deedo tout va bien !??? Deedo, réponds ! Ouvre la porte ! qu'est ce qui t'arrive?? Deedo !!! Deedo, réponds bon sang ! ... »

A l'intérieur, Deedo pétrifiée ne quittait pas des yeux le reflet du miroir. Une opale était désormais incrustée dans sa peau, au niveau de son coeur. Elle tenta de l'arracher mais en vain. Cette pierre était... en elle...

_Thephys... Thephys avait une opale lui aussi... mais sur sa tenue ! Quoiqu'il est possible qu'il en ait une dans la peau lui aussi mais... c'est gênant... et puis incrustée de cette manière... ça fait vraiment bizarre..._

Les paroles affolées de ses amis lui parvinrent enfin à l'esprit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. Et surtout pas à Angie. Si Thephys avait jugé bon qu'elle ne soit pas mise au courant, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. 

« Tout... Tout va bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est rien...

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé !!???

- Euh... Je... Je... me suis cassé un ongle ! C'est rien, vous en faites pas ! »

A cette réponse, chacun dégagea le passage menant à la salle de bain, une énorme goutte de sueur pendant à leur tempe. « Celle là alors ! » pesta Angie.

Deedo termina hâtivement sa toilette, puis rejoignit les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Ils passèrent tous à la salle de bain ensuite et se remirent finalement en route vers Gongaga en milieu de matinée.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée, ne faisant des pauses que pour se battre ou pour déjeuner. Deedo, étrangement calme, avait dû subir les moqueries d'Angie à propos de sa petite excursion au bar la veille pendant une partie du voyage. Ils n'arrivèrent à destination qu'en début de soirée. Ils dînèrent chez un villageois qui avait eu la bonté de les accueillir puis prirent congé. Il avait été décidé que Tifa, Yuffie et Cait passeraient la nuit chez les parents de Zack, Vincent et Nanaki chez un autre villageois et Angie ainsi que Deedo et Caelial à l'auberge. 

Une fois dans leur chambre, Angie se jeta sur son lit, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin se reposer :

« YOUPIII !!! Enfin la nuit !! Mouarff !! j'viens de faire une rime !!! » hurla la petite brune tout en sautillant sur le matelas. Deedo se contenta de sourire.

« Qu'est qui ne va pas ? T'es bien calme aujourd'hui ! s'inquiéta Angie.

- Tu...te souviens du rêve de cette nuit... non ? »

Le visage d'Angie s'assombrit soudain, et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

« Alors... Si toi aussi tu as fait ce rêve... C'est que ça n'en était pas un... N'est ce pas ?

- C'était la réalité, affirma Deedo.

- ...

- Nous sommes ici pour sauver les mondes d'après ce que nous a dit Thephys...

- ... C'était réel... Je croyais que ça n'était qu'un rêve... alors je ne m'en étais pas vraiment souciée, murmura Angie. Mais... C'était bien réel...

- ...

- ...

- Pour l'instant on doit se contenter d'arrêter Laekh... mais... comment ?

- ...Moui... je ne sais pas... »

Angie soupira et s'étendit sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Devant le regard triste qu'avait prit son amie, Deedo se décida à changer plus ou moins de sujet :

« Dis... Thephys, il te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?

- ... Non, pourquoi ? Il te fait penser à qui ?

- En fait, c'est assez bizarre... Il me rappelle quelqu'un mais impossible de savoir qui ! C'est vraiment étrange !

- ... Maintenant que tu le dis... Si, t'as peut-être raison. C'est possible...

- Mouais... Il est mignon en tout cas ! He he ! 

- DEEDO !!! » s'écria Angie en lui balançant un oreiller en pleine figure.

- ARGH !! Tu vas me le payer, p'tite peste!!!! BANZAIII !!!! »

La... hum, gamine dirons-nous pour cette circonstance, se jeta sur son amie, armée d'un énorme oreiller rempli de plumes de chocobo (Si, si ! C'est écrit sur l'étiquette : fait en véritables plumes de chocobo!). La guerre était engagée. Quelques crises de fou rire plus tard (sans compter le nombre de plumes éparpillées dans toute la pièce) nos deux amies se retrouvèrent sur l'un des lits, à bout de souffle. A la tempe de Caelial, couché sur l'autre lit, pendait une grosse goutte de sueur, ayant été témoin du charivari des deux filles. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence reposant, Angie reprit la parole sur un ton beaucoup moins enjoué qu'elle ne l'avait été à l'instant :

« Je peux te poser une question ?

- Mmmh ? Quoi ?

- Notre monde te manque pas ?

- ...

- Je veux dire, tes parents, ta famille, tes amis...?

- ...

- Moi, ils me manquent... C'est vrai que c'est génial d'être ici... Mais, si ce que dit Thephys est vrai, on doit sauver _les mondes... c'est... beaucoup de responsabilités... juste pour nous deux... non ? Et puis, même si on réussit, qu'est ce qu'on fera après ? Quand va t-on rentrer chez nous ? Et le peut-on seulement ? _

- ... Me dis pas que t'as peur ? 

- ...Un peu, répondit Angie avec un haussement d'épaules.

- ... C'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort. On passait notre temps à jouer à des jeux dans lesquels on incarnait des héros chargés de sauver leur terre, et maintenant c'est à notre tour de sauver _toutes les terres..._

- ...

- Pour ce qui est de notre monde... Je suis sûre qu'on pourra rentrer chez nous... Mais... pour être honnête, j'en ai pas vraiment envie...

- Quoi??? Ta famille te manque pas ?! s'étonna Angie.

- Si, si ! Bien sûr... Mais... je ne ferai pas ma vie avec ma famille... mes parents, même si je suis là-bas, je devrai les quitter un jour, ou bien c'est eux qui partiront... Mon frère a sa propre famille et pour ma sœur, c'est pareil... Et des amis, je n'en ai pas tellement...

- ... Tu... veux rester ici ?

- ... En fait, ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est une autre télécommande qui nous permette d'aller et venir dans notre monde et celui-ci ! Peut être que Thephys pourra nous aider dans ce sens...

- Et peut-être pas. S'il ne le peut pas, que feras-tu ?

- Et toi, que feras-tu si c'est le cas ? questionna Deedo en retour.

- Je ne sais pas, ça dépend... Je sais que pour les habitants de ce monde, il est réel. Nous sommes dans ce monde nous aussi, et je vois bien que tout semble… que tout _est réel. Mais rien ne me retient ici._

- Et… Vincent ?

- … Je me vois mal faire ma vie avec un personnage sorti de l'imaginaire d'un japonais, aussi illustre soit-il ! Ici, Vincent est réel, mais dans un coin de mon esprit, je ne pourrai jamais me faire complètement à cette idée. De toute manière, là n'est pas la question, nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Même s'il parvient à surmonter son obsession de Lucrécia, Vincent a son mot à dire là-dessus et je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui ! Je ne tiens pas à rester ici, répéta Angie en baissant les yeux. Mais toi, tu as l'air décidée à rester... »

Deedo ne répondant pas, Angie prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis reprit la parole, presque timidement : « C'est pour Sephiroth que tu veux rester, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...

- Mais si jamais on ne parvient pas à le sauver ? 

- Je t'interdis de dire ça !!! s'exclama subitement Deedo, ce qui fit sursauter Angie et Caelial qui s'était endormi. Je refuse de le laisser, je refuse que qui que ce soit le touche ! Il ne mourra pas tu m'entends ! Pas cette fois ! Il doit vivre ! Et même si nous échouons, la question à savoir si je rentrerais sur Terre ou non ne se poserait plus ! S'il meurt, alors j'irai le rejoindre! »

_S'il meurt, j'irai le rejoindre..._

Angie observait Deedo, stupéfaite : « Oyo....??? » Devant l'air ahuri et la remarquable remarque (wha, le pléonasme !) d'Angie (si on ne la connaissait pas, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait le QI d'une huître), Deedo se calma, puis s'excusa : « Je...Je suis désolée de m'être emportée... excuse moi, Angie...

- ...C'est... C'est rien... pas grave... Non non j't'assure, ça fait rien ! Mais arrête de t'excuser! Je t'assure que ça fait rien, c'est déjà oublié ! Tu vas me gêner si ça continue, tu sais ! 

- Oyo ?

- Bon, je crois qu'on est tous très fatigués et qu'on devrait se coucher pas vrai ?! Aller hop, au lit! »

_Une voix l'appelle... Un timbre sensuel, magnifique... « Angie... Angie... » Elle reconnaît l'homme qui possède cette voix, lui seul peut avoir ce ton. « Laekh ? » appelle t-elle dans les ténèbres. Ce rêve est différent des deux premiers, il y fait froid, sombre. Un frisson parcourt l'échine de la jeune fille. « Angie, rejoins-moi... Viens avec moi... reste à mes côtés... » Soudain elle sent deux bras puissants l'étreindre, la même étreinte qu'il y a si longtemps, il pleuvait alors... Elle se rappelle de ce jour-là comme si c'était hier. « Tu vas m'aider, chuchote t-il à son oreille. Tu vas lutter à mes côtés. » Elle s'abandonne dans les bras de cet homme vers qui elle est attirée. « Tu dois m'aider. Il n'y a qu'un obstacle à notre but... Une seule personne contre qui je ne puisse rien faire... Mais toi, tu peux m'aider... à la vaincre... » La jeune fille a clos ses paupières, elle se laisse bercer contre sa poitrine. « Dis le moi... Aide moi, je t'en prie... Quel est son point faible ? » Angie est envoûtée par sa voix, elle comprend ce que Laekh lui murmure à l'oreille, mais il lui semble qu'une partie d'elle-même se refuse à lui répondre, une partie d'elle-même qu'elle finit par ignorer lorsque Laekh pose délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou et lui susurre : « Je t'en prie... Dis-le moi... Mon amour » Une phrase surgit alors dans son esprit, une phrase qu'elle prononce, sans s'en rendre compte._

_« S'il meurt, j'irai le rejoindre..._

_- Qui ?_

_- ..._

_- Qui ? répéta t-il en poursuivant ses baisers plus passionnément._

_- Se... Sephiroth... »_

_Laekh sourit, ce même sourire cynique qui pare toujours son visage lorsqu'il arrivait à ses fins. « Je te remercie, Angie... Nous nous reverrons très bientôt. Et il sera temps pour toi de me suivre. A ton réveil, tu ne te souviendras pas de tout cela... » Il l'embrasse une dernière fois et laisse la jeune fille à ses songes._

Le contact avec Angie venait d'être interrompu, Laekh tourna à demi son visage vers celui qui se cachait maladroitement derrière la porte entrouverte.

« Tu peux entrer, lui dit-il, un sourire jouant encore sur ses lèvres. Pas la peine d'espionner ainsi mes conversations, tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher.

- Pardonne-moi, Laekh, prononça le nouveau venu d'une voix honteuse en entrant dans la salle. Je me faisais du soucis pour…

- Tu te fais toujours du soucis. » coupa Laekh avec douceur mais une pointe d'exaspération dans son ton calme.

Il poussa un soupir las, son interlocuteur baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, semblant soudain fasciné par ses chaussures. Laekh l'observa du coin de l'œil, s'étant auparavant retourné vers la baie vitrée qui constituait tout un pan de mur de la pièce où ils se tenaient. "Il est parfois si faible et parfois si fort !" songea Laekh à l'encontre du jeune homme qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, la tête baissée comme s'il était un enfant grondé par ses parents. En fait, il n'était encore qu'un enfant comparé à Laekh. "Après tout, il a à peine 17 ans", pensa t-il. De taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux bruns qui tomberaient dans le bas de ses jambes s'ils n'étaient retenus par une sorte de turban bleu foncé, ce jeune homme rappelait à Laekh… de mauvais souvenirs. De très mauvais souvenirs. Sa tunique blanche et la cape de la même couleur dont il était paré semblaient éclairer la nuit la plus noire, et cela troublait Laekh dont le visage baignait dans un clair de lune fantomatique.

« Prend garde à toi, Laekh. Je t'en supplie ! »

Cette recommandation arracha Laekh à ses pensées et il se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, le rassura t-il.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à y aller par toi-même ? insista l'autre.

- …

- Comment peux-tu être certain que le vrai Sephiroth se trouvera là-bas, et qu'il n'y enverra pas l'un de ses clones à sa place ?! Et comment comptes-tu tuer une image ?!

- Est-ce un interrogatoire ? plaisanta Laekh d'une voix menaçante.

- P-pardon…, balbutia l'autre, plus honteux qu'effrayé. C'est simplement que je me fais…

- Du soucis pour moi, je sais ! compléta Laekh en souriant dangereusement tandis qu'il s'approchait de son jeune compagnon. Crois-moi lorsque je t'affirme que je connais la façon d'agir de Sephiroth. Lui comme moi ne pouvons compter que sur nous-même pour accomplir certaines… missions importantes…

- Tu… n'as pas confiance en moi ? » demanda le brun en levant vers Laekh un regard digne d'un cocker abandonné sur le bord de l'autoroute des vacances. En voyant cela, Laekh faillit éclater de rire, mais il se retint et à la place, il posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Ce dernier rougit de la tête au pied, Laekh se retint à nouveau de rire puis sortit de la pièce en répétant d'une voix posée qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il s'éloigna à vive allure, et tandis que le bruit de ses pas résonnait lugubrement sur le sol de marbre du couloir, les dernières paroles de Laekh furent : « Je réussirai, Thephys, crois-moi ! »

_« Je te le jure : je te prouverai que j'ai raison. Un jour, tu comprendras enfin ! »_

Resté seul dans la salle, le jeune brun tourna les yeux vers la lune qui éclairait la pièce de ses ombres spectrales et murmura vers l'astre nocturne : « Je te crois, Laekh, je te crois… »

Lorsque le jour se leva (comme il le faisait quotidiennement d'ailleurs), AVALANCHE au complet se regroupèrent chez l'homme qui les avait accueilli la veille au soir pour dîner, celui-ci s'étant proposé pour leur offrir le petit déjeuner également. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le souk à table. Si la veille la petite troupe avait été relativement calme, ça n'était pas le cas au matin, chacun ayant récupéré ses forces et débordant d'énergie :

« Qui veut le beurre ?

- Quelqu'un a vu mon couteau ?

- Tu m'passes une tartine, Tifa ?

- Où sont les oeufs ? 

- Café ou Chocolat, Angie ?

- Cappuccino !

- Y'en a pas…

- Humpf !

- Tiens Red, tu m'passes le sel ?

- Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas de pouce opposable pour te passer la salière…

- Gnheuh ???

- Moi, j'veux la confiture ! 

- Pousse toi Angie, tu prends toute la place ! 

- J'te proute, la peluche ! 

- Vincent, oublie pas de donner quelque chose à Caelial ! 

- Miiaaoouuu !! 

- Y'a pas de confiture à la pêche ?

- Iiik ! Le chocolat, c'est même pô du Nesquik ! 

- J'peux avoir du jus d'orange ???!!! »

Effaré, le villageois ne savait plus où donner de la tête pour éviter le carnage dans son salon... mais les pires choses ayant une fin, c'est après ce petit déjeuner copieux et bien mérité qu'AVALANCHE se remit en route...

*****

Note de Deedo: Pffioouu !!! longue cette séquence ! alors, explication de texte, c'est parti! 

Commençons par le commencement : Pour l'opale. Je sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais lorsque Thephys apparaît la première fois, j'ai dit qu'il avait une opale sur sa tunique au niveau du coeur. Bon ben par la suite, je me disais que ça serait bien si en fait, cette opale représentait le pouvoir de la Lumière et était incrustée dans la peau carrément. Donc je ferai dire à Thephys par la suite que lui aussi en a une dans la peau + une cousu sur son vêtement. J'expliquerai pourquoi par la suite hein, z'en faites pas.

Que dire de plus... Angie m'a conseillé qu'il fallait mettre plus ou moins de détails de leur vie de tous les jours (déjeuner, douche, etc...) ce que j'ai fait, j'espère que c'est pas trop chiant... je pense pas, sincèrement, mais bon... Et oui parce que Mlle Angie joue les feignasses en ce moment et c'est moi qui bosse et qui écris une très grande partie des séquences! Mais heureusement qu'Angie est là pour fignoler quand même! ^_^ Pas vrai Angie chan ? Et tu vas me dire que c'est parce que tu dois bosser pour ton mémoire ect... je sais je sais ! 

Bref... Quoi d'autre encore? Ben ze crois que c'est tout. En tout cas j'ai la flemme d'expliquer d'autres trucs donc si vous comprenez pas, ben écrivez moi et je répondrai à toutes vos questions!! ^_^

Notes d'Angie : Inexistantes. Y'a rien à expliquer, tout est clair comme de l'eau de roche !

(Sephiroth : Tout est clair ?! Même ta séquence entre l'autre type et ce Laekh-yaoi-qui-m'horripile ?!!

Angie *d'une voix posée* : Oui.

Sephiroth : Avoue que c'est parce que tu as la flemme d'expliquer ce passage, Angie ! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas que j'ai raison !?

Angie *d'une voix encore plus posée* : Oui.)

*****

Séquence 3 : « Bon ben éclate toi bien, Angie ! » (Deedo)

Ils marchèrent encore pendant deux jours. Ils avaient dû dormir à la belle étoile, deux fois de plus, au grand désespoir d'Angie pétrifiée à l'idée de passer la nuit sous une tente, peu à l'abri des insectes. Ils avaient également dû traverser la rivière, à la nage malheureusement. Par chance, l'eau était peu profonde, et ils n'avaient pas eu grand mal à nager, le courant ayant été assez faible, sauf pour Cait Sith et Caelial bien entendu qui, eux, avaient eu quelques difficultés. Et ça n'est que le matin du troisième jour qu'il arrivèrent à Corel Nord.

« ENNNFFFIIINNNNNNN !!!!!! hurla Angie hystérique. Plus de nuit à la belle étoile, plus d'araignées et de papillons dans ma tente le soir !! c'est merveiiiilleuuuxxxx !!!!

- En tout cas, y en a une qu'est heureuse ! s'exclama une voix masculine dans leur dos.

- Cloud !!  Vous étiez déjà arrivés !? » s'enquit Tifa.

Le blondinet, suivi de Barret, Cid et Aerith,  s'approcha du reste de la bande. AVALANCHE était enfin réuni.

« En réalité nous sommes arrivés hier midi. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais on a finalement réussi! Mais et vous ? Vous deviez arriver avant nous ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Nous nous sommes inquiétés !! 

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé avec le PHS si t'étais si inquiet que ça Clod ? 

- Parce que mon PHS n'avait plus de batterie Deedo ! Tout simplement ! 

- Ah... C'est vrai que nous on a pu recharger le notre à Cosmo et à Gongaga me diras tu...

- Bref, poursuivit Aerith, dites nous ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire vous savez...

- Hey  les amis ! y a le...le...le machin qui va au Gold qui va partir ! vaudrait mieux pas le louper ! On vous expliquera tout là bas ! » Angie et les autres montèrent donc à bord, laissant les questions pour plus tard. 

Une fois au Gold Saucer, Deedo et Angie expliquèrent à Cloud leur raison de leur venu dans ce parc d'attraction, puis l'accompagnèrent voir Dio pour recevoir la clé de pierre. De la même façon que dans le jeu, Cloud combattit dans l'arène puis prit possession de l'objet en question qu'il remit aux deux jeunes filles à force de se faire harceler par des « Clod ! Donne nous cette clé ! siteplésiteplésiteplésiteplé!! c'estnousquiallonslagardertuverrasonenprendrasoinallezvasydonnelanouspuisquontedisquecestvachementimportantalorsinsistepas !! » (Bordélique pour déchiffrer, hein ? He he!)

Puis, ils finirent par échouer à l'hôtel du Gold, le Tramway étant bizarrement tombé en panne. Dans le hall, ils résumèrent la situation des derniers jours, expliquant par la même occasion les raisons du retard de l'un des groupes. Enfin la répartition dans les chambres fut décidée : Cloud, Barret et, contrairement au jeu, Cid (Je vous rappelle que dans le jeu, Cid est avec Vincent ce soir là...Hum...c'est bizarre d'ailleurs...) dans une chambre, Tifa, Aerith et Yuffie dans une autre, Vincent, Cait Sith et Caelial dans la troisième et Angie et Deedo dans la dernière. Chacun prit sa clé, s'installa dans sa chambre et, tandis que la plupart s'apprêtaient à profiter des attractions gratuites du parc, les autres en profitèrent pour se reposer. 

« Bon tu viens on va s'amuser ! s'impatientait la petite blondinette qui attendait son amie, partie depuis dix minutes dans la salle de bain dont elle avait cruellement manqué pendant plus de deux jours.

- Tu crois pas que l'une de nous deux devrait rester ici ?

- OYO !!!!!??? 

- Ben vi...ça serait plus prudent...imagine que Cait arrive tout de même à nous piquer la clé!

- On fera attention!

- Je crois pas que ça soit si facil...Tu sais, faut admettre que Cloud possède un esprit très vif... Si Cait à réussit à lui voler la clé, il peux très bien y arriver avec nous aussi  !

- Mais noaannnn ! Tu t'en fais trop j'te dis ! 

- Et moi je te dis que naon ! 

- Si!

- Nan!

- Si!

- Nan !

- Sisisisisi!!! 

- Nanananan !! 

- Et ben alors reste là toi ! moi j'vais m'amuser ! »

Sur ce, Deedo quitta la chambre sur un "Bon ben éclate toi bien, Angie !" 

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Cait Sith, ayant appris auparavant qu'Angie et Deedo avaient la clé, rendit une petite visite à la chambre des deux jeunes filles dans la soirée. Lieu où ni l'une, ni l'autre ne se trouvait bien sûr. Puis, une ampoule s'illumina dans sa boite crânienne remplie de p'tites électrodes et de p'tits circuits électriques : « Le bar de l'hôtel ! »

Curieusement, il y avait un bar dans cet hôtel, bar qui n'était pas présent dans le jeu, mais bar quand même pensa Angie tout en s'installant au comptoir. A près tout, elle avait bien le droit de se détendre! et puis Deedo n'avait peut être pas tort, Un énorme mog avec un chat dessus, ça se repère, aucune chance pour qu'elle se laisse prendre la clé par ce "bourrage pour coussin" comme elle l'avait affectueusement surnommé. « Garçon ! Un Whisky siouplét ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard : « Gar..Hips!... Garçon ! pové m'en r'servir 'corun s'ouplé ! Hips ! » Le barman leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta. Dans un coin du bar, Cait Sith attendait encore quelques verres de plus pour agir...

Deedo s'éclatait comme une petite folle aux attractions du parc, c'était tellement plus amusant que sur un écran ! surtout le grand huit ! et puis les feux d'artifices étaient vraiment merveilleux. Au dessus d'elle à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol, elle vit passer l'une des maisonnettes dans laquelle Cloud devait être. « ...Mais avec qui ? He ! » Elle fit ensuite un p'tit tour dans l'arène, puis vers les courses de chocobos.

Elle était en train de ramasser son prix lorsqu'elle se fit soudain bousculer. « Hey !! Pouvez pas faire attention non ! » C'est alors qu'elle vit Cait sith,  poursuivi de près par Cloud. « Oh Non !! c'est pas vrai! » C'est ainsi qu'elle abandonna son prix pour poursuivre Cait Sith, lui criant de toutes ses forces d'arrêter, qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, mais en vain. Le mog finit par atteindre l'hélicoptère et Cait lança la clé à Tseng. « TSENG !! NON ARREEETEEE !!! TU NE DOIS PAS Y ALLER !!!! » Mais le Turk ne fit aucunement attention aux protestations de la jeune fille et disparut dans les airs.  Elle arriva finalement vers Cait Sith qui faisait ses explications à Cloud et Tifa. « CA SUFFIT ! hurla t'elle. REEVE, SI JAMAIS TSENG MEURT, JE TE TUE!!!

- Tu...Tu connais mon vrai nom ?

- Bien sûr ! pour qui tu me prends ! je suis pas une envoyée d'Odin pour rien ! Bon sang mais comment as tu réussi à chopper cette foutue clé ! 

- Je l'ai volée à Angie... quand elle était au bar...

- Je vais la TUER !!!!!! *flammes intenses dans les yeux*

- En tout cas c'est impardonnable ce que tu as fait ! 

- Je sais Cloud, mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me garder parmi vous ! Et je...

- Ca va ! ça va ! coupa Deedo, Bon, Tifa et Clod vous allez me réunir tout le monde dans 5 minutes et pas une de plus dans le hall de l'hôtel ! réunion express ! et surtout, trouvez moi Angie ! 

- Attend, pourquoi doit on se réunir subitement parce que tu l'as décidé ?

- Clod, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer alors silteplé...

- C'est bon Deedo...Vient Cloud, allons trouver les autres, de toute manière elle a raison, il faut les informer . »  Cloud et Tifa se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, imité par Cait sith qui, à la dernière minute, fut retenu par une main agrippant sa queue : 

« Hep ! hep ! hep! pas si vite toa ! Le chat-qu'est-pas-vraiment-un-vrai-chat !

- Que me veux tu Deedo ?

- J'aimerais te parler Cait... Ou plutôt Reeve... »

Le chat baissa la tête, tout penaud.

« Tout d'abord j'aimerais te dire que je ne t'en veux pas...Je savais que cet incident pouvait se produire... c'est pourquoi Angie avait décidé de garder la clé...

- Tu... ne m'en veux vraiment pas ?

- Non. Je sais qu'on peux te faire confiance, peut être pas maintenant mais, je sais que ça viendra ! ^_^

- ... merci...

- Bon allons y... »

Quelques instants plus tard, dans la hall, après que Cloud ait expliqué la situation aux autres membres d'AVALANCHE,  Deedo remontée hurlait contre Angie qui s'étant rendu préalablement compte qu'elle n'avait plus la clé, dont les cheveux volaient tellement Deedo criait fort :

« NON MAIS KESK Y T'A PRIS ON PEUT SAVOIR !!!!!  SI JAMAIS TSENG MEURT CA SERA DE TA FAUTE TU M ENTENDS!!!!!  BON SANG ANGIE TU ££µ+%§*^ùù !!!! 

- Eh !! C'est pas ma faute alors arrête de crier ! t'as qu'à t'en prendre à l'autre bourrage de coussin là ! C'est de sa faute à lui !! 

- NAN MAIS TU TE REND COMPTE DE CE QUE CA FAIT !!!!! GRRRR !!! ET EN PLUS T'ACCUSES LES AUTRES  !!!!!

- Dee... Deedo ? Ne t'en prends pas à Angie... Tu sais, elle a raison... C'est... C'est un peu ma faute..., intervint timidement Cait.

- TOI LE BOURRAGE DE COUSSIN GRANDE VERSION !! ON T'A PAS SONNE ! SI JAMAIS TSENG MEURT !!  JE TE TUE AVANT QUE DEEDO NE ME TUE!!!  T'AS BIEN RAISON C'EST ENTIEREMENT DE TA FAUTE !!! hurla la brunette après Cait Sith qui se fit aussi petit que possible.

- Angie ARRETE !!! TOUT CA C'EST A CAUSE DE... 

- Euh... Deedo, Angie... Pourquoi dites vous que... Tseng pourrait mourir ? frémit la petite marchande de fleur.

- Oupsss...

- Bravo la gaffe ! Baka ! 

- Baka toi même Angie ! c'est de ta faute si...

- Deedo...??? Pourquoi as tu dis ça ?

- Parce que si Sephiroth est là bas, il risque d'arriver malheur à Tseng voilà pourquoi!

- Oh... Non... Il... Il faut faire quelques choses ! s'inquiéta Aéris

- Ce gars bosse pour la ShinRa ! on a pas à sauver ce ù^*^ùù^*£%¨µ !! 

- Allons Cid ! calme toi ! Demain matin nous partirons pour le temple et je suis sûr que...

- On part ce soir...

- QUOI ??? s'exclamèrent-ils tous en choeur devant la décision de Deedo

- On part dès maintenant...

- Mais... même si on partait maintenant, seulement quatre d'entre nous peuvent monter sur le Bronco! Et il nous faudrait plus de deux jours de rames pour y arriver ! expliqua Aéris

- Tant pis pour lui ! en plus c'est même pas sûr qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit dans ce temple!

- Détrompe toi Cloud... Deedo a raison, si Tseng va là bas, il mourra... Si seulement l'aut' peluche géante sans cervelle avait pas donné la clé aux Turks!

- Arrête ça Angie ! Tu savais aussi bien que moi ce qui allait se produire! C'est plus de notre faute que de la sienne!

- Qu...Quoi !!! Mais tu le défends ma parole !!! 

- Exactement ! 

- Grrmffff!! grppp !! 

- Réfléchis au lieu de ronchonner ! ça sera plus utile ! 

- Je vous rappelle qu'on ne peux pas partir du Gold Saucer de toute manière ! le tram est en panne! rappela Tifa.

- Euh... C'est pas tout à fait vrai..., rectifia timidement Cait

- C'est pas vrai ! alors ça aussi c'était fait exprès pour que tu puisses nous voler la clé!? »

Cait acquiesça, honteux, à la question de Barret.

« Sale *$ù^pùù!ù* d'espion ! 

- ...

- Allons ! On va bien finir par trouver une solution..

- Moi je dis qu'on va se coucher et au diable ce Turk !

- Comment peux tu dire ça Barret !

- Ecoute Aeris, on ne pourra jamais être là bas à temps pour le sauver !

- Il faut tout de même essayer !

- Pfff ! c'est ridicule tout ça ! »

La conversation commençait à s'échauffer, lorsque soudain Angie triomphante déclara, l'index levé vers le ciel : « J'ai trouvé !

-Hein ? »

Chacun se tourna vers la jeune fille, s'attendant à la pire des solutions.

« Rufy !

- Rufy ? Tu veux dire Rufus ? 

- Oui ! c'est le seul moyen !

- Comment ça ?

- Reeve, c'est bien Rufus qui donne les ordres aux Turks ? 

- Et bien... techniquement oui...

- Très bien ! alors il suffit de lui demander de ne pas envoyer Tseng et les autres au temple avant nous ! 

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va accepter de nous écouter toi ?

- Mais oui ! je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver ! Reeve !?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux essayer d'établir une liaison avec Rufus ?

- Je ne sais pas... je... il est dans son bureau et je...

- Dis-lui que c'est de notre part et que c'est urgent ! 

- Très bien... je vais essayer...

- Tu rêves Angie ! ça marchera jamais ! 

- Comment se fait il que vous connaissiez Rufus ? 

- Nous sommes des envoyées d'Odin ! ^_^ » répondirent les deux filles en choeur.

Quelques instants plus tard, la communication avec le bureau du président était établi via le mog mécanique, et Angie suppliait Rufus de ne pas envoyer Tseng au temple avant qu'elle-même ne soit arrivée. Ca n'est qu'au bout de plus d'une demi-heure que Rufus finit par céder à la requête de la jeune fille. C'est ainsi que l'incident fut clos. Il fut décidé que l'équipe, composée exceptionnellement de cinq membres (Cloud, Aéris, Deedo, Angie et Cid) partirait le lendemain  à la première heure. Ils devraient arriver deux jours plus tard, et Tseng ainsi que les autres Turks, les attendraient à l'entrée du temple, ayant reçu la formelle interdiction d'y pénétrer avant l'arrivée de Deedo et Angie. Les deux jeunes filles n'ayant pas prévenu Rufus qu'elles seraient en compagnie des "terroristes" d'AVALANCHE, les choses promettaient d'être mouvementées...

*****

Note de Deedo :  Pas grand chose a dire sur cette séquence.. si ce n'est qu'elle devait faire en réalité une sorte de transition vers l'épisode du temple. J'ai essayé de rendre ça le moins chiant possible pour cette séquence et je vous promet que les choses vont être beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus mouvementées dans la séquence suivante...

*****

Séquence 4 : « Oui ! On sera sage comme des images ! » (Angie)

Trois jours de rame plus tard, l'équipe, composée exceptionnellement de cinq membres, Cloud, Cid, Aéris, Angie et Deedo, arrivait devant le temple des Anciens :

« C'est... le temple des Anciens... Je le sais... Je peux le ressentir... la connaissance des Anciens... est ici... Tu pourrais n'être qu'un avec la planète...

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je ne comprends pas...

- V'là qu'elle délire, la Cetra ! s'exclama Deedo, une goutte de sueur à la tempe, devant une Aéris qui parlait à ses ancêtres devant le temple.

- Ouaips ! Qui sait... p'têtre qu'elle entend vraiment des voix, continua la comparse de Deedo, la même goutte de sueur à la tempe.

- Cloud ! Il faut que nous y allions ! Je veux y aller ! » coupa Aéris, impatiente de pénétrer dans le gigantesque monument que son peuple avait bâti, bien des millénaires auparavant.

La jeune Cetra, suivie de près par ses amis, se précipita vers l'entrée du temple, où les Turks les attendaient déjà...

« Aéris ? Mais que fais tu là ? Que faites vous tous là !?? 

- Tseng !!! Tu es sain et sauf par la planète merci!!! 

- Mais, bien sûr ! Mais...

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça ??? poursuivit Reno. Visiblement, aucun des Turks ne comprenaient l'ordre de leur président, et pourquoi certains des membres d'Avalanche étaient présent. 

- Mince !! J'les avais oubliés ceux là ! dit Angie tout bas à son amie.

-He he ! Moi pas !

- Ha ouais ? Tu vas faire quoi, leur interdire l'accès au temple ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont t'écouter ?! 

- He he he !

- Et arrête avec tes He he he ! 

- Tu vas voir... pas de panique ! »

Deedo s'avança vers les Turks puis reprit : « Vous avez certainement reçu l'ordre d'attendre Deedo et Angie avant de pénétrer dans le temple n'est ce pas ?

- C'est exact, lui répondit le chef des Turks d'une voix peu amicale.

- Et bien... Je suis Deedo. Et voici Angie ! poursuivit elle tout en désignant son amie

- Bon... On peut y aller maintenant alors ? s'enquit Reno, apparemment impatient d'en finir avec cette mission pour retourner au bar le plus proche.

- Il est hors de question que vous entriez dans ce temple ! 

- Cloud, c'est eux qui ont la clé…

- Très bien ! Alors nous allons la leur reprendre, par la force si c'est nécessaire!

- Tu rêves, morveux ! 

- Reno, du calme...

- Somni ! » prononça soudain Deedo, terminant ainsi la discussion animée que commençaient à avoir les Turks et Avalanche. Aussitôt, Tseng, Reno, Rude et Elena furent plongés dans le sommeil.

« Et voilà le travail ! déclara Deedo toute fière d'elle-même.

- C'était ça ton fameux plan ! 

- Vi ! Pourquoi ? tu croyais que c'était quoi ?

- Te connaissant... je m'attendais au pire ! »

Quant à Cloud, Aéris et Cid, ils en restèrent comme deux ronds de flans devant la technique de Deedo, aussi simple que pacifique. La jeune fille se pencha sur le corps endormi de Tseng et procéda à une fouille un peu trop minutieuse du goût de son amie :  « T'as fini d'en profiter, Deedo ! Tu sais très bien que la clé est dans sa poche de veste, on la voit d'ici !

- Rhôôô !! rabat joie ! »

Elle saisit la clé et la tendit à Cloud

« Bon, ben vous avez plus qu'à y aller ! 

- Vous allez restez ici ?

- Oui... Pas vrai Angie ?! 

- Oui ! On sera sage comme des images ! 

- A tout a l'heure !!!!!!! » dirent les deux jeunes filles en choeur tandis que Cloud, Aéris et Cid s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de temple après avoir utilisé la clé de Pierre.

« Bon... on les suit ?! 

- Ouais ! Mais d'abord... Esuna ! »

Et tandis que les quatre Turks sortaient péniblement d'un sommeil forcé, Angie et Deedo entraient à leur tour dans le temple...

Quelques instants plus tard, Angie et Deedo, littéralement mortes de rire, espionnaient Cloud et les autres, cachées dans un coin du labyrinthe. En effet, tout comme dans le jeu, cela faisait plusieurs heures que Cloud, Aéris et Cid tournaient en rond dans ce dédale géant, prenant toutes les impasses, grimpant les escaliers pour aussitôt les redescendre.

« Mouarf !  Arf ! Arf !! T'as vu ça Deedo !! Même nous on était plus douées à l'époque où on jouait !! 

- Parle pour toi... Moi j'ai mis trois heures à trouver le bon passage..., dit Deedo pour elle même.

- A chaque fois ils se plantent  de chemin ! Ils sont nuls !!! Et pis t'as vu la tête qu'il a le vieux du temple qu'ils suivent partout !! Mouarf !!

- Euh... Angie...?

- He he !! Regarde la tête d'ahuri de Cloud ! Ils se sont encore plantés en plus ! c'était de l'autre côté qu'il fallait prendre !

- Angie ???

- Mouarf ! J'le crois pas ! Ils sont trop nuuuuullllll !!!

- ANGIE !!!! hurla Deedo afin de faire sortir son amie de son hilarité dont elle même était sortie lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte, cinq minutes plus tôt, d'une chose cruciale.

- Mais quoi !??! 

- On... Je crois qu'on... est perdues...

- Oyo ???!!!

- C'est à gauche là... ou à droite... ou tout droit ???

-A gauche ! Baka écervelée ! (Pléonasme d'Enfer !!) »

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux jeunes amies, au sens de l'orientation exceptionnel, se perdirent à leur tour dans le labyrinthe *goutte de sueur sur la tempe du narrateur* 

« On a même perdu Clod de vue ! C'est malin ! et maintenant c'est où ?

- A droite ! 

- Moi je te dis que c'est à gauche ! 

- Nan c'est à droite ! 

- Ou alors c'était peut être tout droit au dernier croisement puis à droite...

- Je t'ai dis que c'était le second escalier qu'il fallait prendre !

- Et moi je te dis que nan ! c'était le premier puis à gauche sous la voûte ! 

- N'importe quoi ! c'était la voûte après le carrefour ! 

- Nan ! 

- Si ! 

- Nan nan nan ! 

- Si si si ! 

- C'est de ta faute si on est perdues maintenant !

- C'est de la tienne moi je te dis ! c'est toi qu'as voulu faire demi-tour pour prendre à gauche la première fois !

- Oui mais si je t'avais écouté, on aurait été dans un cul de sac en allant tout droit puis à gauche et ensuite la troisième à droite après l'escalier ! 

- C'est faux ! 

- C'est vrai ! 

- Nan c'est faux ! 

- Je te dis que c'est vrai ! »

Après moult croisements, carrefours, escaliers, seconde à gauche et troisième à droite, Angie et Deedo parvinrent finalement aux salles suivantes.

« Il faut... pff ! pff ! qu'on se dépêche... pff ! pff ! Sinon on n'arrivera jamais à temps ! 

- Oui ... Pff ! pff ! T'as raison !

- Au.. Pff ! ... Au fait ! ça va être la... pff ! pff ! … première fois que tu vas voir Seph... pff ! pff ! Sephiroth !

- Oui... Pff ! pff »

Bon, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, elles courent et elles sont essoufflées ! Et c'est finalement après leur cavalcade, leurs efforts pour ne pas tomber dans le vide lors de la traversé de l'aiguille du temps (Ben oui c'est vachement dur de pas tomber de cette foutue aiguille !)  qu'elles finirent par arriver à la salle des fresques où il n'y avait pas que Cloud, Cid, Aéris et Sephiroth qui les y attendaient...

*****

Note de Deedo : Bon ! Je sais que cette partie est assez courte mais c'est pour conserver le suspense que je l'ai arrêtée à ce moment ! et pis sinon ça aurait été trop long et pis ça collait pas... enfin bref… Pas grand chose à dire sur cette séquence... Si ce n'est que je sais plus ce que dit exactement l'aut' pouffe en rose au moment d'arriver au temple donc c'est pas les paroles exactes qui y sont. Et pis aussi que je sais plus si Somni se guérit avec Esuna... Donc pardonnez mon manque de mémoire. Voilà je crois que c'est tout !

*****

Séquence 5 :  « Il fait si froid... Je suis toujours à tes côtés...Viens... » (Sephiroth)

Deedo suivie d'Angie franchit le seuil de la salle des fresques à la hâte, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Grâce au Ciel, elle fut rassurée de constater que Cloud, Aéris et Cid venaient tout juste d'arriver eux aussi. Ils furent d'ailleurs surpris de voir que les deux jeunes filles les avaient suivis jusqu'ici : « Mais, Angie, Deedo ? Que faites vous ici? Que se passe t'il ? 

- On... Pff !... On... Pff !... On... Pff !

- Vous devriez reprendre votre souffle avant de vous expliquer, suggéra Aéris

- Oui ... pff ! Tu... Pff ! Pff ! as raison ! Pff ! 

- ...Pff ! Pff !

- ...Pff ! 

- ...Pff ! 

- ...Pff ! 

- ...Pf ! 

- ...Pf ! Pf ! 

- ....

- ...

- ...

- ...

- C'est peut être bon là ? 

- Oui ! Ouff ! ça va mieux ! s'exclama Angie

- Argh ! Je hais la course à pied !

- Ouais, et pis l'état de tes poumons arrangent rien ! 

- J'te proute ! Baka sur deux pattes !

- Vous saviez que Sephiroth était ici, c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes venues ? intervint Aéris

- Euh... Oui...

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venues avec nous dès le départ ?

- Euh... Et bien en fait, on voulait juste... 

- Ca suffit ! Si Sephiroth est ici, alors je compte bien en finir ! » s'emporta soudain Cloud.

Et c'est devant cette dernière remarque que Deedo eut la réaction peu appropriée de pouffer de rire : « Mwa ha ha !! 

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ! pourquoi ris tu ?

- Mwa ha ! désolée Clod mais... Ha ha ha ! Tu... Tu crois vraiment... pouvoir vaincre Sephiroth seul ???!! Le Grand Sephiroth ! Celui qui, autrefois, avait été le membre phare du SOLDAT ! Mwa ha ha !! Trop drôle !!! Mwa ha ha !!!

- Chut Deedo ! calme toi voyons ! tenta Angie qui servait d'appui à Deedo, toujours aussi hilare

- Ca Suffit !!! Où es tu ? Sephiroth !! Montre toi ! »

Sephiroth apparut dans la salle, dans un éclair de lumière, ce qui, étrangement, réussit à stopper le fou rire de Deedo.

« Il fait si froid... Je suis toujours à tes côtés... Viens...

- Alors c'est lui ? chuchota Angie à l'oreille de Deedo.

- Oui... C'est marrant, déjà dans le jeu je comprenais rien à ce qu'il racontait à ce moment là...

- Baka !

- ... Bon ! Allez on y va ! décida Deedo tandis qu'elle saisissait Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire !? demanda Angie alors que son amie était déjà à quelques pas devant elle.

- Tenter de lui faire retrouver ce qu'il a perdu il y a cinq ans...

- ...Ce qu'il a perdu il y a...

- Sa raison... »

Deedo s'avança vers Sephiroth et Cloud, l'un tentant en vain d'expliquer à l'autre qu'il n'allait faire qu'un avec la planète, et l'autre ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que l'un racontait (ça se dit ce que je viens dire ? Nan je crois pas... pas grave, z'avez compris quand même) 

Elle s'approchait de Sephiroth lorsque soudain, Cloud, Cid et Aéris s'effondrèrent.

« Mais...Qu'est ce que ? Cloud ! Aeris ! Cid ! Angie qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Comment veux tu que je le sache ! »

Les deux filles s'agenouillèrent aux côtés de leur amis, peinant à comprendre ce qui arrivait.

« Ils... ne sont quand même pas...?

- Non ! Ils dorment...

- QUOI ???

- C'est comme si... on avait utilisé Somni contre eux... »

Deedo se tourna vers Sephiroth qui, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, ne comprenait pas plus qu'elles ce qu'il était arrivé à ses ennemis.

« C'est toi qui leur a fait ça ! »

Il se contenta de sourire, tout comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait tué Aéris.

« Tu es encore en vie... Très impressionnant...

- Réponds Sephiroth ! Que leur as-tu fait bon sang !?

- Ce n'est pas moi...

- Nani ??!! Mais alors qui... »

A peine Angie avait-elle dit cela qu'un rire retentit dans la pièce... un rire bien connu de la jeune fille.

« Laekh ! »

Une fumée noire emplit la pièce, et le jeune homme apparut, souriant, comme à son habitude.

« Ma très chère Angie, Deedo… salutations ! Comment vas-tu ? fit-il à l'adresse d'Angie.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça !!! C'est toi qui les as endormi ! s'écria Deedo.

- Oui, c'est moi. Je voulais qu'on soit... comment dire, en petit comité ! C'est plus intime, n'est ce pas ? »

Il se tourna vers Deedo puis reprit : « Mais quelle impolitesse ! C'est la première que nous nous rencontrons, Deedo, et tu ne me salues même pas...

- Tu ne mérites pas autant de respect ! » lui cracha la jeune fille. 

Deedo et Laekh, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, se faisaient face. Ils se confrontaient, par leur regards. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Angie remarqua, pour la première fois, une chose incroyable, frappante, et pourtant qu'elle avait ignoré : la ressemblance physique de son amie et de Laekh. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes traits du visage... Il n'y avait qu'une exception, leurs yeux. Ceux de Deedo étaient verts contrairement à ceux de Laekh, bleus. Elle restait focalisée sur cette découverte, scrutant le visage de l'un puis de l'autre, n'osant pas intervenir, ne sachant que faire...

_« Dis le moi... Aide moi, je t'en prie... Quel est son point faible ? »_

_« S'il meurt, j'irai le rejoindre ! »_

« Alors c'est toi le responsable de tout ça, c'est toi qui a fait ça à Angie ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir m'affronter ! Lâche ! Pourquoi es tu dans ce monde !?

- Détrompe toi Deedo... Je ne suis pas venu pour t'affronter. Bien que l'envie ne m'en manque pas... Je suis simplement venu pour vérifier une petite chose qui pourrait m'être utile par la suite...

- Je le savais ! Tu es un lâche ! Tu as peur de moi ! 

- D'une certaine manière... oui...

- Si tu ne veux pas te battre, alors tant pis ! Tu mourras dans le déshonneur !

- Mon Dieu ! Tu oserais t'attaquer à une personne sans défense ! plaisanta t-il en effectant une voix choquée.

- Y en marre !!!! Bats toi !!!! »

Elle se mit en garde, attendant la réaction de son ennemi. Ennemi qui, bizarrement, éclata de rire.

« Ha ha ha !! Tu es vraiment téméraire tu sais. Ca ne m'étonne pas étant donné qui tu es !

- Arrête de rire ! Et  comment ça étant donné qui je suis !? Explique toi ! 

- Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu devrais également avoir peur de moi... »

Sur ce, il fit apparaître un canif dans sa main droite, leva la main gauche et s'entailla la paume. Deedo réprima un cri lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur dans sa propre paume, elle leva sa main au niveau du visage et y découvrit une coupure semblable à celle de Laekh.

« Mais...Que...? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » demanda t'elle, horrifiée.

Angie, qui suivait la scène des yeux, comprit tout à coup.

« C'est pour ça ! C'est pour ça que tu fuyais Deedo ! C'était par peur de te blesser toi-même, chaque blessure infligée à l'un est infligée à l'autre ! 

- Très chère Angie, ta présence d'esprit et ta perspicacité me laissent dans une totale admiration pour toi ! fit-il d'une voix ironique en penchant malicieusement la tête.

- ...

- Mais... Pourquoi ? questionna Deedo, perdue.

- Tu sais Deedo... ça n'est vraiment pas très aimable de ta part de m'accueillir comme tu le fais... Moi qui suis... ton frère ! 

- QUOI !!?? C'est impossible ! C'est impossible ! Tu délires ! Je n'ai qu'un seul frère et ça n'est certainement pas toi ! 

- Comme c'est touchant ! Ton frère, celui que tu as dans ton monde, est ton frère de sang. Vous avez les mêmes parents, cela explique vos liens. Mais moi, je suis... comment t'expliquer... ton frère par l'âme. Chaque âme, à sa naissance, a été divisée en deux, l'une est entrée dans votre monde, et l'autre dans le mien... Nous sommes, si tu préfères, une sorte de doubles...

- C'est... impossible... Je... Je ne te crois pas ! s'énerva son interlocutrice qui ne voulait apparemment pas admettre la vérité.

- Soit ! Ne me crois pas dans ce cas... De toute manière, je n'étais pas venu pour ça. »

Laekh se tourna vers Sephiroth qui jusqu'ici avait été le spectateur de la confrontation, sans trop comprendre qui étaient ces personnes et quel était leur but. « Le Grand Sephiroth, hein? Je dois admettre que tu es plutôt agréable à regarder ! » Sephiroth ne dit rien, il se contenta de le fixer, toujours aussi froidement.  Maintenant, c'était une confrontation entre ces deux hommes qui avait lieu, tous les deux aussi hautains l'un que l'autre. Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune homme à la chevelure d'argent se précipita sur celui qui lui faisait face, lui assenant un coup de sabre. « Vous mourrez tous ! » dit il alors. Laekh se redressa, la plaie s'était refermée aussitôt.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi. N'as tu pas compris pourquoi cette fille étant toujours en vie après que tu l'aies tuée deux fois ? Tu ne peux pas nous tuer. Ni elles, ni moi !

- Comment est ce possible !

- Par contre, moi... »

Alors qu'il disait cela, une grande serpe d'or naquit entre ses mains, il la saisit et frappa Sephiroth...

« NOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!!! »

Deedo s'interposa entre l'arme et Sephiroth, tout se passa si vite. Elle ne distinguait déjà plus rien, il lui semblait que tout était lointain, qu'elle n'était pas dans cette pièce. Elle se sentait étrange... étrange... la voix d'Angie lui parvient... Celle de Laekh et de Sephiroth également... mais elle ne comprends pas... Elle entends seulement le tic tac régulier d'une horloge... ou bien est-ce son coeur ?

_tic... tac... tic... tac..._

_Le bruit familier de l'horloge du salon. Elle est installée dans le sofa, un livre à la main. Et ce tic tac régulier... __Tic... Tac... Tic... tac... __Elle prend le livre et le jette sur l'horloge. Cette foutue horloge l'exaspère ! Et ce livre aussi ! Elle a besoin de se sentir d'action, de se sentir vivre. Elle se lève et découvre sans la moindre surprise qu'elle est torse nu... qu'elle est un homme... Elle traverse la maison et se dirige vers l'étage, vers sa chambre. Vers leur chambre. Elle entre dans la pièce et découvre Thephys endormi dans leur lit, la couverture rabattue sur ses reins dénudés, ses magnifiques cheveux noir ébène lui couvrant une partie du corps et du visage. Elle le trouve si beau... Elle l'aime... Elle veut lui prouver son amour, une fois de plus. Elle s'assoit sur le côté du lit, lui caresse doucement les cheveux, les épaules... « Thephys » dit-elle, avec une voix masculine qui ne l'étonne guère, à voix basse dans l'intention de réveiller son compagnon. Il gémit, se réveille lentement._

_« Il est l'heure de te lever tu sais. Tu as dormi 10 h..._

_- Mmmmhh... Bonjour..._

_- Bonjour... »_

_Elle l'embrasse doucement._

_« Il faut te lever._

_- Pourquoi tu ne te recoucherais pas avec moi ? » lui murmure son amant, celui-ci ayant parfaitement compris pourquoi elle est venue le réveiller. Elle lui sourit. Thephys lui retourne son sourire. Elle prend place à ses côtés et l'enlace. Leurs baisers deviennent moins chastes... Et le réveil près du lit fredonne son éternelle musique... __Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac... __Ou peut être est ce son coeur ?_

*****

Note de Deedo : Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre !!! Pffiiouuuuu !!! C'est moi qui me suis pratiquement tout tapé ! Et vi M'sieur Dame ! Angie était trop occupée à cause de son mémoire alors elle s'est contenté de peaufiner ce que j'avais fait... Donc, si vous voulez la suite de cette fic, soit vous attendez la Saint GlinGlin que je m'y remette (Ben ouais parce que j'ai d'autres fics à continuer donc celle ci, elle passera après les autres) soit vous écrivez à Angie en la suppliant de continuer le prochain chapitre ! parce qu'il est hors de question que je me tape le prochain chapitre toute seule ! C'est trop de boulot pour une povre mortelle comme moi ! 

Bon sinon, que j'explique deux ou trois choses : comme vous avez compris, Laekh, Deedo, Sephiroth et Angie se "confrontent" dans cette partie, surtout Deedo et Laekh, ben ouais fallait bien les faire se rencontrer ! Donc voilà ! j'ai également expliqué pourquoi Laekh avait fuit Deedo jusqu'ici... je pense que tout ça est assez clair... Si vous avez des questions, ben posez-les moi et je me ferais une joie d'y répondre...

Sinon que Dire ? Que dans la suite j'expliquerai ce qu'est arrivé à Deedo, et ce qu'il s'est passé à la suite du dernier évènement... Je crois que j'ai rien oublié ! ^__^

Notes d'Angie : Ce qui est arrivé à Deedo est assez facile à comprendre, je pense que vous les lecteurs êtes assez intelligents pour vous passer d'explicitations…


	6. 5: L'Ombre et la Lumiere

La Fantaisie Ultime

Chapitre cinq : L'Ombre et la Lumière 

Séquence 1 : « Mais on l'a vu, il est raide mort dans cette $£%# de salle !! » (Cid)

Les yeux de Laekh s'agrandirent d'horreur. "Si c'est une blague, elle est très mauvaise !" pensa t-il. Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre, une rivière de sang s'était mise à couler de la blessure ouverte qu'il avait à cet endroit-là. Il voulut pousser le plus long juron dont l'humanité n'avait pas encore connaissance (et ainsi entrer dans le Livre des Records pour cet exploit), mais sa gorge était tellement serrée, il avait tant de difficulté à respirer… « Bon sang ! » articula t-il à voix basse, encore capable de faire ce mauvais jeu de mots malgré tout le sang qu'il perdait en ce moment-même.

Sans un bruit, Deedo tomba évanouie sur le sol du Temple des Anciens, la serpe de Laekh encore planté dans la chair meurtrie de son ventre. Après avoir crié le prénom de son amie d'une voix cassée, Angie resta pétrifiée sur place. Quant à Sephiroth, visiblement perplexe et choqué, il regardait la jeune fille qui s'était interposée entre lui et celui qui avait voulu le tuer. Il tourna les yeux vers ce dernier. Laekh était tombé à genoux, les deux mains pressées sur sa blessure pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son corps. Finalement vaincu, il perdit connaissance à son tour, sa tête cognant durement la pierre lorsqu'elle heurta le sol de la salle.

Sephiroth, encore sous le choc, fut incapable de comprendre les évènements qui étaient en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire… ? » Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que pour une raison encore incompréhensible l'humaine nommée Deedo venait de recevoir ce coup de serpe qui lui était destiné. Peut-être était-elle même morte pour le sauver ? Mais… d'après ce qu'il avait vu, Deedo était immortelle… Quant à son agresseur, en blessant Deedo – son "double" – au lieu de Sephiroth, cette blessure mortelle lui avait été infligée en même temps et au même endroit que la jeune fille.

Encore plus perplexe qu'auparavant, le guerrier au cheveux d'argent disparut dans un flash de lumière aveuglante.

Angie partageait le choc qu'avait éprouvé Sephiroth. Tout cela s'était aussi déroulé devant ses yeux sans qu'elle parvienne totalement à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Titubant, la jeune fille s'accroupit à côté de Deedo pour tâter son pouls… Faible mais il y avait encore un espoir ! Angie lança plusieurs sorts de soin sur son amie, dans le but de stopper au moins la perte de sang. Mais apparemment, la magie de ce monde n'avait aucun effet sur elle… Pourquoi ?! Après son combat contre Laekh sur le cargo, Angie avait pu être soignée grâce à la magie de ce monde, alors pourquoi ça ne marchait pas en ce moment ?! Décidant d'agir au plus vite au lieu de réfléchir à cette question troublante, Angie décida de laisser la serpe en place, afin de ne pas rouvrir davantage la blessure de Deedo en enlevant l'arme. Puis elle réveilla Cloud, Aeris et Cid en leur lançant un sort Esuna.

Sa voix était faible mais son ton étrangement menaçant lorsqu'elle les supplia de transporter Deedo hors du Temple, ajoutant que les explications viendraient plus tard. Devant l'état alarmant de Deedo, les trois compagnons acquiescèrent et se dépêchèrent de faire sortir Deedo de là, laissant de côté le problème de la Matéria Noire pour l'instant.

Une fois seule, Angie resta un court instant à contempler la forme inerte de Laekh au sol.

Ainsi, c'était fini… ? Tout s'était produit si vite, et pourtant les évènements s'étaient déroulés au ralenti, comme dans un rêve. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, elle ne parvenait pas à… y croire.

_« Je refuse de le croire, Laekh !_

_- … Il n'y a pas à croire ou non. Les faits sont là. La vérité est tellement éblouissante que tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à saisir ! Es-tu stupide ?! »_

Que signifiaient ces paroles qu'elle se rappelait sans parvenir à se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait… ?

_« Mon devoir… t'empêcher de nuire… en te tuant… »___

_« Oh, tu me fends le cœur, mon Amour ! »_

Tout était enfin fini. Laekh était mort… Comme hypnotisée, Angie se dirigea vers lui.

_« Le vrai Laekh, celui que j'aime, est toujours présent. Et je ne bougerai pas… »_

Et elle s'accroupit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber, à côté de lui, posant doucement la paume de sa main sur la joue de Laekh. Elle se sentait étrangement triste. Elle mit cela sur le compte de son inquiétude pour Deedo, même si elle sentait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Elle se sentait triste, perdue, désemparée, complètement… anéantie.

Et pourtant si… détachée. Comme si ces sentiments qu'elle éprouvait provenait d'une autre personne… Elle ne comprenait pas cette douleur morale qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir.

_« Je te le jure : je te prouverai que j'ai raison. Un jour, tu comprendras enfin ! »_

_« Je t'aime plus que tout, Laekh, mais… »_

… Mais c'était comme si elle venait aussi de perdre une partie d'elle-même…

_« Nous sommes, si tu préfères, une sorte de doubles... »_

_« Il lui a donné son pouvoir, celui de l'Ombre. »_

Soudain, une lumière éblouissante enveloppa le corps de Laekh. Surprise, Angie retira sa main, mais à ce moment-là, Laekh la retint par le poignet. Elle poussa un hoquet de peur en voyant que la blessure du jeune homme se refermait tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux. Il la regarda attentivement et lui sourit et peut-être se faisait-elle des idées, mais son sourire était moins cruel, presque doux. Le plus joli sourire qu'elle avait vu de sa vie.

« Thephys… » murmura t-il à voix basse avant de refermer les yeux, à nouveau évanoui. Il relâcha la main d'Angie qui la retira vivement comme on retire sa main d'une flamme menaçante.

Elle réprima un frisson d'angoisse et délaissant Laekh, elle se dépêcha de sortir de cette salle où elle peinait tant à respirer. Sortie de la salle des fresques, elle avait toujours autant de peine à respirer. D'ailleurs, elle en eut le souffle coupé lorsque ayant rejoint les autres devant la porte de sortie, elle vit Deedo, resplendissante de santé qui se tenait debout, la serpe d'or de Laekh à la main. Les yeux d'Angie menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites et elle fut incapable de prononcer autre chose que ce remarquable… commentaire (?) :

« Oyo !!! articula t-elle, la bouche bée.

- Et ouais ! répondit Deedo avec un sourire espiègle en lançant la serpe vers Angie qui la rattrapa aussitôt grâce à de bons réflexes. Cadeau pour toi, Angie.

- Oyo !

- Non, on dit plutôt Merci dans un tel cas ! » rectifia Deedo en pouffant de rire.

Ces touchantes (?) retrouvailles furent interrompues par une sorte de tremblement de terre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore dans ce %$#& de temple ?! lança Cid, toujours égal à lui-même.

- Je sens… que le Temple me parle, fit Aeris, à nouveau dans son trip Je-suis-une-Ancienne-et-j'entends-des-p'tites-voix-dans-ma-tête. La Matéria Noire vient d'être dérobée…

- QUOI ?!! hurlèrent tous les autres en chœur.

- Est-ce Sephiroth qui a fait ça ? demanda Cloud, à peine obsédé par son idée fixe.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est Laekh…

- Qui est ce $£% # de Laekh, Angie ?! (Pas besoin de vous préciser qui vient de parler, hein ?)

- Laekh, celui qui a attaqué Deedo et qui…

- Tu veux parler de ce petit %$#&%$£ ? Mais on l'a vu, il est raide mort dans cette $£%# de salle !! »

Nos amis n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre plus avant cette intéressante (?) discussion, une nouvelle secousse puis un soudain grognement tout près d'eux les alertèrent. Tournant le regard vers la porte de sortie, ils virent qu'elle venait de prendre vie, transformée en un gigantesque monstre. C'était le gardien de la porte, un mélange impressionnant de dragon et de démon. Sitôt réveillé, il les attaqua.

*****

Notes d'Angie : Je suis très fière de ma petite (et oui, très courte !) séquence ! ^__^ = sourire digne de Kuja. Et je suis aussi très contente de m'être dégottée une nouvelle arme en plus d'Andromède, dites-donc ! Ben oui, je vous rappelle que je viens de récupérer la serpe de Laekh, héhéhé… *musique de fanfare, danse de victoire d'Angie qui tient une arme à chaque main*

Me reste plus qu'à lui trouver un nom à ma serpe ! :-P Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de… Laekhchinouchou, hein ? Joli nom pour ma serpe, nan ?? XD !!

(NDLaekh : Ma serpe s'appelle Istemis. Merci de ne pas lui donner ce surnom ridicule dont tu as eu l'idée et que je n'ose même pas répéter ici !)

Angie : C'est quelle origine, ça, "Istemis" ?

Laekh : Je ne sais pas. Un mélange de vieux grec et de latin, je pense. Ou alors c'est un dérivé de l'allemand…

Angie : Pourquoi tu as nommé ton arme comme ça si tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ?!

Laekh : Est-ce que je t'en pose, moi, des questions ?! Grumpf ! Tu as déjà piqué ma serpe, je veux bien te la prêter, mais épargne-moi ton interrogatoire, pigé ?!

Angie : T'es nerveux aujourd'hui, dis-donc !!

Laekh : Désolé, mauvaise période du mois…

Angie : !!!???!!!

Laekh : Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je plaisantais ! Whahaha !! *s'écroule de rire*

Sephiroth : Tu sais, Angie… Ce mec a un humour encore plus dérangé que le tien !

Laekh : Merci, je prend ça comme un compliment ! Héhéhé…

Angie *à Laekh* : …… Tu me ressembles tellement, ça me fait peur… *frisson*

Laekh : ^__^ !!

Sephiroth : … *roule des yeux vers le ciel*

Angie : On se trouve en plein air en ce moment ???

Sephiroth : Et oui, c'est pour ça que je peux rouler des yeux vers le ciel – et non le plafond !

Note de Deedo : Angie a enfin repris la suite....*soupir*....j'arrivais pas à le croire ! Lol ! Plus sérieusement, aucune remarque à faire....pour une fois j'vais être silencieuse...

Sephiroth : Ca nous changera...

Deedo : Je-te-Proute ! Na ! *tire la langue*

Sephiroth : Mais qu'est ce que je fabrique avec une gamine pareille ?

Deedo : Tu ne dis pas ça lorsque.....*Sephy met la main sur la bouche de Deedo* MMMMMHHH !!!

Sephiroth : ^^;; Passons à la suite !

*****

Séquence 2 : « Je propose plutôt d'aller prendre une bonne bière glacée ! » (Reno)

Le combat venait à peine de débuter lorsque Aeris fit une horrible découverte :

« Les murs sont en train de se rapprocher ! s'écria t-elle, horrifiée.

- Et c'est maintenant qu'elle s'en aperçoit ! lança dédaigneusement Deedo.

- Qu-Quoi ??! balbutia Cloud en esquivant de justesse une attaque du gardien de la porte, qui parvint tout de même à lui égratigner les côtes.

- Très simple, expliqua froidement Angie en désignant du menton le monstre. Si on n'en finit pas rapidement avec celui-là, nous allons être ensevelis dans ce temple qui est en train de rétrécir. »

A cet instant-là, on crut entendre Cloud et Cid déglutir avec difficulté tandis qu'Aeris utilisait une invocation de Bahamut contre leur adversaire. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, les cinq guerriers sentirent une onde magique les transporter hors d'atteinte dans la sphère immatérielle du monde des invocations, puis un rugissement majestueux s'éleva. Bahamut signalait ainsi son arrivée dans le monde matériel. L'invocation apparut dans un éclat de lumière astrale et envoya une boule d'énergie éblouissante contre le gardien de la porte. Ce dernier vacilla sous l'attaque mais résista à la destruction. A l'instant-même où Bahamut disparut, ses alliés d'AVALANCHE réapparurent sur le champs de bataille.

« Pas mal, la Cetra, mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! ricana Deedo sardonique.

- Si tu es si forte, pourquoi ne combats-tu pas à ma place ?! s'écria Aeris, perdant pour une fois sa bonne humeur et sa gentillesse légendaire dans ce moment de grand stress.

- Il n'y a pas assez de place dans cette salle pour que cinq personnes se tiennent juste en face de ce monstre, répondit Angie, toujours très calme au second rang.

- Laisse-moi ta place, la fleuriste ! »

A ces mots, Deedo repoussa littéralement la jeune femme en rose pour prendre sa place au combat. Elle enchaîna trois formidables lacérations au monstre, qui rugit de colère et de douleur, puis un sourire satisfait sur le visage, elle évita l'attaque physique qu'il envoya en riposte.

« Cid, laisse ta place à Angie.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi, %$#$$ !!?

- Fais ce que je te dis, Cid ! répéta Cloud en prenant son ton de chef de file.

- Grumpf, okay, okay ! »

Avec un soupir résigné, Angie passa au premier rang tandis que Cid rejoignit Aeris au second rang. Angie aimait de moins en moins les combats. Mais puisqu'il fallait bien en finir rapidement avec ce monstre, Cloud avait eu raison de lui demander de prendre la place de Cid.

« Nous allons vous soutenir avec des magies de soin et de protection !

- Bonne idée, Aeris ! approuva Cloud en lui souriant avec douceur.

- $£#ù !! Arrêtez de vous faire des fleurs, il faut sortir d'ici en vitesse ! » pesta un Cid frustré d'avoir dû laisser sa place à une "gamine".

"Toutes mes magies sont en train d'y passer", songea Angie, Andromède nouée autour de la taille. Ses attaques physiques étant bien peu efficaces contre le gardien de pierre, Angie avait décidé de privilégier les attaques magiques. Et elle ne pouvait utiliser l'attaque de l'étreinte, étant donné que le monstre était trop "plat" pour que sa chaîne s'enroule autour de lui. "En plus, je ne veux pas risquer de perdre Andie au combat !" conclut la brune, posant une petite tape rassurante sur son arme comme si elle caressait la tête de son animal de compagnie.

Tous les guerriers vous le diront, un seul moment d'inattention au combat pouvait signer votre arrêt de mort. Et à ce moment-là, Angie venait de relâcher son attention pendant un court -mais décisif- instant. L'ennemi l'attaqua. Et la toucha grièvement. Angie tomba lourdement sur le sol, blessée, et surtout très, _très_ énervée. Ses blessures étaient profondes mais elles se guérissaient déjà. Au contraire des blessures disparues, la colère d'Angie prit de l'ampleur. Se relevant d'un bond, et sans un mot, elle croisa les mains sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux se plissèrent et prirent une inquiétante teinte écarlate.

Jetant un coup d'œil en coin vers son amie, Deedo ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Angie déploya ses bras, les maintenant légèrement à distance mais le long de son corps. Puis d'une voix sourde, caverneuse et étrangère à la sienne, elle prononça une courte incantation dans une langue inconnue, légèrement traînante et mêlée d'un accent dur et froid.

Un brouillard sombre mais sec s'éleva, un vent froid venu de nulle part se répandit dans la salle, une aura noire s'éleva de la personne qui venait de l'invoquer, puis cette ombre s'allongea, s'étiola, et prit la forme d'une grande faux… "Tout comme lors du combat contre les dragons !" se dirent les autres, les yeux grands ouverts d'appréhension. Tout cela semblait durer une éternité, et pourtant, l'horloge du temps n'avait pas encore marqué cinq secondes depuis le moment où Angie avait été blessée.

Contrairement à ce que pensaient ses amis, l'attaque d'Angie ne se déroula pas comme la première fois. Au lieu d'engloutir et de faire disparaître l'ennemi, le brouillard resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille comme un serpent autour de sa proie. Puis l'ombre prit la forme d'un grand dragon à cinq queues, semblable à ceux qui avaient précédemment été vaincus par Angie. Le dragon-ombre ouvrit grand sa gueule, se jetant sur l'ennemi dans un silence total et morbide. Le gardien de la porte reçut l'attaque de plein fouet, sa structure de pierre commençant à se fendiller sous le choc répété des mâchoires de ce dragon sombre et informe.

Au bout de la troisième attaque par le dragon, le brouillard se dissipa en une fraction de seconde, et Angie tomba à genoux, haletant comme si elle venait de fournir un effort surhumain. L'aura noire qui l'entourait disparut lui aussi, la laissant exténuée et sans aucune protection.

… Mais le gardien de la porte résistait toujours ! « Argh ! » s'écria Cid en se rendant compte que les murs se rapprochaient toujours et inexorablement. Quant à l'adversaire, dans un sursaut de vitalité, il lança une autre attaque en direction d'Angie, comme pour se venger d'elle. Incapable de se défendre, celle-ci ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux de terreur en voyant l'attaque qui venait droit sur elle… et que Deedo reçut à sa place, s'étant jetée à ce moment-là devant Angie.

« AIEUH !! hurla Deedo qui venait d'être blessée. Tu me dois une fière chandelle, Angie ! »

- Oyo ? » fit admirablement la sus-nommée, qui était encore en état de choc, les yeux interrogateurs et écarquillés comme deux grandes soucoupes.

Baissant la tête, Deedo sentit avec satisfaction sa jauge de limite atteindre son seuil maximum. Levant la pointe de Sirius vers l'ennemi, elle se concentra, la lame de son sabre émit un éclat aveuglant, se préparant à pourfendre le monstre de son rayon de lumière…

« APOCALYPSE ASTRALE !! »

L'équipe d'élite du DRA (Département de Recherches Administratives) de la ShinRa inc. se tenait dans l'unique salle à l'entrée du Temple des Anciens. Le chef de l'équipe, l'agent Tseng, était en train de manipuler la clé de pierre qui était posée sur une sorte de stèle érigée au fond de la salle. Finalement incapable de savoir où AVALANCHE avait pu disparaître aussi vite alors qu'il n'y avait aucune autre issue que la porte que son équipe avait franchie, il poussa un soupir résigné et se retourna vers les membres qui composaient la troupe sous ses ordres : Reno le rebelle à la chevelure de feu, arborant un uniforme débraillé mais qui était incroyablement sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire son boulot (enfin, presque toujours !), la petite Elena, gentille blondinette à la cervelle de joli passereau mais entièrement dévouée à son travail, et Rude, l'homme à la grande stature, pareil à lui-même, calme, stoïque et… pareil à lui-même quoi !

Ils formaient une drôle d'équipe, hétéroclite au possible, et parfois déstabilisante même pour Tseng qui était leur supérieur. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible, il avait devant lui les meilleurs des agents du DRA. L'équipe d'élite de ceux qu'on surnommait avec effroi ou mépris : "Les Turks".

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Tseng à ses agents.

- Non, Monsieur, répondit laconiquement Rude.

- Rien du tout, Monsieur, fit Elena sur un ton professionnel.

- Que dalle, Boss ! répondit Reno égal à lui-même. AVALANCHE se sont volatilisés. Si vous le voulez **_vraiment_**, on peut toujours effectuer une surveillance de ce temple au cas où ils réapparaîtraient. Mais à mon avis, le président Rufus accorde trop d'importance à ces petits gêneurs…

- Reno, seuls les inconscients ou les téméraires sous-estiment leurs ennemis. » rappela Elena qui avaient bien appris sa leçon et était en train de la réciter.

Reno se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse, considérant encore la petite blonde comme une nouvelle recrue qui péchait par excès de zèle.

« Rude et Reno, restez dans les parages encore un jour ou deux pour avertir le QG en cas d'activité suspecte dans le secteur, ordonna Tseng. Elena et moi rentrons à la base pour faire notre rapport au président Rufus. Et… Appelez-nous sur le PHS toutes les trois heures pour faire votre rapport !

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Ouais, à tes ordres, Boss… »

Tandis que Tseng et Elena s'éloignaient en direction de l'hélicoptère ShinRa qui les attendait non loin de là, Reno se gratta la nuque d'un air désinvolte en donnant un petit coup de pied dans un caillou innocent dont la seule faute avait été de se trouver là au mauvais moment. Une fois leur chef parti, Reno et son collègue restèrent assis sur le sol à l'extérieur du temple, à contempler oisivement la grande structure de pierre qui s'élevait devant eux. Au bout de quelques heures passées à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux, Reno "péta les plombs" et s'adressa à son collègue sur un ton véhément auquel ce dernier répondit d'une voix calme et inchangée :

« Bon sang ! pesta Reno. On perd vraiment notre temps ici ! Je préfèrerais encore rédiger un rapport de cinquante pages sur la floraison des marguerites au printemps, ou subir le rire de cheval de Heidegger que de continuer à regarder ta tête aussi expressive qu'un mérou pas frais !!

- Alors regarde ailleurs, Rude se contenta t-il de dire en haussant les épaules.

- Et si on faisait une partie de poker ?

- Nous ne devons pas quitter des yeux notre cible…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on raterait si on la quittait des yeux ?? le coupa Reno. Le tissage d'une nouvelle toile d'araignée ? L'apparition d'une nouvelle fissure sur le mur ? Ou bien nos corps qui se transformeraient en squelettes blanchis par l'attente ?!

- Tu es trop mélodramatique, Reno. Et trop… impatient. Tseng nous a confié une mission. Et aussi peu… excitante soit-elle, nous devons l'accomplir au mieux de nos capacités.

- Je propose plutôt d'aller prendre une bonne bière glacée ! »

Pendant un moment, les deux Turks se regardèrent l'un l'autre en silence. Puis, avec une synchronie admirable, ils sortirent chacun de leur sac à dos… une bouteille de bière.

« Elle n'est pas glacée mais c'est mieux que rien !

- A ta santé, Reno.

- Tchin, tchin, mon frère ! » approuva Reno avec un sourire qui promettait une belle beuverie à venir.

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible !! » s'affolait Deedo en courant dans tous les sens et en palpant les murs. Cloud examinait fébrilement les murs aussi, à la recherche d'une issue tandis que Cid et Angie faisaient de même, mais Cid contrairement à Angie ponctuait ses recherches de jurons colorés. Aeris était tombée à genoux, priant ses ancêtres de l'éclairer sur la démarche à suivre. Et apparemment, elle n'obtenait aucune réponse.

« Ca ne se passait pas comme ça dans le jeu ! Angie finit-elle par gémir, au bord du désespoir.

- De quel jeu tu parles ? » demanda Cloud perplexe.

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais quelques instants plus tard, une autre voix s'éleva.

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, chuis trop jeune et jolie pour mourir !! Ouuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !! »

Cloud et Aeris se bouchèrent les oreilles, la jeune marchande de fleurs ayant d'ailleurs été perturbée dans son recueillement par les pleurs de Deedo. Comme d'habitude, Cid se mit à jurer, désignant Deedo et disant qu'il n'avait pas rejoint cette équipe pour subir ÇA. Voyant le désespoir de son amie, Angie sentait la peur et l'angoisse l'envahir de plus en plus. Mourir au combat, dévorée par un monstre pouvait encore passer, mais mourir ensevelie dans un temple sans issue qui rapetissait à vue d'œil en subissant les braillements de Deedo…

Malgré le fait qu'ils venaient de vaincre le gardien de la porte, les évènements ne se passaient vraiment pas comme dans le jeu : en s'effondrant, le monstre qui gardait l'unique issue du temple n'avait fait que les condamner irrémédiablement, les décombres de pierre qui le composaient bouchaient en effet la sortie. Et ils avaient beau chercher dans les autres salles qui se trouvaient aux alentours, il n'y avait aucune autre sortie. Quant à déplacer les pierres, elles étaient beaucoup trop lourdes, même en s'aidant de magie ou d'invocations. De plus, ils avaient mis de longues minutes à détruire le monstre de pierre, ils étaient affaiblis, et les murs semblaient encore plus solides que ce monstre, donc leur magie ou leurs attaques physiques ne parviendraient certainement pas à créer une ouverture suffisante pour qu'ils s'échappent de là. Le plafond du temple qui était si haut il y a encore quelques minutes, n'était plus à présent qu'à deux mètres du sol. Les murs aux alentours resserraient l'espace qui les séparait. Bref, ce temple rétrécissait à une vitesse affolante et il semblait qu'il allait être leur tombeau.

Cloud était en train de faire ce constat alarmant lorsque le cours de ces pensées fut interrompu par les hurlements de Deedo : « C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, chuis trop jeune et jolie pour mourir !! Ouuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !! » venait-elle de geindre. Cloud et Aeris se bouchèrent les oreilles, Cid se mit à jurer, et Angie se mit à désespérer.

Heureusement pour les nerfs des trois membres d'AVALANCHE et avant qu'Angie ne se mette elle aussi à verser ses deux fontaines de larmes en compagnie de Deedo, cette dernière cessa tout à coup son… intéressante activité et se tut aussitôt. Tous la regardèrent surpris.

« Vous entendez pas quelque chose ? demanda Deedo à l'assistance.

- ??

- Quoi donc ?

- Entendre quoi, %$£# !

- Oyo ?

- Shh, écoutez… ! intima t-elle en levant un index et tendant l'oreille. Je… une voix… Il me semble la connaître… »

Aeris et Cloud continuèrent à regarder Deedo avec perplexité. En leur lançant un regard entendu, Cid leva un sourcil et se mit à visser son index sur sa tempe d'une façon significative en désignant Deedo. Une grosse goutte de sueur se pendit à la tempe d'Angie tandis qu'elle marmonnait que le stress de leur mort imminente venait irrémédiablement de précipiter Deedo dans un trip "Cetra qui entend des voix à la Aeris".

« Arrêtez votre cirque, on n'a pas le temps de plaisanter ! fit Deedo en s'emportant.

- Et c'est elle qui dit ça…, murmurèrent les autres en roulant des yeux (angoissés) vers le plafond qui descendait encore et encore.

- Angie… tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ! lança tout à coup Deedo.

- Euh… c'est-à-dire.. ça dépend pour quoi…, répondit Angie avec un sourire forcé. Je ne te passerai pas tout mon fric ni Andromède par exemple…

- Baka ! Donne-moi ta main, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

- Tu… me demandes ma main ? Oh, c'est un peu précipité, nous ne sommes même pas fiancées ! Je sais que le moment est stressant et tout et tout, mais me proposer le mariage...!

- …………….. Tu crois… que c'est le moment… de plaisanter ? articula Deedo avec peine tandis que les trois autres étaient tombés à la renverse et se relevaient péniblement.

- Héhéhé, y'a pas d'heure pour plaisanter… »

Avec un sourire innocent, Angie donna la main à Deedo. Une lueur verte entoura soudain leurs deux mains réunies.

« Oyo !!

- Wow, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre ! approuva Deedo. Bon, maintenant, tu discutes pas et tu répètes après moi.

- Tu…, commença Angie.

- Et tu ne me fais pas remarquer que je parle en rimes !! la coupa Deedo en prenant son air autoritaire.

- D'accord, d'accord, t'énerves pas ! plaida Angie d'une petite voix avec un sourire forcé.

- Attention, on y va !

- Attention, on y va.

- Baka !! Fallait pas répéter ça !

- Baka, fall… ah non, pardon.

- Gargh… »

Avant de mourir d'une crise cardiaque pour frustration à cause d'Angie, Deedo parvint à se contrôler en faisant des exercices de respiration. Et pendant ce temps, le plafond continuait à descendre et les murs à se rapprocher… Lorsque Deedo, plus calme, repris la parole, ils étaient tous déjà obligés de se pencher car le plafond n'était plus qu'à un mètre et demi du sol.

« Angie, prête ? demanda Deedo à sa comparse.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix très sérieuse à présent.

- Par l'Ombre et la Lumière…

- Par l'Ombre et la Lumière, répéta Angie.

- Nous en appelons aux Forces contraires, continua Deedo.

- Nous en appelons aux Forces contraires…

- Et que grâce à nos Pouvoirs réunis…

- Et que grâce à nos Pouvoirs réunis…

- L'obstacle qui se dresse sur notre route soit détruit ! s'écria Deedo en dirigeant leurs mains vers un des murs.

- L'obstacle qui se dresse sur notre route soit détruit ! » répéta Angie tout en se disant "Ca a l'air violent, ça…"

Une onde bleue éblouissante partit des mains des deux filles, des filaments brillant d'un éclat d'or entourant bientôt le rayon bleu. Cette force à la fois puissante et protectrice fit un trou au bord net et précis comme si la pierre millénaire du Temple de Anciens se trouvait être en beurre ramolli, puis l'aura verte qui avait complètement enveloppé les deux invocatrices de la force, entoura leur trois amis à leur tour. Les cinq compagnons furent transportés au-dehors du temple sans mal. La minute d'après, le temple avait rétréci jusqu'à prendre la taille d'une grande bille noire qui tenait dans la main.

Il s'agissait de la Matéria Noire.

« Comment ça, ce truc-là, c'est la Matéria Noire ?! répéta Cloud. Mais je pensais que ce Laekh avait déjà pris cette fichue matéria dans le temple !

- Non, il a juste résolu l'énigme qui permettait d'obtenir la matéria. As-tu déjà oublié, rappela Angie, que ce temple ETAIT la Matéria Noire ? Pour éviter que cette matéria ne tombe en de mauvaises mains, les anciens l'avait transformée en temple. Le temple dans lequel on est allé. A l'intérieur de la salle des fresques se trouvait une tablette contenant une énigme qu'on ne pouvait résoudre qu'une fois DANS le temple. Et dès que l'énigme est résolue, le temple rétrécit jusqu'à devenir la Matéria Noire. Ainsi, les imprudents qui osent venir prendre cette matéria se retrouvent ensevelis pour toujours dans l'objet de leur convoitise…

- COMMENT sais-tu tout ça ?! se récria Cloud.

- Mais Baka ! C'est dit dans le jeu ! rappela Angie.

- Le jeu ?! répéta Cloud. Mais QUEL jeu ?!

- T'es vraiment une tête en l'air ! lui dit la jeune fille en bleu. On nous l'a expliqué quand on est allé dans la salle aux fresques avec Se… Oups…

- Euh, Angie…, appela discrètement Deedo en tirant sa comparse par le haut de sa manche.

- Ouais Deedo, je viens de me souvenir : ça ne s'est pas passé comme dans le jeu, ils n'ont pas eu les explications à propos de la Matéria, Cait Sith ne s'est pas sacrifié pour résoudre l'énigme et Laekh a… Laekh ! La Matéria ! s'écria tout à coup Angie. Il faut vite la prendre avant que… »

A ces mots, Angie se précipita vers le fossé où se tenait auparavant le Temple des Anciens, et au fond duquel gisait maintenant la Matéria Noire tant convoitée. Cependant, Deedo fut plus rapide qu'elle; de quelques bonds prodigieux elle venait d'atteindre sans peine le fond du fossé. Elle approcha la main pour la prendre, mais hésita un court instant : une petite ombre se trouvait par terre, juste à côté d'un caillou près d'elle. Deedo cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, l'ombre était en train de bouger et grandir, pas de doute là-dessus ! Et pourtant, elle ne voyait personne d'autre avec elle dans ce fossé !

« Hey Deedo, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! Prends-la et barrons-nous ! » lui dit Angie, les deux mains en porte-voix, qui se tenait au bord du fossé surplombant Deedo.

Avant que son amie ne put lui répondre ou s'emparer de la Matéria Noire, l'ombre happa la matéria. Tous sursautèrent car ils avaient été témoins de cet étrange phénomène. L'ombre voleuse se mua en un large écran de fumées dans lequel Deedo fut cachée à la vue de ses amis durant un petit moment. Laekh qui se trouvait en compagnie de Deedo derrière l'écran de fumées en profita pour lui sourire et lui fixer rendez-vous. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait nonchalamment la Matéria Noire.

« Je suis sûr que ton cher Sephiroth viendra pour la récupérer, je lui ai donné rendez-vous à la Cité des Anciens, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil entendu. Bien sûr, vous êtes tous invités à notre petite Réunion… Je vous laisse sept jours pour vous y rendre. »

Souriant malicieusement du jeu de mots impliquant la Réunion de Jenova, il éleva brusquement sa main qui luisait d'une lumière sombre, puis il l'abattit sur l'épaule de Deedo qui s'évanouit en conséquence. L'instant d'après, la fumée avait disparu, Laekh et la Matéria Noire aussi. Seule la forme inconsciente de Deedo restait au fond du fossé vide.

Reno fut tiré de son sommeil éthylique lorsqu'il entendit des voix près de là où il se trouvait avec Rude. Ils avaient quitté leur poste d'observation un court instant pour aller "se soulager" au pied d'un arbre… du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient eu l'intention de faire avant de tomber de sommeil dû à une trop forte consommation d'alcool. La tête de Reno le faisait trop souffrir pour qu'il distingue clairement les paroles prononcées par les voix qu'il entendait, alors il se dit que c'était sûrement des coassements de crapaud-bœufs qui pullulaient dans ce genre de jungle vierge où ils étaient. Puis Reno se remit à ronfler.

« C'est quoi ce bruit de ronflement ? demanda à ce moment-là un Cloud plus que perplexe.

- Sûrement un de ces %$£# de crapaud-bœufs, il y en a plein dans ces jungles ! » lui répondit Cid à sa manière.

*****

Notes d'Angie : C'est dur de travailler sans plan de chapitre ! *soupir* D'habitude toutes mes fics suivent un plan détaillé auquel je suis fidèle presque à la lettre. Mais là… Ca me rappelle parfois ma fic « Le Chaos… », pour laquelle je laissais mes caprices diriger les évènements de l'histoire. Mais bon, avec Deedo, nous avons tout de même convenu d'un plan approximatif de chapitre à suivre, alors je vais essayer de ne pas trop m'en éloigner sinon Deedo va m'en vouloir… *goutte de sueur*

(Deedo : Ben....C'est pas que je t'en voudrais mais quand même un peu si tu m'en parles pas avant....ça se comprend je crois...)

Pour le combat, j'ai expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la salle pour que plus de trois personnes se mettent au premier rang pour combattre. Ca me semblait plus logique que d'expliquer la situation par un truc du style « Bon, ben on est cinq mais comme l'intelligence artificielle de la Playstation™ (Très important, le petit TM après la marque citée !) ne peut pas gérer plus de trois persos pendant les combats, seuls trois d'entre nous combattrons tandis que les autres se tourneront les pouces, ok ? » (Je sais, je cherche la petite bête… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chercher une logique irréprochable à mes histoires. Et ce n'est plus à mon âge qu'on va changer ça…)

J'ai introduit la seconde limite de mon personnage dans cette séquence, il s'agit de la suite "logique" de la première limite qui absorbait les ennemis. Pour cette seconde limite, les monstres absorbés (les dragons à cinq queues) sont invoqués et utilisés contre l'ennemi. En fait, un seul "dragon" d'ombre apparaît mais il attaque trois fois car trois dragons avaient été absorbés auparavant. Cette technique est copiée sur l'une des facultés des "Beastmasters", l'un des jobs de Final Fantasy 5.

Je voulais aussi absolument parler un peu des Turks dans ce passage, afin de "décentraliser" un peu l'attention accaparée par Deedo et Angie (moi, quoi…) Parce qu'on est les héroïnes de l'histoire mais quand même… Même si nous sommes magnifiques, les autres personnages existent aussi, hein ! ^_^ = sourire Kuja-ien (nouveau adjectif que je viens d'inventer)

(Sephiroth : … *regarde Angie sourire* …… *goutte de sueur*)

En ce qui concerne l'invocation commune de Deedo et de mon perso, je l'ai basée sur une incantation tirée de la série Slayers (Voui, voui ! J'aime Slayers, je suis dans ma période Slayers en ce moment !!)

Les deux derniers "vers" de la formule magique rappellent celle qu'utilise l'héroïne de Slayers, Lina, lorsqu'elle se sert du "Dragu Slave", un sort de magie noire très puissant qu'elle affectionne particulièrement.

A part ça, je pense que les intentions de Laekh envers la Matéria Noire sont assez claires, donc je n'ai rien d'autre à commenter pour cette séquence !

(Andromède : Moi, j'ai une véhémente protestation à formuler !!)

Huh ???

Andromède : Je cite ton texte : tu poses "une petite tape rassurante sur ton arme comme si tu caressais la tête de ton animal de compagnie" ! Je SUIS ton arme, et je n'aime PAS être traitée d'animal "de compagnie" !! Grrrrr…

Istemis : Ouh là ! L'est en rogne, l'Andie !

Andromède : J't'ai pas causé à toi, le plaqué or !

Istemis : KOA ?!! Chuis en or MASSIF, moi ! Pas en argent rouillé comme toi !!

Andromède : !!! *lorgne la serpe avec un regard meurtrier*

Istemis : !!! *même regard assassin vers la chaîne*

Angie (dépression nerveuse) : Bouhouhou, mes armes se détestent entre elles !!! *s'effondre en pleurs sur l'épaule compréhensive de Deedo*

Laekh : Tu permets que je récupère Istemis alors… ?

Angie (larmes de crocodile) : Bouhouhou, ne profite pas de mon malheur, Laekh !! Jamais je te rendrai Istemis ! Bouhouhou…

Laekh : … *soupir résigné*

Deedo : …Euh, Angie… C'est peut-être pas une raison pour mouiller ma chemise de tes larmes.. ?

Angie : Snif ! *se mouche dans le pan de chemise de Deedo*

Deedo (se retient de vomir) : Ewwww…C'est malin ça ! Un chemisier tout neuf ! Pff...en plus ton arme en ce moment me fait vraiment penser à...

Andromède : A ?

Deedo saisit subitement Andromède et s'amuse à la lancer sur un : A moi la Chaîne Nébulaiiiiirrrrrreeeeeeee !!!!!!! 

Angie : ....??? Rends moi MA chaine ! 

Deedo : Si on peux même plus plaisanter !

Angie : J'te proute, Baka ! :-ppp

*****

Séquence 3 : « Quel drôle de rêve ! » (Angie)

_La jeune fille est seule dans l'obscurité. Elle avait fini par s'y faire. Un miroir apparaît soudain, seul compagnon de sa solitude. Elle s'en approche. Le reflet que lui renvoie le miroir lui déplait, elle ne se reconnaît pas. De l'autre côté du miroir se tient un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qu'elle n'a pas. Elle reste silencieuse, se contenant de poser sa main contre la surface lisse de la glace, son reflet masculin fait de même. Elle regarde ses propres yeux dans la glace et s'aperçoit qu'ils lui rendent un regard triste et résigné. Soudain, un autre jeune homme apparaît derrière elle, elle peut le voir grâce au miroir. Elle n'a donc pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qu'il est un peu plus grand qu'elle, qu'il est blond et qu'il a des yeux bleus perçants. Ils lui percent le cœur._

_Le nouveau venu lui est inconnu… ou familier… elle ne saurait le dire. Il pose doucement ses mains à plats sur ses épaules nues, la chaleur de ses mains est douce et agréable contre sa peau glacée. Elle se retient de fermer les yeux et continue à regarder son propre reflet sans expression dans le miroir. Il y a une opale incrustée sur son torse à elle, un peu au-dessus du cœur. La pierre émet une douce lueur rassurante. Elle s'aperçoit soudain que le blond a disparu. Depuis quand, elle ne saurait le dire. Elle tourne la tête pour le chercher des yeux, lorsqu'un craquement se fait entendre. Cela ressemble à des morceaux de verre qu'on écraserait impitoyablement. Elle tourne à nouveau la tête vers le miroir. La surface de la glace est en train de se fendre d'elle-même, dans un bruit de cristal brisé. Surprise, elle élève les bras vers son visage pour se protéger mais ne s'éloigne pas. Et comme si le miroir maudit attendait ce signal pour mourir, il se brise soudainement, en faisant voler ses éclats de verre aux alentours. Les morceaux de verre brisé mutilent la jeune fille sur tout le corps, s'enfonçant facilement dans sa chair tendre pour la lacérer avec cruauté. Elle ne crie pas, elle n'est même pas surprise ou choquée par le traitement subi. Calmement, une fois le miroir disparu, elle baisse les bras, puis regarde fixement ses mains ensanglantées. Un cercle noir semble tatoué sur son avant-bras gauche, près de son poignet. Le cercle est presque aussi sombre que le sang qui s'écoule de ses blessures. Malgré toutes ses plaies, elle n'a pas mal. En fait, elle ne ressent rien._

_Alors elle entend une voix qui lui assène des mots prononcés sans émotion : « L'illusion ne peut te faire souffrir si tu n'y crois pas. »_

Elle ouvre soudain les yeux, elle est réveillée. Mais elle referme ses paupières lasses et fait semblant d'être toujours endormie lorsque celle qui partage sa chambre l'appelle doucement : « Deedo, réveille-toi… »

Elle garde les yeux fermés et feint n'avoir pas entendu. Pourtant, un léger soupir la fait rouvrir les yeux. Sans bouger de son lit, elle tourne son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et voit Tifa Lockheart, ses longs cheveux bruns lâchés qui retombaient sur ses mollets musclés, sangloter doucement, accoudée à la fenêtre et donc le dos tourné vers elle. Sans raison, elle a honte d'assister à ça. Son embarras se mue en stupéfaction lorsque Tifa se tourne brusquement vers elle et lui déclare calmement d'une voix sans émotion : « Le rêve ne peut se réaliser si tu n'y crois pas. »

Angie ouvrit soudain les yeux. A présent, elle était vraiment réveillée. « Quel drôle de rêve ! » prononça t-elle à voix basse en réalisant avec stupeur qu'elle venait de rêver qu'elle était Deedo en train de faire un étrange rêve…

Elle jeta un œil aux environs et au vu de ce qui se trouvait aux alentours, elle se souvint qu'ils étaient revenus à Gongaga il y a quelques heures. Deedo évanouie avait été portée successivement par Cloud et Cid, qui l'avaient trimballée sur l'épaule comme… un sac de patates. Mais un sac de patates de première qualité, hein !

Puis grâce au Tiny Bronco, ils avaient pu regagner la rive du continent, débarquant sur la plage un peu au sud du village de Gongaga. Ils avaient installé Deedo dans une chambre d'auberge, ne s'inquiétant plus trop pour la santé de la jeune fille depuis qu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'elle n'était qu'endormie… et qu'elle ronflait même légèrement. Hum… Et donc, rassemblant ses esprits un peu perturbés par les récents évènements, Angie avait conseillé à l'équipe de se reposer en attendant le réveil de Deedo. Le reste de leurs compagnons de voyage, qui étaient restés au Gold Saucer en attendant, les avaient finalement rejoint à Gongaga la veille au soir; alors ce jour-là après le petit déjeuner, poussée par une étrange volonté de rester éloignée de Vincent pour le moment, Angie s'était rendue au cimetière qui se trouvait à la sortie du village. Le cimetière était vide lorsqu'elle y était arrivée, et à présent il était tout aussi vide, calme, silencieux, apaisant. Angie reposa la tête sur son bras droit qui était négligemment alangui contre l'une des pierres tombales et assise dans ce décor morbide, ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Angie revenait au village. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans leur auberge, un cri déchirant lui parvint :

« SEEEEEEEPHHHIIIIRRRRROOOOOOTTTTTTHHHHHHHHH !!! »

Reconnaissant la voix de Deedo, Angie se précipita sans un mot vers la chambre de celle-ci.

*****

Notes d'Angie : En anglais, je crois que ça s'appellerait un "embedded dream" en français, il faudra vous contenter de l'expression que j'ai inventée : un rêve en sandwich ! Mhahahaha…

Bon, en fait, j'ai repensé aux "deux quêtes différentes" dont Thephys parle lors de la… première entrevue à Cosmo avec Deedo et mon personnage, je crois. Et donc, cette séquence-ci avec le rêve bizarre est une sorte d'indice à ce que sera ma "quête personnelle-égoïste-n'à-moa" ! :-p

Note de Deedo : ........ *se gratte le crâne* ....mouaips.... merci pour le sac de patate Angie....et je ne RONFLE PAS !!! Grrmmff !!! Duh ! 

*****

Séquence 4 :  « Shooooopiiinnnggggg !!!!! » (Deedo)

_Un chant. Quelqu'un chante. Une voix d'enfant, mélodieuse, retentit à travers son esprit. Pourtant, même si cette voix est magnifique, son chant n'a rien d'heureux. Une complainte, un son mélancolique se propage dans son âme et dans son coeur. Une voix claire, de petite fille sans doute. Mais pourquoi cette enfant semble t-elle si triste? Le décor s'offre alors à sa vue, comme le rideau de velours couleur sang d'un théâtre qui se lève et dévoile aux spectateurs la scène et ses artistes. Elle est l'unique spectatrice, mais qui sont les acteurs ? Une enfant aux longues boucles blondes joue dans un jardin, avec un jeune homme âgé d'un peu moins de vingt ans, sous l'oeil vigilant d'une jeune fille du même âge que ce dernier. Elle même à cinq ans. Son frère. Sa soeur. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi son esprit lui repasse t-il ces images d'un passé heureux et malgré tout révolu?_

_« Laisse ça ! Rends moi mon jouet !!!_

_- Viens le chercher ! » dit le jeune homme en riant. L'enfant se jette sur son frère dans l'intention de récupérer son bien. Ils roulent à terre._

_« Vous allez finir par vous faire mal tous les deux ! » intervient la jeune fille, assise sur une chaise du jardin. La petite fille et son frère échange un regard complice et se précipitent sur leur soeur pour la faire basculer à terre. Une symphonie de rire fait écho dans le petit jardin...._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me montrer ces scènes de mon passé ? Et cette voix, ce chant, toujours présent. Mais la voix change peu à peu. La voix d'enfant se mue en celle d'une jeune femme. Pourtant, la mélancolie de la mélodie, elle, ne change pas. Cette voix...La sienne...Le rideau tombe à nouveau, puis se relève. Une jeune fille blonde se trouve au milieu d'un immense champs de fleurs, les pétales voletant à travers la brise. C'est elle qui chante. Cette fille, c'est...elle-même....La jeune fille se lève et se dirige vers elle. Quelle impression étrange de se voir...._

_« Je suis toi...?_

_- Tu es moi....lui réponds son double._

_- ...._

_- Qu'est ce que la vérité ? Qu'est ce qui est réel ?_

_- Ce que l'on peut voir, sentir, toucher..._

_- Alors tes rêves ne sont pas réels ?_

_- Non...Une larme s'échappe de son oeil, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vérité serait-elle prédéfinie de cette manière ? Qui a décidé que la vérité commençait au matin lorsque nous nous éveillons, et prenait fin au crépuscule de notre état d'éveil...?_

_- Les Hommes..._

_- Les Hommes ? Est-ce ces mêmes Hommes qui juraient que la Terre était ronde ? Est-ce ces mêmes Hommes qui jurent que Dieu existe, ou qu'il n'est qu'une utopie ? Est-ce ces mêmes Hommes qui définissent les lois universelles ? Est-ce ces Hommes ?_

_- Oui..._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi auraient-ils raison ? Pourquoi la Vérité ne serait-elle pas dans nos rêves ? Les rêves sont le reflet de l'âme... Ils sont la Vérité... Pourquoi ces Hommes auraient-ils le droit d'imposer leurs lois ? Leurs convictions ? N'êtes-vous pas nés tous égaux ? Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas ta propre Vérité ? Celle de tes rêves ? »_

_La jeune fille sourit tristement, puis lui tourne la dos et part tout en fredonnant à nouveau cet air si nostalgique. A nouveau le rideau de son esprit se baisse, l'entracte d'une pièce qui n'est jouée que par elle-même. L'entracte d'une pièce qui semble être l'enchevêtrement des fils fragiles tissés dans son âme. La toile du spectacle se lève. Nouvelle scène, nouvel acte. Elle le reconnaît sans hésiter. Il se tient devant elle, mais ne semble pas la voir. Il sourit, les yeux levés vers un ciel tapissé d'étoiles. Toujours ce même champs. Une plume étincelante se balance doucement dans l'air. Il la recueille dans sa paume. Est ce la plume d'un Ange ? Soudain, un vent froid. Elle frissonne. Une bourrasque violente, une Ombre se faufile à travers le décor de la scène. Un éclair jaillit. Il tombe au sol, son regard fixant le néant. Le néant. Un regard vide, sans vie. Sans vie. Son chant qu'elle entendait jusqu'alors se brise et laisse place à un cri effroyable... son cri..._

_« SEEEEEEEPHHHIIIIRRRRROOOOOOTTTTTTHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »_

Deedo s'éveilla en hurlant ce nom. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, à savoir une petite chambre de l'auberge de Gongaga, elle fut immédiatement soulagée en constatant que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle se rallongea quelques instants afin de reprendre son souffle, puis s'essuya le front, où perlaient quelques gouttes d'une sueur malsaine due à son cauchemar, du revers de la main. C'est à cet instant qu'Angie fit son apparition dans la petite pièce : 

« Deedo...? Tout va bien ? Je... Je t'ai entendu crier...

- Oui...oui, je te remercie..., lui sourit gentiment la blondinette. Quelle heure est-il ?

- 9h30...

- Du matin ?

- Oui...Tu as dormi près de 15 heures... »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles durant quelques minutes avant qu'Angie ne reprenne sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la plaisanterie :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe....? J'veux dire... je suis perdue... je n'y comprends plus rien ! 

- Tu n'es pas la seule....

- Nous sommes ici pour mettre Laekh hors d'état de nuire mais... Laekh est...ton Double ? Comment l'arrêter sans le blesser ?

- Je ne sais pas Angie..., répondit Deedo. C'est déjà suffisamment troublant d'avoir ce genre d'énergumène comme "Double"... mais d'un autre côté... les choses s'expliquent...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de te sentir triste, ou énervée, ou heureuse, ou frustrée, sans en comprendre la raison ? Sans avoir la moindre petite idée de ce qui pouvait provoquer ce changement d'état d'âme soudain chez toi ?

- Si... il s'agirait des sentiments de nos Doubles d'après toi ?

- Oui...

- Tu étais morte, Deedo... La serpe de Laekh s'était plantée dans ton ventre. Comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie ?

- Je... je n'en sais rien... j'ai bien des doutes mais... je veux en être sûr... »

A nouveau quelques instants de silence. Angie se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsque la voix de son amie l'interrompit :

« Laekh t'a donné son Pouvoir, Angie... Celui de l'Ombre...

- Je sais. Je m'en doutais un peu.

- Prends garde à lui, Angie... je ne supporterais pas de te voir le rejoindre..., expliqua Deedo tandis qu'un sanglot étouffait ses paroles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas...

- Laekh... nous a fixé un rendez-vous...

- Un rendez-vous ? répéta Angie.

- Tu ne t'es pas demandée pourquoi il cherchait à prendre la Matéria Noire ? 

- Si bien sûr...

- Dans six jours, nous devrons être à la Capitale Ancienne... Sephiroth y sera aussi...

- C'est pour cette raison qu'il a pris la Matéria Noire... pour attirer Sephiroth... mais pour quelles raisons ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que Laekh peut bien vouloir à Sephiroth ? 

- C'est moi qu'il veut... Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a appris mes sentiments. Il ne peut me toucher physiquement, alors il va s'en prendre à moi.... en... prenant ce que... »

La jeune fille n'acheva pas sa phrase, elle se contenta de baisser la tête, serrant convulsivement ses poings crispés, quelques taches humides apparurent sur ses genoux. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes avant de se relever fièrement. Elle s'habilla à la hâte, puis saisit son amie par la main. Elle arborait à nouveau un sourire arrogant et fier, digne d'elle:

« Allez Viens ! Nous avons l'Homme de ma vie à sauver ! » s'exclama t-elle joyeusement. Décidément, son amie ne changerait jamais se dit Angie. Ses sautes d'humeurs ne duraient jamais bien longtemps...

« Mais avant tout..., reprit Deedo plus sérieusement une fois arrivée sur le pas de la porte de l'auberge.

- Quoi ? » demanda Angie perplexe.

Soudain, les yeux de Deedo se remplirent d'une multitude de petites étoiles tandis qu'elle poussait un piaulement de joie hystérique :

« Shoooooopppiinnnnnggggggg !!!!

- Nani ? Shopping ? 

- Ben vi ! Nan mais t'as vu ma tenue de Kuja ? Elle est toute abîmée ! Il me faut de nouveaux vêtements ! comment veux tu que j'arrive à conquérir le coeur de Sephiroth si je suis mal habillée !? 

- Oyo ??? » à peine Angie avait-elle terminé par cette brillante conclusion que Deedo était déjà partie en quête d'un commerce dans ce petit village qu'était Gongaga.

C'est ainsi que, quelques moments plus tard, Deedo toute vêtue de neuf et accompagnée de sa comparse, rejoignait le groupe à l'entrée du village.

« Tu crois pas que t'as encore exagéré là ? souffla Angie à son amie tandis que les mâchoires des membres d'AVALANCHE se fracassaient par terre en parfaite synchronie.

- Ben quoi ? C'est sexy !

- Ah ça... » conclut Angie en levant les yeux au ciel. 

En effet, après la tenue de Kuja, Deedo avait opté pour un short noir _vraiment très court, fendu en plusieurs endroit sur les côtés, pour un haut de même teinte laissant l'une des épaule nue, rejoignant le short au niveau du nombril, ainsi qu'une paire de gants et de bottes en cuir arrivant en dessous du genoux, ouvertes sur les mollets, le tout paré de divers bracelets de force aux poignets et aux bras. Une fois revenu de sa stupeur, Cloud entama : _

« Vous allez peut-être nous expliquer maintenant ? 

- Expliquer quoi ?

- Expliquer qui est ce Laekh et ce qu'il veut par exemple !? » répliqua Barett.

Deedo prit Kaelial, qui se frottait avec insistance à sa jambe, dans ses bras et laissa Angie seule devant les inquisiteurs de ce drôle de tribunal.

"Sale peste !" pensa Angie à l'intention de son amie lorsqu'elle vit celle-ci s'éloigner comme si de rien n'était avec cette boule de poil entre les bras.

« Alors Angie ? s'impatienta Cloud

- Hein ? Euh... Oui... Laekh est... Laekh est... ici pour détruire ce monde, balbutia la petite brune.

- Mais pourquoi ? Et qui est-il ? questionna Tifa avec angoisse.

- C'est un... un... un envoyé d'Hadès ! » s'exclama la brunette qui ne voulait, de toute évidence, pas dire la vérité à ses amis et qui n'avait trouvé que cette explication farfelue à donner.

Un grand BAM ! se fit entendre derrière elle, c'était Deedo qui venait de s'effondrer subitement par terre, une énorme goutte de sueur pendue à sa tempe.

« Un envoyé d'Hadès ? reprit Nanaki avec perplexité.

- Oui... C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venues vous prêter main forte ! Pour combattre Laekh ! Et il faut que nous soyons dans 6 jours à la Cité des Anciens si nous voulons récupérer la Matéria Noire !

- La Cité des Anciens.....?

- Sephiroth voulait cette matéria lui aussi ? demanda Nanaki.

- Oui... Sephiroth sera à la Capitale Ancienne lui aussi, intervint Deedo, à demie plongée dans ses pensées.

- Très bien, alors nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups. Nous récupérerons la Matéria Noire et mettrons définitivement fin à la menace qui plane sur la planète en exterminant Sephiroth et ce Laekh... »

A cet instant, bien que personne n'y prêta attention, les yeux de Deedo étaient braqués sur Cloud et son regard étaient consumé par des flammes intenses qui écrivaient en lettre de feu KILL HIM. 

« ... Ce n'est pas si simple Cloud, nous ne savons pas comment arrêter Laekh... car... enfin, pour une raison quelconque, lorsque Laekh est blessé, Deedo l'est aussi. » expliqua Angie non sans mettre une pointe de mensonge dans ces propos en prétendant qu'elle ignorait l'origine de ces faits. Chacun demeura silencieux pendant un petit moment.

« Nous devrions partir sans tarder, il faut récupérer cette matéria, coupa sagement Nanaki

- Je suppose que vous savez où se trouve la Capitale des Anciens, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Cloud puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se nichait cette ville abandonnée.

- Oui ! Deedo et Angie savent tout ! Ce sont des grandes déesses ! piaula la petite ninja Yuffie toute excitée.

- Je vous rappelle qu'on ne peut monter qu'à cinq maximum sur mon Tiny Bronco ! 

- Oui, d'autant plus que la Capitale perdue se trouve sur le continent Nord. On en a pour plusieurs jours pour y arriver...

- Puisque nous devrons affronter Laekh, Angie et Deedo, vous venez... Qui d'autre veut venir ? demanda Cloud.

- Moi, fit calmement la petite fleuriste.

- Bien...

- Et moi aussi, nom de %$$=°*!§ !! Je vous accompagne ! »

L'équipe composée à nouveau de Cloud, Aeris, Cid, Angie et Deedo embarqua donc à bord du Bronco en direction du continent Nord....

*****

Note de Deedo : Bon euh....juste quelques p'tits trucs : 

Pour le rêve du départ, même principe que pour celui d'Angie, il s'agit de la quête personnelle de Deedo, même si celle-ci est aisément devinable, mais bon...

Sinon je suis partie du principe où Cloud et les autres ne savent pas où se trouve la Capitale Perdue puisque dans le jeu, si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est lors de son rêve après le temple que Sephiroth lui dit où il se rend etc... enfin je sais plus trop mais il me semble....ça fait quand même un an que j'ai refait le jeu, je commence à oublier les détails de ce genre...

Bon ben, pour le reste je crois que c'est assez clair... La suite ! ^^

Note d'Angie : Dans le jeu, il s'agit en fait d'Aeris qui dit à Cloud qu'elle part pour la Cité Perdue (sans autre indication géographique), en lui recommandant de ne pas la suivre. Mais bien sûr, Cloud n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et j'ai dû ramer des heures avant de trouver où débarquer avec ce fichu avion pourri, ridicule, et stupide et… *longue litanie, loin d'être plaintive, de jurons*

(Cid : Copieuse, va ! Et puis… %£$#§ù, n'insulte pas mon avion, Femme !)

*****

Séquence 5 :  « ...Ceci est mon devoir, rien ne doit m'en écarter... » (Thephys)

Le jeune homme se trouvait au centre même des Représentants du Conseil des Confins de l'Univers. Un inquisitoire où les erreurs n'étaient pas permises, surtout dans la situation présente, et pourtant, l'Univers savait qu'il en avait commises. Six hommes ainsi que quatre femmes tous vêtus de longues toges de couleur sombre se tenaient face à lui, tous d'apparences plus ou moins âgés. En réalité, nul ne savait s'il s'agissait bel et bien d'hommes et de femmes, et non pas de quelques créatures mystiques ayant pris les traits des humains. Nul ne savait qui, ou quoi, était ce fameux Conseil que tous pourtant sur Utopia connaissaient et vénéraient. 

« Gardien de la Lumière, vous connaissez pourtant la gravité de cette situation ! 

- Pourquoi le Gardien de l'Ombre n'a t-il pas encore été mis hors d'état de nuire ?!

- Ce genre de crise n'était encore jamais arrivé ! Pas à un tel point !

- Vous imaginez les conséquences que les actes du Gardien de l'Ombre pourraient avoir sur notre Univers s'il parvenait à détruire l'un des cristaux ! 

- L'Apocalypse s'abattrait sur Terre ! L'Armaggedon !!

- Pourquoi ne répondez vous pas ? Nous attendons des explications ! »

Thephys, qui s'efforçait de ne pas éclater en sanglots et qui retenait avec difficulté la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, se contenta de baisser piteusement la tête. Des explications ? Mais quelles explications ? Ils étaient tous face à lui, lui sur qui reposait dorénavant la sauvegarde des rêves, de la planète, de leur monde ainsi que de tous les autres. Il était seul à pouvoir faire face au Gardien de l'Ombre, les autres Gardiens ne pouvant intervenir dans cette bataille... mais, par l'Univers, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux deux ?

« Gardien de la Lumière ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air de comprendre ! fit l'un des membres du jury avec colère.

- CA SUFFIT ! »

Thephys releva le visage vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole avec tant d'autorité, laissant tous les autres membres subitement silencieux. C'était l'un des Représentants, le seul qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole pour lui rappeler avec violence le rôle qu'il jouait dans cette histoire. Le Représentant se leva et s'approcha du Gardien de la Lumière. D'apparence jeune, il n'avait rien d'agressif, bien au contraire. De longues boucles d'un bleu turquoise retombaient avec élégance sur ses épaule, son regard, du même bleu océan, reflétait la sagesse et une certaine mélancolie. Thephys remarqua que cet homme possédait un étrange point pourpre, au milieu du front. Pourquoi semblait il si respecté et craint à la fois, alors qu'il n'inspirait que douceur et gentillesse ? 

« Jeune Gardien de la Lumière, je te prie d'excuser la brutalité dont ils font preuve. L'âge leur a apparemment fait perdre la tête au point qu'ils hurlent des propos irréfléchis..., dit-il tout en jetant un oeil aux autres membres qui ne relevèrent pas la critique.

- Leur brutalité est justifiée... Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser... C'est à moi de présenter mes excuses... pour... » Thephys n'acheva pas sa phrase et baissa à nouveau la tête.

« Vous voyez, s'exclama t-il, cet enfant vous présente ses excuses, mais pourquoi ? »

Le Représentant s'interrompit un instant, puis reprit plus calmement, tout en soulevant doucement le visage fin du Gardien vers lui : « Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Parce que tu as une faiblesse ? Parce que tu as aimé quelqu'un de tout ton cœur et de toute ton âme ? Et qu'il se trouve que cette personne est celui que tu dois combattre aujourd'hui ? Tu ne dois pas t'excuser...

- Les sentiments entre les Gardiens n'auraient jamais dû être tolérés ! Je vous l'avais dit ! s'irrita l'un des Représentants.

- Même sur Terre, les relations entre deux personnes du même sexe ne sont pas bénies ! Cela ne pouvait apporter que des problèmes ! renchérit un autre.

- Et pourquoi ?! Je n'ai jamais donné de loi ou de limite à l'Amour. La Passion et l'Amour sont des choses bien trop complexes pour pouvoir obéir à des lois ! Ce que vous dites est ridicule. Vous oubliez que les humains sur Terre font beaucoup d'erreurs !

- Là n'est pas la question..., relança l'une des femmes, même si des sentiments le lient à Laekh Traumen, aussi profond puissent-ils être, nous ne pouvons laisser cela.

- L'enjeu est bien trop important. C'est l'avenir de nos mondes à tous qui est en jeu, vous ne devez pas l'oublier...

- Croyez vous que je puisse l'oublier ? » soupira le jeune homme qui se tenait toujours près de Thephys. Tous les membres baissèrent la tête, confus.

« Alors… dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que des mesures soient prises ?

- Oui ! Je suis d'accord, il faut prendre des mesures ! 

- Et quelles mesures, je vous prie ?

- Puisque c'est son amour pour le jeune Gardien de l'Ombre qui l'aveugle, alors qu'il soit privé de sa source de lumière.

- Hors de question ! Il n'est pas responsable ! réagit soudain le Représentant qui protégeait Thephys.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le refuser ! clama un autre.

- Ces sentiments ne mourront pas simplement en lui ôtant la vue ! répliqua t-il à l'intention de tous.

- Ce sont ces sentiments qui l'ont empêché de déployer tous ces pouvoirs jusqu'à présent. Il ne doit plus voir Laekh. » trancha froidement l'un de ses "bourreaux".

Mais il ne les blâmait pas. Pas qu'ils avaient raison, car le simple fait de ne plus voir Laekh de ses propres yeux ne mettrait jamais fin à ses sentiments, à son amour. Mais simplement, ils pensaient sans doute qu'il pourrait l'affronter en lui ôtant le sens de la vue. Thephys inspira profondément puis déglutit. Il s'agenouilla devant le Conseil avec respect et s'inclina : « Si ma vue peut réparer mes erreurs à vos yeux, alors j'accepte de m'en priver... Si je ne peux plus voir la source de mon amour, je serai capable de mener cette bataille... et les mondes seront sauvés, ceci est mon devoir, rien ne doit m'en écarter...

- Relève-toi, Thephys..., lui intima paisiblement son "protecteur".

- Très bien, qu'il en soit fait ainsi. » conclut une jeune femme avec indifférence. Elle ferma les yeux, leva la main vers Thephys et invoqua dans un murmure : 

« Que de la lumière, il soit privé

Par nos seules volontés

Qu'il fasse abstinence de la vue

Par le Conseil qui l'a voulu... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'azur jeta un regard dur et empli de reproches envers les autres Représentants tandis que les pupilles du Gardien devenait de plus en plus pâle jusqu'à en perdre totalement leur pupille. Il tituba et serait sans doute tombé si l'homme ne l'avait pas aidé à prendre appui sur lui-même. Ce dernier chuchota à l'oreille de Thephys :

« Je suis désolé... Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'interférer dans le Destin des êtres. Je ne peux rien faire. Pardonne moi...

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Je n'en ai pas. Maintenant tu dois partir. »

Thephys acquiesça. Il se dirigea vers la grande porte de marbre, s'inclina une dernière fois et partit. Quelle futilité de l'avoir privé de sa vue, pensa t-il. Même si il ne _voyait plus avec ses yeux, son esprit, lui, discernait tout ce qui l'entourait avec la même précision qu'auparavant, une précision peut-être même accrue. Une fois ressorti de la grande tour de cristal qu'était le temple du Conseil, il ne put retenir ses larmes une minute de plus._

_Laekh... pourquoi... pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? __Laekh....._

« NEBULLLAAA CHAINNSS !!!!! NEEEEEEBUULA CHAINS !!!!!! TAMASHII NO YOBIGOE KOSO !!!! NEBULLLLAAA CHAINNNSS !!!! NEBULA CHAINS !!KYODAI NO KIZUNA NA NO SA !!! SSOOOO DA NEEE, NIIIIIISSSSSSAANNN!!!! SO DAA NEEE !!!!

- La voilà repartie… » soupira Angie, lassée par sa cantatrice d'amie. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que le groupe avait quitté Gongaga et ramait en direction du Nord que déjà le voyage promettait d'être long. Surtout lorsque Deedo, hystérique, dansait et chantait tous les morceaux qui lui passaient par la tête.

« He ? Où est ce qu'on va dormir?

- A bord Angie, à la belle étoile...

- Wha ha ! T'inquiètes pas, Angie ! Y'a pas d'insectes en pleine mer ! s'esclaffa Deedo

- Oh, toi ça va ! répliqua la petite brune.

- Maiheuuu ! J'te proute ! 

- Deedo ?

- Quoi ?

- Tais-toi et rame !

- Pff... Bande de rabat-joie !

- On lui dira ! »

Un confortable et reposant silence s'installa ensuite pour quelques précieuses minutes, seul le clapotis des vagues sur la coque du Bronco venait perturber le calme soudain. Lorsque…

« Anngiiiiiieeeeee ?? appela Deedo sur un ton doucereux qui rendait sa voix hypocrite.

- Mmmf... quoi encore ?

- Tu m'prêtes Andromèèèèèddee ?? Silteplllaaiiiiitttt ????? poursuivit Deedo, ses grands yeux suppliants fixés sur sa comparse.

- Andromède ?! Ah NON ! Tu peux toujours rêver ! répondit froidement Angie en agrippant sa chaîne d'une façon possessive.

- S'teplaaaaaiiitttt ?? Juste deux minutes ! J'y ferais attention ! Promis ! Dis ouuuuiiiii ?! 

- J'ai dit NON !

- Méchante ! J'te prêterai pas Sirius !

- Mais je t'ai rien demandé !

- Taisez-vous, nom de %µ£+°£$0+§/ et ramez au lieu de jacasser !!!! »

Oui, vraiment. Le voyage promettait d'être vraiment très long. 

*****

Note de Deedo : Juste pour ce qui concerne le passage du départ avec Thephys, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Ultime Destin, et qui n'ont pas dû comprendre par conséquent, Utopia est le monde de Thephys et Laekh, le monde entre réalité et rêve. Ce monde est régi par une sorte de Conseil mystique, j'ai d'ailleurs plagié le nom du Conseil sur le manga Shoujo Kakumei Utena, je dois l'avouer... bref, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer, je crois que même moi qui ai imaginé ce Conseil, je n'arrive pas à comprendre qui il est, qui sont ces Représentants et quel est leur rôle. Pour le personnage qui semble protéger Thephys c'est pareil, c'est sorti tout droit de mon imagination et même moi je ne sais pas encore qui il est vraiment... ^^;;; Donc voilà, pour la suite je vous conseille vivement de lire ma fic "Ultime Destin" et aussi "Point de Vue" d'Angie, sinon vous aurez du mal à comprendre... enfin je pense... bref...

Ah si ! autre précision, la chanson chantée par Deedo est Nebula Chains, de l'OST de Saint Seiya, c'est la chanson de mon Chouchou d'amour en sucre ! Shun d'Andromède ! ^__^ Pour les paroles ça me saoule de traduire et je pense pas que ça intéresse quelqu'un, mais si vous les voulez, prévenez moi ! ^^ Pour Nebula Chains c'est assez clair, c'est l'attaque de Chouchou, pas dans la VF hein ! Dans la vrai version ! Voilà ! ^_^

NDLaekh : Etant donné que JE suis celui qui se tape la majorité des chapitres de "Point de Vue", cette feignasse d'Angie (avec qui j'étais sensé écrire la fiction susnommée mais qui m'a honteusement lâché après le chapitre 2 – du coup, JE suis obligé de continuer SEUL la fiction… *se met à ronchonner inutilement*), Angie, disais-je donc, m'a chargé de vous dire que le Conseil est "l'entité administrative, judiciaire, exécutive et décisionnaire" qui suit les Gardiens avant et pendant qu'ils sont en charge de leur Force afin de s'assurer que tout se passe bien. La majeure partie du temps, tout roule. Mais je me suis rebellé contre leur tyrannie ! A bas l'oppresseur, le pouvoir à l'individu, ouiii ! (Pardon, c'était juste un léger reste du sirop contre la toux que j'ai dû prendre dernièrement et qui m'est monté à la cervelle…)

Bref, le Conseil décide, les Gardiens se contentent d'obéir et… de la fermer. C'est une injustice caractérisée ! Utopia est loin d'être une république démocratique, croyez-moi ! Je vous envie, les Français ! Sisisisisi !!

Angie : Arrête ta comédie, Lolo ! ¬_¬

Laekh : … *sourire angélique*

NDThephys : Laekh, le Conseil a toujours su garder la paix sur Utopia. Pourquoi nous, les Gardiens, nous serions-nous rebellés contre un "gouvernement", comme ils l'appelleraient sur Terre, qui protège la paix de notre monde ? 

Deedo : Shu sama... tu es vraiment trop gentil... Le Conseil, c'est comme Saori de St Seiya, ça ! Elle protège la paix et la justice sur terre mais elle envoie tous ses chevaliers au turbin, et elle, elle glande rien... quelle pouffiasse ! C'est le même principe ! le Conseil envoie ses Gardiens et se tourne les pouces bien tranquillement !

Thephys : Comparer notre Conseil à Saori... tu n'es pas un peu dure là ?

Deedo, ignorant la remarque : .....Tu me diras, si Laekh avait pas foutu la merde, tout se serait passé tranquille ....et vous auriez pu vieillir tous les deux, heureux et amoureux... Laekh, franchement, comment as-tu fait pour laisser cet ange ! *choppe le visage de Thephys entre ses mains* Il est adorable ! Et puis franchement, n'a t-il pas un beau p'tit c...Euh...minois ! ^__^ He he ! Oh et puis si c'est comme ça j'te l'pique, Laekh ! *choppe Thephys et l'entraîne*

Thephys : Deedo... je..... enfin.... c'est vraiment flatteur... mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je....n'aime pas les filles... et je suis fidèle !!!

Deedo : Tut, tut, tut ! On ne discute pas !! Allons, allons !

(Laekh qui court après Deedo et Thephys : H-Hey !! Deedo, je t'interdis de tenter de corrompre MON gentil petit Thephys !

Angie qui se retrouve toute seule après le départ des trois personnes (dont deux énergumènes) : Libre !! Je suis LIIIIIIIBREUH !! *commence à sautiller partout en chantant* I'm free, like the river… lalalala…)

*****

Séquence 6 : « TAIS-TOI ET CREUSE ! » (Angie et Deedo)

Après avoir affronté bourrasques et tempêtes, s'être soigné en envoyant des sorts de Guéri à qui mieux mieux lors des fréquents chavirements du "bateau" et demi-noyades de ses passagers, après avoir mangé du poisson et des crevettes durant cinq jours, après avoir supporté l'excitation et la joie de vivre excessive de Deedo et la mauvaise humeur d'Angie qui ne faisait qu'empirer de jours en jours, l'équipe arriva finalement sur le continent Nord, et par conséquent, au Village des Ossements...

« SAINTTT SEIIYYYAAAA !!!! MEZASU KIBO NO IRO WA !!! KEDAKAI HODO UTSUKUSHII !!!!! SAINT SEIYAAAA !!! 

- Elle m'exaspère ! » lança nerveusement Angie qui partit aussitôt dans la petite cabane du centre de fouille archéologique. Deedo regarda son amie s'éloigner, se persuadant intérieurement que sa colère n'était dû qu'au fait qu'elle avait passé plusieurs jours en mer à se nourrir exclusivement de poissons. [1]

« Ca lui passera va..., expliqua calmement Cid tout en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Oui, sans doute...

- Vous nous avez dit qu'il fallait trouver la Harpe Lunaire c'est ça ? intervint Cloud.

- Hein ? Ah oui ! Oui ! Mais laisse moi me charger de ça, Cloud ! Tu verras, demain, la Harpe sera à nous ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Deedo s'en alla gaiement d'un pas léger chercher, à l'aide d'autres fouilleurs qu'elle avait bien entendu payés, la fameuse Harpe Lunaire qui leur permettrait à tous de traverser la forêt endormi sans embûches. 

« Aaaaalllooorrss... »

La jeune fille fit craquer ses doigts avec assurance en positionnant tous ces p'tits fouilleurs, se félicitant de sa mémoire qui ne lui avait pas fait défaut depuis le temps où elle-même se trouvait devant un écran et cherchait la Harpe. Bon, d'accord, à cette époque il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours de fouilles pour trouver l'objet de ses convoitises et elle avait été à deux doigts de balancer la manette de jeu à l'autre bout de sa chambre tellement elle en avait eu marre de chercher cette "foutue Harpe" comme elle l'avait surnommée alors avec affection. Mais aujourd'hui, le fait est qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit où la Harpe avait été enterrée. Les archéologues commençaient à trifouiller la terre, aidé par une Deedo joyeuse, assise par terre, qui s'amusait avec les p'tites pelles et les râteaux, lorsqu'Angie arriva.

« Tu as déjà commencé les recherches ? » fit elle d'une voix posée. Apparemment la douche qu'elle venait de prendre, à en juger par la légère odeur de savon qu'elle et sa masse des cheveux trempés dégageaient (et contrairement à l'odeur de marée qui les parfumait durant toute la traversée), l'avait calmée. [2]

- Oui. Il y a une douche ?

- Oui, plutôt miteuse mais douche quand même...

- Tu veux m'aider à creuser ? demanda Deedo à son amie tout en lui tendant une pelle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas ! » sourit Angie en retour. Et voici que nos deux joyeuses héroïnes entamèrent leurs pâtés de sable... Oui, oui, vous avez bel et bien lu les mots "pâtés de sable".

« Tiens, tu me passes le seau, Deedo ?

- Ouais... Tu fais quoi ?

- Un château ! répondit fièrement Angie.

- Cool ! Et si on le faisait à deux !? proposa Deedo. Moi, j'avais commencé un sous-marin mais il est loupé... La terre est pas assez humide ! 

- Attends, j'vais aller chercher de l'eau !

- On le fait à deux alors ?

- Oui ! On va faire le plus beau des châteaux de sable ! 

- Yyyeeeepppeee ! s'écria Deedo aussi contente qu'une gamine de maternelle dans une usine de confiseries avec dégustation gratuite. [3]

- Tiens, passe-moi la pelle qu'est là…

- Celle-là ?

- Oui !

- Regarde, en fait, il suffit de faire les murailles d'abord ! 

- Oui ! Après on fera les toits ! 

- Euh... Mesdemoiselles…? intervint l'un des fouilleurs. Les...outils...ne sont pas prévus pour cet effet ! Ce sont des outils archéologique et...

- TAIS-TOI ET CREUSE ! ordonnèrent en chœur les deux comparses.

- O...Oui.... »

La jeune fille scruta le réveil avec angoisse, celui-ci indiquait déjà 3h35 du matin. Et Morphée semblait l'avoir oubliée. Parfois, ce marchand de sable faisait vraiment très mal son boulot pensa t-elle. Angie et Aeris dormaient paisiblement tandis qu'elle, l'insomniaque, était toujours éveillée, comme d'habitude.

« Deedo ? 

- Hu ? »

Deedo s'assit dans son lit et attendit, alerte. Elle n'était pas folle ? Elle avait bien entendu une voix prononcer son nom ?

« Deedo ?

- Ca y est, je suis devenue folle... » chuchota t-elle tout bas pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de ses voisines. Comme appelée par cette voix mystérieuse, qui lui semblait pourtant si familière, elle se leva et sortit à l'extérieur de la cabane. Une silhouette se tenait debout à quelques mètres de là. Les pâles rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur un visage féminin... Non... pas sur... à travers. Deedo constata non sans stupeur qu'elle se trouvait devant un esprit, un fantôme. Pourtant, il ne lui inspirait pas la peur, ni la crainte. Un visage angélique... elle le reconnut. Dire qu'elle l'avait pris pour une femme, songea t-elle devant la stupidité dont elle pouvait parfois faire preuve… Mais était-ce seulement si absurde que cela ?

« Thephys ? appela t-elle dans l'obscurité.

- Oui... »

Le jeune homme s'approcha.

« Qu'est-ce que....?

- Viens avec moi... Allons nous balader un peu... » lui intima le jeune Gardien de sa voix douce. Ils se dirigèrent vers les forêts environnantes, en silence.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais apparaître que dans nos rêves...et... »

La jeune fille fixa son compagnon nocturne avec stupéfaction : « Mais... tes yeux??!!! Tu... tu es aveugle ?! s'exclama Deedo en remarquant les pupilles pâles de Thephys.

- C'est une longue histoire, tu sais...soupira t-il.

- Tu as des choses à m'expliquer, je crois...

- Je sais...

- Pourquoi suis-je en vie ? 

- Parce que je t'ai donné mon Pouvoir... Tu as de grands pouvoirs de guérison maintenant... et bien plus... mais tu apprendras à t'en servir en temps voulu. L'opale que tu as au niveau du cœur, c'est la marque de ton Pouvoir... Chaque Gardien en a un...

- Toi aussi ?

- Oui... »

Thephys saisit la main de la jeune fille et la posa sur son cœur, sur l'opale qui y était incrustée, comme pour prouver ses dires.

« Laekh est... mon Double ?

- Oui... Vous vous ressemblez d'ailleurs...

- Angie est le tien... n'est ce pas ? interrogea Deedo qui, pour la première fois, remarqua la ressemblance de Thephys avec son amie.

- Oui...

- J'ai eu une vision... avant d'arriver au temple... J'étais un homme et je te voyais... et... tu étais mon amant... »

Le regard de Thephys se perdit dans le lointain, un sourire triste étira ses traits tandis que Deedo continuait :

« C'était Laekh, cet homme... Vous étiez amants...

- Oui. Je ne voulais pas...l'affronter... alors je voulais vous faire venir, Angie et toi, pour que vous puissiez combattre à ma place... malheureusement, il y a eu quelques imprévus...

- Pourquoi es-tu aveugle ?

- Parce que les miens ont décidé de me priver de ma source de lumière. Ils pensent qu'en ne pouvant plus voir Laekh, mes sentiments cesseront...

- ...

- Maintenant, je dois utiliser la totalité de mes pouvoirs. Je n'ai plus le choix...

- Tu vas donc venir dans ce monde ?

- Non... je ne peux pas. Je te l'ai dit, les Pouvoirs de la Lumière sont différents de ceux de l'Ombre. Là, ce n'est que mon esprit que tu vois, et je ne peux rester, mes forces s'épuisent vite...

- Que veut Laekh ?

- Détruire le cristal de ce monde...

- Le cristal ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Chaque monde chimérique contient un cristal des rêves. Si l'uns de ces cristaux est détruit, les conséquences seraient catastrophiques... Le chaos... La fin des rêves, quels qu'ils soient... »

Un silence se fit puis Deedo demanda :

« Comment pouvons nous arrêter Laekh, sans que je sois touchée ?

- Il existe un moyen... mais je ne suis pas sûr... Je préfèrerais en avoir le cœur net avant de vous en parler, à Angie et toi... »

Thephys s'agenouilla dans la clairière où ils étaient arrivés, puis s'assit au pied d'un arbre. Il posa la main sur le sol, une lueur, provenant de l'opale sur son cœur, se mit à scintiller, une légère brise l'entoura, sa peau pâlit, tandis qu'un parterre de fleurs de lys naissait à cet endroit. La jeune fille s'assit à son tour et se blottit contre Thephys. 

« Pourquoi est ce que je me sens si bien avec toi ?

- C'est mon Pouvoir. Les gens se sentent en confiance avec moi, car ils ressentent qui je suis... Tu auras aussi ce même don, lorsque tes Pouvoirs grandiront... »

Thephys, qui tenait Deedo contre lui, fit naître dans ses mains une jeune marguerite et l'offrit à la jeune fille.

« Tu savais à quel point je les aimais ?

- Oui. » dit-il avec un sourire plein de gentillesse. 

- Merci... »

Un moment de silence, puis Thephys reprit la parole :

« Deedo, il faut que vous arrêtiez Laekh...

- S'il te plait... je ne veux plus parler de ça... je veux oublier... oublier... Ne serait-ce que cette nuit... s'il te plait...

- ....

- Parle-moi de toi...

- Que je te parle de moi ?

- Oui... Raconte-moi... »  

L'aube se levait, les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient à l'horizon. Thephys raccompagna Deedo au camps de fouille, l'archéologue qui creusait durant la nuit s'était interrompu, la Harpe avait donc été trouvée. 

« Le combat va commencer...

- Je ne pourrai pas intervenir aujourd'hui, dit Thephys. Mais je sais que tout ira bien...

- Je te remercie, Thephys...

- A bientôt. »

Deedo embrassa furtivement le jeune homme avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

« A bientôt... mon ami... »  

_Le combat... va commencer..._

« Cloud, attrape-la ! 

- Loupé !

- Aéris, à côté de toi ! 

- Trop tard ! Elle a disparu ! 

- Cid ! En l'air !

- Rha cette %^+)=µ£% commence à me %*!?§ !!!!

- Angie, à ta droite !!!!

- Où ça ? Où ça ?

- Deedo ! Là !!!!! »

Cela faisait à peu près une quinzaine de minutes que tous essayaient en vain d'attraper la fameuse matéria d'invocation Kjata qui disparaissait et apparaissait de-ci de-là aux quatre coins de la forêt endormie.

« Angie, Deedo ! Làààà !!!! »

Angie sauta. Deedo aussi. 

BAAAAAAMMMMM !!

« Oh Bouddha, prête-moi ta force…

- Oyyyyooooo… »

Elles s'effondrèrent, sonnées par le coup de crâne qu'elles venaient de se donner simultanément, mais la matéria finalement en main. On aurait juré que les yeux des deux filles s'étaient transformés en deux tourbillons à cause de leur douloureuse expérience du moment.

Une fois remise de leur "exploit", la troupe reprit la route à travers ces bois pour arriver à la Cité des Anciens.

*****

Notes idiotes d'Angie : [1] M'en fous de ça, moi ! Je mange pas de viande de toute façon, j'aime pas le goût que ça a. (Je sais, ça rime…)

(Deedo : On s'en fout, c'est pour la fic ! Et puis je te signale que tu as écrit plus haut que je ronfle légèrement. Or, et j'insiste en me répétant : je NE RONFLE PAS !!! Grmf !)

Sephiroth qui en rajoute une couche : Idem pour moi, Angie : je ne ronfle PAS !

Angie et Deedo : Hélas si, Sephy-sama…

Sephiroth : Grpmbfpst !! *part en ronchonnant*

[2] Mhahaha ! Plein de rimes !!

[3] Marf, chuis un peu dure avec Deedo sur ce coup-là… Surtout que mon perso ne se comporte pas mieux qu'elle ! ^^;;

Note un peu moins idiote d'Angie : Le Cristal des Rêves ? C'est pour rester dans "l'esprit Final Fantasy", car il y a toujours eu des histoires de cristaux dans ces jeux. Sauf pour le huitième opus… enfin, je crois…

Note de Deedo : La sique chantée par Deedo est aussi extraite de l'OST de St Seiya, elle s'appelle Soldier Dream...

*****

Séquence 7 : « Sept. Il paraît que ça porte bonheur… » (Laekh)

Avec un calme surprenant, Angie se contenta d'élever la main droite. Un tremblement de terre secoua la partie du sol sur lequel les adversaires se tenaient. Tandis qu'ils titubaient, les uns blessés par l'attaque de Terre, les autres déboussolés par le sol qui se dérobaient sous eux, on entendit clairement un son de cloche venu de nulle part, assourdissant, perturbant… irréel. Les équipiers d'Angie durent se boucher les oreilles après un court instant car même s'ils tenaient à garder les mains libres au cas où les monstres ennemis riposteraient, leur volonté dut se plier à l'exigence de leur corps – dont leurs oreilles faisaient partie et qui criaient pitié pour leur tympan.

Comme sourde à sa propre attaque, Angie ne fut nullement gênée par le bruit du glas qui résonnait dans la forêt. Au contraire, un léger sourire se profila sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle laissa retomber cette main droite qu'elle venait d'élever au-dessus de sa tête. Une boule de feu engloba alors le groupe de monstres contre lequel l'équipe combattait, les consumant à l'intérieur de son sein de flammes si vives qu'elles en paraissaient blanches. L'énergie dégagée était bien plus intense que celle d'un sort de feu de dernier niveau, Cloud se demanda même si une telle énergie laisserait quoi que ce soit derrière elle. L'instant d'après lui donna raison : les corps des monstres avaient proprement disparu, calcinés, transformés en un tas de cendres noires qui se perdit dans la brise qui soufflait à ce moment-là.

« Et zut, on ne pourra pas récupérer leur fric… » marmonna Angie, toujours pragmatique. Puis elle referma ses yeux rouges et tomba soudain sur le sol, évanouie.

« £$%# ! Rah, ces femmes ! s'écria Cid, qui tentait de cacher par sa mauvaise humeur, la stupéfaction qu'il ressentait face à la force destructrice contenue dans un être comme Angie qui semblait si fragile. Toujours à tourner de l'œil pour un oui ou pour un non !

- Lorsque la Belle Ronflant dans la Forêt Endormie se réveillera des conséquences de cette meeeeeerveilleuse Limite qu'elle vient de nous sortir, on reprendra la route, décida Cloud en s'asseyant sur un rocher près de là. En attendant, reposons-nous un peu.

- Vous êtes un peu durs envers Angie, protesta Aeris. Elle a quand même vaincu ces monstres à elle seule… »

En premier temps vient la peur, puis la colère, qui laisse sa place au calme froid, suivi ensuite par le plaisir cruel. Voici les quatre premiers temps de la Valse de l'Ombre…

Dix secondes s'étaient écoulées après la protestation d'Aeris qui avait pris la défense d'Angie contre les remarques sardoniques de Cid et Cloud. En silence, Deedo regarda Angie qui se relevait déjà. La brune s'étira et bailla en plaçant une main devant sa bouche. « Ahhh ! J'ai bien dormi ! fit-elle ce faisant. C'est bientôt l'heure du p'tit-déj ? »

Personne ne répondit à Angie. Ses quatre compagnons étaient effondrés à terre, pris de tics nerveux après être tombés à la renverse à cause de leur stupeur face à sa question.

« C'est étrange, on dirait une ville sous-marine... »

Cloud se tourna vers ses amis, attendant une quelconque réaction.

« Laekh est ici..., dit Angie d'une voix sombre.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Il y a un%¨=°£µ]^ de carrefour  ! Par où devons-nous aller ?!

- Par ici... »

Angie emprunta le chemin qui menait au palace sous l'eau, Deedo, Cloud, Cid et Aeris la suivirent. Ils descendirent les marches pour aboutir à la grande salle où, dans le jeu, Aeris devait se faire assassiner par Sephiroth. Deedo saisit Sirius. Cette fois, tout serait différent...

Lorsque nos héros arrivèrent au lieu du rendez-vous, un jeune homme les y attendait déjà. Assis sur le rebord de l'autel sur lequel Aeris aurait dû se trouver, il leva la main pour les saluer d'un joyeux « Bonjour ! Comment va ? ». Son ton était trop aimable pour être honnête, bien trop amical pour ne pas cacher le venin derrière cette façade agréable et ce sourire narquois. Toujours assis sur le rebord de l'autel et balançant ses jambes au-dessus de la surface de l'eau qui l'entourait, il continua, insensible aux regards haineux que les nouveaux venus lui lançaient en silence : « La star du spectacle d'aujourd'hui est en retard comme il se doit. Nous allons donc l'attendre ici tous ensemble. N'est-ce pas, les **_amis _**? » Penchant sa tête d'un côté à la manière d'un enfant innocent, il sourit lorsque sa voix claire traîna et insista ironiquement sur le terme "amis".

« J'en ai assez d'avoir à élever la voix pour me faire entendre de vous, continua t-il sur le même ton, poli mais glacial. Et si l'un d'entre vous venait ici pour parlementer avec moi.. ? Tiens, à tout hasard… Angie, par exemple ! » Ses yeux bleu clair se fixèrent sur la jeune fille qu'il venait d'appeler. Malgré ce qu'il avait hypocritement assuré, le choix n'avait pas été fait au hasard, tous le savaient pertinemment. Aussi, lorsqu'Angie s'avança en haussant les épaules et disant « Pourquoi pas ? » d'une voix qui trahissait le malaise qu'elle essayait de cacher derrière son indifférence feinte, Deedo s'interposa en posant la main gauche sur l'épaule de son amie, sa main droite serrant Sirius si fort que ses articulations en étaient blanchies. En retenant la fureur qu'elle sentait monter en elle, la blonde éleva la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus l'étendue d'eau qui les séparait de l'ennemi.

« Angie ne viendra pas près de toi ! dit-elle d'une voix forte. Je ne la laisserai pas se mettre en danger en t'approchant ! Moi, j'irai. Car nous savons tous les deux que tu ne peux pas me tuer au risque de te tuer toi-même. Alors qu'Angie…

- Oh, comme c'est touchant ! s'exclama t-il en feignant l'attendrissement. Mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses refuser mes conditions, Deedo… »

A ces mots, il sortit la Matéria Noire de sa poche, comme pour ajouter du poids à ses paroles.

« Angie, dis à ta copine que tout ira bien, que je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer et que tu vas bien gentiment venir t'asseoir à côté de moi pour discuter, ordonna t-il d'une voix qui n'accepterait aucun compromis.

- Deedo, je dois y aller, murmura Angie avec un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- … D'accord, concéda mollement Deedo. Mais fais attention à toi.

- Pas d'inquiétude, tout ira bien ! »

Avec un sourire faible en direction de ses quatre alliés, Angie s'élança sur les pierres taillées qui formaient le chemin en direction de l'autel où se tenait Laekh. S'arrêtant sur la dernière, elle prit un court instant pour s'émerveiller de la beauté de cet endroit. La salle souterraine était faite de cristaux taillés, transparents et scintillants comme des diamants multicolores, qui reflétaient dans une symphonie de couleurs la lumière pure et douce qui dansait sur chacune de leurs facettes précieuses.

« Oh ! fit soudain Laekh en prenant intentionnellement un ton très théâtral. Le dernier acteur de la pièce vient d'arriver ! Nous sommes au complet à présent… »

Tournant la tête, les autres virent que Sephiroth était en effet arrivé. Comptant rapidement à voix haute tous les "acteurs" présents à ce moment-là, lui-même y compris, Laekh annonça ensuite le résultat avec un sourire en coin vénéneux : « Sept. Il paraît que ça porte bonheur… »

Les acteurs étaient au complet, le rideau pouvait à présent se lever sur le drame qui allait se dérouler à la Capitale Perdue.

A suivre…

*****

Notes d'Angie : Je sais, la dernière phrase du narrateur est trop mélodramatique. *petite voix timide* Désolée, j'le ref'rai p'us…

Juste un éclaircissement sur le combat au début de cette séquence : mon personnage a utilisé sa troisième limite. Comment se fait-il qu'elle acquiert sa troisième limite si vite après la seconde ?! se demanderont ceux qui sont maniaques (comme moi) des détails. La réponse est très simple : Angie et Deedo ne suivent pas le système des limites de FF7 qui s'acquièrent suivant l'expérience accumulée. Le processus est plus… psychologique, dirons-nous. Les limites de nos héroïnes sont déjà en elles depuis qu'elles ont eu leur pouvoirs via Thephys et Laekh. Elles les sortiront donc dès que psychiquement parlant elles seront prêtes.

Au fait, cette troisième limite de mon perso correspond au troisième "temps" de la "Valse de l'Ombre" qui a été mentionnée dans le texte. Une petite lubie poétique de ma part... Plus symbolique qu'autre chose. Ceux qui ont compris ce que le poème implique, saisiront que la quatrième limite promet d'être… sadique. *sourire en coin* Pour les autres, eh bien je viens justement de vous dire que la quatrième limite allait être cruelle et sadique. Donc à présent, vous avez vous aussi compris le sous-entendu !

Ah , c'est beau l'égalité, n'est-ce pas ! Tous mes lecteurs sont à égalité maintenant que j'ai donné ces explications ! = sarcasme ironique d'un auteur trop cynique depuis qu'elle fréquente Laekh Traumen.

Laekh : Pff ! Et voilà, ça va ENCORE être de ma faute ! En plus, elle vient d'utiliser mon sourire en coin sans me payer de royalties. Mais c'est quand même moi et toujours MOI qui ai le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire ! Raaah ! *part en râlant contre l'injustice que subissent les pôvres personnages qui ont le malheur d'être les méchants dans les fictions*

Angie : Peuh ! Baka théâtral, va ! *ramène ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste… hum.. théâtral*

Note de Deedo : La suite dans le prochain chapitre…


	7. 6: Revelations

La Fantaisie Ultime

Chapitre six: Révélations.

Séquence 1: « Je suis très doué en Magie du Corps... » (Laekh)

Sephiroth s'avança, passant près d'AVALANCHE sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

« Rends-moi la matéria ! ordonna t-il à l'adresse de Laekh.

- Viens la chercher ! » répondit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil taquin.

La silhouette de Sephiroth vacilla un instant, son image se faisant floue. Puis elle disparut, avant de réapparaître sur l'autel près de Laekh. Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux, son adversaire lui rendit son regard sans ciller. Sephiroth était venu en personne, il ne se servait plus de ses fameux hologrammes ni de ses clones. "Parfait, parfait. Nous allons pouvoir jouer… sérieusement" pensa Laekh, en souriant du joli oxymore qu'il venait de faire. Il tendit la main au moment où Sephiroth sortait son Masamune face à lui et que sur la rive, AVALANCHE s'apprêtait à ce combat imminent.

Un long faisceau de lumière noire se concentra dans sa main et prit instantanément la forme d'un bâton, Laekh en cogna l'extrémité sur le sol par trois fois et annonça, toujours avec son énervant sourire moqueur : « Tous les acteurs en place… le spectacle va commencer !

- Arrête ta comédie ! » s'énerva Deedo, serrant encore plus fort (si c'était encore possible) Sirius dans sa main.

L'adversaire se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil pour toute réponse, son bâton disparut et il se rendit d'un bond près d'Angie qui se tenait toujours sur l'une des stèles de pierre au milieu de l'eau. Angie sursauta lorsqu'arrivé derrière elle, Laekh enserra sa taille.

« Mais tout d'abord, toi et moi avons à discuter un peu... » lui déclara t-il d'une voix bien trop enjôleuse pour être sincère.

Il éleva la main gauche, la droite étant toujours passée autour de la taille d'Angie; la main gauche brilla un court instant puis la jeune fille cligna les yeux, surprise de voir tout à coup qu'AVALANCHE tout comme Sephiroth apparaissait comme immobile. Laekh n'attendit pas qu'elle lui posât la question, il lui expliqua aussitôt le phénomène: « Non, je ne les ai pas paralysés comme tu le crois. J'ai étiré l'espace-temps dans lequel leur corps se trouvent, susurra t-il en se penchant vers son oreille. En quelque sorte, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais leurs mouvements, et surtout leurs pensées, sont ralentis pour un moment. Ils croient toujours parler et agir à la même vitesse, mais vu de l'extérieur, ils paraissent immobiles car ils sont ralentis. Et lorsqu'ils regardent vers notre direction, ils nous voient flous car ils sont ralentis par rapport à nous. De plus, ils ne pourront entendre ce qu'on dit, nous parlons trop vite pour eux; tout comme on ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'ils disent, ils parlent trop lentement de notre point de vue. Tu vois, tout est une question de divergence entre ce qui paraît et ce qui est, ajouta t-il, philosophe. Ce sort dure peu de temps mais il agit sur tous les êtres vivants, il fait partie de la Magie du Corps. Je suis très doué en Magie du Corps... »

La voix pleine de sous-entendu prononça la dernière phrase d'une voix câline tandis qu'un doigt caressa doucement la joue d'Angie. Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna. Elle fut tétanisé d'horreur en se rendant compte qu'elle ne frissonnait pas de peur ni de dégoût, mais d'autre chose.

« Il est dommage que je ne puisse pas les tuer quand ils sont dans cet état-là : leur peau est plus solide et même leur circulation sanguine est ralentie, alors de les blesser ne ferait même pas couler une goutte de leur sang ! Enfin bon… puisque tes "amis" prennent à présent tout leur temps, nous allons aussi avoir tout le loisir de parler. Il aurait été fâcheux qu'ils viennent nous interrompre avant qu'on ait fini, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question ne requérant aucune réponse de sa part, Angie ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner la tête. Elle aurait pu se débattre, crier, mordre, pour échapper à l'étreinte de Laekh; mais ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose: l'ennemi était plus rapide et plus fort qu'elle, et ses alliés avaient été... dramatiquement ralentis. Il fallait juste attendre, et voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle savait déjà que Laekh n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer, il ne se serait pas donné autant de mal s'il avait simplement voulu l'éliminer. En revanche, il existait bien des stades désagréables autres que la mort... Que lui réservait-il ?

« J'ai de grands projets pour toi, lui dit-il à l'oreille, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées à l'instant. Tu te souviens du... partenariat que je t'ai proposé quand on était à la ville de Cid Highwind? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas oublié, elle refusait simplement le marché, quoi qu'il puisse être, que Laekh lui proposait.

« Ne fais pas ta tête d'obstinée! plaisanta t-il d'une voix à l'arrière-ton froid et tranchant. Si tu acceptais, on y gagnerait tous les deux...

- Non. »

Elle avait finalement pu maîtriser suffisamment sa voix pour pouvoir lui répondre d'un ton ferme et décidé. Il soupira en secouant la tête.

« L'entêté que je suis vient de trouver une obstinée à sa mesure, remarqua t-il tranquillement. Je te l'ai dit dès notre première entrevue, Angie: nous avons plus de points en commun que tu ne le crois. »

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de ne plus entendre les paroles de cet homme. Mais impossible de les ignorer malgré tous ses efforts. Il resserra encore son étreinte. Etant donné leur grande différence de taille, elle était comme suspendue au-dessus du sol car il la maintenait toujours d'un bras par la taille. Lorsqu'il s'accroupit derrière elle, leur différence de taille s'estompa.

« Te rends-tu compte ? continuait-il posément. C'est une situation si... extraordinaire que je ne peux que me poser des questions sur la notion de destin... Ma vie n'a été jalonnée que de hasards et de malchances. Tant et si bien qu'à présent, je me dis que chaque hasard passé n'était en fait qu'une minuscule pièce du puzzle de mon destin. Le Destin... Je n'y ai jamais cru mais maintenant, je me dis que la frontière entre hasard et destinée est bien mince. Toi, moi. Deedo, Thephys. Nos liens sont si emmêlés qu'on dirait que Dame Fortune s'amuse à l'élastique avec nos vies. Je la déteste… Dame Fortune, je veux dire. Avant ça, j'aurais juré ne pas croire en son existence. Mais plus ça va -mal-, plus je me dis qu'elle existe... Quelle garce, tout de même ! »

Il rit doucement. Ou plutôt, il ricana amèrement.

« Tu crois que c'est un hasard si ton amie et toi êtes venues dans ce monde ? »

Un silence durant lequel il sonda l'âme de sa détenue.

« Je sais. Thephys vous a expliqué qu'il vous avait amenées ici pour l'aider dans sa lutte contre moi. C'est vrai... d'une certaine manière. D'une certaine manière seulement. Thephys pense qu'il vous a amenées par erreur ici avec la télécommande qu'il a fabriquée. Techniquement parlant, c'est ça. Mais en fin de compte, moi je pense que lui-même n'a été que le jouet de Dame Fortune. Même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, le cher ange... »

Il soupira en souriant tristement.

« Angie... Tu me fais tellement penser à lui, c'est horrible... »

Elle détourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Ne plus l'écouter, ne plus l'entendre. Comment faire pour qu'il cesse aussi de lire dans ses pensées ?! Car c'est ce qu'il faisait à ce moment-là: lire dans ses pensées. Elle se sentait... salie.

« Techniquement parlant, Deedo est ma Double, et tu es celle de Thephys. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je pense sincèrement qu'il y a une autre vérité que la "technique"... »

Que voulait-il dire par-là ??

« Je veux dire par-là, répondit Laekh à la question silencieuse, que si vous êtes arrivées juste à ce moment-là dans ce monde-ci, ce n'est pas qu'un hasard. Ce n'est pas qu'un hasard si Thephys vous a repérées sur Terre et s'il a découvert que vous étiez nos Doubles, en plus d'avoir... certaines capacités que peu de Doubles Terriens possèdent. Techniquement parlant, tout cela n'était qu'un hasard: Thephys n'était pas à votre recherche lorsqu'il vous a vues sur Terre. Il était à MA recherche. C'est un hasard si sa route a croisé la vôtre ce jour-là, ce qui lui a donné cette idée de télécommande inter-dimensionnelle. Mais... "la vérité technique" n'est pas la seule qui existe. Il y a tant de secrets, de non-dits, de faux-semblants et de mensonges dans notre vie à tous. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? ...N'est-ce pas ? »

Il saisit soudain le poignet gauche d'Angie. Elle portait des gants en tissu bleu ciel depuis quelques jours, des gants qui moulaient ses doigts et recouvraient sa peau au-delà du poignet. Laekh enleva le gant gauche de la jeune fille, qui se laissa faire sans protester, même si ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'angoisse en voyant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Je sais ce que tu caches, Angie... » chantonna t-il sur un ton plaisantin.

Il venait de lui retirer son gant gauche, il présenta à la jeune fille son propre poignet. Elle détourna la tête, refusant de regarder. Laekh insista, saisissant fermement son bras pour le lui fourrer sous le nez. Elle fronça le nez et tourna le regard vers le groupe resté sur la berge. Personne ne voyait Laekh et elle, personne ne pouvait les percevoir, personne ne pourrait se porter à son secours contre cet homme qui lui faisait si peur...

« Regarde! ordonna t-il d'une voix forte. Regarde! De quoi as-tu peur, ce n'est que ton poignet ! »

Finalement, elle dut obéir et posa les yeux sur son propre poignet.

« Ce n'est que ton poignet... » répéta Laekh d'une voix radoucie.

Non, pas simplement le poignet d'Angie. Car depuis plusieurs jours, la peau de l'intérieur de son poignet était ornée d'un étrange signe qui semblait y être tatoué. Un cercle fait de noir et de blanc enlacé, avec un cercle noir plus petit dans la partie blanche mais sans cercle blanc dans la partie noire. Angie ne s'était jamais fait tatouer ce symbole qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui du taiji, et pourtant, depuis plusieurs jours, il se trouvait inscrit dans sa peau.

Angie détourna à nouveau les yeux.

« Ca te dégoûte ? »

Elle opina de la tête pour répondre à la question de Laekh.

« Ou ça te fait peur ? »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu portais des gants, sans rien en dire aux autres... Petite cachottière! »

Il se mit à rire. Angie commençait vraiment à le détester, à haïr cet homme dont elle sentait le souffle agréablement tiède dans sa nuque et le cœur battre tout contre son dos, à travers le tissu... Le rire de Laekh s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, il approcha d'avantage ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa captive.

« C'est le symbole de l'Ombre, Angie, expliqua t-il. J'ai le même sur le poignet. Ou plutôt, j'avais le même... Il a légèrement changé de forme, depuis... Tu veux voir ? »

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

« Pudique, hein ? » fit-il avec une ironie acerbe.

Elle répondit par le silence le plus hostile.

« Je te le montre quand même! » lança t-il joyeusement avec un clin d'oeil complice en direction de son interlocutrice.

Il avança le bras gauche vers elle, ce mouvement releva légèrement sa manche, découvrant son poignet. Sur la face intérieure de son avant-bras, tout près du poignet, se trouvait un simple cercle noir tatoué sur sa peau. Un cercle noir et homogène… Non, pas entièrement noir : en y regardant attentivement, on pouvait voir qu'il y manquait encore un trait de la grosseur d'un cheveu. Même si la quantité était infime, ou semblait négligeable, ce manque existait pourtant. Le cercle n'était donc pas parfait, pas entièrement noir. Pas encore…

« Le symbole devrait être différent. Parfaitement symétrique, avec un petit cercle blanc dans le noir. C'est le but de tout Gardien de l'Ombre de développer son symbole jusqu'à l'Equilibre Suprêêême ! » asséna t-il avec une exagération tout en sarcasme.

Angie ne dit rien.

« Ou au moins, garder son symbole du début, identique au tien, continua alors Laekh d'une voix neutre, se retenant de hausser les épaules pour marquer son indifférence à ça. Sinon, 'parait que c'est signe de déséquilibre... »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant avec gourmandise.

« En fait, ils ont raison: je suis un grand déséquilibré. »

Il commença à glousser de rire à propos du jeu de mots qu'il venait de faire, mais son rire s'arrêta net lorsqu'il se pencha vers Angie pour lui dire d'une voix grave: « Déséquilibré et dangereux. Ces deux termes font partie de la description qu'ils ont faite de moi. Je suis recherché par les Forces de l'Ordre d'Utopia... Au fait, Utopia est l'endroit d'où je viens, c'est le monde jumeau de la Terre en fait, celui chargé du bon équilibre des rêves de l'Univers, tandis que les Terriens peuvent vaquer à leur aise dans leur indolente insouciance. »

Il ricana dangereusement en remarquant :

« Je m'étonne moi-même de la poésie dont je peux faire preuve par moment. Héhé… Figure-toi que je suis une menace envers l'Equilibre de l'Univers alors ils ont mis ma tête à prix. Les "Forces de l'Ordre" d'Utopia n'ont jamais aussi bien porté leur nom qu'en ce moment… Mais Utopia porte très mal son nom, c'est ce que je pense. »

Seul le silence lui fit écho, Angie refusant de dire autre chose que le "non" qu'elle avait prononcé auparavant.

« Je sais que tu me détestes. Et tu détestes aussi ces sentiments contraires que tu ne peux t'empêcher d'éprouver à mon égard, asséna t-il d'une voix trop calme. C'est de la faute de Thephys, il m'aime tant que sa Double ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir attirée par moi. Et c'est aussi de sa faute si sa Double lui ressemble tant qu'elle me fait penser à lui à chaque fois que je la vois ! Toujours de sa faute à LUI. »

Il souffla dédaigneusement en conclusion. Puis il resserra d'avantage son bras droit autour de la taille d'Angie, l'index gauche jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux noirs, le doigt s'enroulant dans cette mèche sans y prêter vraiment attention, puisque Laekh regardait ailleurs à présent. Elle frissonna à nouveau, mais ce n'était sûrement pas de froid car le long manteau blanc qu'il portait à ce moment-là ouvert avait recouvert les épaules d'Angie, et aussi le bas de ses jambes étant donné que tous deux étaient à présent assis. La jeune fille ne put déterminer si elle se sentait en danger ou en sécurité dans ces bras protecteurs. Si elle était rassurée ou oppressée.

« Perplexe, hein ? Moi aussi, remarqua t-il d'une voix songeuse. J'ai même l'impression de sentir l'odeur de sa peau en ce moment. C'est...... horrible ! »

Il secoua la tête pour se changer les idées, riant nerveusement de ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant.

« C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre..., continua t-il ensuite, en passant les deux bras autour des épaules d'Angie, puis en posant la joue contre le sommet de sa tête. Les liens entre des Doubles sont forts mais jamais à ce point... C'est parce que nous sommes plus que des Doubles. Tous les quatre, je veux dire... »

Il était à genoux derrière elle, tandis qu'Angie était mollement assise, les mains échouées sur le sol. Elle était adossée contre son torse, comme une poupée de chiffon sans réaction. Ou comme un pantin désarticulé.

**_Car tu n'es… qu'une marionnette…_**

C'est ce que Sephiroth avait dit -allait dire- à Cloud dans la Cité Perdue. Ou bien était-ce Jenova qui le dirait à Sephiroth..?

Elle n'en était pas sûre… Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Angie baissa encore un peu plus les yeux, fixant un point au-delà du sol de cristal.

« Des jumeaux séparés à la naissance... tous les Doubles Terriens et Utopiens le sont. Mais parfois dans la clinique de la Vie, il arrive aussi que des jumeaux soient mis par erreur dans un autre berceau... Interchangés par erreur... »

Angie releva brusquement la tête: qu'était-il en train de dire ?!

« ... Une simple erreur ou bien... un vilain tour de Dame Fortune. On ne le saura jamais. Mais il reste que l'enfant grandit à une place qui n'aurait pas dû être la sienne... »

La voix de Laekh s'était faite murmure. Lointaine, grave, assourdie.

« Tu es devenue la Double du Gardien de la Lumière... alors que tu aurais dû être celle du Gardien de l'Ombre. J'en suis persuadé. Tu le portes si bien ! Tu portes si bien son symbole, Angie... Et cette Force, l'Ombre... Elle est faite pour toi. Toute en contradictions, en puissance cachée et en secrets dangereux... Si tu n'étais pas adaptée aux pouvoirs que je t'ai offerts tantôt, tu serais déjà morte. Ce n'est pas pour rien si les Gardiens suivent un entraînement si rigoureux avant d'être capables d'obtenir la garde d'une Force de l'Univers. La passation d'une Force ne se fait pas comme ça, sans préparation ! Et c'est pourtant ainsi que j'ai procédé avec toi... Même une petite fraction d'une Force est dangereuse pour son porteur s'il n'y est pas adapté, adapté naturellement ou après un dur entraînement. Et cela vaut surtout pour l'Ombre. Je ne t'ai donné qu'une fraction infime de cette Force mais si tu n'y avais pas été adaptée, tu serais déjà morte. Ou folle à lier. Et je te trouve en parfaite condition physique et mentale. Donc... »

Perdue et désemparée, incapable de se fier à ses propres sentiments à présent, Angie se sentait devenir de plus en plus... apathique, impuissante à décider quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser. Sans volonté... Elle laissa son visage retomber et fixa à nouveau le sol.

« J'arrive si bien à te comprendre ! La plupart du temps, tous les deux nous avons les mêmes réactions face à une situation donnée. Moralement parlant, Deedo ressemble bien plus à Thephys que toi, alors que... "techniquement parlant", c'est toi sa Double. Nos quatre vies croisées, enlacées comme l'Ombre et la Lumière..., disait rêveusement Laekh. Ce n'est plus un hasard. Ca ne peut pas être un hasard... C'est drôle, je ne me serais jamais cru capable de croire un jour au destin. Et pourtant... Maintenant, je suis bien sûr que le Destin est en train de rire des sales tours qu'il nous joue... Et c'est pourquoi je veux détourner sa plaisanterie à mon avantage. A notre avantage à tous les deux, Angie. Brouiller un peu les cartes de la destinée... Neh ? Je trouve que tu ferais une bien meilleure Double pour moi que Deedo, c'est mon impression ! »

Un sourire en coin lui plissa un instant les yeux, leur conférant un air moins affable, plus dangereux.

« Même si nous ne pouvons changer la situation présente, on peut toujours essayer, hein ? Deedo serait bien mieux que toi en tant que Double de Thephys. Et... c'est drôle, même ton prénom me fait penser à LUI ! Eh, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il avait tout d'un ange, mon Thephys...? »

Laekh ferma les yeux et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne, pensant à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. S'imaginant prendre dans ses bras quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, quelqu'un à qui elle ressemblait sans pouvoir jamais l'égaler.

Un substitut. Tel était le rang auquel elle était reléguée à présent. Mais si on y réfléchissait bien... ce n'était pas nouveau. Vincent aussi l'avait dit: elle lui rappelait Lucrécia. Et à présent, Laekh le lui confirmait: elle lui rappelait Thephys.

Un substitut. Un succédané qu'on se force à utiliser faute de l'original, faute de mieux. Jamais… Elle ne serait jamais qu'un insignifiant petit substitut...

La tête toujours obstinément baissée, elle refusa de verser des larmes amères. Alors elle déglutit, mais la boule dans sa gorge refusa de s'en aller.

« Tu te souviens de l'alliance que je t'ai proposée ? dit Laekh d'une voix détachée, comme s'il se rappelait soudain un détail sans importance. Qu'as-tu décidé à ce propos ? »

Une copie ne décide pas, se dit la jeune fille. Une copie se contente de ressembler à l'original, rien d'autre...

« J'aimerais tant t'avoir... avec moi. » conclut Laekh en penchant sa tête de côté pour pouvoir regarder le profile d'Angie.

Un substitut n'est pas fait pour diverger de l'original, il fait les mêmes choses que l'original, en moins bien. Seul un original a le droit de décider... Et... elle ne voulait pas être un substitut ! Elle voulait être différente de l'original, plus forte à défaut d'être meilleure que lui, diverger de lui pour pouvoir devenir un original à son tour. Elle devait prendre ses propres décisions, et non pas simplement LUI ressembler ! ... Pouvoir... Pouvoir décider...

« Et qu'as-tu décidé ? » demanda Laekh sur un ton enjôleur, réprimant le sourire satisfait qu'il sentait poindre sur ses lèvres. Il était doué en Magie du Corps, mais il était aussi doué en magie spirituelle. Et il n'était pas mauvais en psychologie non plus: il avait appris à manipuler les esprits humains à son avantage. Il suffisait de connaître le point faible d'un adversaire -et tous les adversaires en avaient un- puis de s'y prendre habilement pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Il n'avait pas dérogé à la règle avec cette fille. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui avait complètement menti mais il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité non plus... surtout que lui-même ne connaissait pas la vérité. La vérité comme ses propres sentiments était si changeante ! Il se fit cette réflexion en refermant les yeux, puis il se blottit contre Angie, attendant sa réponse.

« Mon ange..., murmura t-il d'une voix étouffée, comme pour lui-même, perdu dans ses propres souvenirs. Tu te souviens de l'alliance...? »

Parlait-il vraiment à Angie à ce moment-là ? Il n'en savait rien. ILS n'en savaient rien.

Angie baissa la tête et répondit tout de même: « Oui. »

Oui.

Oui aux deux questions que la phrase de Laekh impliquait. Oui, elle se souvenait de l'alliance et oui, elle l'acceptait. En entendant ça, la commissures des lèvres de Laekh se releva et découvrit un sourire carnassier. "Timing impeccable, Angie," pensa t-il. "Les effets de mon sort sur tes amis commencent justement à se dissiper..."

Dans le silence le plus complet, Angie ferma les yeux et Laekh fit de même. Leur deux formes se condensèrent jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une seule ombre sur le sol, une ombre qui regagna l'autel au milieu des flots en un rien de temps.

Lorsque les effets du sort de Laekh sur Sephiroth se fût estompé, ce dernier vit une ombre près de lui se mouvoir et grandir avant de réapparaître sous la forme de deux êtres : Laekh et Angie. Le grand blond salua l'ex-Général SOLDAT d'une façon militaire, Angie releva la tête et ouvrit lentement les paupières. Sephiroth remarqua alors que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient rouges. Des prunelles rouges comme le sang qui n'allait pas tarder à couler en ce lieu sacré...

*****

Notes d'Angie:

Que dire...? Mon personnage devait passer à l'ennemi dans ce chapitre et je n'ai pas eu de difficulté à écrire cette séquence, c'était assez facile...

Laekh: C'est parce que je t'y ai aidée ! ^_^

Angie: Ha ! Tu parles ! T'as vu comment je me fais manipuler de tous les côtés dans cette scène ?!

Laekh: ... (Ne pas faire remarquer le double-sens salace du verbe...) Justement. *sourire en coin TM Laekh*

Angie: T-tu n'es qu'un traître ! Menteur ! Traître ! Sale vicieux sournois !!

Laekh: Merci, merci ! C'est trop de compliments ! ^__^ !!

Sephiroth: T'es... vraiment bizarre, toi... _o;;

Laekh: Merci, mille fois merci pour ce compliment gentil ! ^___^

Sephiroth: ...

Laekh: Eh, à propos de "l'alliance"... C'est un jeu de mots, neh ? Il y a une histoire d'alliance aussi dans le chapitre 11 de "Point de Vue" !

Angie: Ne fais pas de la pub pour ta fiction ici, Laekh !

Laekh (en chantonnant): Pub, pub, pub ! :-p Lisez Point de Vue ! ;-p

Sephiroth : … *roule des yeux*

*****

Séquence 2 : « Oh, Pouvoir de la Lumière qui est en moi... apparaît ici en cet instant... et révèle moi... ta véritable nature... » (Deedo)

_Mais ton pouvoir se réveillera de manière différente, ce sera une peur différente de celle qu'a éprouvée ton amie..._

« Abysse. »

Cloud, Cid et Aeris avaient été sur le point de s'élancer à la suite de Deedo vers l'autel où se trouvaient déjà Laekh, Angie et Sephiroth, lorsqu'un grondement sourd provenant du lac en contrebas des marches de pierre taillée s'éleva. Au moment où le groupe de Cloud s'apprêtait à sauter par dessus le vide pour rejoindre la stèle suivante, un gigantesque tourbillon s'éleva tout autour de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, les emprisonnant entre ces murs d'eau, avec une violence telle que les franchir aurait été un acte de suicide pur et simple. Ils étaient à présent captifs de cette étrange prison dont seul Laekh possédait la clé.

Deedo fit volte face pour constater avec effroi le piège dans lequel ces amis étaient tombés :

« Qu'est ce que...?

- Tes amis sont sains et saufs... pour l'instant. Car, comme tu dois t'en douter, le courant du tourbillon va gagner en intensité, les entraînant dans ses flots d'ici peu. »

La jeune fille resta muette de stupéfaction devant cet aveu. Cloud et ses compagnons en danger, Angie qui demeurait aux côtés de Laekh sans même réagir et... Sephiroth. Si les deux hommes en venaient à se battre, ce qui, pour sûr, finirait par arriver, il n'aurait aucune chance face à Laekh. Le seul moyen était qu'elle le protège...

« Assez joué, intervint Sephiroth de sa voix puissante et suave, rends moi la matéria noire... tout de suite.

- Le jeu ne fait que commencer, au contraire. »

A peine Laekh avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une nouvelle arme apparut dans sa main. Sephiroth ne put retenir son étonnement devant l'étrange arme de son ennemi :

« U-un… parapluie.. ?!

- Eh oui ! répondit Laekh en se retenant de rire. Il fait plutôt humide par ici ! »

Malgré le côté comique de l'arme de Laekh, elle portait bien son nom d'arme. Lorsque d'un geste vif son propriétaire ouvrit le parapluie de métal, noir comme un ciel d'orage, une salve de petits couteaux à lancer se projeta sur Sephiroth. Avec des réflexes hors du commun, il fit tournoyer son Masamune pour faire écran aux couteaux. Dans un entrechoquement de métal, les mortels projectiles tombèrent au sol sans avoir touché leur cible. Laekh referma prestement le parapluie et lui infligea une vive secousse, une pointe acéré apparut de fait à son extrémité. Ainsi, le parapluie pouvait servir de fleuret… Et quel étrange fleuret !

« Tu connais le refrain, Sephiroth ? s'écria Laekh en s'élançant vers lui, arme à la main. A la fin de l'envoi… je touche ! » [1]

« SEPHIROTH !!! »

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua s'arrêter au moment où elle vit l'ancien SOLDAT parer de justesse le coup de Laekh. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se précipita vers l'autel, dans l'intention de préserver la vie de celui qu'elle s'était juré de sauver. Malheureusement, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, elle vit Angie la rejoindre sur la pierre où elle se tenait.

Angie barra la route de Deedo, son regard rouge semblant comme hypnotisé, obéissant à une voix qu'elle seule pouvait entendre ; elle prononça sur un ton indifférent : « Deedo, je te présente Istemis. » en déployant d'un geste glissé le manche de sa serpe d'or, qui se transforma alors en une sorte de longue faucille.

« Angie... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang !  Reprend-toi !!! Laisse-moi passer !!! »

La petite brune ne fit pas le moindre mouvement qui aurait pu laisser le chemin libre à Deedo et lui permettre de rejoindre l'autel. Au contraire, elle saisit Andromède dans l'autre main et attendit la réaction de celle qui était dorénavant son adversaire.

« Angie, je t'en prie, laisse-moi passer ! Tu n'es pas toi-même !!! Ressaisis-toi !! » s'exclama Deedo tout en gardant un oeil inquiet sur le combat qui prenait place sur l'autel de l'autre côté de la stèle où elle était. Elle n'avait pas le choix, le seul moyen de passer était de forcer le passage obstrué par une Angie qui n'était plus elle-même. Elle saisit Sirius et fonça sur Angie : 

« Laisse-moi passer !!!! » ordonna-t-elle

Le bruit étouffé d'une lame, une mèche de cheveux d'un noir de jais qui s'envole doucement et vient se poser avec délicatesse aux pieds de son ancienne propriétaire, une larme de sang. 

Angie n'avait pas réagi devant le sabre de Deedo, elle n'avait même pas tenté d'esquiver, car si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait irrévocablement laissé le chemin libre à celle qu'elle devait à tout prix empêcher de passer. Deedo recula de quelques pas, en état de choc. Elle avait volontairement retenu son sabre et n'avait fait qu'égratigner la joue de sa meilleure amie, mais le résultat de ce test n'en était que plus désespérant. Comment passer ? Le seul moyen serait... de tuer Angie... ou même de la blesser... mais elle se savait incapable d'une telle chose. Alors, il n'y avait aucune issue? Elle leva son regard vers le ciel, vers la voûte cristalline aux mille reflets colorés du palace caché, une idée illumina alors ses pensées. Certes, ce serait assez périlleux, mais elle n'avait rien à y perdre. D'un bond prodigieux, elle tenta de sauter par-dessus la jeune fille qui lui faisait obstacle.

Du revers de la main, Angie essuya la goutte carmine qui perlait sur sa joue, puis, voyant son adversaire s'élever dans les airs de manière un peu folle, elle saisit Andromède et la projeta avec habileté.

« Allons, tu ne vas pas déjà me quitter ! La partie vient tout juste de commencer ! » s'exclama la détentrice d'Andromède qui n'était plus en état de faire quelque commentaire saugrenu sur ces rimes. Alors la chaîne s'enroula autour de la cheville de Deedo, et la jeune fille, ainsi prisonnière, retomba lourdement au sol.

« Aaahh... » gémit-elle douloureusement tandis qu'elle se relevait déjà, se tenant le bras gauche, celui qui avait amorti sa chute, tout en maudissant la plaie ensanglantée qui s'étalait sur celui-ci. Par chance, pensa-t-elle un court instant, ce n'est pas le bras droit qui avait été blessé, sans quoi elle n'aurait pu poursuivre la lutte à moins de se découvrir subitement des qualités d'ambidextre.

« Angie... je t'en prie... Lai... Laisse moi passer !!! Je t'en supplie !! » implora Deedo. 

_Le combat est vain... Je ne peux pas la blesser... je ne peux pas passer... et elle ne peux pas me tuer non plus, elle condamnerait Laekh... C'est une voie sans issue. Sephiroth... il ne tiendra pas longtemps face à un adversaire tel que Laekh... Alors... je suis condamnée à le voir mourir...? Une fois de plus... sauf que là... c'est la réalité... non... je ne peux pas. Je refuse... de le voir mourir... non..._

« NON !!! » s'écria t-elle alors qu'elle se jetait avec hargne vers Angie, l'attaquant sans cesse, plus dans l'intention de se défouler et d'oublier les larmes de rage qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux que de la blesser réellement. A l'aide de sa serpe devenue faux, la petite brune parait aisément tous ces coups, ces derniers rendus bien moins précis, plus prévisibles en raison de la colère dans laquelle était plongée Deedo. 

« Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi passer !!! ANGIE !!! JE T'AI DIT DE ME LAISSER !!!! LAISSE-MOI !!!! s'égosilla-t-elle sans grand espoir de voir sa demande exaucée.

- Tu devrais t'apprêter à le voir mourir, Deedo. » trancha froidement Angie, soutenant le regard hagard et mouillé de son ancienne amie, lui souriant, amusée. 

En effet, Deedo surveillait toujours le combat de Laekh et de Sephiroth : à chaque coup qu'esquivait tout juste l'ex-général aux cheveux d'argent, son cœur tressaillait, elle craignait le pire à chaque instant, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un sursis, et que, tôt ou tard, il finirait par être vaincu.

- _Angie... Cloud, Cid, Aéris... et Sephiroth... je ne peux rien faire... alors, tout est perdu...?  _

_- Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir... l'Espoir est l'essence même de ton pouvoir..._

_- Mais lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'espoir....?_

_- Il y en a toujours. C'est cette étincelle qui se consume faiblement dans ton cœur... il suffit de si peu pour qu'elle se rallume..._

_- Elle s'éteint..._

Tout en multipliant les coups, Laekh ne pouvait pourtant pas toucher Sephiroth, car cet adversaire bien que désavantagé face à lui possédait une vitesse exceptionnelle et des réflexes hors du commun. Laekh dut alors recourir à la ruse. C'était risqué mais prendre ce risque payerait certainement si tout marchait comme prévu…

En même temps qu'il assénait une attaque en direction de Sephiroth, Laekh sortit prestement un objet de la poche de son manteau et le jeta intentionnellement par terre en lançant une de ses piques habituelles vers l'adversaire : « Va chercher la ba-balle, Sephiroth ! Héhé ! »

L'objet lancé par Laekh décrivit une courbe gracieuse en l'air avant de retomber. En touchant le sol de pierre, il resta intact mais émit un petit tintement cristallin tel un cri au secours ; en s'éloignant, il rebondit doucement plusieurs fois sur le sol, semblant vouloir fuir le lieu du combat pour se jeter dans l'eau qui entourait cet antique autel. Entendant ce bruit de cristal si familier, Sephiroth détourna un instant ses yeux de l'ennemi pour voir quel objet était en train de ricocher ainsi. Ses yeux d'émeraude s'agrandirent l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'il reconnut la Materia Noire. Il s'agissait de la matéria capable d'invoquer le Météore que cet inconscient de Laekh venait de lancer au loin ! Avant que Sephiroth ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher, la pierre magique refléta une dernière fois la lumière irréelle de la Cité des Anciens avant de sombrer dans l'eau.

Réfrénant un juron, Sephiroth fronça les sourcils avec colère en voyant la matéria disparaître irrémédiablement hors de sa portée. Mais la seconde suivante, il écarquilla soudain les yeux en tournant vivement la tête vers Laekh.

« Il ne fallait pas me tourner le dos, Sephiroth. » lui dit celui-ci en affichant un sourire de prédateur.

_Soudain, Deedo le vit, par-dessus l'épaule d'Angie. Un coup que Sephiroth n'avait pu éviter, une blessure au flanc. Il s'effondre sur un genou, une main appuyée sur sa plaie. Laekh lève la main vers lui, il sourit calmement tout en fixant volontairement Deedo en signe de triomphe._

«  NNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!! »

Deedo recula, incrédule. Elle fit encore quelques pas vers l'arrière, s'approchant sans le savoir du rebord de la stèle. Quelques pas de trop, et c'est ainsi qu'elle bascula brusquement dans le vide, sans pouvoir se rattraper à la pierre. Durant cette chute de plusieurs mètres, avant de plonger dans le lac dans une gerbe étincelante de gouttelettes d'eau, elle poussa un long cri strident et aigu tel une sirène mal accordée. Un cri qui détourna l'attention de Sephiroth durant quelques instants, quelques secondes d'inattention de trop. Sans un bruit, il s'effondra inconscient sous le dernier coup que Laekh venait de lui porter.

« Ah ! J'ai toujours eu une veine légendaire ! Je m'arrange pour réunir tout le monde et qu'elle voie le coup de grâce, et cette garce trouve le moyen de tomber dans l'eau ! » pesta Laekh tout haut. 

_Alors tout est fini ? Je vous demande pardon à tous... mais qu'aurais-je pu faire ? La lutte était vaine... Seule... contre Laekh et Angie.... Angie....comment aurais-je pu te tuer ? Ou même te blesser ? Même si j'en avais été capable... tu es devenue bien plus forte que moi... grâce à..._

Un combat acharné...

_...à mon Double... Sephiroth, je te demande pardon... je n'ai pas su te protéger... Mon Double... Il n'y a plus d'espoir... Mon Double... Il ne me laissera pas mourir... alors je suis impuissante... il n'y a plus d'espoir..._

...un corps et un cœur éprouvés...

_...Je dois mourir... C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il paye... pour qu'il laisse Angie... pour qu'il laisse mes amis...._

...et la raison qui se meurt...

_...Laekh... Tu vas partir avec moi... c'est le prix à payer pour avoir ôté la vie à Sephiroth...._

Ce sont ces trois choses qui la poussèrent à ne pas vouloir nager jusqu'à la surface, à ne pas vouloir se battre. Ce sont ces trois choses qui la poussèrent à ouvrir la bouche pour que l'eau remplisse ses poumons...

Laekh, qui scrutait avec inquiétude la surface du lac en contrebas, sentit soudain l'air lui manquer, il suffoqua, peinant à trouver l'oxygène nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de son organisme, ses poumons le faisaient atrocement souffrir, sans raison apparente. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre ce que son Double, sa Moitié, avait l'intention de faire. Et si elle se noyait... il était condamné lui aussi...

_- Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant..._

_- ... Je suis si fatiguée..._

_- Bats-toi ! Cela ne te ressemble guère ! Bats-toi ! _

_- ... _

_- Bats-toi !_

Des paroles prononcées sans même les comprendre :

_« Oh, Pouvoir de la Lumière qui est en moi... apparaît ici en cet instant... et révèle-moi... ta véritable nature... »_

La surface de l'eau, auparavant si calme, s'agita brusquement, un tourbillon se créa avec une force et une rapidité inouïes, et au centre de ce tourbillon aquatique, une lumière, éblouissante, fascinante, presque aveuglante.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que....?? »

Laekh, qui reprenait progressivement son souffle, fixa cet étrange spectacle tout en ayant du mal à y croire. C'est alors qu'un corps jaillit des eaux, paré de deux magnifiques ailes aux plumes d'un blanc incandescent. La jeune fille, ainsi transformée, vint se poser sur la stèle où demeurait toujours Angie, cette dernière tout aussi abasourdie par ce spectacle que l'avait été Laekh. 

« Ca suffit... » dit posément la jeune fille tandis qu'elle fixait Angie avec une tranquillité presque inquiétante. L'opale sur sa poitrine scintilla légèrement au rythme des battements de son cœur, son regard sans pupille, étrangement calme, posé sur son amie, un doux sourire, rassurant, apaisant, étirant ses lèvres. Elle parut se concentrer un bref instant, et aussitôt, un enchevêtrement de plantes et de fleurs naquit, grimpant sur la colonne de pierre, venant entourer Angie et l'enserrant dans une étreinte qui, bien que n'étant pas douloureuse, n'en était pas moins gênante. Les bourgeons ne tardèrent pas à éclore, répandant leur pollen au nez de la captive. Ce qui lui valut la plus grosse crise d'éternuement qu'elle ait jamais connu jusque ici !

« A.....AAA......Attchoummmmm !!! Aa...Aaaa....Atcchoummmm !!! Aaa.... »

A force d'éternuer, des larmes pointèrent dans ses yeux à présent redevenus noirs. Angie gémit en secouant la tête et en éternuant de plus belle.

« Oy… Atchoum ! Oyo-tchoum… !! »

Deedo s'envola gracieusement jusqu'à l'autel, et se posa entre Sephiroth et Laekh, auquel elle jeta un regard froid.

« Thephys... t'a donné son pouvoir... » murmura t-il.

_« Pouvoir de la Lumière_

_Je cherche ta protection_

Le Mal vient sur moi 

_Et en ta défense j'ai foi_

_Qu'un mur ici s'élève !_

_Et qu'il me protège !_

_Je suis ton Maître_

_Pouvoir de la Lumière, obéis-moi ! »_

Un flash éclatant éblouit les lieux l'espace d'une seconde, le temps qu'il fallut à une barrière protectrice, ressemblant à un mur d'eau sans cesse en mouvement, pour se créer entre Laekh d'une part et Deedo et ses amis d'autre part. Elle s'accroupit près de Sephiroth inconscient pour le prendre dans ses bras, puis elle se tourna vers Laekh :

« Maintenant, pars Laekh. Tu ne peux pas franchir ce mur, et même si tu te téléportais, tu ne pourrais atteindre l'autre côté... c'est une barrière magique bien trop puissante... même tes pouvoirs de l'Ombre n'y peuvent rien. Pars... et je te jure que la prochaine fois que nos routes se croiseront, je te ferai payer ce que tu as fait à mes amis. A Angie... et à Sephiroth...

- … Envoie-moi la facture, alors… » soupira Laekh avec résignation en voyant la situation se retourner contre lui.

Il agita nonchalamment la main en direction d'Angie.

« Et Deedo… Tu devrais la délivrer de ces fleurs avant qu'elle ne crache ses poumons à force d'éternuer comme ça, remarqua t-il calmement, affectant de se soucier de la santé de la brunette.

- A-atchoum !! » ponctua celle-ci comme pour lui donner raison.

Laekh disparut derrière son éternel écran de fumée et quitta les lieux. L'instant d'après, sa voix sans corps prononçait : « Ah oui, j'allais oublier le cliché habituel : "Vous avez gagné cette bataille, mais pas la guerre !" … Alors, bye ! »

*****

Notes d'Angie:

[1] Citation de Cyrano de Bergerac (Edmond Rostand)

Lors du combat entre Sephiroth et Laekh, l'image de la matéria qui rebondit sur le sol en tintant avant de refléter la lumière et de disparaître dans l'eau est bien sûr un clin d'œil à la célèbre scène de la mort d'Aeris. J'ai aussi voulu jouer sur le contraste matéria blanche/matéria noire et le symbolisme qui en découle, tout en donnant une explication tout à faire utilitaire au choix de Laekh : c'est simplement pour détourner l'attention de Sephiroth et pouvoir gagner le combat que Laekh a jeté la Matéria Noire qu'il détenait. Il est rusé et sournois, mon Laekh, hein ! ^_^

Et tant qu'on est sur le sujet de ce combat… *sort le parapluie de Laekh, l'ouvre alors qu'il ne tombe pas une goutte, et elle se met à faire des claquettes en brandissant le parapluie* ^_^ I'm singing in the raiiiin, just singing in the raiiiin...! = voix nasillarde de casserole rouillée.

Note de Deedo : Euh... Y a besoin d'expliquer quoi que ça soit sur cette séquence ? ^^;; Quand même, vous êtes pas si bêtes, hein ? Vous êtes capables de comprendre tout seuls, hein ? He he ^^;;; flemmarde ultime en ce qui concerne les notes.

Donc bon... ben... mes notes.… euh..... Vive Seepphhyyyy !!!! Yeeppeeeee !!! notes réellement inutiles.

*****

Séquence 3 : « Je crois que mes rêves et mes illusions sont morts avec lui ce jour-là… » (Cloud)

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil et vit une jeune fille blonde penchée tendrement au-dessus de lui. Puis il la reconnut : Deedo, celle qui avait été mortellement touchée plus d'une fois et qui n'était pourtant toujours pas morte. Peut-être était-elle bien immortelle, alors..?

Deedo passa une main sur le front de Sephiroth pour ramener derrière l'oreille du guerrier une de ses longues mèches de cheveux argentés qui lui tombait sur l'œil.[1] Sephiroth voulut se relever tout de suite mais elle le maintint allongé un moment en secouant doucement la tête :

« J'ai soigné tes blessures, lui dit-elle. Mais tu dois rester immobile encore un petit peu…

- Pourquoi… as-tu fait ça ? »

C'était la seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit : pourquoi ?

Si elle s'opposait à Jenova et à lui, pourquoi l'avait-elle soigné ? Et avant cela, pourquoi s'était-elle jetée au devant du danger pour prendre ce coup de serpe à sa place, lorsqu'il était dans le temple ?

« J'ai des choses très importantes à te révéler, Sephiroth. Reste tranquille en attendant que tes blessures se referment complètement et pendant ce temps, je te les dirai… »

« Non, Cloud ! Ne te mêle pas de ça ! »

Angie s'était élancée au devant du guerrier blond pour lui barrer le chemin. Il essaya de la contourner calmement pour aller confronter Sephiroth, son ennemi, mais la jeune fille s'obstina à se mettre en travers de sa route.

« Laisse-moi passer ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! lui cria t-il en serrant les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Me frapper comme tu as frappé Aeris au temple ?!!

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Jamais je n'ai frappé Aeris ! »

Alors Angie attrapa la chance au vol et répliqua d'une façon sublime, presque sans mentir :

« C'est parce qu'on était là, Deedo et moi. Nous avons changé le cours de l'histoire. »

Cloud fronça les sourcils, calmé car sa curiosité envers Angie avait pris le dessus sur sa haine envers Sephiroth. Il était intrigué par cette histoire "d'envoyées d'Odin" ; il n'y croyait pas complètement, mais d'un autre côté, après tous les exploits et miracles dont ces filles avaient été à l'origine et dont il avait été témoin…

« Et que s'est-il passé dans… l'ancienne version de l'histoire alors, chère Envoyée des Dieux ? » demanda t-il en faisant bien attention de faire sentir à Angie toute son incrédulité grâce à l'intonation sardonique de sa voix.

Angie était dans le pétrin, elle se sentit tout à coup moins sûre d'elle. Il lui fallait construire sur le champs une histoire mélodramatique où Deedo et elle auraient le beau rôle de sauveurs du monde… Hum. Réflexion faite, ce ne devait pas être très difficile, se dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

L'intonation de sa voix était si calme et si glaciale ! Deedo avait toujours un peu redouté cette confrontation de Sephiroth avec la vérité. Elle avait toujours craint qu'il ne devienne encore plus fou et dangereux si son fragile esprit était soudain mis devant la vérité nue. Mais là, il réagissait avec une telle froideur et un tel détachement, que c'était bien pire que tout. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte tout de suite comme vérité tout ce qu'elle lui dirait, elle savait qu'il allait nier, lui dire qu'il ne la croyait pas. Mais elle pensait qu'il se serait au moins énervé un peu…

Elle insista et répéta en résumé ce qu'elle venait de lui expliquer. Le projet Jenova, le professeur Gast, Vincent, Lucrécia, les expériences avec les cellules de la Calamité des Cieux… A la fin, Sephiroth répéta avec un calme encore plus entêté :

« Je ne te crois pas.

- Mais c'est la vérité !

- Et alors ? Même si tel était le cas, ta vérité coïncide avec la mienne à ce que j'ai compris… En fait, tu te contredis : tu affirmes que Jenova n'est pas ma mère, or tu admets que j'ai bien reçu de ses cellules. Elle est donc bien ma mère.

- Jenova ne peut pas être ta mère ! Tu es humain, alors qu'elle vient d'une race d'alien et a débarqué sur cette planète pour en tuer tous les habitants. Et après 2000 ans, elle s'est réveillée à cause de la ShinRa, elle va continuer son projet de destruction ! Elle est en train de te manipuler pour détruire ton monde ! Et ensuite elle te détruira à ton tour ! s'écria Deedo en réfrénant ses larmes de colère.

- Que ce soit Jenova, Hojo, la ShinRa ou n'importe qui, ça ne changera rien à la situation, déclara Sephiroth avec impassibilité et résignation, tout le monde profite de moi. Purger le monde de tous ces parasites, moi y compris, serait la meilleure chose à faire… »

Deedo le regarda avec stupéfaction, il continua sans sourciller, avec la même voix déterminée :

« Le projet de purger le monde ne vient pas de Jenova. Il est surtout de moi. »

« Alors je serais… morte d'après ce que tu as dit ? »

Angie fit un mouvement affirmatif de la tête en réponse à Aeris.

« Et l'assassin aurait été Sephiroth, compléta Cloud. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte Angie que tu apportes de l'eau à mon moulin : je n'en suis que plus déterminé à tuer la menace en même temps que Sephiroth.

- Tu oublies une chose, répliqua Angie. Sephiroth n'a pas tué Aeris à ce que je sache.

- Mais il était prêt à le faire, %$£&ù ! fit Cid.

- En d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait fait ! renchérit Cloud en fixant hargneusement Angie. Tu viens de le dire toi-même !

- Et toi, qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place ? »

Cloud fut déstabilisé un instant par la question d'Angie.

« Mais ce qui compte surtout, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas fait de mal, là. Il faut en tenir compte…

- Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus, Aeris ! s'énerva le jeune blond.

- Elle a compris que si Deedo et moi sommes là, c'est pour changer l'histoire… (enfin, c'est surtout ce qu'on veut faire, rajouta t-elle en pensée pour rétablir à peu près la vérité.) Des torts ont été commis de part et d'autre, et nous avons été envoyées par les Dieux pour tous vous aider, Sephiroth y compris. Il mérite une autre chance.

- Et les civils de Nibelheim qu'il a massacrés, ils ne méritaient pas de vivre, peut-être ?! Mes amis, ma mère, TOUT le village où j'ai grandi ! J'ai même cru que Tifa allait y passer !

- Cloud, c'était il y a cinq ans, rappela doucement Angie. Il faut mettre le passé de côté, sinon tu ne pourras jamais avancer…

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Comment peux-tu comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti !?

- Cloud… » murmura Aeris avec compassion en voyant le bouleversement de son ami.

Cid, lui, avait pour une fois pris le parti de se taire pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Il se contentait de fumer son éternelle cigarette en suivant avec intérêt la discussion qui était menée devant ses yeux.

« Je l'admirais tellement ! poursuivait Cloud sur un ton passionné. Le monde ENTIER admirait le Général Sephiroth, ses soldats lui étaient dévoués, tous nous rêvions de lui ressembler ! Nous voulions être aussi célèbres et reconnus que lui pour être aimés, ne pas être rejetés par les autres parce qu'on n'était que des gamins trop faibles et trop timides pour oser aborder la jolie petite voisine et sa bande d'amis ! On voulait être aussi fort que lui pour pouvoir protéger nos familles, gagner assez d'argent pour que notre mère n'ait plus à se fatiguer, elle qui nous avait élevé toute seule ! »

_Il invoque la généralité avec ses "on", pensa Angie à ce moment-là. __Mais le pauvre ne semble même pas se rendre compte que c'est de lui-même qu'il parle…_

« Et tous ces rêves, tous ces désirs, toute cette admiration… envolés… partis en fumée. Un simple jour, presque comme tous les autres… qui aurait pu être comme tous les autres si un seul homme n'avait pas eu la folle envie de tout détruire… Un seul homme… celui qu'on admirait, celui qui devait rester un héros mais qui en a décidé autrement… »

La voix de Cloud se perdit en un murmure tandis que ses yeux regardaient ailleurs, comme replongés dans un passé douloureux - trop loin pour s'en souvenir parfaitement, mais trop vivace pour pouvoir passer à autre chose ou penser à l'avenir.

« Ce jour-là, je l'ai tué. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais bien avant qu'il ait pu tuer tous ces innocents. Ce jour-là, il a brûlé mon village, tué mes amis et l'unique famille qu'il me restait. Mais il a aussi tué mes rêves quand il est mort… Je crois que mes rêves et mes illusions sont morts avec lui ce jour-là… »

« Sephiroth, je te prouverai que l'humanité en vaut encore la peine…! Oh, peut-être que je semble trop optimiste mais tout le monde n'est pas pourri jusqu'à la moelle, tu sais. Enfin… pas encore ! plaisanta Deedo avec nervosité. Tu verras que tout le monde ne veut pas se servir de toi, tu verras que les amis existent et qu'ils en valent la peine ! Et tu verras… que ta mère, ta vraie mère t'aime… »

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas croire cette fille, il savait que comme tous les autres elle mentait, il savait que tôt ou tard, elle le trahirait aussi… il le savait ! …Mais le savait-il réellement ou n'était-ce encore là que des pensées parasites imposées sur lui par une volonté extérieure…?

Peu importait ce qu'il savait ou pensait savoir, il avait tellement envie, tellement **besoin** de croire ce que Deedo lui disait…

Il fronça ses sourcils d'argent et se releva brusquement, repoussant Deedo de côté dans l'intention de partir. Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour tenter de le retenir et de lui faire entendre raison. Soudain, l'eau du lac sembla bouillonner de rage. Sans même y penser, Sephiroth s'immobilisa et poussa Deedo derrière lui en un geste protecteur. Dans une gerbe d'eau, une créature déformée et tentaculaire surgit devant eux.

« Jenova ! » s'exclama Deedo en la reconnaissant.

Près de là, AVALANCHE et Angie interrompirent leur conversation lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'intruse faire son entrée.

« Eh, on n'en a pas encore fini avec la maladie de l'espace… » remarqua la brune avec un sourire en coin qui ressemblait étrangement à de l'amusement.

*****

Notes d'Angie :

[1] Maintenant, toutes en chœur avec moi, mes sœurs : Iiiiiiihhhhhhh, Sephy-samaaaaaa !! voix hystérique. (*lol*)

Comment ça, je n'ai pas le droit de caser Sephy avec Deedo ? C'est notre fic, j'écris CE QUE JE VEUX dedans et je case Sephy avec ma copine parce que j'ai envie ! *compte les biftons miraculeusement passés dans ses mains via une Deedo très contente et le porte-feuille (un peu moins content) de cette dernière*

Note de Deedo : Hi hi hi hi ^__^ piaulement heureux de joie.

Commentaire d'Angie : Ooooh, la belle redondance ! XD

Renote d'Angie : Sérieusement, ça n'ira pas jusqu'au lemon entre eux deux, rassurez-vous ! Cette fic est tous publics après tout ! (Je sais, ça rime) *lol lol lol*

Renote de Deedo : Ooooohhh soupir déçu :(

Renote d'Angie: Bon sérieusement (bis), il fallait que Sephiroth se joigne à la troupe mais bien sûr, j'ai fait en sorte qu'une certaine tension existe toujours entre Sephiroth et AVALANCHE - ils ne vont pas passer de l'état d'ennemis jurés à copains d'armes juste en claquant des doigts quand même, ça n'aurait pas été logique ! (Quoique, ça aurait été plus simple pour nous si ça avait été le cas……. Tentons le coup… *claque des doigts, Cloud et Seph se disputent toujours* Mouais, vous voyez, quoi…)

Donc voilà, il y a toujours de la tension entre eux mais ils apprendront à se comprendre un peu mieux les uns les autres au fur et à mesure des prochains chapitres.

A ce propos, lors de sa discussion avec mon perso, Cloud apparaît moins obsédé par son idée fixe, plus mature et désabusé tout à coup. En fait, le changement ne s'est pas fait tout à coup : j'ai extrapolé ses sentiments, qui n'étaient pas assez explicites dans le jeu, d'où son évolution ici. (FF7 est le genre de jeu où il faut lire entre les lignes, tout n'est pas dit clairement, juste suggéré, et à chaque fois, on découvre de nouveaux détails sur les personnages. C'est pour ça qu'il est le meilleur RPG de mon point de vue ! ^_^)

Donc lorsqu'on parodie Cloud, ce n'est qu'un bêta un peu mythomane et obnubilé par son désir de vengeance contre Sephiroth ; mais en creusant un peu la surface, c'est un personnage un brin tragique, très intéressant dans ses contradictions et ses sentiments contraires envers son héros qui est soudain devenu l'ennemi à abattre. (Je n'aborderai pas ici toutes les possibilités de yaoi SephxCloud qui se basent sur ces sentiments contraires liant Cloud à Seph, cette fic n'étant pas à la base yaoiste. Enfin, malgré les petites digressions LaekhxThephys et LaekhxIstemis, je veux dire…)

Déçu(e)s qu'il n'y ait pas plus de yaoi ? =D

*****

Séquence 4 : « Et c'est ça qui te perdra, Laekh… » (Istemis)

Laekh se laissa tomber sur les coussins négligemment jetés sur le sol de la pièce. Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Puis il enleva son long pardessus blanc, suivi de sa chemise. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant une blessure comme il le craignait. La blessure, une entaille située presque au milieu de l'abdomen, était petite mais assez profonde pour requérir des soins. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, il fit apparaître dans sa main une bouteille de désinfectant ainsi qu'une compresse.

« C'est pratique, mais il ne faut pas en abuser. » le réprimanda une voix sévère et familière.

Laekh tourna les yeux vers l'encadrement de la porte où se tenait le nouveau venu, un jeune homme brun coiffé d'un turban bleu sombre assorti à ses grands yeux marine.

« Voilà ce que c'est que de ne pas fermer la porte de sa chambre, remarqua Laekh d'une voix sèche, comme s'il parlait à lui-même mais en regardant ostensiblement l'intrus. C'est une invitation à tous les curieux qui se mêlent des affaires qui ne les concernent pas ! »

Le jeune homme que Laekh regardait, fronça les sourcils, blessé par la remarque qui avait en fait été dirigée contre lui. Mais comme il savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'attendre des excuses de la part du désagréable Laekh, il s'avança sans mot dire vers le milieu de la pièce, l'endroit où étaient disposés les coussins sur lesquels le blond était avachi à ce moment-là ; car avachi était bien le terme exact.

« D'après la mine que tu fais, tu n'as pas été victorieux…

- Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, juste au cas où j'aurais oublié ! ironisa froidement Laekh.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit l'autre d'une voix inexpressive.

- Ton humour est grinçant aujourd'hui, remarqua Laekh.

- Merci, mais tout le mérite t'en revient. »

Laekh secoua lentement la tête en se retenant de sourire : il était inutile de jouer à l'ironie avec celui-là, il se débrouillait trop bien à ce petit jeu à présent…

« Donne-moi ça, dit justement ce dernier en s'emparant du désinfectant que tenait encore Laekh. Je vais t'aider…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je me débrouille très bien seul !

- Lorsque tu es seul, tu as la mauvaise habitude d'abuser de tes pouvoirs de l'Ombre, répliqua calmement le brun. Et ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu le sais bien.

- J'avais trop la flemme de me déplacer pour ça alors je l'ai fait apparaître. Ce n'est pas une petite bouteille de désinfectant de rien du tout qui va me tuer !

- Ce sont les petits rien-du-tout qui finiront par te tuer. »

Devant le calme de son interlocuteur, Laekh soupira et s'avoua vaincu.

« D'accord, tu peux me soigner.

- Merci, dit le brun avec un sourire en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier parce que je te laisse m'aider, remarqua froidement Laekh.

- Au contraire, je suis heureux d'être le seul à qui tu acceptes de montrer tes faiblesses… Même Thephys n'avait pas cette chance. »

Avec brusquerie, Laekh ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer quelque chose. Mais ensuite il y renonça et articula à voix basse en détournant la tête :

« Ne prononce pas son nom devant moi, je te prie.

- Excuse-moi, ça m'a échappé… »

Après avoir désinfecté la plaie, le jeune homme posa la main droite sur la blessure de Laekh, sa main brilla d'une lumière blanche un court instant et lorsqu'il retira sa main, la blessure était cicatrisée.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est un mal ou un bien que tu te sois spécialisé dans la magie de soin, lui dit Laekh d'une voix plus douce. Ca me conforte dans ma paresse à apprendre ces magies, du coup je ne connais pratiquement que des sorts offensifs.

- Personne ne peut être le meilleur dans tous les domaines, Laekh…

- Tu sais… tu as parfois des paroles pleines de sagesse parmi toutes les bêtises que tu dis à longueur de journée ! ironisa le blond avec sarcasme.

- Et il faudra bien que tu acceptes l'aide des autres de temps en temps, continua l'autre sans relever la remarque désagréable. Mon aide, surtout…

- Epargne-moi ta sympathie, Istemis ! » s'écria Laekh avec rancœur.

Son interlocuteur détourna la tête pour cacher sa peine. Lorsque son maître d'armes prononçait son prénom, c'était toujours pour lui faire des reproches… Il ferma les yeux, se retint de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et replaça un sourire conciliant sur ses lèvres avant de tourner à nouveau le regard vers son compagnon :

« Pardonnez mon insolence, Maître…

- Oh, je t'en prie ! fit Laekh en roulant des yeux. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

- Pardonnez-moi, répéta Istemis sur le même ton déférent, mais je dois vous rappeler que votre objectif dans ce monde n'est pas la destruction de Sephiroth, que votre but n'est pas de déstabiliser votre Double ou celle du Gardien de la Lumière, et que plus vous tarderez… plus vous courrez de dangers. »

Il posa une main sur l'emplacement de la blessure de Laekh qu'il venait de guérir.

« Vous êtes déjà en train de vous faire assimiler par ce monde, Maître. Votre blessure en était la preuve…

- Ce Sephiroth est un adversaire redoutable, pas de doute là-dessus, fit Laekh avec un sourire en coin. J'en arrive presque à admirer sa dextérité au combat, son courage face à moi… ou plutôt sa témérité…

- Un habitant d'un monde onirique a pu vous blesser, reprit Istemis d'une voix suppliante, et vous savez bien ce que ça signifie…

- Cesse de me vouvoyer, Istemis ! » s'écria Laekh en se levant avec colère.

Istemis soupira. Resté assis, il dut lever le visage vers Laekh pour s'adresser à lui.

« Pardonne-moi, Laekh. Je me fais du soucis pour toi…

- Tu te fais toujours du soucis. Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas encore des ulcères à 17 ans ! plaisanta l'autre d'un air sinistre.

- Il faut arrêter de perdre ton temps avec ces deux filles, et retrouver la trace du Cristal. C'est le Cristal qui est ton objectif, n'est-ce pas !

- Oui, mais…

- Mais quoi ?! s'écria Istemis qui haussait le ton pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

- Il m'est impossible de trouver le Cristal pour le moment, avoua finalement Laekh. Son signal énergétique est encore trop difficile à repérer pour le moment. C'est dangereux mais il faut attendre, car plus je me ferai assimiler par ce monde, plus il me sera facile de repérer son Cristal des Rêves.

- Tu vis toujours sur le fil du rasoir, remarqua tristement Istemis, et il te coupera un de ces jours…

- Pas de problème, j'ai encore un peu de temps. Et ce qui m'arrive à moi, arrivera aussi à nos deux chères amies… Et ça, c'est une bonne chose. » se justifia Laekh, tout en enfilant ses mitaines de cuir noir avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Istemis prit dans ses bras un coussin choisi au hasard et posa tristement sa joue dessus.

« Tu veux toujours tout faire seul. Et c'est ça qui te perdra, Laekh… Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'aider ? demanda t-il d'une voix mélancolique.

- Très simple : j'ai encore besoin de toi et si je t'envoie au turbin, tu risques de te faire zigouiller par les deux folles. Elles n'osent pas me blesser de peur de blesser Deedo aussi, alors que contre toi, ces braves héros n'auront aucun scrupule à te faire la peau ! »

Istemis regarda longuement Laekh en clignant les yeux avec surprise.

« Quoi ? Tu vas imiter Angie et me faire remarquer les rimes que je viens de faire ? lança Laekh avec mécontentement.

- Non… Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que ton registre de langage avait dramatiquement baissé. »

Laekh leva un sourcil perplexe :

« Désolé…

- Je te pardonne, ô mon Maître. » lui répondit Istemis avec un sourire moqueur.

Après un long moment de silence passé à fixer avec curiosité son élève, Laekh haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Istemis sourit en plissant joyeusement le nez : ce n'était pas tous les jours que son maître d'armes s'avouait vaincu par lui. Laekh se rassit par terre devant lui, déploya entre eux une carte de la région et ils se mirent à l'étudier.

« Le prochain lieu de recherche est la Grotte Nord ? »

A cette question, Laekh répondit silencieusement par l'affirmative en hochant la tête.

« Est-ce que je peux…, tenta Istemis.

- Non.

- Mais je n'ai même pas fini ma question ! geignit-il.

- Tu sais bien qu'en tant que Gardien de l'Ombre, je peux lire dans les pensées, Istemis. »

A ça, le jeune brun baissa les yeux en rougissant de sa stupidité. Mais il insista tout de même :

« Je peux t'accompagner là-bas, si je promets de me cacher et de ne pas intervenir ??

- Non.

- S'il te plait ? »

Laekh soupira avec lassitude et une pointe d'exaspération. Parfois, le petit pouvait vraiment se comporter comme un gamin !!

_Peut-être bien parce que justement, ce n'est encore qu'un **gamin**…_

« Je ne gênerai pas ! insistait toujours Istemis d'une voix suppliante. Je n'interviendrai pas… quoi qu'il arrive !

- Si tu me le promets…

- Juré, juré !!

- Bien, partons au plus tôt alors. Je vais voyager moins vite si je suis avec toi alors il faut prendre de l'avance… »

Devant cette remarque qui sonnait comme un reproche détourné, Istemis affecta un enthousiasme débordant, feignant n'avoir pas fait attention à ce que Laekh avait impliqué, même inconsciemment, par cette phrase : qu'Istemis était un poids mort qui le retardait.

« Je vais préparer le casse-croûte pour le voyage ! annonça joyeusement le jeune homme en sortant de la pièce en courant.

- N'en fais pas trop, lui recommanda Laekh, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant la nuit…

- D'accoooord ! »

Le ton chantant d'Istemis fit sourire son maître. Mais son sourire s'effaça lentement lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers la table basse qui était posée dans un coin de la pièce. Sur cette table, on pouvait voir un sablier en bois et verre, banal comme l'étaient tous les autres sabliers. Hormis que celui-ci… s'écoulait à l'envers…

*****

Notes d'Angie : Le personnage d'Istemis a été introduit dans le chapitre 4 mais son nom ne vous avait pas encore été donné jusqu'à maintenant. Attention, Istemis est à moi !!

Laekh : Hé, il est MON élève !

Angie : C'est TON élève, mais c'est MA création !

Laekh : ……Duh, d'abord !

Istemis : Suis-je le seul à avoir la désagréable impression d'être un objet…? -_-

Angie : Sois beau et tais-toi, 'temis ! …Bon voilà, vous savez maintenant de qui vient le nom de ma serpe… ^o^

Laekh : MA serpe, Angie.

Angie : Maieuh ! Tu me l'as donnée d'abord ! *tire la langue*

Laekh : Bien sûr ! *roule des yeux*

Angie qui ignore Laekh : Dans cette séquence, j'ai introduit plusieurs indices pour la suite de l'histoire. Surtout le truc de "l'assimilation", qui jouera un rôle important vers la fin… Et aussi le sablier qui sera mentionné à nouveau ; mais ça, ce serait plus une référence à la fin de Point de Vue qu'autre chose.

Laekh : Ouais, cette séquence aide l'histoire. Mais ce serait bien que tu arrêtes de m'espionner quand je suis avec Istemis !

Angie : Tu veux parler de la serpe ou du garçon ?

Laekh : Du garçon bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas que je me fiche de la serpe mais bon… j'en ai d'autres, d'armes. *hausse les épaules* J'aimerais surtout avoir un peu d'intimité et qu'on ne révèle pas mes plans d'attaque ni mon objectif final aux lecteurs. Ca s'appelle de l'espionnage, ça !

Angie : Et alors ? J'ai le droit, c'est moi l'auteur ! Nananananèreuh !! :-pp *pause* Au fait ! Tu viens de dire *met le dialogue en mode retour rapide* "Ce serait bien que tu arrêtes de m'espionner quand je suis avec Istemis" et "J'aimerais surtout avoir un peu d'intimité" ! Y aurait-il quelque chose entre toi et ce garçon qui t'appelle "Laekh-sama", hein, hein ?! *clin d'œil entendu vers Laekh, coup de coude complice dans les côtes*

Laekh : Les gens ont vraiment l'esprit mal placé ! *regard significatif vers Deedo surtout* Il n'y RIEN de physique entre mon élève et moi !

Angie, un plateau devant la bouche comme Tae dans Kenshin : Ce démenti véhément entraîne la suspicion ! ^o^ Hihihi…

Laekh : Y'a RIEN, j'te dis !! è_é

Istemis : … *plus rouge qu'une pivoine, contemple ses chaussures (très jolies, d'ailleurs)*

NDAngie : sama = équivalant de maître/seigneur en japonais et aussi une ancienne appellation formelle utilisée par une femme pour s'adresser à son mari. (Ouais, le double-sens est un peu sous-entendu…)

*****

Séquence 5 : « Hi-mi-tsu ! » (Deedo) 

   Soudain, l'eau du lac sembla bouillonner de rage. Sans même y penser, Sephiroth s'immobilisa et poussa Deedo derrière lui en un geste protecteur. Dans une gerbe d'eau, une créature déformée et tentaculaire surgit devant eux.

« Jenova ! » s'exclama Deedo en la reconnaissant.[1]  A peine la jeune fille avait-elle prononcé ce nom qu'elle s'élança, Sirius en main :

« KKKKKKKIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!!!! GO TO HEEEELLL !!! MWHA HA HA HA !!!!! » hurla-t-elle, prise d'une apparente crise de folie meurtrière.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une Deedo SD hystérique s'acharna sur l'alien qui mesurait à peu près huit fois sa taille, la frappant de toute part et sans répit, faisant progressivement baisser ses HP, tout en continuant à pousser ses cris de guerre : « Kill ! Kill ! Kill ! Kill ! Kill ! Kill ! Kill ! Kill ! Kill ! Kill ! »

Le tout sous les yeux complètement ahuris de Sephiroth et de ses amis, chez qui une goutte de sueur accrochée à la tempe était apparue.

   « Mais.... qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? songea Sephiroth à voix haute, encore trop étonné par le comportement de la jeune fille pour réagir de façon cohérente face à la situation.

- Elle se défoule. » expliqua Angie, parvenue à sa hauteur, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant sa blondinette d'amie totalement enragée face à Jenova. 

« Et je crois que je vais aller lui donner un p'tit coup de main ! He he ! » reprit-elle malicieusement en saisissant Andromède et en se précipitant à son tour dans le combat.

   A cet instant, le jeune homme à la chevelure d'argent fut pris d'un doute affreux... à savoir quoi faire ? N'était-il pas sensé accourir vers sa "mère" pour lui prêter main forte face aux deux jeunes filles (dont une particulièrement acharnée) ? Alors qu'elle poussait des cris d'agonie sous les coups successifs, n'était-il pas sensé aller l'aider ? La protéger ? Qu'elle soit sa génitrice ou non, elle n'en était pas moins la seule qui pourrait lui permettre de réaliser son souhait, celui de purger le monde... Alors qu'attendait-il ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à prendre une décision ? Pourquoi restait-il là, incapable de bouger, incapable de faire le moindre pas ? __

_   « Sephiroth, je te prouverai que l'humanité en vaut encore la peine…! Oh, peut-être que je semble trop optimiste mais tout le monde n'est pas pourri jusqu'à la moelle, tu sais. Enfin… pas encore ! Tu verras que tout le monde ne veut pas se servir de toi, tu verras que les amis existent et qu'ils en valent la peine ! Et tu verras… que ta mère, ta vraie mère t'aime… »_

   Il savait qu'elle avait tort ! Des humains valant la peine d'exister, cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Une illusion... oui... encore une illusion, ce qu'elle voulait lui faire croire pour se servir de lui, comme tous les autres... mais... pourtant.... au fond de lui... quelque chose le poussait à la croire malgré tout...

   « _Mon fils ! »_

Subitement, il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'appel télépathique de cette voix.

« Mè... mère.... » articula-t-il péniblement, le regard fixé sur Jenova.

   « _Mon fils ! Viens à moi ! » implora la créature afin que le jeune homme dont elle se servait vienne la débarrasser de ces deux humaines hystériques. _

   Restés en retrait, Cloud, Cid et Aéris observaient la scène, prêts à intervenir à tout moment au cas où le combat tournerait en la faveur de l'adversaire.

« Sacré nom de %*$^°+ !! Bientôt on n'aura même plus à se battre avec ses deux-là ! » s'exclama joyeusement Cid.

_   « Mon fils ! Aide-moi ! Aide-moi ! » criait-elle encore et encore._

« Sephiroth ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Quoi qu'elle puisse te dire ! » hurla Deedo, qui avait deviné les intentions de Jenova, à l'adresse de Sephiroth tout en évitant de justesse les coups portés par les tentacules ensanglantées de Jenova, tandis que Sephiroth, perdu, fixait toujours la lutte.

« Ne l'écoute pas ! Je te prouverai que j'ai raison ! C'est elle qui te manipule ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Elle se sert de toi ! Vas-tu continuer à la laisser faire sans rien dire ?! Tu n'es pas sa marionnette ! Si tu tiens tant que ça à détruire le monde, fais-le, mais seul ! Tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui se laisse manipuler ! » continua-t-elle alors que des larmes de désespoir dévoraient son visage.

Enfin, lentement, le jeune homme, résigné, rengaina son sabre et fit quelques pas en arrière, signe qui démontrait sa décision de ne pas prendre part au combat.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'ai donc une dette envers toi... alors je te laisse une chance. Mais si tu échoues, tu seras la première à mourir. Immortelle ou non, je trouverai le moyen de te tuer, crois-moi... » annonça-t-il froidement à la jeune fille, dont le visage s'illumina bizarrement d'un radieux sourire alors qu'on venait tout juste de la menacer de mort. 

« Il est temps d'en finir... »

_"Oh Pouvoir de la Lumière qui est en moi_

_apparaît en cet instant_

_et montre moi ta vrai nature_

_confère moi tes pouvoirs_

_Maintenant ! "_

Alors qu'elle prononçait à nouveau cette formule, de la même manière que la fois précédente, une lumière aveuglante l'entoura et fit apparaître les ailes dans son dos avant qu'elle ne lève Sirius vers le ciel pour invoquer :

« ATOMNIUM ! »

Une légère brise se souleva puis... plus rien.

« Euh..... Deedo... c'est quoi cette attaque ?? » demanda Angie tandis qu'une triple goutte de sueur s'était agrippée à la tempe de chacun.

La jeune fille rangea Sirius et fit demi-tour. 

« Le combat est fini. » dit-elle paisiblement, ses ailes disparaissant aussitôt.

Soudain, des rayons de lumière jaillirent du corps de Jenova qui hurlait, se tordait de douleur. En effet, l'attaque avait pour but de fractionner tous les os, un à un, de liquéfier les organes ainsi que de déchirer tous les tissus musculaires et nerveux. Tous les atomes étaient brisés, anéantissant ainsi les cellules, par conséquent le corps tout entier, le tout dans une souffrance sans nom. Jenova finit par disparaître au bout de quelques secondes. 

   Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans le vaste hall de ce palais caché sous les eaux du lac. Cloud n'adressa pas un seul mot à Angie ou Deedo, il se contenta de fixer durement Sephiroth, puis il remonta les escaliers et quitta la salle. 

« Je... je crois que nous avons tous besoin de repos... » déclara posément Aéris qui posa une main sur l'épaule de Cid pour l'inviter à la suivre vers l'extérieur de ces lieux. Celui-ci jeta sa cigarette par-dessus les stèles et précéda la marchande de fleur vers la sortie.

« Eh !! Pollueur ! Les mégots, ça se jette dans les poubelles ! Duh ! » se fâcha Angie lorsqu'elle vit le reste de cigarette terminer sa vie dans l'eau si pure en contrebas des stèles. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Deedo.

« Tu... vous venez ? dit-elle avec un regard vers Sephiroth.

- Pars devant.... je te retrouverai au village des anciens...

- Bien.... »

Angie ressortit enfin de la forêt qui menait au palais caché et arriva au village, devant l'intersection. En réalité, elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle y était parvenue, plongée dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Ce combat contre Laekh, la façon dont il s'était servi d'elle, les paroles qu'il lui avait adressées...

_« Tu es devenue la Double du Gardien de la Lumière... alors que tu aurais dû être celle du Gardien de l'Ombre. J'en suis persuadé. Tu le portes si bien ! Tu portes si bien son symbole, Angie... Et cette Force, l'Ombre... Elle est faite pour toi. »_

Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de poursuivre son chemin vers les maisonnettes en forme de coquillage, bien décidé à suivre le conseil d'Aéris et à s'approprier l'un des lits pour se plonger dans un profond sommeil. A peine étendue, elle s'endormit et rêva… mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

_« Parce que… parce que je l'aime… Bien plus que ma vie. Bien plus que le simple fait d'exister, ou d'avoir eu l'occasion exister. Je veux… qu'il soit heureux, qu'il ne m'ait jamais connu, qu'il n'ait jamais pleuré à cause de moi. Je souhaite ne jamais avoir existé… Tu… Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'on est capable de faire par amour, mon enfant._

_- Et vous, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous avez tort, Maître… »_

Deedo observait encore la trappe en hauteur par laquelle son amie venait de disparaître lorsque la douce voix grave de Sephiroth l'interpella subitement : [2]

« Qui es-tu ?

- Qui... je suis ? répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers son interlocuteur; scrutant son visage comme pour essayer d'y trouver une quelconque explication à la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

- Oui.... qui es-tu ? réitéra-t-il.

- Eh bien.... mon amie et moi sommes.... des envoyées d'Odin... venues pour changer le cours de l'histoire à venir ! C'est pour cette raison qu'on ne peut pas nous tuer ! expliqua la jeune fille toujours souriante.

- Tu mens...

- Quoi ? 

- Tu mens. » redit-il sereinement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

La jeune fille baissa le visage et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, jamais il ne comprendrait. Jamais il ne la croirait. Alors qu'il passait devant elle, elle agrippa son bras pour le retenir : « Où vas-tu ? »

Sa question resta en suspens. Il se dégageait dans l'intention de partir lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

« Voudrais-tu connaître tes vrais parents, Sephiroth ? »

Ce dernier stoppa net.

« Je te mènerai à eux... je te prouverai qu'ils t'aimaient.... et je te prouverai que j'ai raison... que ce monde n'est pas complètement pourri et qu'il mérite d'exister ! Tu verras, la chance que tu m'as accordée ne sera pas vaine !

- Pourquoi... veux-tu faire ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. 

- He he ! Hi-mi-tsu ! articula Deedo en souriant de façon espiègle et en pointant son index devant elle.

- Comment ? 

- C'est un secret ! 

- ....

- Nous devrions aller nous reposer nous aussi... » conclua-t-elle en ajoutant intérieurement "de préférence dans le même lit, niark !"

Mais elle préféra chasser ces pensées jugées inadaptées au moment et secoua vivement la tête dans le même but.

Les choses, qui n'étaient déjà pas simples, allaient sans aucun doute se compliquer avec l'arrivée de Sephiroth au sein d'AVALANCHE. L'aventure ne faisait, en réalité, que commencer...

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Note de Deedo :

[1] : Le copier-coller.... ahhh *soupir heureux* ....quelle merveilleuse invention....

(NDAngie : C'est ce que je dis toujours ! =D)

Himitsu signifie "Secret" en Japonais.

(NDAngie : Je ne sais pas si c'était une référence à Zellos de Slayers ou Shuichi de Gravitation (dans l'épisode 3 de l'anime), en tout cas ta scène m'a fait penser à eux ! *lol*)

Kuja arrive soudain : Plagiaire !!!

Deedo : Hu ?

Kuja : Tu plagies MA Magie !

Deedo : Ah oui, Atomnium ^^;;; c'est vrai 

Kuja : Tsss !!

J'ai en effet repris le nom de cette magie dans FF9, mais le principe est totalement différent, je me suis servie de l'étymologie du nom pour créer cette attaque qui est la seconde limite de Deedo après "Apocalypse Astrale". Cette attaque est d'ailleurs un clin d'oeil à ma fic "Destiny Child".

(NDAngie : Il serait plus correcte, grammaticalement parlant, de l'intituler "Destiny's Child". Mais bon, tu fais comme tu veux…)

Je sais Angie, merci, je sais parler anglais quand même ^^;;;; mais c'est fait exprès je trouvais ça moins lourd pour un titre, tout simplement.

[2] Mwha ha ha ha !!  Maintenant je connais la voix de Sephiroth !!! He he ! Et celle de baka Clod et de l'aut' pouffe d'Aéris par la même occasion, certes.... Franchement, la voix de mon Sephy, elle déchhhhiiiirrreeeeeee !!!

Comment ça, vous avez pas Kingdom Hearts ? Quel dommmmaaagggggeeeee !!! (Pour ceux qui comprennent pas - vive les incultes - ce jeu de Square et Disney reprend les persos de FF7, entre autres, et ils ont des voix ! Eh oui ! Et pour une fois, la VF est franchement cool ! La voix de Sephy surtout… *soupir d'amoureuse*)

Sephy : Tu parles.... je ne dis qu'une phrase....

Deedo : "Hors de mon chemin !" Oui, mais tu la dis teeeellement bien, mon Sephychou! Mon Titou à moi !!!! *_* Avec ta voix grave, douce, mélancolique.... aghhhhaaaaaa *bave*

Sephy : Ti... Titou ???? C'est quoi ce surnom ??

Deedo : Ben, dans Kingdom, tu fais ton entrée comme le T1000 dans Terminator 2 ! Alors je t'ai appelé T2, Titou quoi ! ^_^ C'est chou !

Sephiroth regarde bizarrement Deedo : ...

Deedo : Quoi ?

Sephiroth : Non, non rien....

Deedo : Bon, j'préfère !

Pfff... dire que j'ai même pas le droit d'écrire du lemon pour cette fic... snif.... ;_;

Sephiroth : C'est pas plus mal ^^;;;

Deedo : Nani ?

Sephiroth : Non, non rien....

Deedo : Bon ! .... J'préfère ! XD

NDAngie : Moi, je n'ai pas encore Kingdom Hearts, mais j'ai ENFIN eu la PS2 !! C'est trop yuki !! (Mon cri de joie, perso n'à moa) *sautille partout* ….Et je fais en passant un énoooorme bisou (baveux ! *lol*) à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra ! ^_^ (Non, je ne donnerai pas de nom. :-p)

Encore notes d'Angie : Pouvez-vous le croire, les amis ?! On a enfin fini le chapitre 6 ! Miracleuh !! XD XD XD

Bon sang, y'en a qui l'ont attendu, ce chapitre, hein ! ….On m'a même harcelée par mail, alors que d'hab', c'est seulement à Deedo qu'on le fait. *lol* (Ben oui, vu que c'est elle qui s'occupe du courrier des lecteurs de FU, elle l'assume, eh ! :-p)

Je ne sais pas quand on commencera le chapitre 7 mais attendez-vous à pas mal d'évènements paaaassionnants ! (Ne suis-je pas une bonne publicitaire ? Ne viens-je pas de vous donner envie de lire la suite ? …Mwhaha !)

Ah oui, à propos de la séquence du "rêve" d'Angie dans la dernière séquence (Deedo m'a tendue cette perche quand elle a reparlé de Laekh dans cette dernière séquence, alors je n'ai pas pu y résister… ^_^)

…Eh bien, ce n'est pas un rêve, hein. Mais vous l'aurez compris, grâce à la rhétorique de la narration. (Je cite : "mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ?")

Explication à ce propos plus tard… bien plus tard. Dans le dernier chapitre de FU, en fait… qui ne sera normalement pas le chapitre 7, d'après le plan de chapitres que Deed' et moi avons établi.

*pub, pub, pub !*

Ne ratez pas le prochain chapitre de FU !!

Chapitre 7, « Les plaines gelées du Cœur »

(Et pour conclure son annonce, chibi-Angie sourit aux lecteurs de toutes ses dents.)

Dernière note de Deedo : ONNNN A ENNFIN FINI LE CHAP 6 !!!!! YEEAAAAAHHHHHH !!  *cri de victoire et saute dans les bras d'Angie*

Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle conclure un chapitre, vous trouvez pas ? ^_~

(Comment' d'Angie : Et comme pour donner raison à l'adage « une Deedo lancée à la vitesse de 500 km/s qui vous atterrit dans les bras, ça pèse son poids (viii, ça rimeuh !), Angie s'écroula à terre, Deedo allongée au-dessus d'elle. (Comment ça, c'est 'bigu ?!))


	8. 7: Les plaines gelées du coeur

La Fantaisie Ultime

Chapitre sept : Les plaines gelées du cœur.

Séquence 1 : « Icicle Lodge, la ville des neiges. » (Sephiroth)

« C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! hurla Cloud, fou de rage, en serrant les poings, à l'adresse de Deedo qui se tenait calmement en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Cloud, intervint Aeris, tout aussi calme, ne crois-tu pas que...

- NE CROIS-TU PAS QUE QUOI ! LA SEULE CHOSE QU'IL MÉRITE C'EST LA MORT ! C'EST UN ASSASSIN ET VOUS VOUDRIEZ QU'IL NOUS ACCOMPAGNE !

- C'est pas la peine de hurler non plus..., rétorqua Angie tout en frottant son oreille devenue douloureuse à force d'entendre les beuglements du blond.

Cloud s'interrompit un instant et fixa avec haine Sephiroth, resté à quelques mètres derrière le groupe. Ce dernier, silencieux, lui rendait impassiblement son regard depuis quelques instants déjà.

« Il a assassiné tous les gens de Nibelheim... a brûlé la ville... tué ma mère... Si tu n'étais pas en travers de mon chemin à cet instant, Deedo, je peux te jurer qu'il ne vivrait plus pour longtemps..., continua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir sa colère.

- Il n'était pas responsable. Qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place ? Que sais-tu de ce qu'il a vécu ? Il était possédé par Jenova !

- La belle excuse ! siffla Cloud entre ses dents.

- Tu es plus têtu qu'une mule, ma parole ! Ah, ça c'est sûr ! C'est tellement plus facile d'avoir un bouc émissaire ! Tu l'as bien vu, il n'était plus lui-même, tu dois le reconnaître ! Ce jour-là, il n'était plus le héros que tu admirais tant, il était possédé ! Comme toi, tu l'aurais été si Angie et moi n'étions pas intervenues dans ce monde. Votre corps a reçu des cellules de Jenova, c'est comme ça qu'elle peut vous manipuler. Elle l'a manipulé depuis ce jour-là !

- Il n'a pas beaucoup résisté à son emprise, en tout cas !

- Pff ! Crois-tu que ça soit si facile ! »

Cela faisait près d'une trentaine de minutes que Cloud et Deedo se disputaient ainsi la culpabilité et le sort justement mérité de l'ancien Général du SOLDAT. Tous s'étaient retrouvés le matin devant l'un des abris du village des Anciens. Tout d'abord Deedo était sortie et avait retrouvé, non sans soulagement, Sephiroth assis dehors ; il n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit. Puis ce fut au tour d'Angie, Aeris, Cloud et enfin Cid de les rejoindre.

Deedo avait alors affirmé, catégorique, que Sephiroth les accompagnerait dès lors et Cloud était aussitôt entré dans une véritable crise d'hystérie qui, d'ailleurs, était prévisible par tous. De temps à autre, Angie intervenait pour soutenir la thèse de Deedo, Aeris pour raisonner et calmer Cloud, quant à Cid, il fumait comme toujours sa cigarette sans prendre part au débat. Sephiroth, lui, n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il restait là, sans bien comprendre comment il en était arrivé jusqu'ici et ce qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre ses ennemis. Enfin "ennemis" était un bien grand mot... Après tout, il ne connaissait Cloud que de vue avant qu'il ne se rende compte que celui-ci avait en lui des cellules de Jenova et qu'il ne décide de l'utiliser. Quant à cette jeune fille vêtue de rose, il ne savait rien d'elle, tout comme du pilote à la cigarette. La prénommée Angie était apparemment elle aussi invulnérable, et Deedo... Pff, il n'arrivait décidément pas à saisir sa personnalité : que cherchait-elle ? Pourquoi voulait-elle l'aider ? Dans quel but ? D'après ses dires, elle connaissait l'identité de ses parents... impossible ! Mais… et si jamais elle disait la vérité ? Non... non, il ne préférait pas y penser... il ne savait plus. Plus qui croire, plus en quoi croire... Il est vrai que depuis la mort de Jenova, une sorte de "présence" dans sa tête s'était éteinte mais... cela ne l'en déstabilisait que davantage. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se trouvait pendant qu'il fixait distraitement Cloud et n'écoutait que d'une oreille ses propos ainsi que ceux de Deedo à son sujet.

« Il viendra... que tu le veuilles ou non, affirma de nouveau Deedo qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Cloud, poursuivit Aeris, c'était il y a cinq ans... Deedo a probablement raison, il n'est peut-être pas complètement responsable de ce qu'il faisait...

- Alors toi aussi, tu y crois ! demanda tristement Cloud en se tourna vers la jeune marchande de fleur qui baissa d'un air confus la tête.

- Cid ? appela le blond afin d'obtenir l'avis du pilote.

- ...Moi, je pense qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance... mais ne me demande pas de juger ses actes passés ! Après tout, tout ce que je connais de ce gars, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux et vu à la télé il y a déjà un sacré bail, sacré nom de /µ$ ! »

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, silencieux, avant que Deedo ne poursuive :

« Et puis je te rappelle, "Clod", qu'à présent nous sommes opposés à Laekh, qu'il est dangereux et très puissant. Tu as vu toi-même hier qu'il en a après Angie, et qu'à part moi, il n'y a que Sephiroth qui serait capable de lui tenir tête pendant un petit moment... tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de le laisser venir...

- ...

- De plus réfléchis, s'il ne vient pas avec nous ne crains-tu pas qu'il rejoigne Laekh ? Là, tu auras le privilège de le "surveiller" et de l'empêcher de nuire s'il dérape ! » conclut Deedo, fière de son plaidoyer. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Cloud tourna les talons et partit sur un "Mmff !".

« Je le comprends un peu..., dit Aeris peinée en regardant Cloud s'éloigner.

- Moi aussi, Aeris... à sa place, j'aurais peut-être réagi de la même manière... mais moi, je connais la vérité...

- On devrait y aller, non ? proposa Angie.

- Aller où ? rétorqua Cid.

- A Icicle Lodge, pardi ! s'exclamèrent les deux envoyées d'Odin.

- Où ? reprit Aeris.

- Icicle Lodge, la ville des neiges... il faut traverser les montagnes de glaces puis passer par les plaines enneigées, expliqua posément Sephiroth.

- Icicle Lodge, nous voici ! Yattaaaaaa, yattaaaaaaaaa ! »

Les deux jeunes filles sautillaient sur place tout en se tenant les mains et en piaulant joyeusement, ce qui réussit un peu à détendre l'atmosphère pesante qu'avait créé la querelle entre Cloud et Deedo.

Ainsi Sephiroth fut finalement "accepté" et ils se mirent en route vers leur prochaine destination. Bien que l'ambiance ne fût pas au mieux de ce qu'elle aurait pu être, la tension existant entre les deux ennemis étant plus que palpable, les piaillements incessants des deux jeunes filles, inutile de préciser lesquelles, permettaient à tout le groupe de se détendre un peu. Un petit exemple ?

« Et on fera des bonhommes de neiges !

- Ouaaiiss ! Et des batailles de boules de neige !

- Yeeppee !

- Et du surf ! Et du surf !

- Tu sais faire du surf, toi ?

- Non ! C'est ça qu'est amusant, hi hi !

- Ouais ! Et d'abord, je suis sûre que je ferai un plus beau bonhomme de neige que toi !

- Même pas vrai, d'abord !

- Si, c'est vrai !

- Non, c'est pas vrai !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Noooonnnnn !

- Bon sang de $¨)£ de °¨ elles vont pas se taire ces deux ¨$)¨¨m !

- Aeris sera notre juge ! décida la brunette sans prêter la moindre attention à la remarque désobligeante de Cid.

- Moi ? Je n'y connais rien en bonhomme de neige… ;;

- Pas grave !

- Enfin, si ça peut vous faire plaisir…

- Brrrrrrr… y fait froid ici, déclara soudainement Deedo, grelottant, en se frottant les bras.

- Forcement, t'as vu comment t'es sapée ? T'es quasiment à p...Aiiieeeeee ! se plaignit Angie lorsqu'une main entra en contact avec sa nuque.

- Non mais ! J'te proute d'abord !

- Il faut reconnaître qu'il ne fait pas très chaud dans ces grottes de glaces..., admit Aeris.

- En plus tous les combats c'est Clod qui les fait ! C'est naze ! Et nous alors !

- Je crois qu'il a besoin de se défouler, glissa Angie à l'oreille de sa comparse.

- Oui, mais quand même... »

Pause de quelques secondes, puis :

« Eh, eh, eh ! J'en ai une bonne !

- Oh, noooonnn ! s'écria Angie.

- Mais si, mais si ! Que dit un criquet lorsqu'il va à la plage ?

- Mais tais-toi donc !

- Euhh... non, c'est pas ça, désolée Clod... Alors, quelqu'un sait ?

- ...

- Allez, grillons ! Ah, ah, ah ! Elle est bonne hein ! grillons - criquet ! Mwha ha ha!

- Je n'ai... pas tout compris, reconnut Aeris en souriant gentiment.

- Moi non plus… saleté de µ$, pesta Cid en tentant en vain d'allumer une cigarette avec un briquet qui ne fonctionnait plus.

- Hehehe ! Si, moi j'ai compris ! Hehehe !

- Peut-être qu'ils connaissent pas les grillons et les criquets... » murmura l'humoriste pour elle-même.

Ils marchèrent encore à travers les couloirs de glace, Cloud en tête du groupe ce qui lui valait l'honneur de tous les combats, au grand désespoir de Deedo qui s'ennuyait un peu lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas avec son amie Angie. Sephiroth restait toujours muet, fermant la marche de la troupe.

Enfin, ils finirent par sortir des cavernes pour arriver aux plaines. Il était déjà tard, l'après-midi était bien avancé et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils atteignent Icicle Lodge avant la nuit. Cloud avait réussi à joindre Tifa et les autres, restés sur l'autre continent, les rassurant que tout allait bien et en omettant évidement de préciser qu'un nouveau "coéquipier" s'était joint à eux. Quant à Tifa, Barett, Nanaki, Vincent, Yuffie et Cait Sith, ils cherchaient à tout prix un moyen de les rejoindre sur le continent Nord.

Note de Deedo : OUUUAAAAIIIISS ! Yattaaaaaaa ! Au bout de deux ans j'm'y suis finalement remise ! Déconnez pas, même moi j'y croyais pas ! Je crois que pour vous ô lecteurs vénérés qui suivez cette fic depuis le début, ça sera encore plus incroyable ne !

Séquence 2 : « Le battement des ailes d'un papillon peut réellement provoquer une tempête… amusant. » (Laekh)

« Une tempête se prépare, nous n'arriverons pas avant la nuit »

Pour la première, ou plutôt la seconde fois depuis leur départ, Sephiroth avait osé ouvrir la bouche.

« Sephiroth a raison, Cloud... Nous allons être pris dans la tempête de glace si ça continue, approuva Aeris.

- Et que voulez-vous faire ! Nous n'allons tout de même pas camper ici ?

- Saleté de $£ùù de neige !

- Accélérons le pas, Icicle ne doit plus être bien loin ! proposa le blondinet.

- C'est encore à trois ou quatre heures de marche, la tempête sera ici dans un peu plus d'une heure…

- Ah oui ! Et que proposes-tu alors ? s'emporta aussitôt Cloud devant les propos du guerrier.

- Il y a une caverne pas loin, dans les montagne. Nous serons à l'abri là-bas.

- Moi, je suis partante pour y...A...A...Aaaatchoummm ! …Y aller, lança Angie.

- Me dis pas que c'est encore tes allergies ! Y'a pas de fleur ici !

- Non... je crois que... A...Aaa...Aaatcchhoouumm ! que j'ai attrapé un rhube...snif... " rétorqua-t-elle en sortant un mouchoir de la poche de son short.

- Allons-y, dans ce cas. » concéda Cloud en soupirant et en laissant, de mauvais cœur, l'ouverture de la marche à Sephiroth.

Un frêle papillon aux ailes nacrées, presque translucides, se posa dans une main gantée de cuir noir. L'insecte sembla fondre à ce contact, puis la main se referma doucement sur du vide.

« Je doute qu'elle les tue mais la tempête les retardera un peu. Ce n'est pas mal… »

Istemis adopta un petit trot pour rattraper son maître qui s'était déjà remis en route à vive allure. « Ce n'est pas mal » était l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'il lui avait faits depuis longtemps. Le garçon sourit.

« Le battement des ailes d'un papillon peut réellement provoquer une tempête… amusant. »

Laekh esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il y a une caverne dans le coin ? demanda timidement Deedo quelques instants après l'intervention de Sephiroth.

- Autrefois, j'étais parti en mission par ici. Une tempête nous a surpris... et les soldats ShinRa n'étaient pas assez fort physiquement pour pouvoir affronter de tels éléments...

- Soouuuu ka...

- Quoi ?

- Hein ? euh... je vois... ;;;

- Aaa...Aaattchoooouuuuummmmm ! snif ! snif...

- ;;;;; »

Moins d'une heure plus tard, alors que la neige se faisait particulièrement violente, ils aperçurent le refuge dans la roche au grand soulagement d'Angie qui n'en finissait plus d'éternuer et avait grand besoin de se réchauffer devant un feu de camp.

« Enfin saufs ! s'écria Aeris, rassurée de ne plus être à la merci de la tempête une fois dans la grotte.

- Bon, tu vas m'expliquer maintenant, pourquoi tu trimballes ce vieux loup crevé depuis tout à l'heure derr...derr...derr...Aaaaatchouuummmm ! Derrière toi ! hein Deed' ?

- Mais t'es bête ou quoi !

- Je ne te permets pas !

- M'en fous de ta permission !

- Alors ?

- Alors, j'ai la dalle, moi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ce soir, hein ? Heureusement que quelqu'un a pensé au repas !

- Beuurrkkhh ! » grimaça la brune végétarienne avec dégoût.

A ce moment-là, Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger, très léger rictus amusé, que personne ne remarqua, devant la barbarie dont une jeune fille si frêle pouvait faire preuve, poussée par son estomac.

« Et qui va la dépecer cette pôv' bête, hein ! Toi !

- Certainement pas ! Ieeuurrkkh ! Moi, je la mange une fois cuite !

- Moi, ça m'gêne pas ! Hehe ! intervint Cid, un sourire sadique aux lèvres : après tout ce loup l'avait mordu à la main obligeant Aeris à le soigner !

- Et comment le cuit-on ? demanda judicieusement Cloud.

- Euuuhhhh... »

Tous constatèrent avec déception qu'il ne se trouvait aucune branche, aucun feuillage qui puisse servir à faire un feu dans cette caverne.

(Nda : C'est ce qui s'appelle un blanc XD)

« Pourquoi quelqu'un n'irait pas en cherch...aaaa...aatcchouummm ! En chercher !

- Et qui ? Toi ?

- Deux mots : rhume et végétarienne. Je ne vais pas en manger donc je ne sors pas dans la neige pour le bois qui le cuira !

- La belle excuse.

- Prrrrrttttt ! Ca en fait deux, d'excuses ! »

Devant la drôle de répartie précédée d'un admirable tirage de langue, Deedo proposa :

« Aeris ?

- Euhh... moi, je... je commençais justement à installer nos couchages… ;;;

- Moi, je vais aider Cid ! renchérit Cloud.

- Pffff, soupira Deedo en baissant la tête, j'ai compris... j'y vais...

- J'y vais... » proposa en même temps Sephiroth.

« _C'est marrant, ça me rappelle quelque chose..._ » se dit Angie tandis que Deedo jubilait intérieurement sans trop le montrer. Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent alors dans le blizzard pour ne revenir que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de branchages :

« Eh ben, vous avez fait vite !

- Oui, il y avait des arbustes pas loin. » expliqua Deedo en posant le bois.

Cid s'activa pour préparer le feu puis embrocha quelques morceaux de viande avant de les mettre à cuire.

« A taaabllee ! hurla-t-il lorsque la nourriture fut prête.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ? insista Deedo en se jetant sur la viande.

- Quelle horreur ! Sûrement pas ! protesta Angie.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes !

- Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir !

- Pfff ! Rabat-joie ! »

Tous, sauf Angie qui avait sa petite réserve de carottes (subtilisées grâce à sa matéria Voler1 sur des lapins des neiges qui, curieusement, en possédaient un stock sur eux), mangèrent les brochettes silencieusement, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsque soudain, un bruit sourd venant du fond de la grotte se fit entendre, une sorte de frottement diffus contre les parois de pierre.

Chaque membre du groupe s'arrêta net dans sa mastication et tourna son attention vers les sombres profondeurs du boyau de cette caverne.

« C'est... c'est quoi, ce bruit...? s'inquiéta Angie.

- Ca se rapproche, remarqua Cid.

- C'est un piège ! C'est toi qui nous l'a tendu ! Cette grotte abrite un monstre et tu le savais ! » accusa Cloud, paniqué, en se tournant vers Sephiroth.

Deedo lança alors au blond une oeillade furieuse.

« Tais-toi, Strife. » ordonna calmement Sephiroth. Les paroles de Cloud le dérangeaient pour se concentrer sur le bruit qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Tous saisirent leurs armes, prêts au combat lorsqu'une patte hérissée de poils drus et noirâtres sortit enfin de l'ombre. Puis une deuxième, une troisième, une quatrième, une cinquième...et enfin la tête de l'animal. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une...

« Une...une...a...une a...a...a... » bégayèrent bêtement Angie et Deedo en pointant la bestiole du doigt ; elles avaient lâché leurs armes, reculé de quelques pas et avaient toutes deux pâli d'un coup, tout comme Cid qui avait apparemment, et à la grande surprise de tous, la même phobie que les deux jeunes filles. Même Cloud et Aeris n'étaient pas très fiers devant l'animal qui ne devait mesurer pas moins de trois, voire quatre mètres de haut et une petite dizaine de mètres d'envergure. Ses deux crochets acérés claquaient frénétiquement et la multitude d'yeux noirs et vitreux ne faisait qu'accentuer l'horreur et la frayeur qu'inspirait cette créature chez les gens en général et les filles en particulier.

« UNE ARAIIIGNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE ! KIIIIIAAAHHHHHHH ! »

Angie et Deedo étaient tombées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, agenouillées au sol. L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie.

Seul Sephiroth réagit avec sang froid car il n'avait, contrairement aux autres, aucunement peur de ce genre de bête. Il s'avança vers l'animal, sûr de lui, et lui assena un premier coup dans les pattes avec une rapidité inouïe. L'araignée cracha de douleur et se recula de quelques pas. Cloud se ressaisit alors bien vite et prit part au combat : il frappa l'animal au flanc puis fit un bond en arrière pour éviter le coup du monstre. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide et celle-ci lui infligea une première morsure grâce à ses crochets. Aeris réagit alors à son tour et invoqua Poisona sur son compagnon afin de le soigner du poison. Sephiroth bondit ensuite pour frapper l'animal aux yeux, puis ce fut de nouveau à Cloud d'attaquer l'autre flanc de la bestiole géante. Visiblement coriace, l'animal se débattit et attaqua à son tour. Cloud vit les crochets une fois de plus arriver sur lui et il se préparait à encaisser un autre coup, ne pouvant l'éviter vu la vitesse de celui-ci, lorsque Sephiroth, retrouvant ses anciens réflexes, se mit devant le jeune homme et prit le coup à sa place. Fort heureusement pour lui, le poison n'avait aucun effet sur son corps. Un dernier coup mit fin au combat et l'araignée s'enfuit de douleur, en boitant lamentablement. Cloud se laissa tomber à terre, épuisé et n'adressa pas un regard ni une seule parole à Sephiroth qui venait tout juste de le sauver. Aeris s'accroupit près de son ami et soigna la plaie qu'avaient laissée les crochets à son bras.

« Elle... elle est partie... pour de bon ? » osa enfin demander Angie qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, tout comme Deedo et Cid qui, lui, alluma de suite une cigarette d'une main tremblante pour évacuer le stress.

« Oui... je ne crois pas que nous la reverrons, affirma la marchande de fleurs, finissant de guérir Cloud.

- Ppfffiiioouuuuu ! soupira Deedo de soulagement.

- Ca m'a épuisée, moi, tout ça ! se plaignit son amie brune.

- Nous devrions tous nous reposer, conseilla Aeris.

- Et si elle revient ?

- Je monterai la garde...

- C'est trop gentil ! » ironisa Cloud avec mépris vers l'ex-Général qui avait proposé cela.

Tous se turent et se couchèrent prestement. Les braises de l'âtre continuaient à fournir la chaleur nécessaire pour ne pas mourir congelé et produisaient maintenant l'effet d'une veilleuse, tous s'endormirent progressivement. Sauf une, l'éternelle insomniaque du groupe qui se contentait, roulée en boule dans un petit coin, de fixer rêveusement Sephiroth. Elle s'aperçut avec étonnement que les yeux de se dernier reflétait le peu de lumière présente dans la cave, exactement comme les yeux des chats.

« Tu es nyctalope ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- Comment ? dit-il surpris.

- Tu es nyctalope ? répéta-t-elle.

- ...oui...

- C'est ce que je pensais... » finit-elle par dire avant de se rallonger et de s'endormir à son tour, laissant un Sephiroth un peu perplexe devant la question qu'elle venait de lui poser.

Séquence 3 : « …et maman est morte, sur le quai... » (Aeris)

Le lendemain matin, ils parvinrent enfin, satisfaits et soulagés, à Icicle Lodge. En effet, tous avaient besoin d'une bonne douche bien chaude, de quelques potions, d'une nourriture digne de ce nom et d'un repos bien mérité dans un bon lit douillet après la soirée mouvementée qu'ils avaient passée la veille et les kilomètres traversés à pieds dans les plaines gelées.

« Nous y sommes enfin parvenus ! s'exclama Aeris.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment de nous reposer, nous devons aller visiter l'un des chalets » dictèrent Deedo et Angie à l'attention du groupe qui les suivit sans objecter, curieux de savoir ce qu'elles désiraient tant leur faire découvrir.

L'avantage d'un jeu vidéo, c'est que l'on peut aller et venir chez les gens comme bon nous semble, c'est ainsi que tous se rendirent dans l'ancienne demeure du professeur Gast sans s'inquiéter du fait que quelqu'un y vive ou non, ni de l'état de la serrure. Angie et Deedo conduisirent leurs compagnons vers la console vidéo, puis elles expliquèrent :

« Ceci est quelque chose de très important... »

Tous restèrent silencieux.

« Aeris, te souviens-tu de tes parents ?

- De ma mère, oui un peu, pourquoi, cela a quelque chose à voir avec moi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

- Oui. Nous sommes là où tu es née...

- Co...comment ? bredouilla-t-elle, incrédule.

- Tu es née ici. Dans cette machine, il y a une vidéo où tu apparais enfant..., expliquèrent les deux jeunes filles.

- C'est pour cette raison que la dernière vidéo te paraîtra sans doute difficile à regarder... Ton père était le professeur Gast, ajouta Deedo, il s'est enfui de Midgar avec ta mère Ifalna, une Cetra, et ils sont venus se réfugier dans cette ville. Mais Hojo... les a retrouvés... »

Elle jugea qu'en dire plus était inutile.

« Bref... » Angie lança les vidéos.

Gast apparut sur l'écran avec Ifalna. Celle-ci expliqua tout sur les Cetras, la Terre Promise et... la crise du ciel, "Jenova", celle qu'ils avaient prise pour une Cetra, sans vraiment en être sûrs, et avec ses cellules, ils avaient crée un enfant, sans être sûrs non plus du résultat...

Puis on vit Aeris sur l'écran dans les bras de ses parents... puis la venue d'Hojo... puis l'écran devint noir et l'on entendit plus que les voix des deux professeurs, des soldats ShinRa, on devina la fuite d'Ifalna et de sa fille... et enfin des coups de feux. La vidéo s'arrêta. Aeris était en larmes et tenait son visage entre ses mains, Cloud avait posé une main sur son épaule, Cid jeta son mégot au sol... et Sephiroth était devenu blême.

« Je me souviens... après que Hojo nous ait ramenées à Midgar, maman et moi... ensuite tout est confus... je me souviens juste des laboratoires, gris et froids... maman essayait de me rassurer... et nous nous sommes enfuies... les soldats nous ont poursuivies... et maman est morte, sur le quai..., sanglota Aeris.

- J'aurais dû me douter... que Hojo l'avait assassiné..., déclara Sephiroth, la colère mal contenue dans sa voix.

- Tu... as connu mon père ?

- Oui... c'est lui qui... c'était un scientifique de génie. Il était... je l'admirais beaucoup... »

Un instant de silence, puis :

« Angie et Deedo, vous aviez raison pour Jenova... elle a rendu fous tous mes ancêtres... alors un seul homme, cela ne devait pas lui poser beaucoup de problèmes, conclut Aeris en jetant un bref regard à Sephiroth.

- Nous devrions aller à l'hôtel, annonça Cloud qui ne tenait pas à s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Oui. »

Aeris, toujours sous le choc de ses émotions, quitta la pièce en titubant avant que Cloud ne vienne la soutenir, Cid sortit aussi, puis, avant que Sephiroth ne parte à son tour, Deedo lui lança :

« Tu peux douter de ma parole, Sephiroth, mais pas de celle de Gast. C'est lui qui t'a élevé dans ton enfance, tu le considérais comme ton père... maintenant tu me crois ? Lorsque je t'ai dit qu'elle t'avait rendu complètement fou, que tu n'étais qu'une marionnette pour elle et qu'elle venait de l'espace ? Tu as cru d'après les rapports qu'elle était une Cetra, que tu étais son fils... et elle s'est servi de tes convictions pour te manipuler. Ces rapports, c'est Hojo qui les avaient rédigés, pas Gast...

- ...Tu avais raison sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas une Cetra...mais tu ne peux toujours pas prouver que je ne suis pas son fils, que je ne suis pas né d'elle..., objecta-t-il en partant.

- Pfff ! Lui aussi, il est plus têtu qu'une mule ! Duh !

- Oui... mais quand même, tu as eu du culot en affirmant qu'il avait été élevé par Gast, après tout on n'en sait rien, ça n'est que des suppositions qu'on a échafaudées en faisant le jeu..., dit Angie, à demi assise sur le dispositif vidéo.

- Tu plaisantes ! Tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait en voyant les vidéos, en voyant Gast mourir ? C'était clair qu'il ressentait de l'affection pour cet homme !

- Tu sais, je ne prête pas attention à la moindre expression sur son visage, moi !

- C'est sûr… ;;;

- Bon, on y va nous aussi ? J'en ai marre, je veux prendre un bain ! Et puis j'ai faim, je ne me suis pas empiffrée, moi hier soir !

- Ikimashouuuuu ! »2

L'après midi était déjà bien avancée, les cheminées s'allumaient une à une dans le village des montagnes, les enfants rentraient chez eux après avoir passé la journée à s'amuser dans la neige et, chose incroyable, à avoir participé à une drôle de bataille de boules de neige avec une jeune fille blonde et une brune. Les commerçants fermaient leurs boutiques et quelques flocons commençaient à tomber doucement de-ci, de-là.

Tous s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôtel après s'être procurés des manteaux et autres vêtements chauds, et avoir occupé leur après-midi comme bon leur semblait : Cid était allé se vautrer au bar, Cloud avait fait un peu de shopping pour recharger son sac de potions et autres éthers, Aeris était retournée dans le chalet de son père en espérant récupérer quelques photos ou souvenirs de ses parents défunts, Sephiroth était resté à l'hôtel, quant à Angie et Deedo, comme dit précédemment, elles avaient disputé quelques batailles de neige avec les gamins du village...

« Bon, avant tout, comment répartit-on les chambres ? demanda judicieusement Cloud après le dîner.

- C'est logique, les filles ensemble et les garçons dans l'autre chambre...

- Hors de question que je dorme avec lui ! s'emporta Cloud en montrant Sephiroth.

- Pff ! Bon, alors Aeris dormira avec Cid et toi, et Deedo et moi avec Sephiroth... à moins que ça ne gêne ces messieurs de dormir avec des filles, proposa Angie que Deedo aurait bien embrassée pour sa si merveilleuse idée.

- Moi, ça ne me pose pas de problème, dit Aeris.

- Aucune objection, donc ? reprit Angie en s'adressant cette fois à Sephiroth qui secoua la tête.

- Bien, alors dans ce cas... direction l'bar ! annonça-t-elle fièrement l'index levé, tout en se retirant de la chambre.

- Moi, j'la suis, nom d'un +)¨$ !

- Celle là, quelle alcoolique… ;;; » déclara la blondinette en se grattant nerveusement le crâne.

Tous se séparèrent de nouveau. Cloud et Aeris allèrent faire une balade dans la neige pendant que Deedo, Angie et Cid avaient échoué au bar-restaurant de l'hôtel. Sephiroth, lui, était resté une fois de plus seul dans la chambre.

Le soir commençait à tomber sur la plaine glacée. Avec une seule pause, courte, en une journée de marche, Istemis commençait à traîner des pieds mais n'osa pas se plaindre… même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas de geindre, comme les enfants en voiture : « On est bientôt arrivéééééé ? »

Il mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure avec bouderie : son maître, avec ce mélange détonant de sérieux et de gaminerie qui le caractérisait, était en train de se goinfrer avec une tablette de chocolat, sans même un regard vers lui !

Laekh lui avait fait goûter quelques fois cette friandise, et rien qu'à l'idée de ce bon goût à la fois sucré et corsé, il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

« Is'chtemischeuh ! appela Laekh la bouche pleine, coupant le garçon dans ses pensées de gourmandise.

- Euh… oui ?

- Montre-moi tes progrès en méta'… et tu en auras un bout. »

Il fut inutile de préciser un bout de quoi. Quelques instants plus tard, un papillon blanc voletait au-dessus de Laekh. Celui-ci étendit la main.

« Tu as fait des progrès, c'est vrai. La transformation te prend moins de temps. »

Le papillon se posa sur la main tendue, les ailes contrastant joliment avec le noir des mitaines de cuir que le blond portait.

« Mais si tu tombes sur un ennemi plus rapide… ? »

Le poing menaça de se refermer sur lui mais les doigts s'arrêtèrent au dernier instant, les ailes de l'insecte frémirent avec rage dans sa cage improvisée.

« C'est bien joli, mais peu pratique pendant les combats, murmura Laekh. De plus, les insectes restent une métamorphose de niveau 1… Pas de chocolat pour aujourd'hui. »

A cette décision, il ouvrit les doigts et fit un moulinet du poignet qui chassa le papillon. Ce dernier frétilla encore des ailes en représailles inutiles. Laekh enfourna dans sa bouche le dernier carré de chocolat et conclut : « On repart. Pas loin d'ici, il y a un igloo au milieu d'un lac. On s'y arrêtera pour la nuit. »

Tard dans la nuit, Deedo se réveilla, comme à son habitude. Angie ronflait légèrement, preuve qu'elle était en train de cuver l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité plus tôt : Cid et elle s'étaient fait un petit concours "d'à fond ", autrement dit de cul sec, et c'est elle qui avait gagné la partie. Deedo avait été obligée de ramener son amie, titubante, jusqu'à leur chambre où la malheureuse imbibée s'était effondrée sur son lit. Elle se détourna vers Sephiroth et remarqua que la lumière se reflétait dans ses yeux ouverts. Concluant qu'il ne dormait pas, elle l'appela : « Tu ne dors jamais ?

- Une ou deux heures de sommeil par nuit me suffisent. » répondit celui-ci, couché sur le dos, les bras allongés derrière la tête, examinant distraitement le plafond de la chambre.

- Je vois... »

Quelques minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent.

« Tu avais raison, finit par admettre l'homme à voix basse, Jenova n'était pas une Cetra... elle n'était même pas de cette planète... je suis donc bel et bien un monstre... »

Ainsi conclut-il se souvenant de ce qu'il avait cru il y avait cinq ans, devant les cuves à Nibelheim, et en partant du fait qu'il était bel et bien le fils de cette créature.

- Que dis-tu là ! Un monstre, et puis quoi encore ! A quoi penses-tu pour dire ça, hein ! Sur quoi te bases-tu ! Sur le regard et les sentiments que t'a renvoyés Hojo durant toute ta vie ! Il prend tout être vivant pour un monstre, un spécimen - tu le sais mieux que personne ! Sur le regard que te renvoyaient tes ennemis au moment de leur mort sur les champs de bataille ! Sur les rapports qu'avait rédigés Hojo sur le Projet Jenova, sur ta naissance ! Tu ne sais rien de toi-même, Sephiroth ! Tu es humain ! Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais rendu compte de l'admiration dans le regard des gens qui te prenaient pour un héros ? Du regard des jeunes garçons qui désiraient être comme toi et protéger à leur tour les gens ! Et pourquoi es-tu allé à Nibelheim à la base, hein ! Pour protéger le village, non ! Et cet homme qui était si admiratif qu'il t'a pris en photo ! Tu n'as jamais pensé à ça ! Tu as déjà su faire le bien autour de toi, pourquoi serais-tu devenu un héros sinon ! Alors, tu n'es pas un monstre... Tu n'as de Jenova que quelques cellules reçues lorsque tu n'étais encore qu'un fœtus... Tu as eu une mère qui t'aimait véritablement, qui te désirait ! Et je suis sûre que tu lui ressembles, ainsi qu'à ton père !

- Comment peux-tu savoir cela ! Comment peux-tu savoir tout cela ? » demanda t-il, choqué par les propos de la jeune fille qui avait su en quelques instants résumer plusieurs années de sa vie.

- Je... (Deedo soupira, puis se calma progressivement avant de reprendre.) Je refuse de te laisser croire que tu es comme tous ces monstres que tu as vus ce jour là... si tu savais... Non, tu ne peux pas savoir... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aurais voulu être là à cet instant pour retenir ta main, pour te dire que tout ce que tu as lu était faux... Maintenant, tout ça me paraît si réel... je ne sais plus où commence le rêve et où finit la réalité... Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je sais toutes ces choses, pourquoi Angie et moi les savons... pas pour l'instant en tout cas... »

Deedo fixait songeusement ses poings serrés, Sephiroth lui s'était redressé, assis sur son lit et regardait le plancher.

« Excuse-moi... de t'avoir dit tout ça... mes crises d'insomnie me fatiguent énormément, je ne sais parfois plus ce que je dis... » se reprit la jeune fille, s'apercevant qu'elle s'était peut-être laisser emporter.

Elle releva le visage vers le guerrier et lui sourit timidement lorsque, brusquement, un oreiller atterrit avec force sur sa tête, puis un second coussin qui, manquant cette fois sa cible, vint faire chuter les divers objets se trouvant sur la commode près du lit.

« Maiieuuuh ! gémit la blondinette en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- C'est fini, oui ! Grrmmfff ! Deed' parle moins fort ! RrrrrRfffFffff ! » vociféra la brune d'une voix endormie.

Deedo étouffa son rire puis ramassa les effets tombés : une photo encadrée de la ville, son PHS, sa boucle d'oreille, sa brosse...

3Pause. Elle saisit l'objet, regarda Sephiroth qui s'était penché pour l'aider... et là, une ampoule s'illumina au-dessus de sa tête.

« J'ose... ou j'ose pas... » se demanda t-elle.

« J'ose ! » finit-elle par décider.

Elle se leva brusquement, contourna le lit de Sephiroth et vint s'agenouiller juste derrière lui.

« Que fais-tu ! s'inquiéta-t-il en se retournant vivement.

- Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te mordre ! »

Il se tut, peu confiant.

« Si tu n'aimes pas, dis-le, j'arrêterai de suite ! »

Tout doucement, elle passa un premier coup de brosse dans la chevelure soyeuse, puis elle continua, toujours avec la même tendresse. Peu à peu, elle sentit le jeune homme se détendre.

« Je tuerais pour avoir les mêmes ! Tu ne les as jamais coupés ?

- Non... on ne m'avait jamais coiffé... »

Et la nuit continuait à dormir sous sa couette étoilée.

NDAngie :

1 Vincent lui a donné cette matéria dans le chapitre 3, séquence 2.

2 « Allons-y ! » en japonais.

3 Deed' voulait enlever son dernier passage, pendant lequel son personnage coiffe les cheveux de Sephiroth, car cela n'aidait en rien le déroulé de l'histoire du point de vue action. J'ai pensé au contraire que cela ajoutait à la caractérisation et aux interactions entre les personnages. Après discussion, nous l'avons conservé. J'aime bien ma métaphore de la couette de la nuit à la fin… mais peut-être que c'est un peu « culcul la praline » ?

Quant au passages avec Laekh et son élève, mis à part renseigner sur la métamorphose d'Istemis, ils indiquent surtout leur position, afin que vous puissiez les repérer à la trace… :-p

Laekh : Quelle vilenie ! Bande de voyeurs…

Istemis qui ronchonne : Il peut parler, lui, le radin en chocolat…

Laekh : Qu'ouis-je ?

Istemis : Je disais… « Voilà qui est bien parlé ! …Je peux avoir du chocolat.. ? » ;;;

Laekh : Juste parce que tu ne t'es pas aussi bien rattrapé que ce que j'espérais, et que j'ai une bonne ouie… Non. :-p

Istemis tout bas : Grumpf…

Séquence 4 : « C'est mystique, leur truc ! » (Angie)

Les aventuriers furent alertés assez tôt le lendemain matin par un certain remue-ménage provenant du dehors. Ils eurent à peine le temps de mettre leurs manteaux et de sortir pour voir de quoi il retournait. La ShinRa se trouvait apparemment en ville. "Apparemment", car l'apparence de leurs uniformes ne pouvait être confondue avec celles d'aucune autre organisation.

Le groupe, sans Sephiroth, se retrouva face à plusieurs soldats et à… Eléna des Turks, comme Angie et Deedo le pressentaient. Ils étaient à la recherche de Sephiroth justement, et avaient eu vent du passage dans le coin d'un homme correspondant à sa description. L'ironie ! Sephiroth se tenait prudemment en retrait dans l'auberge, attendant d'en savoir plus sur les intentions du groupe de la ShinRa.

La blonde Turk parla trop comme d'habitude et révéla aussi l'existence d'un regroupement extraordinaire d'énergie dans le lieu appelé « Grotte Nord », qui se trouvait au milieu des Grands Glaciers au nord d'Icicle Lodge. Rufus ShinRa allait d'ailleurs partir le lendemain vers cette destination en compagnie de Hojo, à bord de son aérostat, afin de déterminer s'il s'agissait là, comme le supposaient les théories de Hojo, de la « Terre Promise » que l'ancien président ShinRa avait cherchée toute sa vie.

Un chat miaula.

L'attention d'Eléna se porta vers cette direction et malheureusement pour Sephiroth, le chat miaulait en se frottant contre sa jambe. Il se retint de lui flanquer un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Avant que la ShinRa ne passât à l'attaque, Deedo surgit prestement devant Elena. Les deux blondes se fixèrent intensément, comme seules les rivales (surtout si elles étaient blondes…:-p) savaient le faire… et Deedo lui administra un coup d'une telle violence que la Turk en tomba à la renverse. Elle partit en tonneau libre, roulant sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, poussant des cris stridents, hors de la ville. Ses soldats la suivirent en courant, pour tenter de l'aider. Angie et Cid sifflèrent d'admiration vers Deedo qui n'était pas peu fière de son coup d'éclat.

Mais le temps leur était compté : Elena et ses soldats n'allaient certainement pas tarder à s'en remettre, et à revenir à la charge. "On" décida en vitesse d'aller en direction du nord, surtout qu'"on" avait des comptes à régler avec Hojo. Une petite troupe d'enfants, les mêmes qui la veille avaient participé à la bataille de boules de neige avec Angie et Deedo, passèrent en riant sur leurs luges. Angie les arrêta et leur adressa la parole d'une façon fort mielleuse…

Ainsi, ils obtirent cinq luges en échange de quelques babioles tirées du sac sans fond de Cloud. A ce dernier, un surf des neiges fut offert par un petit garçon qui avait une jambe dans le plâtre et ne pouvait plus profiter de son dangereux jouet.

Pendant que tous prenaient place, soit sur le surf (Cloud) soit sur une luge (les autres), Deedo et Cid grognaient qu'une luge n'était pas « digne de mon âge » (Cid)/ « aussi cool qu'un surf » (Deedo). Angie expliqua en vitesse que c'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient obtenue sur le moment et qu'il fallait s'en contenter.

« Quand j'y pense, songea t-elle à voix haute, dans le jeu, ils n'utilisent qu'un seul surf des neige. Comment arrivent-ils à tenir là-dessus à trois ! …C'est mystique, leur truc !

- …Mais quel jeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…. ? » fut tout ce que Cloud put demander avant qu'une main inconnue (les sifflements innocents de Deedo juste à ce moment-là paraissaient fort suspicieux) ne le pousse sur la pente qui menait hors du village, en direction du nord.

La descente en surf des neiges dura moins longtemps qu'elles n'en avaient le souvenir dans leur jeu vidéo. Pour une fois, le temps dans la "réalité" passait plus vite que dans le jeu.

Au bout de la piste de surf, leurs engins, emportés par l'inertie accumulée dans la descente, firent un saut prodigieux, un vol plané qui les emmena par delà la plaine enneigée qui s'étendait après la piste de ski. Ensuite, on pouvait distinguer une autre piste qui se perdait dans les montagnes. C'était là, leur but.

La chute qui suivit leur vol plané en surf fut brutale. Une nappe de neige immaculée fut la dernière vision qu'Angie conserva avant de se réveiller endolorie. Elle s'épousseta puis s'assit en soupirant, épuisée. Elle attendit le réveil des autres. Des pas légers se firent entendre derrière elle, Angie ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

« Yo ! fit le nouveau venu, décontracté.

- …Salut… »

Angie le vit s'asseoir nonchalamment à ses côtés, elle croisa ses jambes et les tint contre elle avec les deux bras.

« Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

- Pas grand chose… nous arriverons bientôt à destination.

- Le crois-tu ? fit-il d'un air faussement ingénu. Tu as un nouveau manteau ? Très joli… »

Il siffla son admiration en détaillant le long manteau de lainage blanc de la jeune fille ; des gants blanc bordés de fourrure et des bottes à gros bord retourné complétaient agréablement l'ensemble. D'un geste impérieux qu'elle ne chercha pas à éviter, il lui entoura les épaules d'un bras.

« Figure-toi que je viens de découvrir qu'on avait la même destination, ton groupe et moi. »

Sa déclaration arracha le tout premier signe d'étonnement chez Angie. Elle reprit facilement son air détaché.

« Si nous devions nous retrouver, c'est que l'affrontement était inévitable.

- Pas forcément. Tu sais qu'il ne tient qu'à toi de… »

Étrangement d'humeur câline, il frotta doucement le bout de son nez frais contre la nuque d'Angie. Elle ne fit que soupirer avec lassitude :

« Je ne joue plus ton jeu, Laekh. J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion.

- C'est bien dommage, alors, dit-il avec un sourire qui plissa affablement ses yeux clairs.

- Nous trouverons le moyen de te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Moi, déclara Laekh avec un sourire beaucoup plus carnassier que le précédent, je crois que j'ai déjà le moyen de mettre Sephiroth hors d'état de nuire… »

Il se pencha vers elle, posant son front contre le sien. Loin d'être l'habituelle marque de confiance entre intimes, son geste était comme une déclaration de guerre malgré son continuel sourire.

« Que crois-tu qu'il arriverait à son esprit… si je me débarrassais du corps ? C'est une expérience que j'aimerais tenter. »

Angie se réveilla en sursaut en avalant une gorgée de neige. Le froid la fit tousser et en se relevant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était tombée face contre terre après sa descente vertigineuse en luge. Après sa chute, elle avait dû perdre connaissance. Ses compagnons se réveillaient aussi. Les débris de la luge bleue d'Angie jonchaient le sol enneigé près de là, en compagnie d'un surf cassé et d'autres luges guère en meilleur état.

« Tout le monde va bien ? appela la voix familière de Cloud.

- Oui, je crois…

- Sacrée nom d'une chute !

- Rien de cassé ? s'inquiéta Aeris aux environs. Tout le monde est là ?

- Oui, répondit sobrement Sephiroth en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ensemble du groupe.

- Je crois que j'ai de la neige dans les oreilles… », fit Angie en penchant sa tête d'un côté et de l'autre pour s'en débarrasser.

Deedo leva un sourcil et marmonna :

« On dirait Nanaki…

- Et alors ? C'est de la discrimination, ma parole ! »

Elles se tirèrent la langue en gloussant de rire.

Le groupe se remit en marche. Angie semblait songeuse. Elle sentait qu'elle avait oublié de parler avec Deedo de quelque chose de très important… mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

De l'autre côté du Grand Glacier, au centre de la Grotte Nord, le corps de Sephiroth attendait dans sa bulle de Mako liquide, le retour de son esprit…

Ce dernier était en ce moment en compagnie de la troupe de Cloud, marchant d'un pas détendu dans le paysage enneigé.

« Argh ! Je savais bien qu'on avait oublié quelque chose ! »

Le cri d'Angie résonna, coupant court aux babillages que Deedo adressait à Sephiroth.

« Quoi donc ?

- La carte du Glacier ! Dans la maison du vieil alpiniste, à Icicle !

- Hum…

- Tu veux parler de ça ? demanda Cloud en sortant de sa poche de blouson un papier plié en quatre.

- Pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose, Clod !

- Suffit, Deedo ! »

L'humeur d'Angie n'était pas des meilleurs, Deedo s'en inquiéta :

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui me tracasse depuis tout à l'heure. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment à propos de la carte… Je crois que… quelque chose d'autre me manque…

- Héhé ! Ton p'tit Vinnie ? demanda sa blonde copine avec un clin d'œil entendu.

- Non… A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas pensé à lui depuis qu'on a quitté l'autre groupe… »

Deedo faillit en tomber à la renverse.

Après bien des heures de marche dans le froid, Aeris grelottait.

« On s'les caille, hein ? » lui dit Deedo pour engager une conversation anodine.

Elle sautillait plus qu'elle ne marchait, afin de se réchauffer.

« On caille quoi ? demande Aeris, surprise.

- Ben… euh… les cou… »

Heureusement pour les chastes oreilles de la jeune femme, Angie intervint à temps et réduisit son amie au silence en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Deedo. Aeris et Deedo en furent toute étonnées, tandis que Cid ricanait à voix basse, et Angie était embarrassée au possible pour Cloud qui, baissant les yeux, devenait étrangement rouge vif au niveau des joues et des oreilles. Sephiroth esquissa à couvert un petit sourire qui ravit Deedo.

« J'espère qu'on arrivera bientôt dans la cabane de l'alpiniste, j'ai froid aussi, dit Angie un peu plus tard.

- Je me demande si, en se laissant tomber dans la neige à bout de force comme dans le jeu, nous serions automatiquement secourus et emmenés là-bas. On économiserait du temps et de l'énergie…

- Dangereuse idée…

- …Ouais, t'as pas tord. » concéda Deedo.

Dans l'après-midi, un début de tempête déferla sur eux tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant une vaste plaine dénudée, sans même plus un arbre pour se repérer.

« Il faut aller toujours tout droit pour déboucher au poste de garde qui est au pied du glacier, conseillèrent les "Déesses".

- Alors, je vais utiliser un système magique de marquage au sol pour éviter de dévier de la direction. »

Malgré l'ingéniosité de Cloud, la tempête soufflait par intermittence et effaçait les traces au fur et à mesure. Ils finirent par dévier un peu de leur route et entrèrent dans une grotte cachée. Comme Cloud était allé se laver les mains à la source d'eau chaude (à ce moment, c'était plus pour se réchauffer qu'autre chose), il put récupérer la matéria Alexander sur la Sorcière des Neiges, après un combat facilité par le ruban protecteur qu'il portait.

« Ce n'est pas la matéria que je préfère » dit Angie après le combat.

Elle regretta de ne pas avoir plus de cinq matérias à sa disposition, le gros des objets étant sous la garde de Cloud.

« De toutes façons, tu n'as que cinq emplacements à matéria sur Andromède.

- Ouais… Et ma serpe n'en a même aucun, d'emplacement !

- Tu ne t'en sers pas beaucoup pendant les combats depuis que tu l'as, remarqua Cid qui marchait à présent à leur niveau.

- J'évite de l'utiliser autant que possible, répondit sombrement Angie. Mauvais souvenirs… »

Pour changer de sujet, celui de la serpe autrefois détenue par l'ennemi étant devenu épineux depuis qu'Angie, manipulée par Laekh, s'en était servie contre ses alliés dans la Cité des Anciens, le duo d'Envoyées d'Odin se mit alors à causer avec Cid de matéria, combinaison et tactiques de combat, ce qui leur valu l'attention de Sephiroth pendant un certain temps.

Puis ils arrivèrent sans trop de dommages devant la cabane du vieil alpiniste. Celui-ci sortit les accueillir. Chez lui, ils purent se restaurer et se reposer.

Bien qu'il fût encore assez tôt, il leur conseilla de passer la nuit là, plutôt que de tenter une escalade du glacier dans le noir.

« Le soir tombe rapidement dans la montagne et surprend les alpinistes imprudents ! » asséna-t-il, expérimenté dans le secourisme.

Le groupe en convint et décida d'opter pour la prudence.

Angie se retrouva, sans éprouver de surprise, dans une grotte de glace dont les parois miroitaient de mille couleurs irisées. Son professeur se présenta comme d'habitude devant elle, et ils commencèrent les exercices d'échauffement avant d'entamer des mouvements de combat.

A ce moment, étrangement, la jeune fille fut repoussée au loin, ne pouvant rester que simple spectatrice et non plus participer à la joute malgré son désir ardent de se mesurer au professeur : Laekh.

A sa place, sa serpe d'or dansait devant Laekh. L'instant de surprise passé, Angie vit que c'était en fait un garçon qui faisait face au Gardien de l'Ombre. Comment avait-elle pu le prendre pour une serpe ! Ses longs cheveux noirs et sa physionomie le faisait ressembler à Thephys de dos… Lorsque les aléas du combat permirent à Angie de voir son visage, il lui rappelait aussi Thephys en plus jeune. Mais les oreilles du garçon n'avaient en rien à voir avec celle du Gardien de la Lumière. En forme de conque, longues et pâles, elles étaient étrangement attirantes et pourtant loin d'être belles.

Soudain, Laekh s'immobilisa, son élève en fit de même.

« Hum… Je crois qu'on nous espionne... »

Le reste de sa phrase fut emportée par un gigantesque bruit. Comme un vent qui soufflait en tempête au-dessus de leur tête.

Un grand bruit de vent semblait passer au-dessus du toit de la cabane où le groupe dormait. Le bruit était pourtant différent de celui d'une tempête ou d'une bourrasque de vent, même s'il y ressemblait beaucoup.

Peu après, on frappa à la porte et le reste de la troupe d'Avalanche déboula dans le poste de garde. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses et dans ce brouhaha, Sephiroth entendit Vincent expliquer à Cid que pour les rejoindre simplement et rapidement le groupe avait profité du passage de l'aérostat de Rufus, dans lequel ils s'étaient cachés après avoir appris que la ShinRa préparait une expédition vers le continent Nord. Ensuite, quand l'aérostat avait volé au-dessus de la cabane, ils avaient sauté, la neige amortissant leur chute.

« Mais comment avez-vous su qu'on était dans cette cabane ? demanda Cloud.

- Simple, expliqua Barett, les PHS servent aussi de balises de signal, c'est comme ça qu'on a trouvé votre position… Tu ne connais pas toutes les fonctions de ton téléphone ?

- Tu ne me l'as jamais expliqué quand tu me l'as donné.

- Ah ouais, pas faux… »

NDAngie :

Dans cette séquence, je me demande juste si les oreilles d'Aeris sont vraiment si chastes que ça. Après tout, elle a déjà eu au moins un petit ami et je doute que Zack soit du genre à se contenter de la courtiser à l'ancienne (mais qui sait ?) ; et surtout, lors de leur venue devant la maison de Don Cornéo, c'était Cloud plus que Aeris qui s'est montré choqué en apprenant ce qu'il s'y passait.

Donc même si je crois qu'Aeris est de nature gentille et altruiste, elle en a tout de même entendu/vu d'autres… mais pour l'histoire, c'était un passage plutôt drôle qui accentue par contraste le suspense qui règne dans la majorité de cette séquence.

Parmi les "détails techniques", les cinq matérias de mon personnage sont (avec un peu d'attention, vous auriez pu retrouver les noms de quatre d'entre elles d'après les indications disséminées dans la fic depuis le début) : Feu et Glace (utilisées contre Laekh pendant la traversée vers Costal del Sol), Voler (donnée par Vincent pendant le combat contre les dragons), Odin (subtilisée dans le coffre du manoir ShinRa de Nibelheim sous le nez du groupe) et…. Tout (couplée soit avec Feu soit avec Glace suivant l'envie du moment).

Séquence 5 : "J'ai le vertiiigggeeee ! J'veuuuxx mourir !" (Cait Sith)

Du haut de la petite mezzanine de la cabane, les deux jeunes filles avaient assisté aux retrouvailles d'Avalanche :

« Les choses se compliquent..., prononça la blondinette à voix basse.

- Je me demande ce que tu vas trouver cette fois comme arguments pour les convaincre... » conclut la brune en adressant un clin d'œil complice à son amie, sûre que cette dernière parviendrait tout de même à ses fins.

« Eh ! Eh ! Où est-il, ce nouveau membre dont vous nous avez parlé ! Yuffie finit-elle par lâcher au bout de quelques minutes, trépignant d'impatience de faire la connaissance d'un nouvel allié.

- Oui ! Où est-il ! » renchérit Cait Sith.

Tous se turent. Cloud sortit sans attendre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Cloud ! Attends ! appela Aeris en partant à sa suite pour tenter de le raisonner.

- Qu...qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » interrogea la petite Ninja, surprise par une telle réaction.

Tous se regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Hum... bon...bonjour tout le monnnddee ! » salua timidement Deedo du haut de son perchoir avec un air gêné. Angie leur adressa elle aussi un petit signe amical en souriant.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ! demanda subitement Barett qui, comme tous, avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Voilà... hum... en fait... » La jeune fille cherchant ses mots entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle et sut qu'il était apparu devant eux lorsqu'elle les vit blêmir soudainement.

« Hum... Taaadddaaaaaaammmm ! » s'écria-t-elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une surprise, utilisant l'humour comme arme de dérision, pour présenter Sephiroth posté derrière elle. Comme prévu, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Tifa poussa un léger cri d'effroi tout en portant les mains à sa bouche, Yuffie saisit son nunchaku et Barett braqua son bras-fusil vers l'ennemi.

« Attendez ! Calmez-vous ! Calmez-vous ! »

La jeune fille s'interposa entre l'arme de Barett et Sephiroth sans attendre une seconde, de peur de voir la tête de son cher et tendre voler en éclats sous ses yeux, ce qui d'ailleurs, comme le fit remarquer Angie, était toujours possible malgré la "protection" qu'elle offrait au jeune homme : « Euuhh... Deedo... je ne voudrais pas casser ton effet, mais il fait une tête de plus que toi... si Barett veut lui tirer dessus, tu feras pas un super bouclier... »

Pause... Deedo réfléchit (NdDeedo : Si ! Si ! Ca arrive), se tourne vers Sephiroth... constate qu'effectivement elle lui arrive au cou... se tourne de nouveau vers l'assistance et se met à sautiller bêtement devant le guerrier afin qu'ainsi personne ne puisse lui tirer dessus sans l'atteindre elle-même. On aurait pu jurer qu'une énorme goutte de sueur était suspendue à toutes les tempes, même à celle de Sephiroth.

« Pff ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! soupira Barett en abaissant son bras.

- Pou...pourquoi...est-il ici ? »

Une fois de plus, les deux « Envoyées des Dieux » durent tout leur expliquer : qu'ils s'étaient finalement débarrassés de Jenova au village des anciens, que c'était elle qui avait manipulé Sephiroth depuis le début, qu'elle l'avait rendu fou, qu'il n'était pas responsable, que les enregistrements à Icicle Lodge l'avaient prouvé, que même Aéris l'avait admis, etc etc... Et au bout du compte...

« Tss ! Si ce gars fait un pas de travers... » cracha Barett en enclenchant son bras-fusil dans un cliquetis menaçant. L'avertissement donné, il fit volte-face vers la sortie. Tifa, qui n'avait pas dit une seule parole, ni même daigné tourner son visage vers l'homme qui avait tué son père, sortit également. Quant aux autres, ils se turent simplement. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de le détester ou de ne pas croire ce que Deedo leur avait raconté. Nanaki lui, n'était même pas étonné de croire que Jenova, ou plus indirectement la ShinRa, puisque c'est elle qui avait mené les expériences sur cet homme, ait pu manipuler quelqu'un. Et c'est dans ce silence pesant que chacun sortit retrouver Cloud. Excepté Vincent qui, étrangement, pendant quelques secondes, fixa le visage de Sephiroth avec insistance. Puis il se détourna à son tour avant que Deedo ne l'interpelle :

« Il ressemble à sa mère n'est ce pas ? »

Vincent s'arrêta net alors que sa main était sur la poignée de la porte.

« Je suis sûre que tu peux reconnaître ses traits à travers lui, qu'il a quelque chose d'elle ! C'est ce que tu te disais, j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ! »

Sephiroth tourna son regard surpris vers l'homme à la cape rouge qui était plongé dans son mutisme.

« Dis-le lui ! Tu le sais, toi, qu'il n'est pas le fils de Jenova mais d'une humaine, qu'il est le fils de Lucrécia ! ajouta Deedo.

- Ta mère... était la plus belle femme qu'il m'a été donné de voir...

- Tu... tu as connu ma... »

Trop tard, Vincent venait de franchir le seuil de la pièce.

« Quand même, tu as encore eu du culot d'affirmer qu'il lui ressemblait..., chuchota Angie à sa comparse sans que Sephiroth n'entende.

- Ca se voyait dans son regard...

- Mouais... Je vais attendre dehors... » conclut une Angie plus que perplexe en haussant les épaules.

Sephiroth avait légèrement blêmi et fixait songeusement l'endroit où se tenait Vincent quelques instants plus tôt.

« Qui... était cet homme ?

- Vincent Valentine... c'était le Turk chargé d'accompagner l'équipe de scientifiques qui s'occupait du Projet Jenova, à Nibelheim...

- Hojo... Gast... et...

- Et ta mère... Comme je te l'ai déjà dit dans le sous-sol, au village des anciens, elle était scientifique...Vincent était fou amoureux d'elle... et l'est toujours je crois...

- Dans ce cas mon père... c'est bien Hojo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu le savais ?

- Oui... il me l'avait dit... autrefois... je trouvais ça tellement risible...

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit bel et bien ton père...

- Alors qui ?

- Tu le demanderas toi-même à ta mère, Sephiroth... je t'ai promis de t'emmener la voir, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'ici, je ne t'ai pas menti ! » termina-t-elle en souriant joyeusement avant de descendre l'échelle de la mezzanine et de sortir à son tour.

À l'extérieur, malgré les récentes retrouvailles, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus chaleureuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le vieil alpiniste qui leur expliqua comment atteindre le Cratère Nord et les détourna ainsi de leurs préoccupations. Après cet échange, d'un commun accord, ils s'engagèrent vers les falaises où la grimpette les attendait...

Une main gantée de noir se glisse avec hésitation dans la substance protégeant le corps, puis la retire aussitôt, constatant avec joie que, malgré l'aspect gluant qu'elle possède, la mako ne colle absolument pas à sa main, un peu comme le mercure mais avec la transparence de l'eau. De nouveau, il y plonge son bras tout entier, un sourire sadique étire ses traits. Dommage que le reste du corps manque, pense-t-il, sans quoi cela aurait été encore plus amusant...

Arrivés aux pieds de la falaise, tous les membres du groupe s'encordèrent afin de limiter les risques d'accident, et ils commencèrent l'ascension. Nanaki était pitoyablement accroché au dos de Barett, les quatre "fers" en l'air, quant à Cait Sith, on n'avait encordé que l'énorme peluche qui pendait dans le vide, tiré par tous, et Yuffie se chargeait de porter le chat.

« Je préférais l'escalade dans le jeu..., maugréa Angie tout en prenant garde de ne pas s'agripper n'importe où.

- Moi aussi... dire qu'au lycée, à l'escalade, j'avais du mal à soulever mes fesses à plus de deux mètres du sol !

- Au fait, pourquoi as-tu voulu grimper en dernier ! A cause de toi, on va se prendre toutes les pierres des autres dans la g...figure ! Duh !

- T'avais qu'à pas rester avec moi ! répliqua la blonde.

- Je sais, je suis trop généreuse !

- Ta bonté te perdra :-p

- Bon, alors sérieusement ! reprit-elle.

- Pfff... m'en parle même pas..., répondit Deedo en poussant un profond soupir de désespoir.

- Gneuh...?

- Question : que vois-tu au-dessus de toi ?

- Euuuhh... Les rochers, Cid, Yuffie, Sephi... »

Les rares neurones non-congelés d'Angie ne firent qu'un tour :

« Nan... 'me dis pas que c'est pour _ça _?

- Si... _c'était _pour _ça_... mais... j'avais oublié... qu'il porte un trennnnnccchhhhhh ! J'peux pô voir ses feeeeesssseeeessss ! »

Deux rivières de larmes jaillirent alors des yeux de la blonde.

« Pffff... j'me doutais bien que t'avais un truc de louche derrière le crâne encore !

- Tsss ! Bah oui ! Kes'tu crois ! Je suis une jeune femme en pleine possession de ses moyens, je suis en âge de me reproduire, c'est l'appel de la Nature en moi qui...Aiiieeuu !

- Tais-toi et grimpe ! » ordonna Angie qui venait de balancer une pierre au boulet qui lui servait d'amie.

« Tout le monde suit derrière ? s'inquiéta Cloud qui était en tête avec Aeris et Tifa.

- J'ai le vertiiigggeeee ! J'veuuuxx mourir !

- Mais puisque je te dis que je te tiens, Cait !

- Aiie ! Cid, pourrais-tu arrêter de jeter tes cendres, s'teplait !

- Désolé, Angie !

- Rhhhaa ! Mais 'fallait faire gaffe en jetant ton mégot aussi !

- On est bientôt au sommet ? demanda Nanaki

- Je ne sais pas, je ne vois rien à cause du brouillard... »

En résumé, c'était un véritable fiasco, sans compter le fait que leur température descendait effectivement comme dans le jeu, à la différence qu'il ne fallait pas appuyer sans cesse sur le bouton de la manette pour faire remonter la chaleur de son corps, mais se frictionner vigoureusement les membres, chose qui, paraissant bien simple devant un écran, devient tout de suite plus compliquée lorsqu'il s'agit de le faire suspendu au-dessus du vide en s'efforçant de garder son équilibre pour ne pas tomber.

Au bout d'une ou peut-être deux heures, la vue du Cratère s'offrit enfin à leurs yeux, et il était temps ! Epuisée, Aeris avait failli tomber deux fois mais Cloud l'avait pas rattrapée de justesse, Tifa s'en sortait avec une cheville foulée, Cid avait été à moitié assommé par une pierre que Barett avait décrochée en s'agrippant, et les jambes et les bras de tout ceux qui ne portaient ni gants ni pantalon, c'est à dire Aeris, Yuffie et Deedo, étaient complètement en sang à force de s'égratigner sur les parois. Malheureusement, après une pause et une cure de soin générale, qui leur parurent trop brèves, ils durent poursuivre leur route en direction du centre du cratère...

Séquence 6 : "Sayonara !" (Laekh)

Même sans les innombrables clones de Sephiroth qui, l'emprise de Jenova sur Sephiroth ayant disparu, n'occupaient pas les lieux, l'endroit était plutôt lugubre. De la caillasse noirâtre, à perte de vue, parsemée ici et là de flots et de souffles verdâtres qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter si on ne voulait pas se retrouver nez à nez avec un monstre. C'est sur ces sentiers obscurs que cheminait Avalanche : Cloud en tête, suivi des autres, et Sephiroth, resté songeur depuis la discussion à la cabane, qui fermait la marche.

« Arriverons-nous à temps pour rattraper l'aérostat ? demanda Nanaki.

- Aucune idée...

- Il faut dire que si des combats nous retardent toutes les trente secondes, on n'y arrivera jamais ! gémit Youffie.

- Rha non ! Hors de question de se retaper tout le chemin inverse à pieds ! maugréa à son tour Angie que la perspective de retraverser tout le continent Nord n'enchantait guère ( Nda : et on la comprend ).

- De toute manière il faut récupérer le corps de Sephi...Sephiroth ! » Deedo s'était retournée vers le sus-nommé alors qu'elle faisait cette remarque et s'était aperçu qu'il ne semblait pas aller bien. En effet, le jeune homme peinait à respirer tout en se tenant le cœur.

« Tout va bien ?

- Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... »

Il s'était arrêté de marcher et suffoquait de plus en plus.

« J'ai... une douleur dans la poitrine...

- Une douleur dans... » Elle répéta bêtement en essayant de comprendre la raison de ce mal si soudain lorsque brusquement, le jeune homme poussa un violent cri de douleur et tomba au sol.

« Sephiroth ! » hurla la blondinette prise de panique en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'une plaie béante s'étendait petit à petit de la clavicule jusqu'à son cœur. Tout le groupe avait interrompu sa marche et ne savait trop quoi faire. Angie s'était approchée de Deedo, Aeris tentait, sous l'oeil désapprobateur de Cloud, d'invoquer des sorts de soins, Vincent se tenait lui aussi à leurs côtés, quant aux autres ils fixaient la scène, tantôt inquiets, tantôt confus.

« Ça ne sert à rien ! La plaie s'élargit de plus en plus ! s'alarma Angie en constatant le résultat des sorts.

- Sephiroth ! Sephiroth, ouvre les yeux !

- Regardez ! Il... il disparait ! » constata Cait Sith qui s'était approché lui aussi. Tel un brouillard, le corps, ou plutôt l'esprit du guerrier s'évaporait petit à petit.

« Sephiroth ! appela à nouveau la jeune fille qui le soutenait coûte que coûte.

- C'est... c'est mon corps... quelqu'un... s'est approché de mon corps... et m'a... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que la jeune fille blonde avait déjà compris.

« Salaud... » cracha-t-elle rageusement entre ses dents; sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se mit à courir, comme jamais elle n'avait couru. Sans réfléchir, Angie la suivit :

« Où vas-tu ! lui cria-t-elle.

- Ca ne sert à rien de rester près de lui, son esprit va disparaître ! Je vais au centre du cratère ! Angie, cette fois je ne veux pas que tu viennes ! Reste avec Avalanche ! »

Angie stoppa sa course, elle se souvenait... Laekh l'avait prévenue en rêve, c'est lui qui s'était attaqué au corps de Sephiroth... mais elle avait oublié ce rêve et n'avait pas pu avertir Deedo ou Sephiroth du danger… et maintenant, à cause d'elle, il allait sans doute...

« Angie ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Le corps de Sephiroth a disparu ! Et où est Deedo ! s'inquiéta Cloud qui était arrivé avec tous les autres à sa suite.

- Il faut... il faut aller au centre du cratère ! »

Malgré l'interdiction de Deedo, ils se hâtèrent d'aller la rejoindre, craignant qu'il finisse par lui arriver malheur...

_"Vite...vite...plus vite...je dois aller plus vite...bien plus vite...je ne peux pas échouer maintenant...pas si près du but...plus vite ! Allez plus vite ! "_

Même s'ils l'avaient voulu, Angie et les autres n'auraient jamais pu rattraper Deedo, ni même la suivre. Sans s'en apercevoir, la jeune fille, par la seule force de sa volonté, avait obtenu sa "transe", son "pouvoir", celui que Thephys lui avait confié. Ainsi, ses cheveux et sa peau avaient blanchi, ses yeux étaient devenus translucides et des ailes chimériques étaient apparues dans son dos, lui permettant de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. Une lumière que Laekh aurait bien voulu moins rapide : littéralement "assis en tailleur" en l'air, en face du corps de Sephiroth, il contemplait celui-ci se vider progressivement de son sang et mourir petit à petit lorsqu'une forme encore indistinct jaillit brusquement sur lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et lui égratignant son joli minois par la même occasion.

Le jeune homme stupéfait essuya la goutte de sang qui perlait sur sa joue : « Qu'est ce que... » Il releva le visage et vit son double flotter comme lui dans les airs. La jeune fille, dotée maintenant de la même égratignure que lui au visage, le considérait avec haine.

« Tu m'as l'air surpris ! L'amour a des ailes, tu ne le savais pas ! » dit-elle en plongeant son bras dans la bulle de mako devant laquelle elle se tenait. Aussitôt une douce lumière l'entoura, se glissa autour de sa main puis sur le corps de Sephiroth qu'elle guérit aussitôt.

« Mmff...je me demande quelle tête tu feras lorsque tu lui auras restitué ses jambes ! » clama-t-il d'une voix taquine qui cachait pourtant mal sa rage. Avant de sortir une tablette de chocolat de sa poche et de faire volte-face, il ajouta : « Sayonara ! »

Il disparut alors, dépité de s'être mépris sur les pouvoirs de la blonde. Car il l'ignorait peut-être : l'essence même de la Lumière réside dans l'amour pour autrui. Plus on aime, plus on accompli des miracles, plus les pouvoirs se décuplent...

Enfin rassurée, la jeune fille put se tourner vers Sephiroth. « Cette fois, c'était moins une ! » songea-t-elle. Et maintenant ? Comment le faire sortir de là ? Bon, apparemment, la mako n'était pas si gluante qu'elle en avait l'air... mais... bon, déjà mieux valait lui rendre ses jambes... c'est vrai quoi, après tout, un Sephy sans jambes, ça casse le mythe... Hum... mais comment faire ? Bonne question... avec ses pouvoirs sans doute... mais... euh... comment ?

Laisse parler ton cœur...laisser parler son cœur est la meilleure des incantations pour la Lumière...

La voix de Thephys résonnait dans son esprit... laisser parler son cœur, il en avait de bonnes lui... pas si facile, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de rendre la moitié de son corps à quelqu'un... enfin, pourquoi pas essayer ? De toute façon elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle ferma les paupières et, du plus profond de son âme, elle se concentra sur tous ses sentiments, tout ce qu'elle ressentait, et elle sentit progressivement une étrange force grandir en elle, comme si tout son corps brûlait d'une douce chaleur. Instinctivement, elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la mako et posa les paumes de ses mains sur le corps inanimé. Un flot de lumière encercla alors leurs deux corps et, bien qu'elle n'en était pas consciente, les jambes du jeune homme se recomposaient graduellement. Bientôt, la force qu'elle ressentit devint si intense qu'elle perdit connaissance...

Note de Deedo : Beeennnn... ça y est, on a atteint (NdAngie : Et même dépassé) les 20 pages ! Hourra ! Vive nous ! Plus sérieusement, cette séquence était assez courte...mais bon, on s'en fou après tout !

Sephy : Vive le commentaire...

Deedo : Te proute ! Baka d'Sephy sama !

Sephy : Baka et sama dans la même expression... c'est pas un peu incompatible ?

Deedo : Si, totalement...

Sephy : Ah...

Séquence 7 : "J'ai l'honneur de vous inviter à une visite de Junon. Et c'est une offre qui ne se refuse pas." (Rufus)

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Deedo fut plutôt étonnée de se retrouver dans ce qui paraissait être l'une des cabines de l'Aérostat. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était... cette étrange force dans son corps... puis plus rien , le noir complet...

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Angie était assise à côté de la couchette, à la regarder avec ses cheveux en désordre mais des yeux déterminés. Elle n'avait apparemment pas pris la peine de se recoiffer en se réveillant à peine avant Deedo.

« On... est où ?

- À bord de l'Aérostat. Quand nous sommes tous arrivés au cratère, tu étais déjà inconsciente et Sephiroth ét...

- Sephiroth ! Il va bien ! coupa-t-elle en s'affolant subitement.

- Si tu m'avais laissée continuer, tu le saurais.

- Désolé..., s'excusa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix gênée.

- Il est hors de danger, son amie la rassura-t-elle sans détour, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas encore réveillé. Il était dans un sale état quand on vous a trouvés. Complet… avec ses jambes je veux dire, mais très faible… Ne t'inquiète pas, il est hors de danger maintenant. »

Après avoir ainsi conclu, Angie se passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure, en soupirant avec lassitude, voire fatigue.

« On est en route vers quel endroit.. ? demanda sa blonde amie. J'ai l'impression que le sol tangue…

- On est à fond de cale, ça tangue forcément un peu. L'Aérostat se dirige vers Junon. On a rendez-vous avec le « tribunal » de la ShinRa. »

Avec ses doigts, elle insista lourdement sur les guillemets encadrant le terme « tribunal »

« Hein ? Mais… Rufus…

- Rufus est le Président de la ShinRa inc., coupa Angie avec une pointe d'agacement. Ce n'est pas un pseudo-intérêt pour deux filles qui lui ont jadis sauvé la vie qui va l'empêcher de songer à ses grands projets. Apparemment ce qu'il a vu au Cratère lui est monté à la tête, il nous a tous mis aux arrêts. "J'ai l'honneur de vous inviter à une visite de Junon. Et c'est une offre qui ne se refuse pas", qu'il nous a sorti, le Rufy. (NDAngie : Et ça rime !) On ne pouvait rien y faire, avec Sephiroth et toi au tapis… Je ne pouvais pas leur résister sans toi… t'es bien plus forte que moi. »

Deedo fit une moue dubitative.

« La preuve : de nous deux, c'est toujours toi qui ouvres les pots de confiture. »

Les deux filles se mirent à ricaner sans grand entrain.

Depuis tout à l'heure, Deedo fixait les mains d'Angie avec surprise, sans trop pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce qui la tracassait, mais à présent, la révélation se présenta d'un seul coup devant elle.

« Ton poignet ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

L'autre haussa maussadement les épaules. Pendant l'escalade des falaises, elle avait en effet utilisé des gants de laine blancs, mais c'était plus pour se protéger du froid et des coupures des rochers. Après l'épisode de la Cité des Anciens, elle avait jeté la paire de gants bleus longs qui avaient servi à cacher son symbole de l'Ombre aux autres, et à elle-même. Personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à cette marque finalement, et avec le temps, sa propriétaire avait fini par s'habituer à ce signe distinctif qui n'était, en plus, pas sans charme. Elle le montra donc à Deedo, avec désinvolture.

« La… marque de l'Ombre… ?

- Exact. Comment le sais-tu ? »

Deedo fit mention de son opale, résumant la façon dont elle l'avait acquise, tout en dévisageant sa comparse. Celle-ci semblait changée, elle semblait… La blonde fronça ses sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux verts : son amie semblait avoir mûri d'un seul coup, plus résignée mais peut-être aussi plus déterminée. C'était un drôle de mélange.

« Je pense qu'on ne tardera pas à atterrir à Junon, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a quitté le Continent Nord.

- …Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- De qui parles-tu, Deedo ? demanda Angie sans grande conviction.

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre, à cause de Laekh ! …Mais… tu m'as tout de même suivie et tu l'as rencontré, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ce sale type t'a encore fait ? »

Pour toute réponse, les yeux sombres se baissèrent et fixèrent le sol en bois de la pièce. Un silence vrombissant -elles se trouvaient près des moteurs- s'appesantit sur nos héroïnes.

Angie n'avait jamais été très douée à la course, pourtant elle eut l'impression d'aller bien plus vite que tous ses compagnons, qui faisaient de leur mieux pour se maintenir à son niveau.

Tout à coup, le paysage alentour devint flou l'espace d'un instant… et elle se retrouva face à Laekh. Il sembla stupéfait de la rencontrer. Puis il se reprit d'un grand sourire.

« Alors, Très Chère, on utilise la transmutation à présent ? »

Angie s'arrêta, surprise. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Ah, tu ne t'en es même pas aperçue… Regarde donc autour de toi. »

Elle obéit sans même y réfléchir. Au lieu du paysage désolé du cratère, les environs étaient… vides. D'un noir profond, sans nuance, sans même un rayon de lumière ; et pourtant, elle voyait nettement Laekh se détacher de cette obscurité devant elle. De même, en élevant ses mains, elle les voyait comme en plein jour… sans toutefois peut-être autant de « volume » que d'habitude…

« Bienvenu dans l'Ombre, Angie »

Il lui fit un sourire radieux.

A suivre…

NDAngie : Un an pour écrire un chapitre, chuis pathétique… --

Alors pour gagner du temps, j'ai très envie de finir ce chapitre 7 de cette façon ! …MwhahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA ! … Hum, non je blaguais. Chuis trop sympa avec vous.

Suite…

« La transmutation est un nouveau genre de pouvoir de l'Ombre que j'ai acquis, expliqua Angie à son amie. Il permet de voyager si rapidement d'une ombre à l'autre que les autres ont l'impression qu'on se téléporte. C'était la première fois qu'il se déclenchait, alors… je crois que je ne suis pas parvenue à le maintenir très longtemps… Laekh en a profité… »

__

Pendant la transmutation, son utilisateur était intouchable, en revanche une fois qu'elle avait cessé… Aussi, dès qu'il sentit Angie faiblir dans sa détermination et revenir dans la dimension « normale », Laekh la rejoignit sans tarder. La jeune fille sentit la présence hostile derrière elle et se retourna… juste à temps pour recevoir un crochet du droit qui la fit tomber à terre. Malgré la surprise due à la rapidité de l'attaque, elle avait conservé assez d'esprit pour sortir son arme de prédilection. Une matéria d'un rouge flamboyant, attachée sur Andromède, se mit à luire lorsque l'adversaire bondit vers elle. Angie se servit de la poignée de chaîne pour dévier le coup suivant et leva son autre main en invoquant un sort.

« Feu3 ! » cria-t-elle

Laekh regarda venir la boule enflammée qui menaçait de l'englober tout entier. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte, il la dissipa d'un mouvement désinvolte de la main après avoir arrêté sa course d'un seul regard. « Il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu. » conseilla-t-il sans sourciller. Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi sérieux avec elle jusque-là. Cette prise de conscience installa une froide terreur dans le cœur de la jeune combattante, elle leva vers lui des yeux apeurés. Une pluie de flammèches revanchardes lui arracha un cri strident tandis qu'elle tentait de se protéger le visage et essayait de se ressaisir suffisamment pour contrer l'attaque.

Toujours impassible, il brandit une épée vers elle : « C'est bien dommage, tu avais du potentiel… »

Le bruit métallique de deux lames qui s'entrechoquent résonna soudain. Laekh se recula, surpris, en ramenant son épée en position de défense. Devant lui, la fille à terre était protégée par sa serpe d'or qui, de son propre chef, tournoyait sans cesse autour d'elle sans laisser un seul espace où frapper. Le Gardien déchu siffla entre ses dents une imprécation commençant fort peu élégamment et finissant par « Istemis ! »

Il disparut sans demander son reste, et la lueur rouge sur le manche d'Andromède se tamisa peu à peu.

« Après ça, je ne sais plus trop exactement les détails… j'étais trop choquée. Mais je me souviens que le reste de nos amis est arrivé en même temps que moi au centre du cratère.

- J'ai bien fait de te passer cette serpe, elle t'a sauvé la mise, remarqua Deedo.

- Merci. » répondit simplement Angie.

Scène : Laekh et Angie sont face à face, la tension est à son comble et la situation pourrait être dramatique s'ils ne tenaient chacun en main un pseudo-sabre laser à la lame en plastique fluo.

Laekh (voix rauque, respiration sifflante) : Angie… (respire, respire) Rejoins-moi et ensemble, nous règnerons sur l'univers ! (respire, respire)

Angie : Jamais, jamais !

Laekh : (respire, respire) Mais Angie… je suis (respire, respire) …ton Double !

Angie (hurlement exagérément tragique) : NOOOOOOOOOOooooon ! Impossible ! Thephys m'a dit que c'était lui mon Double !

Laekh : Tout est une question… (respire) de point de vue… Ecoute ton cœur, Angie (respire) et tu sauras.

Angie : Oooh, Thephys… pose de tragédienne Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit !

Sur ces entrefaites, Deedo arrive.

Deedo : Bon, vous avez pas bientôt fini vos singeries ? Les lecteurs attendent qu'on leur dise que le chapitre est fini, sinon ils vont se dessécher sur place à attendre en vain la suite de notre dialogue !

Angie : T'as raison… (fait bye-bye de la main) Merci, les gens pour votre fidélité à not' fic !

Deedo : Sur ce, le chapitre 7 est fini et nous vous donnons rendez-vous au prochain pour la suite de nos z'aventures !

Laekh : Vous devriez vous faire payer -et me payer en passant aussi- pour tout ce que vous faites !

Angie : Voyons Lolo, et la beauté du geste alors ? La splendeur de l'écriture, la merveille de communiquer ses passions à ses semblables !

Deedo : Bref, c'est pour notre amusement perso et ça nous fait plaisir que d'autres s'en amusent également.

Laekh : Et aussi dans le but de recueillir une pathétique et éphémère gloire de second rang, hein…… aieuh ! (se frotte l'arrière du crâne)

Angie : Ça t'apprendra à être cynique, Lolo… (remet tranquillement sa chaussure gauche à son pied)


End file.
